Et que ce quelqu'un soit toi
by Mimimoon
Summary: Suite de Quelqu'un sur qui compter. Java junkie post saison 4 COMPLÈTE
1. Les malaises d'un corridor d'auberge

Droit d'auteurs : Je ne détiens rien, point.

Post Raincoat : suite de qqn sur qui compter

Spoilers : Peut peut-être en avoir, je ne suis pas sûre, je n'ai pas encore d'idée à long terme.

Couple LL et peut-être, je dis bien peut-être, Trory, mais elle est pas sûre, la fille.

---------------------------------

Il y a certaines personnes qui se lèvent aussitôt que le cadran sonne. Il y en a d'autres qui doivent appuyer sur le bouton 'snooze' quarante cinq fois avant d'admettre qu'il est l'heure de se lever. Lorelai Gilmore faisait partie de cette deuxième catégorie, celle des gens qui tiennent à leurs cinq dernières minutes de sommeil ou plutôt dans son cas, trente minutes.

Ce matin-là, Lorelai avait prévu de se lever à cinq heures trente et de voir à ce que tout soit près pour ses invités afin de les amener à passer la meilleure matinée possible. Par contre, la veille, les choses avaient tourné autrement.

Pour commencer, elle avait eu à faire face à la séparation de ses parents. Dans le fond, elle comprenait un peu sa mère de vouloir plus de liberté; mais la séparation, ou pire, le divorce, était-il nécessaire?

Ensuite, il y avait eu Jason. Stupide Jason. Il aurait dû comprendre que « non » c'est non et que « va-t-en » veut dire que la personne en face de soi veule qu'on s'en aille. Malheureusement, certaines personnes ont plus de difficultés à comprendre que d'autres. Au moins, Lorelai avait réussi à lui faire comprendre que c'était bel et bien terminé entre eux.

Enfin, il y avait eu Luke et Rory. Pendant que Luke était en train de lui démontrer très clairement ses sentiments pour elle, Rory faisait une des pires gaffes de sa vie. La soirée ayant terminé avec la planification d'un voyage en Europe pour sa fille, Lorelai était revenu à l'auberge dans les bras de Luke.

Ainsi, il était trois heures du matin quand ils sont enfin revenus à l'auberge la veille, ce qui explique pourquoi Lorelai avait autant de difficulté à se lever ce matin. Pour tenter de s'encourager, elle se rappela comment Luke et elle se sont quittés pour dormir ce matin-là.

(Flash-back) (Flash-back) (Flash-back) (Flash-back)

Ils errèrent ensembles dans les rues de Star Hollow. Ils marchaient lentement en prenant leur temps pour que leur route dure éternellement. En tous cas, c'était ce qu'ils souhaitaient. Dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils sentaient que rien dans le monde ne pouvait leur arriver. Tout ce qui c'était passé était trop énorme pour continuer à y penser.

Malheureusement, le chemin dut finir. Ils grimpèrent l'escalier de l'auberge en faisant attention pour ne pas faire de bruit. Il était trois heures du matin et leur présence dans le hall à cette heure aurait pu éveiller des soupçons. Ils stoppèrent devant leurs chambres qui étaient l'une en face de l'autre. Aucun d'entre eux n'osait faire un mouvement vers leur porte.

Lorelai s'approcha de Luke et le prit dans ses bras. Ils restèrent dans cette position quelques temps. Joue contre joue, elle tentait de se souvenir de cet instant, l'odeur de Luke, ses bras autour d'elle, la sensation de bien-être qui circulait en elle. Elle plaça un léger baiser sur ses lèvres et sortit de son embrasse pour se diriger vers la porte de sa chambre. Aussitôt, Luke fit un pas vers elle.

« Lorelai?

- Oui? Dit-elle en se retournant vers lui

- Aurais-tu ... euh... voudrais-tu... euh... un peu de compagnie... je veux dire, pas ça, mais, tu sais... ne pas être seule ce soir? Je pourrais dormir par terre si tu préfères. Je veux juste pas que tu reste seule comme ça ce soir », hésita-il.

Lorelai laissa échapper un petit rire avant d'ajouter : « tu es mignon quand tu es mal-à-l'aise.

- Je ne suis pas mal-à-l'aise, je voulais juste que tu ne prennes pas mon message tout croche!

- C'est ça! Dit-elle sarcastiquement

- Donc, aimes-tu mieux que je dorme dans ta chambre ou non?

- J'aimerais ça oui, mais il est tard et je crois qu'on devrait dormir tous les deux », dit-elle en le prenant à nouveau dans ses bras. Elle mit ses mains derrière son coup et s'avança pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille. « Et je ne suis pas certaine que si tu mettais les pieds là-dedans ce soir, nous dormirions ».

Elle ne pouvait pas voir son visage, mais elle était presque certaine qu'elle pouvait le sentir rougir d'où elle était. 'Ok, il est peut-être un peu tôt pour penser au sexe, pensait-elle, mais une fille peut bien taquiner son petit ami. Est-ce que je viens d'appeler Luke mon petit ami?' À son tour, elle se sentait rougir. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment pensé à Luke comme étant son petit ami, mais maintenant les choses avaient changé.

« Donc, dit-elle en lui faisant face, j'imagine qu'on devrait aller se coucher.

- Ouais

- Bonne nuit, dit-elle en plaçant un vrai dernier baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Bonne nuit », dit-il en souriant.

Chacun de leur côté, ils retournèrent et entrèrent respectivement dans leur chambre

(Fin du flash-back) (Fin du flash-back) (Fin du flash-back) (Fin du flash-back)

Lorelai rit un peu en pensant à cette fin de soirée. Le niveau de malaise dans un corridor d'auberge le soir de son ouverture avait dû fracasser des records, pire que lorsque Kirk retourna dans sa chambre après que Luke l'ai rattrapé plutôt.

Cependant, penser à Luke avait un drôle d'effet sur elle. Même si elle faisait partie de ces personnes qui ne se levaient jamais au premier son du cadran, elle avait hâte de le revoir, très hâte même.

Aussitôt, elle se leva et erra vers la salle de bain. Elle se déshabilla et prit une douche rapide avant de s'habiller et de sortir de sa chambre pour se diriger vers le bureau de réception de l'auberge. Elle remarqua immédiatement une petite clé et un petit mot laissé sur le bureau. Elle se dirigea vers se dernier et sourit en voyant que c'était Luke qui lui avait laissé à son intention.

' Salut Lorelai, désolé de manquer la matinée de l'auberge, mais César est malade et je ne voulais pas appeler Lane étant donné qu'elle est avec Rory. Je suis donc au resto et si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit fait-le moi savoir. J'ai hâte de te revoir. Luke.'

Les yeux de Lorelai se remplirent d'eau en lisant ce message. Non pas parce qu'il n'allait pas être là ce matin, mais elle était étonnée de voir combien il tenait à Rory. 'Wow' pensait-elle, 'comment on peut être aussi chanceux ?'

Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et salua Sookie d'un air discret en se rendant vers la cafetière.

« Bon, j'en ai assez, s'écria Sookie. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ce matin?

- Je suis fatiguée et je me prends un café?

- Lorelai, tu sais de quoi je parle.

- Non.

- J'ai vu le message.

- Oh!

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre Luke et toi?

- Rien de spécial

- Rien de spécial? Il dit qu'il a hâte de te revoir, ça ne ressemble pas à Luke!

- Ok, peut-être qui se passe un petit, petit quelque chose, mais je veux savoir ce que c'est avant d'en parler.

- Oh aller! Lorelai, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, et j'ai bien le droit de savoir. Ton amie, ta plus grande amie...

- Il m'a comme un peu... un peu... (Lorelai soupira avant de laisser aller le morceau) embrasser.

- QUOI?

- Il m'a embrassé et je l'ai embrassé et on s'est encore embrassé plus tard, avec la LANGUE et... et... et merde! J'ai presque pensé coucher avec lui, pensée qui s'est vite effacée de ma mémoire en passant.

- Pourquoi?

- Tu trouves pas que c'est un peu tôt pour ça?

- Oui, mais... Woah, j'ai manqué un épisode là, mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Disait-elle toujours sous le choc.

- Bon, jusqu'où je t'avais raconté la dernière fois?

- Attend un peu que je réfléchisse, tu avais parlé qu'il t'avait invité au mariage et que vous aviez dansé et que tu ne savais plus quoi faire avec ça parce qu'il t'avait invité à sortir et que tu ne savais pas si c'était un rendez-vous ou pas.

- C'est tout?

- Non, tu as parlé toute la semaine du fait qu'il vienne à la soirée-test.

- Ok, je vais faire ça vite, Luke et Jason ont parlé, Jason a dit qu'on était toujours ensemble. Luke s'est fâché, m'a confronté. Je l'ai convaincu qu'il n'y avait rien entre Jason et moi et il m'a embrassé. Je suis retournée à la maison, il y a grosse histoire avec Rory dont je ne veux pas parler. Je suis revenue ici, Luke m'a consolé, botter les fesses de Jason, m'a amené au resto, m'a encore consolé, l'ai embrassé. Rory est apparue et disparue, Luke a courut après, moi courus après Luke. Tout le monde pleure dans ruelle. De retour au resto, on mange, on arrête de pleurer, on rit. Tout le monde est heureux ce matin!

- Donc tu as eu une nuit légèrement plus agitée que la mienne!

- Légèrement tu dis?

- Et comment tu te sens ce matin?

- Je ne sais pas, j'ai juste hâte que tout ici soit fini et de retourner voir Luke et Rory.

- Wow! Je suis vraiment, mais vraiment contente pour toi, je veux dire, wow, toi et Luke? C'est... ouf!

- Ouf?

- Ouf!

- Comment tu peux dire ouf?

- Je sais pas, je crois que je suis sous le choc. Va dans la salle à manger et quand tu reviens dans deux minutes. Je vais penser à tout ça.

- Ça va aller chérie?

- Oui, oui, c'est juste que je ne croyais plus que ça arriverait, disait-elle avec un brin de sanglot dans la voix, tu sais, Luke et toi, ensembles, enfin!

- Oh chérie, dit-elle en la prenant dans ses bras. On a été stupide lui et moi, hein?

- Stupide, tu dis?

Lorelai rit un peu avant d'ajouter : « tu sais? Tu sais, tu avais raison, je refusais simplement de voir Luke. Merci d'avoir essayé de m'ouvrir les yeux.

- C'est rien chérie. Bon, et si on commençait, plus vite on va commencer, plus vite on va finir et plus vite tu pourras voir Luke et Rory.

- Si au moins c'était vrai! ».

Sur ce, les deux femmes rirent et retournèrent au travail.

À suivre...

Lire et commenter svp!!!


	2. Une très longue matinée

Droits d'auteurs : Pourquoi je dois toujours dire que je ne détiens rien? Si qqc m'appartenait, je ne serais pas ici. Si j'avais des patins à roulette, je ne serais même pas ici, donc imaginez ce que je ferais avec les droits d'auteur de Gilmore Girls!!! =D

Résumé du chapitre précédent : Au lendemain de sa nuit agitée, Lorelai se souvient de Luke et se confie à Sookie.

Couple : LL

------------22----------------

Chapitre 2 : Une très longue matinée.

La matinée semblait s'éterniser. Sookie paniquait complètement à cause de son surplus de personnel, Patty et Babette potinaient dans un coin sur ce qui paraissait pour Lorelai de loin être sur elle et Taylor, elle le voyait du clin d'œil, écrivait une nouvelle carte de commentaires à tous les cinq minutes.

De temps à autre, Lorelai regardait l'horloge de la salle à manger pour savoir l'heure qu'il était. Comment le temps pouvait-il reculer? En tous cas, c'est ce dont elle avait l'impression à ce moment.

Pendant un moment de répit, Lorelai pensa à s'en fuir, de courir vers le casse-croute et d'amener Luke loin de Star Hollow pour être juste avec lui, juste apprécier le moment. 'Carpe Diem' se dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte, mais en voyant Dean qui discutait avec Tom, elle se rappela de sa fille. 'Oh mon dieu, je suis horrible' se dit-elle, 'Comment j'ai pu oublier Rory?' Elle fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers le téléphone.

« Allo?

- Lane? C'est Lorelai.

- Oui, allô Lorelai, ça va?

- Très bien, manque un peu de sommeil, mais je survivrai.

- Bien, penserais-tu que je pourrais parler à Rory, SVP?

- Un instant je te la passe ». Après un petit moment d'attente, Rory répondit : « Maman?

- Salut Rory. Ça va mieux ce matin?

- Un peu. Ça fait du bien de parler à Lane.

- Comment elle a pris ça?

- Pas très bien au début, mais on s'est compris

- Bien.

- Et toi, ta fin de nuit... avec Luke!

- Oh, il m'a reconduit et je me suis endormie. C'est à peu près tout.

- Et ce matin?

- Il n'était pas là quand je me suis levée, mais il m'a laissé un message.

- Un message, hein?

- Ouais! Dit-elle fièrement. Un message. Écoute, recommença-t-elle en changeant de ton, si on se rejoignait chez Luke à une heure, on pourrait parler et voir ce qu'on va faire avec ce voyage!!

- Okay, maman?

- Mm?

- Merci.

- C'est naturel, bye chérie.

- Bye maman ».

Lorelai raccrocha le téléphone et termina cette interminable matinée.

(NA : désolé pour le très mauvais jeu de mot! Lol)

-------------------88--------------------

'Enfin', pensa-t-elle, 'enfin'. Comment une matinée pouvait-elle être aussi longue? Elle ne le savait pas. Tous ses invités avaient maintenant quitté l'auberge et elle se dirigeait vers le resto de Luke.

Il était midi moins quart, elle voulait arriver un peu avant Rory pour parler un peu avec Luke. Par contre, une fois arrivée devant le restaurant, elle figea.

Elle ne savait pas comment elle allait l'aborder ni comment il allait réagir. Il y aurait probablement un énorme malaise auquel elle ne serait pas capable de faire face. À ce moment, elle paniquerait, s'enfuirait et elle ne le verrait plus jamais Luke.

'Non', se dit-elle, 'je ne suis pas comme ça, en tous cas, je ne suis plus comme ça. Je vais entrer et agir comme une adulte et je vais... je vais... je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire, mais je ne fuirai pas, pas cette fois. C'est promis'.

Résolue et décidée, Lorelai grimpa les marches de l'escalier du resto, ouvrit la porte et y entra. Aussitôt, elle chercha Luke du regard pour voir s'il pouvait être vu. Elle le vit prenant une commande à une vieille dame qui était assise à une des tables près de la fenêtre de la chocolaterie. Il leva les yeux pour continuer sa besogne lorsque son regard croisa celui de Lorelai.

Il ne s'était pas aperçu qu'elle était là avant de la voir près de la porte ayant l'air un peu inconfortable. Aussitôt, il lui sourit de toutes ses dents. Elle avait l'air terriblement fatiguée, même exténuée, mais elle était toujours aussi belle.

En voyant qu'il lui souriait, Lorelai lui répondit en lui souriant à son tour. Aucune question n'avait besoin d'être posée pour savoir ce qui se passait entre ces deux-là. S'il y avait eu quelqu'un qu'ils connaissaient dans le resto, le secret aurait aussitôt été découvert.

C'est à ce moment que décida d'entrer en scène tout Star Hollow. Apparemment, l'ouverture de cette nouvelle auberge en ville donnait l'envie à tout le monde de manger un petit quelque chose provenant de chez Luke.

Pour éviter d'éveiller les soupçons, Lorelai se dirigea vers comptoir où elle s'assit en attendant que Luke vienne prendre sa commande. Ayant pris soin de bien servir tout le monde avant d'aller voir Lorelai, Luke fit son chemin vers l'arrière du comptoir où aussitôt, il versa du café qu'il déposa immédiatement en face de Lorelai. Elle lui sourit en guise de remerciement alors que leurs yeux de touchaient à nouveau. Ce regard était plus intense que le premier, un peu à la manière de celui de la veille pendant que Rory discutait avec Lane au téléphone. À ce moment, Lorelai sentit un frisson la parcourir. Tremblant légèrement, elle prit une gorgée de son café.

« Salut, dit-il enfin

- Salut. Je pensais te voir ce matin, tu es parti tôt.

- Je... je ... euh... je devais revenir ici, César est malade et je ... j'ai dû le remplacer. Tu n'as pas vu mon message?

- En fait oui, je l'ai vu, merci en passant c'est très beau message que tu m'as écrit, mais je voulais te voir mal-à-l'aise. C'est réellement drôle.

- Ha ah, très drôle. Écoute, penses-tu qu'on pourrait se voir en haut, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer.

- Ah oui? Allons-y ».

Elle se leva d'un bon et se dirigea vers l'escalier qui menait à l'appartement de Luke. Il la suivit et aussitôt qu'ils furent hors de portée de vue des autres leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent dans un baiser très passionné. Au beau milieu de l'escalier, ils s'embrassaient comme si le monde en dépendait. Luke brisa le baiser plus par manque d'air que d'autre chose.

« Salut, dit-il encore.

- Salut.

- Désolé d'être parti si tôt ce matin.

- C'est déjà oublié. En fait, si tu étais resté, nous ne serions pas là en ce moment

- Très vrai.

- J'ai pensé à toi tout l'avant-midi.

- C'est vrai?

- Uh uh.

- Et c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose.

- En fait, c'est une très mauvaise chose parce que cet avant-midi m'a paru comme une éternité.

- Désolé.

- Oh ne le soit pas, le moment est encore meilleur maintenant. J'ai voulu faire ça toute l'avant-midi.

- Parfait, dit-il en l'embrassant à nouveau. Moi aussi j'ai pensé à toi tout l'avant-midi.

- C'est vrai?

- Qu'est-ce que t'en penses? Ce n'est pas tous les soirs que ton rêve le plus cher depuis 7 ans se réalise.

- 7 ans?

- Ouais.

- Wow, c'est long ça!

- Tu m'en diras tant.

- Tu as rêvé pendant sept ans de me voir pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps? J'étais tellement sèche ce matin que je crois que j'ai avalé un litre d'eau.

- Au moins c'était pas du café.

- Il y en a eu aussi.

- Ça te tuera un jour et oui, j'ai toujours voulu que tu pleures toutes larmes de ton corps, mais que tu les pleures dans mes bras.

- Wow.

- Je sais.

- J'ai toujours voulu t'embrasser aussi.

- Tout le monde veut embrasser Lorelai Gilmore.

- Probablement pas autant que moi, dit-il en l'embrassa encore.

- Tu sais ce qui me fait peur?

- Non

- C'est que tous ces fous de l'autre côté aient eu raison tout ce temps.

- Je comprends pas

- On m'a toujours dit que tu avais un faible pour moi, mais je n'ai jamais écouté personne. Et on est là, maintenant, à s'embrasser, comme je l'ai toujours voulu moi aussi en passant.

- Parfait », répéta-t-il en l'embrassa encore plus passionnément encore.

Alors que le baiser devait de plus en plus intense, ils entendirent des cris provenant de la salle à manger.

« Espèce de pétasse! »

À suivre...

Note d'auteur : Désolé pour les gros mots, c'est pourquoi le treize ans et plus.


	3. Une tempête dans un resto

Droits d'auteur : même chose que les autres chapitres.

Couple LL

--------------------------88------------------------

Chapitre 3 : Une tempête dans un resto.

Alors que le baiser devait de plus en plus intense, ils entendirent des cris provenant de la salle à manger.

« Espèce de pétasse! »

Les deux se séparèrent immédiatement se demandant ce qui se passait. Malheureusement, dans sa tête, Lorelai savait ce qui se passait. Elle se précipita vers le resto et vit Rory assise au comptoir tête baissée alors que Lindsey lui criait après.

« Je le savais, disait Lindsey, je le savais. J'avais demandé à Dean de ne plus te voir, mais non, tu as continué à courir après. Tu n'es qu'une pétasse. Une voleuse de mari. Et tout le monde qui est à tes pieds. 'Oh Rory! Tu es tellement belle, tellement fine, tellement intelligente. Rory va à Yale tu sais?' Oh cette bande d'idiots! Ils vont savoir, tu peux en être sûre, ils vont tous savoir combien tu es hypocrite, comment tu as joué dans le dos de tout le monde pour coucher avec mon mari. Allez tout le monde, écoutez, tout le monde, je vous annonce que Rory Gilmore a officiellement couché avec mon mari. Vous entendez, criait-elle, Rory a couché avec Dean, hier, chez elle, pendant que moi je l'attendais à la maison ».

Tout le monde dans le restaurant était silencieux et fixait les deux jeunes femmes. Aucune d'entre eux ne semblait croire Linsdey, Rory ne pouvait pas faire une telle chose. Mais d'un autre côté, Lindsey semblait tellement à la fois triste, en colère et blessée qu'on ne pouvait que voir la vérité dans ses yeux.

Les yeux de Lorelai parlaient aussi. Ils étaient pleins de larmes à la fois de tristesse et de pitié tant pour sa fille que pour Lindsey. Luke, quant à lui, était immobile, n'arrivant pas à croire ce qui arrivait dans son resto. Rory, qui avait pris ce discours comme un sermon à un enfant de cinq ans, avait le visage qui se tordait de douleur.

« Arrête, dit Rory en se levant. SVP, Lindsey arrête.

- Pourquoi j'arrêterais, je n'ai rien à cacher moi, je n'ai rien fait de mal.

- SVP Lindsey. Tu sais que c'était une erreur.

- Une erreur, hein?

- Oui une erreur.

- Quel genre d'erreur? Hein? Quel genre d'erreur?

- Le genre que je ne l'aime pas et que j'aurais jamais dû faire ça.

- Tu l'as quand même fait, tu es tellement manipulatrice.

- Quoi? Moi? Manipulatrice? Dit Rory maintenant en colère. C'est pas moi qui l'ai amené à te tromper!

- Quoi?

- Oh oui, tu m'as très bien entendu. Tu mérites ce qui t'arrive.

- Comment peux-tu?

- Tu lui as fait abonner ses rêves tout pour avoir ta maison plus vite. Il allait au collège, nom de Dieu, un bon collège! Il a tout abandonné pour toi, pour votre maison et tu continues à le blâmer de trop travailler. Réalises-tu la chance que tu as?

- J'en crois pas mes oreilles, tu couches avec mon mari et c'est moi qui détiens le blâme!

- Oh si ce n'était que ça.

- Tu es vraiment dégueulasse », dit-elle finalement avant de se diriger vers la porte de sortie. Alors que les regards se retournaient vers Rory, Lindsey arrêta son pas, se tourna sur elle-même, se dirigea rapidement vers Rory et la frappa d'un bon coup de point sur le nez.

« Maintenant, c'est à toi d'avoir ce que tu mérites », dit-elle alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à donner à Rory, qui était tombée par terre, un coup de pied. Par contre, avant qu'elle ait le temps de s'approcher quelqu'un la prit par le bras et la sortit du restaurant.

« Oh non, ma chère, tu ne feras pas ça dans mon restaurant, spécialement pas à Rory. Sors d'ici ».

---------------------88-----------------

Rory était assise à la table de Luke, dans son appartement. Après que Lindsey ait quitté, il les a fait monter en haut, sa mère et elle. Elle avait maintenant un gros sac de glace sur le nez et pleurait dans les bras de sa mère. Luke, lui, était aussi assis à la table, le regard fixé vers aucun endroit particulier dans les airs.

Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Les pensées se déroulaient dans sa tête. Rory, Dean, Lindsey. Malgré son affection pour Rory, il connaissait ce que sentait Lindsey, car il avait déjà été à sa place. Ça faisait mal se faire tromper, même si on n'était pas amoureux. Il la comprenait. Pour ce qui était de Dean, il savait qu'il ressentait toujours quelque chose pour Rory. Quelques incidents lui en avaient fourni des indices. Soudainement, il se sentit coupable de n'avoir rien fait pour éviter ça. Il avait vu tout ça venir et avait agi en spectateur. 'Wow, mais quel père fais-tu!'

À ce moment là, il réalisa qu'il venait de penser de Rory comme étant sa fille. Il se leva d'un bond et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Mais, où vas-tu, demanda Lorelai.

- Je vais trouver Dean.

- Quoi?

- Tu m'as bien compris

- Woah, attends, suis-moi » lui demanda-t-elle en le traînant vers l'extérieur de l'appartement.

« Mais, c'est quoi ça? Où crois-tu aller comme ça?

- Je veux juste parler à Dean.

- Écoute, je sais que tu souhaites prendre soin de Rory, mais je crois que tu devrais réfléchir à ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire. Que vas-tu lui dire, à Dean?

- Écoute, regarde, je veux juste lui parler, dit-il en mettant ses mains sur ses épaules. Il y a quelques petites choses dont je viens de me souvenir avec lesquelles je veux discuter avec lui. Je me sens mal avec tout ça. Je crois que Dean ne s'est simplement pas remis de sa rupture avec Rory et s'est marié avec Lindsey pour les mêmes raisons que moi avec Nicole. Il avait peur. Il avait peur d'être seul et d'avoir à vivre en pensant à quelqu'un qui ne pourrait jamais avoir. Mais tu sais comme moi que tout ça ne marche pas, hein?

- Je crois que je suis bien placée pour le savoir.

- Et là, bien j'ai pensé à comment j'aurais pu agir pour éviter tout ça et je veux juste parler à Dean et savoir ce qu'il va faire maintenant et ce qu'il a déjà fait. Je veux dire, on ne sait même pas tout ce qu'il a dit à Lindsey. Je veux simplement parler.

- Pas de meurtre?

- Pas de meurtre, promis.

- Ni de bagarres en pleine rue?

- Ni de bagarres en pleine rue.

- Ni de cris?

- Bien, je ne peux pas promettre que je ne vais pas élever la voix.

- Luke, ce ne sont que des enfants qui ont fait une erreur.

- Oui, mais ils ont faire une erreur d'adulte, ils doivent donc se comporter en adulte.

- Et que vas-tu lui dire?

- Je ne le sais pas encore, je vais probablement le laisser parler et on verra ensuite.

- Bien.

- Bien », dit-il en l'embrassant délicatement sur la bouche avant de la prendre dans ses bras. « Pendant ce temps-là, tu pourrais t'occuper de Rory. Tu devrais lui enlever ce sac de glace sinon les vaisseaux sanguins de son nez vont tous de contracter et elle va avoir une méga enflure.

- Je vais faire ça.

- Bien. Je vais y aller. On se voit après, j'aimerais mieux que vous resteriez ici. Je ne veux pas que ni l'une ni l'autre ne reste seule en ce moment.

- On est chanceuses de t'avoir, tu sais?

- Je sais », dit-il avant de l'embrasser à nouveau et de se diriger vers les escaliers.

------------------------88------------------------

Rory était restée à l'intérieur de l'appartement, mais elle pouvait voir les silhouettes de Luke et de sa mère se dessiner à travers la fenêtre. Elle remarquait comment chacun de leurs gestes était doux et sensible. À ce moment, Rory ressentit ce qu'elle avait vécu la veille. Elle se sentait interposée dans leur relation, comme si elle était de trop. Elle ferma les yeux et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains.

Pendant que Luke s'en allait parler à Dean, Lorelai retourna auprès de Rory. Elle poussa la porte et vit Rory qui avait la tête dans ses mains, le sac de glace toujours sur son nez. Elle ferma la porte doucement et se dirigea vers sa fille. Cette dernière se retourna en l'entendant.

« Luke n'est pas avec toi?

- Non, il est parti

- Pourquoi?

- Il avait quelque chose à s'occuper.

- Je me sens mal.

- Écoute, tu sais comme moi que Lindsay avait raison de faire ce qu'elle a fait. Imagine que tu aurais été à sa place, comment aurais-tu réagi?

- Ce n'est pas de ça que je parlais.

- De quoi parlais-tu?

- Luke et toi.

- Encore? Rory, voyons! Chérie! Disait-elle en la prenant dans ses bras. Je croyais que tu étais d'accord avec le fait qu'on soit ensemble.

- Ce n'est pas ça, dit-elle les épaules tremblantes de sanglots. C'est juste que je me sens de trop. Vous avez attendu tellement longtemps avant de vous dire ce que vous ressentiez l'un pour l'autre et maintenant que vous êtes ensembles, je viens tout gâcher avec mes problèmes.

- Tu ne gâches rien ma belle. Tu sais? J'ai l'impression que ça va durer un bout lui et moi. On a tout le temps du monde pour s'aimer. L'important pour l'instant, c'est que tu as besoin de nous deux et qu'on va t'aider du mieux qu'on peut dans tout ça.

- Je t'aime maman.

- Je t'aime aussi mon cœur».

Elle se serrait toujours aussi fort dans ses bras. L'erreur de sa fille lui coûtait très cher, mais elle ne devait pas en plus à avoir s'inquiéter de sa relation avec Luke.

« Maman?

- Oui?

- As-tu appelé grand-mère?

- Non, je voulais t'en reparler avant. Tu es sûre? Je veux dire, tu sais que fuir tes problèmes ne les résoudra pas, n'est-ce pas?

- Oui, je sais, mais la ville doit me détester présentement. Je ne veux pas avoir à subir la colère de Taylor ou les potins de Patty pour l'instant.

- Je comprends. Veux-tu que je l'appelle tout de suite?

- SVP ».

Lorelai se leva et se dirigea vers le téléphone.

-----------------88------------------

Luke ne savait pas où aller pour trouver Dean. Était-il chez lui ou à l'auberge ou aux arcades? Et s'il avait fui pour Chicago? 'Je le tuerais' pensa-t-il.

Heureusement, le destin avait travaillé pour lui. Une fois sorti du resto, Luke aperçut Dean assis sur un banc de l'autre côté du parc, près du kiosque. Il avança lui. Dean était accoudé à ses genoux et il avait sa tête dans ses mains. Même s'il était dos à lui, Luke pouvait dire qu'il n'allait pas bien du tout. Il mit la main sur l'épaule du jeune homme, contourna le banc et s'assit à côté de lui les bras croisés.

Dean ne pensait pas avoir à parler à quelqu'un aujourd'hui. Pire, il n'avait pas pu parler à personne. Tout le monde l'évitait ou refusait de lui accorder ne serait-ce qu'un regard. Il se demandait comment il pourrait se sortir de tout ça quand il sentait une main sur son épaule. Il leva les yeux pour voir qui pouvait bien avoir le courage de venir lui parler et vit Luke qui était assis à côté de lui les bras croisés fixant droit devant lui.

« Je crois que j'ai vraiment, mais vraiment fait le con, dit Dean en retournant dans sa position originale.

- Je sais. C'est ce que je pense aussi.

- Alors, pourquoi es-tu là?

- Savais-tu que Lindsay avait frappé Rory tantôt au resto?

- Non! C'est pas vrai, elle a pas fait ça?

- Oh oui, je ne suis même pas sûre que Rory a arrêté de saigner du nez.

- Oh mon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?

- À vrai dire, c'est pour ça que je suis ici. Je voulais savoir pourquoi tu as fait ça. Tu sais que tu as fait autant mal à Rory qu'à Lindsay!

- Rory? Comment va-t-elle à part pour son nez?

- Pas très bien. Elle est confuse je crois, dit-il avant de prendre un petite pause. Dean, pourquoi as-tu fait ça?

- Je croyais que je l'aimais.

- Et maintenant?

- Je ne sais plus.

- Et Lindsay?

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle va faire.

- Crois-tu que vous allez divorcer?

- J'en sais rien.

- Veux-tu divorcer?

- Je sais pas

- Je crois que tu dois répondre à plusieurs questions.

- Mais Rory? Je ne voulais pas lui faire mal, tu sais?

- Je le sais... parce que sinon tu serais mort, rit-il avant de lui taper sur l'épaule et de se lever pour retourner au resto.

- Penses-tu qu'elle pourrait toujours vouloir de moi? Dit-il en levant les yeux à nouveau.

- Je m'en douterais.

- Ok, dit finalement Dean en enfouissant sa tête dans ses mains. Merci ».

Luke se tourna et retourna à son appartement.

----------------88------------------

Dans l'appartement de Luke, Lorelai se dirigeait vers le téléphone pour téléphoner à sa mère. Il fallait vraiment être dans le trouble pour faire ça par exprès aujourd'hui. Les relations avec sa mère étaient plus ardues que jamais avec les événements de la veille. Par contre, Rory avait vraiment besoin de partir.

Lorelai s'approcha du téléphone, prit le combiné et composa le numéro de sa mère.

« Bonjour? Dit une voix incertaine au téléphone.

- Maman?

- Lorelai?

- Qui d'autre t'appellerait maman?

- Non, c'est juste que je croyais que ce serait Luke.

- Pourquoi diable penserais-tu que ce serait Luke?

- Parce que l'afficheur annonce un appel de Luke Danes.

- Ah! Et le monde reprit son sens.

- Alors, pourquoi mon afficheur annonce-t-il Luke Danes?

- Euh, parce que je suis chez Luke, dit Lorelai d'une voix embêtée.

- Et que fais-tu chez Luke?

- Écoute, il y a eu un genre d'incident.

- Tout va bien?

- Oui, oui, mais Rory voulait savoir si ce voyage en Europe dont tu avais parlé tenait toujours.

- Oh, elle est toujours intéressée?

- Crois-moi, plus que jamais.

- Parfait, quand est-ce qu'elle voudrait partir?

- Le plus tôt possible.

- Ok, je vais appeler mon agence de voyage pour voir quand est-ce qu'on va partir.

- Donc tu me rappelles?

- Je te rappelle.

- Parfait

- Bye Lorelai

- Bye maman ».

Elle raccrocha le téléphone, étonnée que l'appel se soit si bien déroulé. La rencontre avec sa mère de la veille avait tourné au vinaigre et elle appréhendait la même chose avec l'appel de ce matin.

« Comment ça s'est passé?

- Très bien à vrai dire ».

À suivre...


	4. Au revoir, Rory Gilmore

Tout est pareil que dans les autres parties, sauf pour l'histoire. Donc, les personnages et tout le reste ne m'appartiennent pas plus.

Couple : Rory et Dean (pour ce chapitre seulement).

Note d'auteur :

Voici un chapitre très court, mais il était essentiel et je ne pouvais pas ajouter d'autre chose.

------------------88------------------

Chapitre 4 : Au revoir Rory Gilmore

Les jours qui suivirent furent difficiles. Rory sortait à peine de la maison et aussitôt qu'elle le faisait, elle était fusillée du regard par qui la rencontrait. La nouvelle avait fait le tour de la ville en quelques heures. Des rumeurs couraient sur le fait que Dean et Lindsay étaient séparés et que Rory en était la cause. Tout le monde en ville lui en voulait.

Luke avait dû endurer toute la semaine les ragots et les potins concernant Rory. Il essayait du mieux qu'il pouvait de la défendre, mais la ville était furieuse. Plutôt déçue. Luke avait l'impression qu'elle l'avait toujours prise pour la jeune femme parfaite et que maintenant, les habitants étaient désillusionnés. Maintenant, sortis de leur paradis, ils étaient en colère contre elle.

Lorelai ne savait plus quoi faire pour supporter sa fille. Elle savait que celle-ci avait fait quelque chose de mal, mais elle ne méritait pas ce que la ville lui faisait subir. Rory ne souhaitait pas que le mariage avec Lindsay se termine. En tous cas, pas pour que Dean revienne avec elle.

Dean était maintenant séparé d'avec Lindsay, il ne savait toujours pas s'il voulait continuer avec elle, mais il savait que tout d'abord, il devait parler à Rory.

Il stationna sa voiture dans l'entrée des Gilmore et fut immédiatement accueilli par les sarcasmes de Babette qui l'avait vu arriver. Il fit semblant de n'avoir rien entendu et cogna à la porte.

--------------------88--------------------

Ce matin-là, Rory n'avait prévu rien d'autre que de s'apitoyer sur son sort. Elle ne voulait que se mettre en pyjama, mettre un film d'amour qui finissait mal et manger des tonnes de crème glacée. Encouragée par sa mère, elle se prépara une couverture et s'assit sur le divan pour commencer sa matinée quand elle entendit quelqu'un cogner à la porte.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à voir ce qu'elle vit lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte. À vrai dire, elle s'attendait à rencontrer Luke qui lui amenait du fast-food comme il le faisait chaque jour depuis l'événement du resto. Au lieu de ce dernier, elle vit Dean qui se tenait insécure sur le perron de la maison. Elle figea.

« Salut, dit-il.

- Salut.

- Est-ce que je peux entrer?

- Bien sûr » dit-elle en lui laissant libre passage.

« Dure semaine?

- C'est toi qui le dis

- Je suis désolé.

- Moi aussi.

- Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle.

- Veux-tu quelque chose à boire?

- Oui, SVP ».

Rory se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour prendre un verre d'eau. Elle ne pouvait supporter d'être dans la même pièce de lui. Il y avait trop de tension, trop de malaise.

Elle remplit son verre et le bût d'un seul trait. Elle le déposa dans le fond de l'évier et accota les paumes de ses mains contre le comptoir et soupira.

Dean trouvait le temps long. Il n'était pas confortable dans la pièce, en fait, il n'était pas confortable dans la maison. Rory était partie depuis maintenant dix minutes et elle ne donnait pas signe de vie. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il retrouva une Rory accotée au comptoir fixant l'extérieur de la maison.

« Et maintenant? demanda-t-elle.

-Quoi?

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe.

- Lindsay et moi, on est séparé.

- Je le sais. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait avec tout ça?

- Ça dépend de toi. Voudrais-tu qui se passe quelque chose?

- Je vais être honnête... On a fait une gaffe, Dean...Dit-elle en se retourna. Une grosse gaffe... Tu sais que je t'aime, mais je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi... J'étais juste... je me sentais seule... tu sais que j'ai passé une mauvaise année... et ma mère m'a manqué et voir comment toi, tu avais tout et que tu as tout lâché pour Lindsay, ça m'a fait mal, ça m'a rendu jalouse. SVP, ne m'en veut pas, tu es génial, mais je ne peux pas être avec toi.

- Je comprends, je venais... je venais te dire la même chose. Je ne sais pas si je vais retourner avec Lindsay, mais je sais que je ne peux pas être avec toi non plus. Je pensais que j'étais amoureux de toi, je le pense encore, je t'aime, mais je ne peux pas te faire ça, ni à toi, ni à moi.

- Je suis désolée.

- Moi aussi. Tu sais que je ne voulais pas te faire de mal?

- Oui, je sais. Je m'excuse.

- Tu ne dois pas.

- C'est ce que je ressens quand même. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal non plus.

- Je sais. Je crois... je crois que c'est... que c'est fini.

- Je crois que c'est fini, répéta-t-elle.

- Au revoir Rory Gilmore.

- Au revoir Dean Forrester ».

Ils se prirent dans leurs bras. Dean se dirigea vers la porte. Il descendit l'escalier et, une fois que Rory avait fermé la porte, se retourna et jeta un dernier regard à la maison de celle qu'il aimait. 'C'est pour son bien, se disait-il, mais, seigneur que ça fait mal'.

À suivre...


	5. Des adieux déchirants

Droit d'auteur : J'ai été à la banque cette après-midi et mon compte n'a pas augmenté. Donc mon souhait de détenir Gilmore Girls ne s'est pas réalisé!

Couple : LL

Note d'auteur : Peut-être que la scène de l'aéroport est irréaliste, je n'ai jamais mis les pieds dans un aéroport, donc soyez indulgents. Aussi, je n'ai aucune idée s'il y a un aéroport international à Harford.

------------------88-----------------

Chapitre 5 : Des adieux déchirants

« Lorelai... Lorelai... réveille-toi.

- Encore cinq minutes

- Lorelai, c'est l'heure de te lever.

- Non, je veux pas aller à l'école.

- Aller, Lorelai, lève-toi

- ARGH!

- Réveille-toi, aller, dit un homme en tirant les couvertures du lit.

- Veux-tu bien me dire pourquoi je t'ai donné la clé de ma maison?

- Parce que tu ne voulais plus que je brise ta serrure.

- Cochon!

- Tu sais ce que je voulais dire. Aller, lève-toi, je t'ai amené du café, disait Luke en lui tendant un gobelet de café à emporter de son restaurant.

- Je t'adore », dit-elle en se levant aussitôt et prenant le café avant d'en boire une grosse gorgée. Elle laissa s'échapper un « mm » de satisfaction. Elle leva les yeux, lui sourit et l'embrassa très légèrement sur les lèvres.

« Salut, dit-elle.

- Salut.

- Que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite ce matin?

- Je croyais, ou plutôt j'ai su, que tu aurais de la difficulté à te lever ce matin et je voulais t'accompagner dans ce pénible périple.

- C'est bien gentil, mais je crois que j'y serais arrivé toute seule. Tu sais? Je me lève à tous les matins par moi-même.

- Combien de fois tu es arrivée en retard au travail cette semaine?

- Ok, dit-elle en jetant un regard embarrassé au sol, je suis peut-être arrivée cinq fois en retard, mais pourquoi toi tu viens aujourd'hui en particulier?

- Parce qu'on est samedi.

- Et... ?

- Que tu dois amener Rory à l'aéroport.

- Ne me le rappelle pas.

- Ça va aller?

- Oui, oui, ce voyage va lui faire du bien. C'est ce qui est important. Au moins, cette fois, je ne suis pas seule, lui dit-elle en lui prenant la main.

- Tu vas voir, ça va bien aller.

- Je sais, dit-elle avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. C'est juste qu'elle va me manquer.

- Je sais ».

Il s'avança et l'embrassa à son tour d'un baiser parmi les plus passionnés qu'ils avaient échangés. Ils ne sortaient ensembles que depuis une semaine et ni un ni l'autre n'avait eu le temps pour préparer un rendez-vous. Ils ne s'étaient que très peu vus durant cette semaine. La passion qui les unissait, tous les deux, augmentait pourtant à chaque fois qu'ils avaient la chance d'être seuls un moment.

Alors que l'intensité du baiser montait d'un cran, Lorelai se laissa tomber sur le dos entraînant Luke dans sa chute avec elle. Pendant que Lorelai laissait entrer la langue de Luke dans sa bouche, la caressant avec la sienne, la main de Luke se promenait dans ses cheveux les flattant avec toute la douceur qu'il gardait en lui. Il déplaça sa bouche le long de sa mâchoire, mordilla son lob d'oreille et lécha légèrement son cou avant de l'embrasser avec ardeur.

La sensation des lèvres de Luke embrassant et suçant son cou faisait monter en Lorelai des sentiments et des envies qu'elle avait refoulés depuis longtemps. Elle mit la main dans ses cheveux faisant basculer sa casquette de base-ball. Les cheveux de Luke flattaient maintenant son visage alors qu'elle murmurait son nom dans ceux-ci. La main de Luke avait fait son chemin sous le T-shirt qu'elle portait pour dormir et explorait son abdomen. La douceur des doigts de Luke sur sa peau lui faisait parcourir des frissons dans le ventre de Lorelai.

Soudainement, elle reprit ses sens. Même si la sensation de Luke avec elle était très agréable, elle ne pouvait pas faire ça pour l'instant. Rory partait aujourd'hui et elle était en train de dormir en bas. En plus, il était trop tôt. Ils n'étaient même pas encore sortis officiellement ensemble. Elle voulait que leur première fois soit parfaite et non quelque chose de fait à la hâte avant de partir pour l'aéroport.

« Luke, Luke, arrête.

- Quoi? Dit-il en se levant rapidement. Est-ce que ça va? Je ne t'ai pas fait mal?

- Non, c'est juste, on peut pas faire ça pour tout de suite.

- Oh!

- Oui, je sais, mais il y a Rory et tu vas peut-être trouver ça bizarre, mais je ne suis pas prête.

- Toi? Pas prête? Dit-il en s'empêchant de rire.

- Eh! Ne taquine pas, c'est juste que je veux que ce soit... tu sais... autrement... je veux dire qu'on puisse prendre notre temps et d'en profiter. Je veux me lever au beau milieu de la nuit pour aller manger des biscuits pendant que toi, tu vas te réveiller et paniquer parce que tu penseras que je me suis enfui.

- Drôle de fantasmes.

- Je sais, dit-elle en souriant et en mettant ses bras autour de son cou. Tu fais réveiller des choses en moi qui dormaient depuis longtemps.

- Comme? Demandait-il en levant les sourcils, n'espérant pas vraiment savoir la réponse à cette question étant donné la situation.

- Je veux faire l'amour, pas juste avoir du sexe, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Ok, dit-il. Wow » Il colla son front contre le sien. « C'est la première fois que je te vois si... si... je ne sais pas comment le dire... si...

- Si sûre de moi.

- Je crois que c'est ça ». Elle l'embrassa sur les lèvres et avant que les choses reprennent la tournure précédente, Luke se leva et lança quelques vêtements à Lorelai.

« Aller, habille-toi si tu ne veux pas être en retard.

- Oui, patron ».

---------------------88------------------

« Es-tu sûre que tu ne veux pas que je vous accompagne? Dit Luke en rejoignant Lorelai qui descendait l'escalier.

- Je te rappelle, mon cher, que ma très sympathique maman sera présente à l'aéroport. Si tu ne veux pas avoir à subir ses sarcasmes et ses questions, je te conseille de ne pas t'y pointer.

- Mais toi, tu vas survivre?

- J'ai déjà rencontré ma mère auparavant.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas être seule pour voir partir Rory?

- Je ne sais pas, je crois que je vais y arriver. Il faut que je m'habitue à la voir partir c'est tout... Et elle... elle n'est pas seule cette fois-ci, elle non plus. Je ne croyais jamais dire ça un jour, mais la présence de ma mère pourrait peut-être l'aider avec tout ça.

- Je ne croyais pas te l'entendre dire moi non plus, rit-il. Veux-tu déjeuner?

- Oh non, merci, je n'ai pas vraiment faim. Je pense que je vais juste me faire cuire une Pop Tarts et je vais boire le reste de ton café.

- Bon bien, je vais aller au resto alors. César doit avoir fait brûler la moitié des brioches de la ville.

- Quel horreur!

- Bon, j'y vais, bye.

- Bye.

Alors que Luke se préparait à sortir de la maison, Lorelai le prit par le bras.

« Luke, attends,

- Quoi? »

Il fût coupé par un baiser de Lorelai. Il plaça ses mains dans son dos et l'amena plus près de lui. Le baiser dura quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendirent « Maman? » Ils se séparèrent aussitôt.

« Je crois que je vais... euh... Dit Luke en pointant vers la porte d'entrée.

- Oui... euh... on se voit plus tard.

- Bye.

- Bye.

- Bye Luke, dit Rory en souriant à moitié.

- Bye Rory, dit Luke embarrassé ».

Luke se dirigea vers la porte, sourit une dernière fois à Lorelai et sortit de la maison. Lorelai se retourna aussitôt vers Rory en lui jetant un regard suppliant de pitié.

« Ça fait longtemps qu'il était ici?

- Cinq minutes.

- C'est ça, dit-elle sarcastiquement en retournant dans sa chambre.

- Rory... Rory... attend, dit Lorelai en tentant de la suivre. Rory, crois-moi, il ne s'est rien passé. Il vient juste d'arriver, il m'a amené du café, on s'est embrassé et c'est tout... SVP Rory, dis quelque chose.

- Je m'excuse, mais il faut que je fasse mes paquets.

- Écoute Rory, tu sais que Luke et moi, on va probablement coucher ensemble un jour. Il faut que tu sois consciente de ça, mais si tu souhaites qu'ils ne se passent rien ici, il ne se passera rien ici.

- Ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste la surprise de vous voir ce matin alors que je ne suis même pas encore réveillée. C'est dur, je veux dire, tout le monde me déteste ces temps-ci et vous deux, vous allez tellement bien. Je crois que je suis jalouse.

- Quand je vais dire à Luke que tu es jalouse de moi!

- Seigneur non! Je veux dire, tu es en amour par-dessus la tête alors que moi, j'ai de la misère à voir le moment où je vais être capable de regarder un gars dans les yeux.

- Je ne suis pas amoureuse par-dessus la tête.

- C'est ça, dit-elle encore sarcastiquement, mais ce n'est pas le point ici.

- Rory, tu as besoin de temps pour faire le point et te remettre sur pieds. J'ai déjà été dans ta situation et je te promets que tu finiras par trouver ton prince charmant toi aussi.

- Tu crois?

- J'en suis sûre. Regarde-toi, tu es une très belle et très intelligente étudiante. Tu es drôle et adorable, n'importe quel gars serait fou de te laisser passer.

- Merci maman, dit-elle en la serrant dans ses bras. Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi.

- Et c'est correct si Luke veut coucher ici pendant que je serai en Europe.

- Tu es sûre?

- Oui, je veux dire, j'ai l'impression que lui et toi, ça va durer un bout, alors autant s'habituer tout de suite.

- Je t'adore. Bon, je crois que tu auras besoin de ton maillot de bain en Europe. As-tu besoin d'une camisole? Je suis sûre que je peux t'en prêter une ».

--------------------88---------------------

Dans le hall de l'aéroport, Rory, Emily et Lorelai attendait l'annonce de leur vol.

« Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi il fallait arriver aussitôt à l'aéroport. On doit s'asseoir et attendre pendant deux heures de tout façon. Je veux dire, au prix que ça coûte, il pourrait être un peu plus efficace.

- C'est pour la sécurité Lorelai, on ne doit pas lésiner sur ça!

- Voir si j'avais des bombes dans mes chaussures.

- Ne dis pas ça! Des choses pour nous faire arrêter.

- Le monde a complètement perdu la carte avec toutes ces affaires-là.

- Le vol 342 en direction de Londres, veillez-vous présenter à la porte 45B, SVP. Dit une voix aux hauts parleurs.

- C'est notre vol, dit Emily en se levant.

- Vous êtes sûre, dit Lorelai. Je veux dire, il y a peut-être plus d'un vol pour Londres.

- C'est notre vol, j'en suis sûre, allez lève-toi.

- Non.

- Lorelai, tu agis comme un enfant.

- Ce n'est pas toi qui dois rester éloignée de Rory pour six semaines.

- Allons maman, on va se parler et on va s'écrire.

- Je sais, mais tu vas me manquer, on n'a presque pas eu le temps de se voir cet été et le temps qu'on s'est vu, tu étais triste ou en colère contre moi.

- Comment ça en colère? Vous vous êtes disputées? Dit Emily, alors que Rory jetait un regard mortel à Lorelai.

- Non, non, juste une petite querelle à propos d'un chandail.

- Je ne te crois pas.

- Bon, est-ce qu'on y va? On va manquer notre vol », dit Rory avant que les choses ne s'enveniment entre sa mère et sa grand-mère.

-------------------88-------------------

Luke s'était senti affreux toute la matinée, puis toute l'après-midi, il était maintenant quinze heures et il se sentait aussi mal. Il avait travaillé toute la journée avec une seule idée en tête, Lorelai. Ceci n'était pas très différent que d'habitude, Lorelai occupait toujours ses pensées. Mais aujourd'hui, il se sentait mal. Il se sentait mal parce que Lorelai était probablement à l'aéroport se sentant encore plus mal que lui. Elle avait besoin de lui et il était dans son restaurant à travail. Tout ceci, parce qu'ils voulaient éviter quelques questions de la part de la mère de Lorelai.

'Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici?' se dit-il. Il lança son tablier sur le comptoir, dit à César d'appeler Lane et quitta immédiatement le restaurant.

--------------------88-------------------

À seize heures, à l'aéroport international de Hartford, on annonçait pour la dernière fois l'embarquement du vol Hartford Londres. Rory devait embarquer. Lorelai avait beau tenté de remettre ce moment à plus tard, elle ne pouvait plus le faire. Elle se sentait seule alors que Rory donnait ses derniers paquets au valet qui accompagnait Emily.

Elle prit sa fille dans ses bras et la serra très fort.

« Tu vas me manquer.

- Tu vas me manquer aussi maman.

- Tu appelles?

- À tous les jours.

- Même si ça coûte une fortune?

- Même si ça coûte une fortune.

- Fais tout ce que tu peux pour embêter Emily?

- Je ferai tout ce que je pourrai pour ne pas embêter Emily.

- Rory!

- Maman.

- Tu auras à passer six semaines avec ma mère, arrange-toi pour que ce soit aussi divertissant que possible.

- Si j'ai à passer six semaines avec quelqu'un, je vais m'arranger pour bien m'entendre avec elle.

- Tu es trop gentille.

- Je sais, dit-elle en prenant sa mère à nouveau dans ses bras. Bye maman, je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi, chérie, dit-elle en serrant sa fille encore plus fort dans ses bras et la voix pleine d'émotions.

- Maman?

- Oui chérie?

- Tu me fais mal.

- Oh! Désolée!

- Ça va aller?

- Oui, c'est juste, dit-elle en s'essuyant une larme. Tu vas me manquer, mais je crois que je l'ai déjà dit.

- Tu l'as déjà dit et tu vas me manquer aussi.

- Rory? Dit Emily derrière elle. C'est l'heure. On doit partir.

- Bye ma belle.

- Bye maman.

- Bye maman, dit Lorelai en regardant sa mère.

- Bye Lorelai ».

Lorelai restait figée à regarder Rory et sa mère partir pour prendre l'avion. Alors que Rory se retournait pour jeter un dernier regard à sa mère, Lorelai fit un signe d'au revoir de la main. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Sa fille allait lui manquer. Elle se retourna, s'assit sur le banc le plus près et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains. Elle pleurait dans ses mains lorsqu'elle entendit :

« Lorelai? »

-------------------88-------------

Luke était arrivé à l'aéroport, mais ne savait pas où aller. Il ne connaissait pas les aéroports, il les avait évité toute sa vie. Trop d'adieux et d'au revoir. Ils lui rappelaient Rachel qui y était toujours rendue. Il arriva au comptoir d'information et pour savoir où se situait le départ de Rory.

À ce moment, il entendit : « Dernier appel pour les passagers du vol 342 à destination de Londres, embarcation immédiate à la porte 45B ». Il se dirigea immédiatement vers la porte.

Lorsqu'il tourna le coin du mur et vit Lorelai qui fait signe d'au revoir à Rory. Puis, elle se retourna sur elle-même. Elle avait les bras serrés contre son estomac comme si elle allait vomir. Elle se dirigea vers le banc et s'y assit en appuyant sa tête contre la paume de sa main.

Il se sentait terriblement mal de la voir effondrée comme ça. Il l'aimait profondément et il voulait qu'elle soit heureuse. Il s'approcha d'elle. « Lorelai? » Elle leva les yeux qui s'illuminèrent aussitôt qu'elle vit qui lui parlait.

« Luke?

- Eh!

- Mais... mais qu'est-ce que... que tu fais ici?

- J'avais le pressentiment que tu te sentirais seule.

- Oh! Oh... non... je vais bien... je vais très bien... je vais... » Elle se remit à pleurer dans ses mains. Luke la prit dans ses bras et embrassa sur le dessus de sa tête. « Elle me manque déjà.

- Je sais, elle va me manquer à moi aussi.

- Pourquoi est-ce que c'est si dur?

- Quoi?

- La vie.

- Que veux-tu dire?

- Je veux dire, pourquoi est-ce quand quelque chose va bien, quelque chose d'autre tombe? On se dirait dans Bridget Jones.

- Eh! Je suis là! Tu n'es plus seul. Je suis là.

- Merci d'être là!

- Tu es la bienvenue ». Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre un bout de temps. Les larmes de Lorelai commençaient à sécher.

« Je suis exténuée.

- Tu veux rentrer?

- Oui.

- Aller viens, dit-il en la prenant par la main.

- Attends

- Quoi? » Elle le prit dans ses bras encore, le serrant fort. Ils sortirent de leur embrasse et Luke dirigea Lorelai vers son camion en se mettant d'accord sur le fait qu'ils iraient chercher la jeep le lendemain matin.

Le chemin du retour fut tranquille. Luke ne souhaitait pas parler du départ de Rory et Lorelai était épuisée. Il ne prit pas beaucoup de temps après qu'ils aient quittés Hartford pour que Lorelai s'endorme sur le siège passager. Arrivé chez Lorelai, Luke sortit de la voiture et tenta de la réveiller, mais sans succès. Il la prit dans ses bras et l'amena à l'intérieur. Il la monta à l'étage et la coucha sur son lit. Il ne savait plus trop quoi faire de lui maintenant. Devait-il quitter ou dormir sur le divan? Il s'apprêtait à sortir de la chambre quand Lorelai ouvrit les yeux doucement.

« Où est-ce que tu vas?

- Je dois retourner au resto.

- Non reste.

- Tu es sûre?

- Je ne veux pas être seule ».

Elle prit la main de Luke et l'entraîna à se coucher à côté d'elle. Il mit sa main sur son ventre, sous son chandail et s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres.

À suivre....


	6. De je t' en je t'aime partie 1

Note d'auteur : C'est la rentrée pour moi aussi, donc les mises à jour risquent d'être moins fréquentes!

Chapitre 6 : De je t'... en je t'aime. (Première partie)

Luke se réveilla aux petites heures du matin. Il se sentait mieux que jamais. Il sentait qu'il avait dormi d'un sommeil profond et réparateur. Il entendit un léger murmure qui lui indiquait qu'il n'était pas seul. Il ouvrit ses yeux pour voir Lorelai qui dormait la tête appuyer contre sa poitrine, une main traversant son abdomen pour prendre une hanche et une jambe qui agrippait ses cuisses. Ses bras à lui l'enveloppaient, la tenant près de lui.

Il sourit en se rappelant le nombre de fois où il avait rêvé de la tenir ainsi. Cette femme était tout ce qu'il avait souhaité avoir. Elle le changeait complètement. Elle seule pouvait le faire rire et sourire de cette manière. Elle était la seule femme en laquelle il avait assez confiance pour fonder une famille. Elle était la femme de sa vie. Il l'aimait.

Lentement, il souleva sa main et lui flatta les cheveux en profitant au maximum comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il pouvait faire ça. Ses gestes étaient doux et gentils. Il baissa ses yeux pour la regarder encore. Elle avait l'air si paisible dans son sommeil. Il embrassa légèrement le dessus de sa tête. Il ferma les yeux et chuchota : « Je t'aime Lorelai, je t'aimerai toujours ». Doucement, il sombra dans un profond sommeil.

Quand Lorelai entendit un ronflement, elle ouvrit les yeux. Luke venait-il de dire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre? Elle ne voulait pas paniquer. Elle ne voulait pas que Luke sache non plus qu'elle l'avait entendu, mais elle ne pouvait faire autrement que de penser à ça.

C'était énorme pour Lorelai. La dernière personne qui lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, à part Jason, était Christopher. Toute cette histoire s'était terminée avec des larmes et un abandon. Elle n'était plus amoureuse de Christopher, mais la plaie était toujours ouverte. Elle avait confiance en Luke, mais elle avait peur de lui avouer qu'elle l'aimait et de le perdre ensuite. C'est ce qu'elle faisait. Elle aimait et elle gâchait tout. 'Mais qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire? Se dit-elle. Tu es amoureuse de lui et tu es en train de tout gâcher en paniquant. Tu sais que ça rien à voir avec Chris ou Max. Tu sais que c'est le bon.' Elle replaça sa tête sur sa poitrine et se rendormit tranquillement.

-------------88--------------

« Mais où vas-tu? Woah déjà vu.

- Je suis désolé, tu avais l'air si paisible, je ne voulais pas te réveiller, dit-il en se rapprochant du lit.

- Il est juste cinq heures, où vas-tu?

- Je dois aller ouvrir le restaurant.

- Merde.

- Je sais, c'est ce que je pense aussi, mais je dois y aller.

- Je comprends.

- Ça va aller toi?

- Oui, oui, disons que je me sens moins seule, dit-elle en lui caressant la main.

- Tu m'appelles si tu as besoin de quelque chose.

- Promis, dit-elle en l'embrassant.

- Parfait, je vais te voir tantôt?

- Tu peux compter là-dessus.

- Bye. Je t'..., je t'attends tantôt.

- Bye ».

Luke n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui venait de se passer. Le problème, c'est qu'il ne savait pas ce dont il était étonné : le fait qu'il lui ait presque dit qu'il l'aimait ou qu'il avait toujours peur de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait.

Il descendit l'escalier, se dirigea vers la porte avant et sortit de la maison. Aussitôt qu'il descendit les marches du perron, il entendit une voix près de lui. « Ouais, ouais, ouais, mais qui voit-on sortir de chez Lorelai ce matin » 'Merde' pensa-t-il.

« Babette, salut.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à cette heure?

- Oh... euh... j'ai... Lorelai avait... euh...

- Oh pas besoin d'expliquer, je crois que je sais ce qui s'est passé.

- On n'a pas couché ensemble Babette.

- C'est ça, dit-elle sarcastiquement.

- Je veux dire, elle avait besoin de compagnie et m'a demandé de rester avec elle pour la nuit, c'est tout, il ne sait rien passer.

- Écoute Luke, je suis assez vieille pour comprendre que deux tourtereaux comme vous deux dans une maison toute une nuit, ça ne fait pas que dormir.

- Babette! C'est juste... avec tout ce que vous lui faites subir à Rory et à elle ces temps-ci, elles ne peuvent pas mettre le pied dehors sans que tout le monde les harcèle. Rory n'était simplement plus capable d'endurer tout ça, alors, elle est partie en Europe avec sa grand-mère. Et la pauvre Lorelai reste seule avec toute cette merde que vous lui jetez dessus. Elle ne mérite pas ça, ok? Elle ne mérite pas ça. Ce n'est pas elle qui a couché avec Dean, elle était même beaucoup plus choquée que vous quand elle l'a appris, mais elle lui a pardonné. Et là, bien, c'est à votre tour de lui tomber sur le dos avec vos sarcasmes et vos méchancetés. Moi... moi... j'étais là, ok? J'étais là pour la soutenir pendant que tout le monde lui faisait croire qu'elle était plus petite qu'elle était. Quand je l'ai raccompagné hier, elle m'a demandé de rester parce qu'elle ne voulait pas rester seule avec Rory qui était partie! »

Babette restait silencieuse pendant que Luke l'engueulait. Elle comprit à ce moment ce qu'elle faisait avec le reste de la ville.

« Oh Luke, je... je... suis désolée. Est-ce qu'elle va bien?

- Elle semblait aller mieux ce matin, mais ce n'était pas le cas hier.

- Mon Dieu, nous avons vraiment pas été correct. Je m'excuse.

- C'est à elle qui faut dire ça, pas à moi.

- Est-ce... est-ce que... vous deux? Vous... vous sortez ensemble?

- Regarde, Lorelai a beaucoup plus de choses à se préoccuper pour l'instant que de s'inquiéter des rumeurs au sujet de sa vie amoureuse.

- Ça veut dire que vous sortez ensemble?

- Euh... oui, oui... on est ensemble, mais n'en parle pas, SVP. On ne s'est pas encore parler de si nous devrions le dire à la ville ou tenter de garder ça pour nous. Donc, SVP, pas un mot, ok?

- Luke, je ne sais pas si je pourrai...

- Fais-le pour Lorelai, je t'en supplie, le contraire ne ferait qu'empirer les choses.

- Ok, je vais me taire. Je suis contente que vous deux aient trouvé votre terrain d'entente.

- Moi aussi, dit-il en souriant.

- Ça fait longtemps qu'on attendait ça.

- Je sais, moi aussi. Bon, eh bien, je dois y aller. À la prochaine, Babette.

- Bye, Luke?

- Oui?

- Tu l'aimes vraiment, non?

- Je crois que oui.

- Bien », dit-elle en souriant.

Luke retourna à son camion en se demandant s'il ne venait pas de faire une grosse gaffe.

--------------88--------------

Lorelai se réveilla avec un drôle de sentiment, ou plutôt un mélange de sentiments. Elle était encore sous le choc du départ de Rory et de la presque déclarations d'amour de Luke de cette nuit. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se passa les mains dans le visage prenant le temps de masser ses joues et sa bouche. Elle les mit ensuite sous son menton, ferma les yeux et soupira. Elle les rouvrit et sourit de toutes ses dents. « Oh Mon Dieu! » Cria-t-elle. Elle laissa tomber ses mains de chaque côté d'elle toujours en souriant comme un enfant le matin de Noël... ou comme une femme qui venait de tomber amoureuse. Elle fixait le plafond en respirant fortement. Elle se leva rapidement et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se préparer à commencer sa journée.

--------------88--------------

« Bonjour rayon de soleil. Café? Demanda-t-elle en entrant dans le restaurant sourire fendu jusqu'au oreille.

- Seulement si tu ne m'appelles plus rayon de soleil.

- Marché conclu.

- Comme je vois, tu vas mieux qu'hier.

- Beaucoup mieux. Je me suis aperçue ce matin que J. Lo ne jouera probablement jamais plus dans un film avec Ben Afflect, alors le monde reprend tout son sens. Ces deux-là me rendaient malade. Et en plus, c'est le jour de la brioche.

- Content de voir que tu vas mieux.

- Quand on est bien accompagnée... Dit-elle en échangeant un sourire avec Luke.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas prendre?

- Dah! Une brioche!

- Qu'est-ce que je pensais? » Dit-il en regardant le plafond.

Après que Luke lui ait donné son repas, elle le regarda attentivement. Elle l'observait prendre les commandes, transporter les plats et jaser avec les clients. Elle se rendit compte que le Luke grognon qu'elle avait toujours connu ne l'était pas autant qu'elle le croyait. Simplement, la tenue d'un tel restaurant demandait beaucoup de patience. Kirk changeait sa commande toutes les deux minutes, tout le monde potinait et il y avait toujours quelqu'un qui échappait un vers de lait ou quelques frites.

Elle finissait son repas en silence alors que quelqu'un derrière elle brisa le flot de ses pensées.

« Lorelai?

- Babette?

- Ça va?

- Oh tu sais, Babette, les potins courent et ont fait fuir ma fille pour l'autre bout du monde. À part de ça, ça va très bien.

- À propos de ça, je voulais m'excuser, nous n'avons pas été corrects, personne.

- Vous êtes sérieux?

- Oui, tu sais, on s'est un peu emporté.

- Un peu? C'est drôle à entendre.

- Ok, beaucoup.

- Il faut que vous compreniez qu'ils sont des adultes qui ont fait une erreur. Ça s'est bien terminé entre eux et j'aimerais que la ville parle de d'autre chose que de leur connerie.

- Tu n'en entendras plus parler, je te le promets.

- Merci. Tu voulais autre chose?

- Oh oui, je voulais te dire que... tu connais Luke?

- Euh oui, je crois que le fait que j'aille dans son resto depuis que je reste ici m'a amené à lui parler quelques fois.

- Bon, euh... fais-lui attention chérie, cet homme est une perle et je ne voudrais pas que ça finisse mal entre vous deux.

- Quoi?

- Quoi?

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit? Comment sais-tu ça, je veux dire, dit-elle en baissant la voix, personne ne sait. Comment tu...

- J'ai vu Luke te ramener chez toi hier, mentit-elle, quand je me suis levée ce matin, son camion était toujours là.

- Mais ça ne veut dire pas que nous soyons ensembles.

- Je sais, mais regarde-toi ce matin, tu ne peux t'empêcher de le fixer. Tes yeux ne l'ont pas lâché d'une seconde.

- Peut-être que... dit-elle en rougissant.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne dirai pas un mot.

- Oh wow... euh... je veux dire... merci?

- Il n'y a pas de quoi chérie. Quand tu seras prête à le dire, fais-le moi savoir, la nouvelle fera vite le tour de la vite, je te le promets.

- Je n'en doute pas.

- Bon eh bien, bye bye poupée.

- Bye Babette ».

Lorelai n'arrivait pas à croire ses oreilles. Comment la situation avait-elle pu changer à ce point? Peut-être commençaient-ils à accepter le fait que Rory Gilmore, reine de Star Hollow, ne soit pas parfaite. 'Wow!' pensa-t-elle.

À ce moment, Luke revint au comptoir et remplit à nouveau son café.

« Qu'est-ce que Babette voulait?

- S'excuser.

- Vraiment? Wow, pas du tout son style.

- Je sais, bizarre.

- Ouaip. Bizarre

- Et... elle sait pour tu sais... nous deux, chuchota-t-elle.

- Je sais.

- Comment tu sais?

- C'est moi qui le lui aie dit.

- Quoi?

- C'est moi qui le lui aie dit.

- J'avais compris, mais où et comment, tu es fou?

- Elle m'a vu sortir de la maison ce matin et elle s'est mise à me harceler comme de quoi nous avions (À son tour, il baissa la voix) couché ensemble. Et puis, je lui ai dit ce que je pensais à propos de toi et Rory et eux et... c'est ça quoi, je lui ai demandé de garder ça pour elle, mais je ne pense pas que ça risque d'arriver.

- On aura essayé!

- On peut dire ça.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ce soir?

- J'avais l'intention de sortir. Tu sais? Avec cette femme que j'ai rencontrée l'autre jour. Un canon! Tu peux me croire, une vraie bombe, dit-il en lui souriant.

- Oh! Et quels sont tes plans?

- Et bien, comme ce sera notre premier rendez-vous, j'avais l'intention de l'amener souper et d'aller au cinéma ensuite.

- Intéressant, je te souhaite qu'elle accepte.

- Si elle l'accepte, à quelle heure crois-tu que je devrais la prendre?

- Ça dépend, quel genre de souper?

- Assez chic, je sais qu'elle aime bien s'habiller pour un rendez-vous.

- Oh! Alors, je te conseillerais aux alentours de six heures, s'ils veulent manger et prendre le temps pour le film.

- Je suis d'accord, je vais suivre ton conseil.

- Un autre conseil...

- Oui?

- Arrive en retard, bye bye! Dit-elle en sortant du restaurant pour se diriger vers l'auberge.

-----------------88--------------

« Bonjour Sookie.

- Eh chérie! Comment tu te sens ce matin? Lendemain difficile?

- Bien, je devrais survivre.

- Veux-tu en parler?

- Pas nécessaire.

- Tu es sûre?

- Oui, Sookie, j'en suis sûre.

- Pourtant hier, tu n'étais pas belle à voir.

- Je sais, mais je vais mieux ce matin, dit-elle sur un ton impatient.

- Ok... C'est juste que tu sembles... distraite ce matin.

- Oh! C'est rien.

- Chérie, c'est correct d'avoir de la peine parce que ta fille s'en va sans toi.

- Ce n'est pas Rory.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe alors?

- C'est Luke. Il est venu me rejoindre à l'aéroport hier soir.

- Oh! Voilà quelque chose d'intéressant!

- Et il m'a raccompagné chez moi.

- Encore plus intéressant.

- Je lui ai demandé de rester pour dormir.

- Quoi?! Veux-tu dire que...

- J'ai dit pour dormir.

- Ok, la suite?

- Je me suis réveillée dans le milieu de la nuit parce qu'il me flattait les cheveux et, je ne pense pas qu'il savait que j'étais réveillée, mais il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait.

- Quoi?

- Il pensait que je dormais et il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait.

- Oh mon Dieu, c'est énorme.

- Ouais, je sais, mais c'est assez confondant aussi.

- Qu'est-ce qui te confond à ce point?

- Il est tellement gentil, tellement généreux. Sookie, je crois que je l'aime aussi.

- Oh mon Dieu!!! Lorelai! Wow! Lorelai, réalises-tu que je ne t'ai jamais entendu dire ces mots-là avant?

- Je sais, dit-elle, maintenant en larme. C'est juste, j'ai peur. J'ai peur de le perdre, j'ai peur de m'investir et de me faire faire mal. Sookie! Qu'est-ce qui va se passer s'il change d'idée, s'il ne m'aime pas vraiment? Je ne pourrais pas supporter de le perdre. Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans lui? »

En l'entendant, Sookie se mit à rire.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait rire.

- Tu es trop mignonne.

- Mignonne? J'ai les yeux rougis et bouffis, j'ai l'air d'un monstre et tu me trouves mignonne.

- Tu es amoureuse.

- Paradoxal

- Quoi?

- Tu me dis que je suis amoureuse, mais le fait que je sois amoureuse amène les yeux bouffis et laids et donc, le fait que je ne sois PAS mignonne. Je ne suis pas mignonne.

- Oh oui, tu l'es.

- Pourquoi je suis mignonne d'abord?

- Les questions que tu te poses sont normales, complètement normales. Tu as peur, mais Luke aussi a peur, tu peux en être sûre. Pourquoi penses-tu qu'il a attendu que tu dormes pour te le dire? Encore plus, pourquoi penses-tu qu'il te l'a dit tout court? L'amour, c'est un sentiment tellement puissant qu'il arrive qu'on ne puisse plus le garder en dedans, qu'il faille que ça sorte. Vous êtes mignons parce que vous êtes complètement amoureux l'un de l'autre et que vous aussi tous les deux complètement effrayé de ce qui pourrait se passer.

- Wow! Se chuchota-t-elle.

- Wow?

- C'est ça l'amour?

- Han an.

- Je pensais pas que c'était ça. Je pensais que c'était juste l'envie d'être avec l'autre, des choses comme ça. Je pensais pas que je pouvais sentir quelque chose comme ça pour quelqu'un.

- Alors, que vas-tu faire?

- On a un rendez-vous ce soir, on verra!

- On verra, dit Sookie en souriant! »

À suivre...

Lire et commentez... SVP


	7. De je t' en je t'aime, partie 2

Note d'auteur : C'est un chapitre terriblement mouchi-mouchi pour ne pas dire quétaine. Je suis désolée, mais il fallait que ça sorte!

Couple LL (Trory ne devrait pas tarder)

--------------88-----------

Chapitre 7 : De je t'... en je t'aime (deuxième partie)

Six heures arrivèrent rapidement, trop rapidement. Lorelai était toujours en sous-vêtement, dans sa chambre, essayant de trouver l'ensemble parfait pour son premier vrai rendez- vous avec Luke! Pourquoi avait-elle autant de vêtements? Si elle n'avait qu'une robe, ce serait tellement plus simple. Malgré tout, sa garde-robe semblait plus vide que jamais. Rien n'était assez bien ou tout était trop bien pour le rendez-vous.

Elle opta finalement pour une simple robe noire dont les bretelles faisaient des franges sur ses épaules, qui lui tombait légèrement sur ses genoux et qui laissait deviner les courbes de son corps. Elle remonta ses cheveux en chignon laissant une pluie de mèche flatter son cou. Elle termina un léger maquillage et se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir avant de descendre les marches de l'escalier.

Au même moment, elle entendit la sonnette de la porte de devant. Un courant de 1000 volts traversa son corps. Elle était soudainement très nerveuse à l'idée d'aller à un rendez-vous avec Luke. Elle pensait que ses genoux allaient flancher. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et avança vers la porte.

Son ouverture révéla un Luke des plus propres, fraîchement rasés et beaux qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Il était vêtu d'une chemise bleue et d'un pantalon noir très simple, totalement Luke. Il tenait dans ses mains un lys blanc et lui tendit aussitôt que la porte devant lui s'ouvrit. Par contre, son geste fut brusquement rompu lorsqu'il vit se tenir devant lui Lorelai. Elle était la plus belle femme qu'il n'avait jamais vue. Il eut peur que son cœur arrête en la voyant. Ses cheveux, ses yeux, sa robe, tout était parfait chez elle. De son visage tendu par la beauté qui se tenait devant lui, il brisa un sourire et lui tendit sa fleur.

Elle accepta la fleur et accueillit Luke chez elle. Elle ferma doucement la porte et l'embrassa langoureusement sur les lèvres. Brisant le baiser, Luke garda le regard fixé à celui de Lorelai.

« Salut.

- Salut, dit-elle en souriant.

- Pourquoi ce charmant accueil?

- Une récompense pour être le plus beau petit ami que la Terre ait porté.

- Je te retourne le compliment, tu es splendide ce soir Lorelai, dit-il sincèrement en la regardant dans les yeux.

- Tu développes ton vocabulaire, l'homme-monosyllabe! Quoi que je ne plaigne pas que tu me qualifies de splendide. Merci! Et pour la fleur aussi, elle est magnifique.

- Tu sais, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle signifie, mais je trouvais qu'elle te ressemblait.

- Oh! Tu es trop gentil, dit-elle en l'embrassant à nouveau. Nous devrions y aller.

- Après toi! Dit-il en mettant une main dans le bas de son dos pour la guider vers l'extérieur.

--------------88--------------

Le rendez-vous se passa merveilleusement. Ils mangèrent, burent et rirent beaucoup. Chacun de son côté appréciait la compagnie de l'autre et était à l'aise dans ce contexte. Il était bizarre que rien ne soit bizarre. Ils s'étaient connus depuis si longtemps que l'idée d'une relation romantique entre les deux avait été abandonnée. Pourtant, le simple fait de passer du temps ensemble les amenait à en vouloir plus.

La fin de la soirée arriva trop vite pour les deux. Debout sur le perron de la vieille maison, ils s'étaient engagés dans une embrasse qui ne voulait pas achever.

« Je ne veux pas que tu partes, dit Lorelai après un moment de silence.

- Je ne veux pas quitter non plus, mais je devrais, je dois ouvrir demain matin.

- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas entrer, histoire de prendre un thé.

- Toi, du thé?

- Bien sûr que non! Mais, je sais que tu le préfères le thé, j'ai donc renouvelé notre stock cette semaine.

- Je t'adore, dit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue.

- Je sais, entres-tu?

- Je peux bien prendre une petite tasse de thé ».

Lorelai ouvrit la porte de la maison et ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la cuisine. Elle sortit une bouilloire pour faire chauffer de l'eau pendant que Luke préparait son café.

« J'ai une question pour toi, dit soudainement Lorelai.

- Oui?

- D'où vient cette obsession pour le thé?

- C'est meilleur pour la santé que le café.

- Tu es sûr?

- Tu veux rire!

- C'est que j'ai lu quelque part que le thé contenait dix fois plus de caféine que le café.

- Tu veux rire!

- Tu as ces mots-là à la bouche ce soir!

- Je veux dire, tu me fais marcher.

- Nah!

- Oh Seigneur, il va falloir que je me renseigne.

- Ah ha! S'écria-t-elle fière de faire douter Luke.

- De toute manière, il est rare que quelqu'un boive dix tasses de thé en ligne.

- Donc, si je te comprends bien, pour une tasse de thé, je peux boire dix tasses de café en ligne sans que tu me dises un mot!

- Seigneur Lorelai! Tu veux ma perte!

- Oh non chéri, il n'y a rien que je ne veule moins dans le monde que de te perdre.

- C'est bon à savoir », dit-il avant d'agripper la taille de Lorelai.

Lorelai jeta immédiatement ses mains autour du cou de Luke et le serra dans ses bras quelques instants. Tranquillement, elle permettait à son nez de frôler l'arrière de son oreille, sa nuque, sa mâchoire. Luke, quant à lui, inspirait l'odeur de ses cheveux essayant de trouver son parfum. Sentant Lorelai flatter son cou avec son nez, il fit de même. Joue contre joue, leurs nez caressaient l'autre se démontrant tout le désir et l'amour que l'un ressentait pour l'autre. Ils s'approchèrent jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent légèrement.

Du doux baiser se transforma un langoureux échange. Leurs langues se battaient pour le cœur de l'autre. Le baiser devenait de plus en plus passionné alors que leurs mains commençaient à explorer le corps de l'autre. La main de Lorelai avait trouvé son chemin à travers ses cheveux alors que celles de Luke la tenaient près de lui, faisant disparaître la seule distance qu'il y avait entre les deux amoureux. Elles caressaient son dos, puis descendit sur ses fesses. Luke avait de la difficulté à réfléchir correctement. Il tenait, caressait, agrippait dans ses mains le derrière de Lorelai. Ce fameux derrière qui avait fait fondre tant d'homme avant lui et qui le tuait à son tour. Il descendit ses mains à nouveau pour caresser ses cuisses, puis, elles arrivèrent au bas de la robe de Lorelai qu'il commença à remonter pour avoir plus de liberté dans ses mouvements. À ce moment, Lorelai brisa le baiser, garda ses mains autour de son cou et le regarda dans les yeux. Luke priait pour ne pas qu'elle panique, pour qu'elle le laisse continuer, pour le laisser aller plus loin.

« Luke?

- Oui?

- Que dirais-tu si on laissait tomber le café pour l'instant et que nous monterions dans ma chambre à coucher ».

Luke laissa échapper un soupire de soulagement avant de l'embrasser, mais cette fois très légèrement tout en restant aussi passionné. Lorelai brisa à nouveau le baiser et le regarda encore dans les yeux.

« Je prends donc ça pour un ' oui'.

- Qu'est-ce que t'en penses?

- Parfait.

- Es-tu sûre que tu veules faire ça?

- Je n'ai rarement été aussi sûre de quelque chose de ma vie, Luke. Tu es si généreux et si bon pour Rory et moi que je ne voudrais rien d'autre que de passer le reste de ma vie avec toi.

- Je ressens la même chose.

- Tu viens », dit-elle en souriant et en lui tendant sa main pour le faire monter à l'étage.

Elle avançait, traînant des pieds pour le faire languir. Elle prenait son temps, pour le tester, pour voir combien de temps il allait tenir. « J'en ai assez ! » finit-il par dire. Il la prit dans ses bras, de la manière des nouveaux mariés, et grimpa l'escalier à sa vitesse. Lorelai, quant à elle, avait du mal à s'empêcher de rire. Cette soirée était parfaite. Ils étaient tous les deux. Luke et Lorelai. Il finit de monter l'escalier et se dirigea vers la chambre de son cœur. Il ouvrit la porte et déposa doucement l'objet de ses désirs, la maîtresse de son cœur, sur son lit. Il flatta doucement sa mâchoire, puis elle l'attira sur le lit, l'amenant à pratiquement se coucher sur elle. Doucement, ils firent l'amour avec toute la passion qu'ils avaient retenue pendant tant d'années.

--------------88--------------

Ils étaient couchés tous les deux, l'un à côté de l'autre, souriant comme des enfants le soir de Noël. Elle avait la tête sur son épaule et lui, flattait son épaule. Leurs mains libres étaient entrelacées et jouaient entre elles. La main qui était sur l'épaule de Lorelai se déplaça vers ses cheveux. Elle ferma les yeux pour profiter de la sensation du toucher de Luke sur sa tête. Elle inspira fortement et ouvrit les yeux.

« Ok, discutons, dit-elle.

- De quoi?

- Ce soir, c'était wow... je n'ai... je n'ai jamais vécu... ressentit quelque chose comme ça avant.

- C'est vrai?

- Oui, je veux dire... c'était fabuleux... et avec ce que je ressens pour toi... toutes les émotions mélangées à ça c'était... wow!

- Tu vas rire, mais c'est pareil pour moi aussi.

- Tu sais quoi?

- Quoi?

- J'ai faim.

- Je m'en doutais.

- Tu veux quelque chose?

- Non, merci, je t'attends ici.

- Je reviens vite ».

Lorelai se leva et mit quelques vêtements qui traînaient par terre. Elle descendit à la cuisine pendant que Luke l'attendait dans son lit. Il ne pouvait plus réfléchir. Des ondes et des éclairs de bonheur traversaient son corps à toutes les secondes. Il sourit. Il venait de se rendre compte qu'il avait fait l'amour à Lorelai Gilmore. Dans tous ses rêves, tous ses fantasmes, rien n'avait été aussi bien, aussi réel que ce qui s'était passé ce soir. Pendant un petit instant, ils n'avaient été qu'un, leurs corps avaient fondu l'un dans l'autre, leurs âmes avaient fusionné. Il sourit encore plus grand.

Après quelques instants, il entendit de la musique jouer au rez-de-chaussée. 'Mais qu'est-ce que...?' Il se leva et chercha ses sous-vêtements pour se rendre compte qu'ils avaient disparu. Il mit donc la robe de chambre de Lorelai et descendit l'escalier. Il rit légèrement à la vue de ce qu'il l'attendait en bas. Lorelai dansait en mangeant un pouding instantané au chocolat avec les boxers et la chemise de Luke. Il s'approcha d'elle en faisant attention pour ne pas faire de bruit. Il leva ses mains et les glissa sur la taille de Lorelai par l'arrière. Elle sursauta.

« Seigneur Luke, ne fais plus jamais ça! » Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur son accoutrement. « Mais que fais-tu avec ma robe de chambre? Rit-elle.

- Je n'avais pas le choix, quelqu'un a volé mes vêtements.

- Ah oui?

- Je dois dire qu'ils te vont beaucoup mieux à toi qu'à moi.

- Je ne dirais pas de même pour toi ».

Ils rirent tous les deux quand le cd changea de chanson. 'Eternal Flame' des Bangles commença. Les yeux de Lorelai s'illuminèrent au son de sa chanson favorite et un sourire se glissa sur ses lèvres. Luke remarqua immédiatement l'effet de cette musique sur elle.

« J'adore cette chanson, dit-elle.

- Je sais... Lorelai?

- Mm

- M'accorderais-tu cette danse? Dit-il en lui tendant sa main.

- Avec plaisir », répondit-elle en prenant sa main.

Il l'entraîna vers une partie libre du salon et la prit par la taille pendant qu'elle glissait ses mains contre son cou. Elle appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de Luke et ils commencèrent à bouger au rythme de la musique. Elle était bien. Tout était tellement parfait. Luke, elle, leur soirée, cette danse. Elle était toujours surprise de voir à quel point Luke dansait bien. Cet instant était magique et elle devait faire sortir ce qu'elle avait en elle.

« Luke?

- Oui

- Merci.

- De quoi?

- D'être si bien, d'être toi, d'avoir été si patient avec moi toutes ses années.

- Mon plaisir.

- Luke?

- Oui.

- Je... je...

- Oui?

- (Elle prit une grande inspiration) je... je t'aime ».

Le cœur de Luke s'arrêta de battre et ses yeux grossirent. Il était dans conte de fée. Il devait se pincer et sortir de son rêve avant que son éveil fasse trop mal.

« Luke?

- Mm?

- M'as-tu entendu?

- Oui.

- Dit... dit quelque chose, dit-elle presque en pleurant.

- Merci.

- Merci?

- Merci, dit-il en brisant son plus gros sourire. Merci de faire de ma vie quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais pensé avoir. Tu me rends heureux Lorelai, tellement heureux. Si tu savais comme je t'aime », dit-il avant de l'embrasser comme jamais il n'avait embrassé personne avant elle. Après quelques instants, il sentit que des larmes coulaient sur les joues de Lorelai.

« Eh! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- Ce sont des larmes de joie.

- Ok », dit-il avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. L'intensité du baiser augmentait alors que Lorelai sauta sur les hanches de Luke, qui lui, marchait vers la cage d'escalier pour retourner dans la chambre de Lorelai. Le reste de la nuit fut comme un rêve pour chacun des deux.

À suivre...

Lire et commentez


	8. Le lendemain matin

Couple : LL

Chapitre 8 : Le lendemain...

-----------88-----------

« Allô, Lane? Oui... euh... c'est Luke. Oui... euh... je... je m'excuse de t'appeler à cette heure, mais j'ai... j'ai besoin de toi pour... pour ouvrir le restaurant. J'ai déjà appelé César, mais tu le connais pour servir... pourrais-tu rentrer, je peux pas vraiment y aller. Tu serais payé à temps double bien entendu. Alors? ... Parfait. Je devrais y être en fin d'avant-midi si tu as besoin. Ok? Merci. Bye ». Luke raccrocha le combiné et se recoucha.

« Mais qu'est-ce que?

- Rendors-toi, dit-il très doucement

- Luke, il est 5 heures, tu dois te lever!

- Pas ce matin.

- Quoi?

- Ce n'est pas toutes les nuits qu'on tombe en amour!

- Oh, dit-elle en souriant.

- Recouche-toi.

- Ok », dit-elle se collant contre lui.

Luke était au paradis. Il était couché avec la plus belle femme de la Terre et il n'avait pas à se lever pour aller travailler. Ils pouvaient se tenir, se caresser et se faire l'amour autant qu'ils le voulaient. Mais pour l'instant, Luke se contentait de la regarder.

Les premiers rayons de soleil de ce matin de mai faisaient refléter les mèches de ses cheveux bouclés et éclairaient ses épaules nues. La ligne de son cou et sa clavicule formaient une courbe parfaite sur laquelle il n'avait envie que de placer de doux baiser.

Dans sa tête, sa bouche se déplaçait le long de son épaule, puis de son avant-bras dont la couleur blanche semblait avoir été tracée dans l'ivoire. Puis, elle se colla contre son bras. Il se souvenait maintenant de la douceur de son bras. Il n'avait jamais touché quelque chose d'aussi doux, d'aussi parfait. C'était comme caresser un nuage ou un ange.

Ses yeux remontèrent pour observer un petit coin en arrière de l'oreille qui avait été particulièrement sensible la veille. Il sourit à cette pensée. Il souleva sa main et tassa quelques cheveux qui semblaient la déranger dans cette région. Puis, il la remonta pour déplacer délicatement une mèche de cheveux qui était tombée sur son visage.

Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux. La douceur de la caresse de Luke l'avait réveillée, mais elle était contente de l'être de cette manière. Un subtil sourire se traça sur ses lèvres qui se déplacèrent pour toucher légèrement celle de son amoureux. Elle prit sa distance et lui sourit à nouveau. Sourire qui fût répondu immédiatement.

Luke avança sa tête et frôla son nez contre celui de Lorelai avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

« Je t'aime, chuchota-t-il.

- Je t'aime aussi », répondit-elle.

Et avant même que l'un ou l'autre ne le sache, ils étaient endormis.

--------------88-----------

Pas très habitué de faire la grasse matinée comme Lorelai, Luke se leva vers les 8 heures trente la laissant couchée derrière lui. Il s'habilla rapidement, histoire de s'approprier ses propres sous-vêtements, et descendit l'escalier. Une fois arrivé, il stoppa. Que pouvait-il bien faire? Écouter la télé pouvait la réveiller et sortir était carrément inconcevable. Il ne restait qu'une solution à son dilemme. Il avança de quelques pas, puis se dirigea vers la cuisine. 'Mais quel désordre!' pensa-t-il désespéré.

Sur le comptoir, avaient été laissés pour compte le pot de café ouvert et une cafetière pleine. La bouilloire était toujours remplie d'eau maintenant froide et les sachets de thé traînaient encore sur la table. Tout ça était ajouté au fouillis habituel de la maison Gilmore.

Il rit. C'était tellement Lorelai. Incapable de faire de l'ordre, autant dans ses pensées que dans sa maison. Pourtant, chaque chose paraissait être à sa place. Un paquet de magazines traînaient sur la table à côté d'une boîte de biscuit à moitié pleine près d'une chaise qui donnait un point de vue parfait pour la télévision.

Il était rare que Luke remarque des éléments de décoration, surtout dans les maisons comme celles-ci, mais il vit, à ce moment, quelque chose qui fit chaviré son cœur. Près de la porte de chambre de Rory était accroché au mur une couronne de fleur. Il reconnu tout de suite la couronne étant celle que Lorelai avait porté lors du mariage de Liz. Ce soir-là avait été tellement spécial pour ces deux-là. Ils avaient partagé leur première danse, leur premier « moment » et il l'avait demander pour sortir.

Il se souvint combien il était nerveux à l'idée de demander à Lorelai de sortir, ne serait-ce que pour aller au cinéma, avec lui. Mais, elle avait dit oui. Il l'avait alors salué, puis quitté avant de sortir le plus gros soupir de soulagement que la Terre ait connu.

Pour celle qu'il aimait, il allait alors faire ce qu'il faisait de mieux, et ce qu'elle aimait le plus chez lui, c'est-à-dire, son petit-déjeuner. Ouvrant le réfrigérateur pour observer ce qui s'y trouvait, Luke fut atterré de voir qu'il était pratiquement vide. Seules restaient des boîtes de pizza, un sachet de bacon et quelques bouteilles de bière. 'De quoi faire un excellent déjeuner-sant' se dit-il.

Il se demandait s'il ne devait pas oublier l'idée de faire un repas pour elle ou simplement aller chercher quelque chose au risque de ne pas être là quand elle se réveillera. Il ne pouvait simplement pas quitter la maison, elle paniquerait et partirait en virée en Oregon ou quelque chose comme ça.

Au même moment, il vit dans le jardin, Babette qui nettoyait ses nains. La solution à tous ses problèmes venait de se tracer devant ses yeux. Il sortit de la maison et se dirigea vers la petite femme.

« Eh! Babette!

- Oh chéri, comme c'est bien de te voir tout souriant ce matin!

- Ne commence pas, dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Je voulais savoir, aurais-tu quelque chose à manger chez toi? Lorelai a oublié que son corps avait besoin de nourriture pour survivre.

- Bien sûr, qu'as-tu besoin?

- De farine, des œufs, du lait et du sirop d'érable.

- Oh des crêpes, certaines femmes sont plus gâtées que d'autre.

- Si tu veux des crêpes, tu n'as qu'à aller au restaurant et César t'en fera.

- Mais ce n'est pas pareil quand un homme les fait chez vous, dit-elle en jouant du coude.

- SVP, Babette, ne fais plus ça!

- D'accord, de toute façon, j'ai mon Morey qui me fait à manger quand j'en ai envie, n'est-ce pas Morey?

- Ouais, entendirent-ils provenant de l'intérieur de la maison.

- Bon, je vais chercher ce qu'il te faut », dit Babette en se dirigeant vers la maison.

Après un petit instant, Babette ressortit à l'extérieur.

« Tiens, prend bien soin de notre Lorelai, elle en a besoin.

- Je te le promets, bye Babette et merci pour la nourriture », dit-il en retournant à l'intérieur. 'Ce ne sera peut-être pas aussi pire que je pensais', se dit-il.

--------------88--------------

Lorelai se réveilla avec une légère odeur de bacon qui lui flattait le nez, mais dans un lit vide. Elle sourit en pensant à la veille. Tout avait été si parfait. Elle avait même avoué à un homme qu'elle l'aimait, chose qu'elle n'avait pas faite depuis... depuis... depuis... Max? Avait-elle dit 'je t'aime' à Max? Si oui, les fois avaient pu être comptées sur les doigts de la main et encore, elle n'en était pas certaine.

Chose sûre, c'était qu'elle ne s'était pas aussi bien sentie depuis longtemps, depuis toujours en fait. Ces sentiments nouveaux qui envahissaient son corps la corrompaient en pensées disgracieuses ou simplement en pensées d'adolescentes. 'C'est ça l'amour?'

Ne pouvant plus attendre pour voir son homme, elle se leva, mit sa robe de chambre et descendit l'escalier. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine sans faire de bruit pour pouvoir l'observer pendant qu'il cuisinait. Elle sourit en voyant l'attention qu'il portait à la présentation de la nourriture dans son assiette. Il avait l'air heureux et il était bon de le voir ainsi.

Il prit le plateau qu'il avait préparé et se retourna pour se diriger vers la chambre de Lorelai. Son mouvement fut arrêté lorsqu'il la vit, toute souriante, se tenant à l'entrée de la cuisine.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

- Bonjour à toi aussi.

- Je veux dire, il est neuf heures, tu ne te lèves jamais avant dix heures la fin de semaine, non?

- Oui, mais je voulais voir ce qui sentait si bon.

- Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire de ce petit-déjeuner au lit maintenant que tu n'es plus au lit.

- Je peux retourner me coucher si tu veux.

- Ce serait bien.

- Mais avant, dépose ton plateau.

- Quoi?

- Dépose ton plateau.

- Ok »

Aussi qu'il eut déposé le cabaret, Lorelai s'avança vers lui et le serra dans ses bras aussi fort que possible.

« Salut

- Salut

- Comme je vois, tu as retrouvé tes vêtements!

- Oui, ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas te voir dedans, au contraire, mais je ne suis pas très à l'aise dans ta robe de chambre.

- Elle est plus grande ce matin.

- Je suis désolé, je t'en achèterai une autre.

- Non! Elle a ton odeur et ta forme. Comme ça, quand je m'ennuierai de toi quand tu ne seras pas là, je pourrai la remplir de papiers journaux et me faire à croire que tu es couché à côté de moi.

- Tu sais quoi?

- Non, quoi?

- Je crois sérieusement que tu manques de sommeil. Retourne te coucher.

- Oui patron », dit-elle en le saluant comme dans l'armée.

-----------88-----------

Lorelai se retourna et se redirigea vers sa chambre où elle se coucha dans son lit. Sous les couvertures, faisant semblant de dormir, elle attendit que Luke vienne lui porter son repas. Elle attendit... attendit... attendit... et il ne venait pas. L'envie d'aller voir ce qui lui prenait autant de temps ne lui manquait pas, mais elle était si bien dans son lit qu'elle ne voulait plus se lever.

Après environ trente minutes, des pas se firent entendre dans la chambre. Luke sourit en voyant Lorelai endormie attendant toujours pour son déjeuner. Luke avait mangé le sien plutôt et lui en avait préparé un autre, histoire de la faire patienter. 'Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre' pensa-t-il. En plus, ceci lui permettait de réussir son plan original.

Il avança vers elle, déposa le plateau sur le coin du lit et appuya ses mains de chaque côté d'elle. Il se pencha, déplaça une mèche de cheveux tombée sur son visage et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

Lorelai ouvrit les yeux et vit Luke qui ne se tenait qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle et qui la regardait dans les yeux.

« Salut, dit-elle.

- Salut, désolé pour tout ça, je voulais simplement être la première chose que tu voyais en te levant.

- C'est qu'il est modeste, notre Luke, dit-elle sarcastiquement.

- Désolé, ne fait pas partie de mon profil psychologique, mais je voulais simplement voir ton visage quand je dirais que j'ai mangé ton déjeuner.

- Tu as mangé mes crêpes à l'érable?

- Désolé, ça doit être un virus dans la maison qui me force à manger de la junk-food.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies mangé mes crêpes et le bacon.

- Et moi, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies du bacon dans ta maison alors que tu n'as même pas de lait!

- Je sais, je devrais en acheter. Au moins pour mettre dans le café.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire. Mais, il y a une bonne nouvelle par contre.

- Laquelle?

- Je t'ai préparé un autre déjeuner et il est chaud.

- Avec du café?

- Je ne suis pas suicidaire, dit-il en lui tendant sa tasse.

- Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi », dit-il avant de l'embrasser, puis de mettre le plateau sur ses genoux.

Lorelai prit une bouchée, sortit un léger 'mm' puis commença à manger comme un ogre.

« Attention pour ne pas t'étouffer, avertit Luke amusé de la voir manger ainsi. Mais pourquoi manges-tu comme ça?

- J'ai faim.

- Je vois ça.

- J'ai dépensé beaucoup d'énergie cette nuit.

- Je m'en rappelle.

- Et, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il y a quelque chose dans les crêpes qui les rende meilleures.

- C'est l'amour ».

Lorelai stoppa sa course et regarda Luke surprise de sa réponse. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Luke soit aussi ouvert à parler de ses sentiments et à les exprimer si facilement devant elle.

« Je t'aime aussi, en veux-tu une bouchée?

- Tu sais, j'ai déjà assez donné pour aujourd'hui.

- Oh SVP, juste une petite bouchée.

- Ok », dit-il pendant que Lorelai mettait sa fourchette dans sa bouche.

« Mm. C'est vrai qu'elles sont meilleures.

- Je te l'avais dit.

- Il n'y a pas juste elles que j'aie envie de dévorer maintenant.

- Ah non.

- Non ».

Aussitôt, il prit le cabaret et le plaça sur la table de chevet. Il s'approcha et embrassa Lorelai à pleine bouche. Ils répétèrent ce qu'ils avaient fait la veille.

-----------88-----------

Alors qu'ils fixaient le plafond de la chambre dans les bras l'un de l'autre et en respirant fortement, le téléphone sonna.

« Ah merde!

- Réponds pas

- Ça pourrait être Rory.

- Alors réponds ».

Lorelai sourit, déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Luke, se redressa et sortit un soupir de découragement. Elle se leva, déplaça le plateau de déjeuner et décrocha le combiné.

« Allô, Lorelai Gilmore à l'appareil, comment pouvez-vous gâcher ma matinée?

- Lorelai? Dit une voix aigue.

- Sookie?

- Oh désolée de te déranger. Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais tu n'es pas à l'auberge.

- Je sais.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends?

- Sookie, chérie, ce n'est vraiment pas le temps.

- C'est qu'on a un problème ici.

- Quel genre de problème?

- Michel et Davey sont malades, je dois donc aller m'occuper de lui et il n'y a plus personne pour s'occuper de l'auberge.

- Ça va aller?

- Oh oui, juste un petit rhume, mais il ne va pas bien et il a besoin de moi.

- Je comprends ma belle, va t'occuper de lui, j'arrive dans 20 minutes.

- Merci, on se voit tantôt.

- Bye

- Bye ».

Lorelai raccrocha le téléphone et laissa échapper un autre soupir de découragement avant de se recoucher dans le lit à côté de Luke.

« Mauvaise nouvelle?

- Non, rien de grave, il paraîtrait qu'il y aurait une épidémie de rhume en ville et que je suis la seule disponible pour s'occuper de l'auberge.

- Oh merde.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire. Je dois y aller. ( Elle l'embrassa légèrement sur la bouche ) Tu peux rester ici, si tu veux. Tu peux utiliser la salle de bain comme tu veux aussi, fais comme chez toi, ne te gêne pas.

- Je ne devrais pas rester très longtemps. (Il l'embrassa à son tour)

- C'est comme tu veux.

- On se revoit aujourd'hui?

- Si je ne finis pas trop tard.

- Ok, bye.

- Bye.

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois et Lorelai s'habilla et sortit de la chambre pour aller à l'auberge.

--------------88-----------

Lorelai ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. La réalité venait de la frapper en face. Elle était follement amoureuse et Luke lui manquait déjà. Elle fit son chemin jusqu'à l'auberge où elle retrouva Sookie qui donnait les dernières instructions au personnel de cuisine avant de quitter.

« Bonjour, tout le monde.

- Lorelai, Dieu du ciel, tu es ici.

- Il y a du café?

- Bien sûr ».

Alors que Lorelai se dirigeait vers la machine à café, Sookie remarqua sa démarche légère et son immense sourire. Ces signes étaient révélateurs chez Lorelai, il était évident qui s'était passé quelque chose de très spécial hier soir. Avant même que Lorelai eut fini de verser son café, Sookie la prit par le poignet et la fit sortir de l'auberge.

« EH! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend? Tu sais que je n'ai même pas eu droit à un café encore aujourd'hui, dit Lorelai toujours souriante.

- Je le savais!

- Quoi?

- Tu as couché avec Luke, non?

- Quoi? Mais comment tu sais... ? Babette, je lui avais demandé de ne rien dire.

- Babette le sait? Oh, mais c'est pas important, tu as couché avec Luke?

- Euh... peut-être?

- OH MON DIEU, OH MON DIEU, OH MON DIEU, OH MON DIEU, OH MON DIEU, OH MON DIEU!!!

- Ok, ok, chérie, il faut te calmer, respire.

- Comment c'était, je veux dire, j'imagine qu'avec Luke... ça devait être...

- Merveilleux, génial, magnifique et plusieurs autres synonymes que je n'ai pas envie de chercher parce que juste le fait d'avoir mis synonyme dans cette phrase est assez suffisante pour la rendre incompréhensible? Oui!

- Oh mon Dieu, raconte-moi tout. Pas de détails, mais juste, comment tu te sens?

- Oh seigneur, c'était tellement... parfait, tout... je veux dire le rendez-vous, comment ça commencé, comment j'ai été capable de lui dire que je l'aimais. Sookie, je n'ai jamais été comme ça avant, je n'ai jamais ressenti ça pour quelqu'un et ça fait quoi... une ou deux semaines que nous sommes ensembles! Je suis tellement heureuse. Comment l'as-tu su?

- Ça se voit et je l'ai deviné, c'est tout!

- Wow, j'aurais jamais pensé qu'il était possible d'aimer autant Sookie, je ne sais pas si tu comprends.

- Oh oui je comprends, c'est comme ça que j'étais quand je me suis rendue compte que j'étais amoureuse de Jackson.

- C'est vrai?

- Hun hun.

- Wow. Bon bien, va t'occuper de ta progéniture, je vais prendre les raines.

- Merci! »

-----------88-----------

Luke avait pris le temps de se lever et de se laver avant d'aller au restaurant pour aider Lane comme il lui avait promis.

Lane avait remarqué que son patron était plutôt bizarre, même distrait ces derniers temps. La plus bizarre des choses était qu'il souriait. Il souriait tout le temps. Il était pris dans ses pensées et il souriait. Il prenait les commandes, il souriait. Il cuisinait, il souriait. Kirk échappait son café, Luke souriait et lui lançait une serviette.

Cependant, ce matin-là, quand elle le vit arriver au restaurant, son sourire aurait pu éclairer la pièce tellement il était grand.

À ce moment, il fit la chose la plus bizarre qu'elle n'avait jamais vu faire. Il alla dans l'entrepôt, prit un escabeau et décrocha le tableau qu'il y avait d'accrocher sur le mur. Il sortit une craie de sous le comptoir et écris au tableau : 'Aujourd'hui, café gratuit pour tous'. Et il raccrocha le tableau au mur.

Immédiatement après, il erra dans la cuisine, renvoyant César à la maison.

Pendant ce temps-là, Patty se dirigea vers le comptoir.

« Eh Lane.

- Miss Patty?

- As-tu remarqué quelque chose chez Luke dernièrement.

- Oui, mais je ne suis pas sûre que je pourrais en parler pour l'instant étant donné qu'il me paye temps double et que j'ai besoin de cette argent.

- Il te paie temps double?

- Ouais.

- Ok, alors, je te laisse travailler ».

Miss Patty retourna immédiatement à sa table se demandant toujours pourquoi Luke agissait si bizarrement. À ce moment, Babette entra dans le restaurant.

« Oh Babette.

- Salut Patty. Quoi de neuf?

- C'est drôle que tu me demandes ça. Regarde, dit-elle en pointant le tableau du doigt.

- Oh mon Dieu! Il doit être de bonne humeur notre Luke ce matin!

- Il est arrivé ici avec le sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles et je ne plaisante pas.

- Wow, c'est bizarre.

- Tu n'aurais pas idée à quoi soit due cette joie, non?

- Aucune idée, mentit Babette.

- Nous finirons par trouver j'en suis certaine ».

Luke, qui avait entendu la conversation de loin, croisa le regard de Babette et lui lança un sourire appréciateur.

-----------88-----------

Malgré le fait que les affaires allaient plutôt bien, l'auberge était tranquille comme elle l'avait rarement été. Lorelai passa une bonne partie de sa journée assise à son bureau perdue dans ses pensées et avec un sourire en coin.

Par contre, elle s'ennuyait de Rory. Elle regarda l'heure : treize heures. Il était donc dix-huit heures en Angleterre. L'heure parfaite pour appeler étant donné que Rory serait probablement près de son téléphone et ça choquerait Emily.

« Allô?

- Rory.

- Maman!

- Chérie comment vas-tu?

- Un peu mieux, mais grand-mère s'est vite rendu compte que je ne vais pas bien. Elle passe ses journées à me bombarder de questions sur ce qui ne va pas. Je ne suis pas sûre que je serai capable de résister longtemps.

- Tu connais les conséquences de décevoir Emily Gilmore, n'est-ce pas?

- Je crois que je suis bien placée pour connaître ça. Et comment vont les choses à Star Hollow, les rumeurs courent toujours?

- Oh ça se calme, surtout depuis que Luke a engueulé Babette.

- NON! Il n'a pas fait ça.

- Oh que si!

- Wow, c'est drôle. Comment vont les choses entre vous deux?

- Plutôt bien, très bien en fait. On a eu notre premier rendez-vous hier.

- Oh! Ouais, ouais, ouais, des détails?

- On a été dans un superbe restaurant chic et il m'a donné un super lys et il était super bien habillé avec une très belle chemise bleue qui faisait ressortir ses yeux.

- Euh maman? Je suis désolée, mais ces détails ne m'intéressent pas vraiment, les yeux de Luke n'ont jamais été au centre de mon attention chez lui.

- Je sais, tu ne t'intéresses qu'à son café!

- Voilà qui parle!

- De toute façon, retournons à nos moutons. Le dîner était super, on a parlé, on a rit, c'était génial. Puis, il m'a amené au cinéma et avant même que j'aie le temps de lui demander, il est arrivé avec un immense sac de pop corn.

- L'homme sait ce que tu aimes.

- Il me connaît tellement bien. Alors où j'en étais... oh oui, le film. Bon, on était en train d'écouter le film, quand on s'est rendu compte qu'il s'agissait à peu près du pire navet qu'on avait vu de notre vie.

- Le titre.

- 'Les voyageurs du temps' ou quelque chose comme ça. On a tellement rigolé que je croyais qu'on allait faire pipi dans nos culottes.

- Assez gênant pour un premier rendez-vous.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire. On est donc revenu à la maison où on s'est serré dans nos bras et je ne voulais pas qu'il parte et il ne voulait pas partir, alors je l'ai invité à l'intérieur.

- NON! Maman, tu n'as pas couché avec un homme au premier rendez-vous, qu'est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit à propos de ça. Luke va te prendre pour une fille facile.

- Eh! Attend un peu avant de faire la morale, je n'ai pas encore dit le meilleur.

- Je ne suis pas certaine que je veule l'entendre.

- Au beau milieu de la nuit après... tu sais quoi...

- Je le savais que je ne voulais pas l'entendre.

- As-tu fini de m'interrompre?

- Désolée, continue.

- Bon après tu sais quoi...

- Seigneur.

- En passant, 'a commencé près du comptoir.

- Rappelle-moi de le désinfecter.

- En tous cas, après tu sais quoi, j'avais une faim terrible, alors je suis descendue prendre un pouding au chocolat et là, j'ai vu l'album des Bangles qui traînait. Alors je l'ai mis dans le lecteur et il s'est mis à jouer 'Walking like an Egyptian'. Et tu me connais avec cette chanson, alors, je me suis mise à danser.

- Dans le salon? Au beau milieu de la nuit?

- Han anh.

- Ok, continue.

- Et là, je dansais quand j'ai senti des mains dans mon dos. J'ai fait le saut, tu comprends! Et là, la chanson s'est terminée et le lecteur s'est mis à jouer 'Eternal Flame'

- Oh seigneur.

- Et là, on a dansé ensemble et là, c'est ça le meilleur. Je lui ai dit... je lui ai ... je lui ai dit que je l'aimais.

- Quoi? Tu as dit 'je t'aime' à Luke?

- Oui, dit-elle fièrement.

- Oh wow, maman, je suis tellement contente pour vous deux. Attends, il t'a répondu, j'espère.

- Bien sûre! Oh mon Dieu, je n'en reviens toujours pas.

- Ma mère est amoureuse. Wow, je n'étais pas certaine de vivre assez vieille pour dire ces mots-là un jour.

- Bien, habitue-toi ma fille, car je n'ai pas l'intention de tout gâcher cette fois, je te le promets.

- Je suis vraiment contente pour toi maman.

- Merci chérie. Je m'ennuie tellement de toi, une chance qu'il est là, car je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans lui.

- Tu me manques aussi maman, mais je passe quand même du bon temps ici, demain on va en France, peut-être à Paris, grand-mère n'a pas encore décidé.

- Wow, Emily Gilmore qui n'a pas de tout planifié. Il faudra écrire sans dans le livre des records!

- Je dois y aller, bye maman

- Bye Rory ».

Lorelai raccrocha le téléphone remerciant le ciel de voir comment les choses pouvaient retomber en place par elle-même.

-----------88-----------

Il était vingt-deux heures et Luke avait désespéré de voir Lorelai ce soir-là. Elle avait dû avoir une terrible journée à l'auberge. Il était sur le point de l'appeler quand la porte du resto s'ouvrit. « On est fer... commença-t-il quand il vit Lorelai qui se tenait dans l'entrée... fermé.

- Je l'espère bien ».

Elle n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et se jeta au cou de son amoureux, l'embrassant langoureusement. Elle le prit par la main et le traîna en haut de l'escalier. À la seconde où la porte s'était refermée, ils se précipitèrent presque violemment dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

À suivre...


	9. Le café, révélateur de tous les secrets

Couple LL

Chapitre 9 : Le café, révélateur de tous les secrets

-----------88-----------

Il n'y avait jamais eu autant de chaos dans l'appartement de Luke. Pire que la fois, pas très longtemps après que Jess ait emménagé et qu'il fallait que Luke trouve un nouvel appart pour les deux.

La table, et la nourriture qu'il y avait dessus, était renversée. Les chaises l'étaient aussi. Partout, ici et là dans l'appartement, on pouvait voir des morceaux de vêtements. Certains étaient déchirés. Dans le salon, la télévision était face à terre et la table de salon avait deux pattes brisées. Dans la cuisine, sur le plancher, près du comptoir, étaient brisés plusieurs verres et plusieurs assiettes.

Les couvertures du lit n'étaient plus sur le lit, mais enroulées autour de Luke et Lorelai qui continuaient leurs ébats amoureux sur le plancher. Quand chacun d'entre eux n'en pouvait plus, ils se séparèrent, respirant violemment, le souffle coupé.

« C'est... officiel... Nous sommes... des... animaux... dit Lorelai complètement épuisée.

- Je suis d'accord.

- Wow.

- Quoi?

- Tu as... fait... une phrase... complète... sans prendre... ton souffle.

- Elle n'avait... que trois... mots.

- Pas grave... tu m'impressionnes... quand même.

- Bien... c'est sûr... que si on ... se compare... à toi.

- Quoi?

- Forme physique... c'est pas fort.

- Tu ... n'aimes pas ... la forme... de mon physique?

- Au contraire... mais... c'est quand... la dernière... fois... que tu as... fait... du sport?

- M'en rappelle plus.

- Je te... l'avais dit... et wow.

- Quoi?

- Tu as fait... un phrase complète... sans prendre ta... respiration, l'agaçait-il à son tour.

- Ouais... mais... rappelle-moi... de te rappeler... de t'acheter... un nouveau lit.

- Un lit double

- Contente de savoir... que nous sommes... sur la même... longueur d'onde.

- Rappelle-moi de désinfecter... le comptoir

- Déjà vu!

- Quoi?

- Rory... m'a dit ça... aujourd'hui.

- En quel honneur?

- Bien, je l'ai appelé pour savoir... comment elle allait... et on a fini... par parler d'hier.

- Tu lui as dit?

- Oh, elle est confortable avec ça... tu sais, on est très ouverte.

- Un peu trop, peut-être?

- Je ne lui ai pas donné de détail... juste ce qu'il y avait d'important.

- Comme?

- Le fait que je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi », dit-il en l'embrassant. Lorelai mit sa main sur les épaules de Luke, puis dans son dos pour l'approcher d'elle. « Ouch!

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Rien.

- Tu n'as pas dit 'ouch' pour rien!

- Ce n'est pas grave.

- Montre ton dos.

- Non.

- Montre ton dos.

- Ok, dit-il en se tournant dos à Lorelai.

- Oh mon Dieu!

- Si pire?

- Luke, tu dois avoir des graffignes d'un centimètre de profondeur partout dans le dos. Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit?

- Sur le coup, ce n'était pas désagréable.

- Tu sais, mon cher, que ce que tu viens juste de dire est illégal dans plusieurs pays?

- Sais.

- Oh mon Dieu, moi qui voulais dormir la tête sur ton épaule ce soir.

- Qui t'en empêche?

- Tu ne peux pas dormir sur le dos comme ça!

- On se trouvera bien une position.

- Cochon!

- Difficile de ne pas être cochon avec toi!

- Pour l'instant, on va aller dans la douche.

- Cochonne.

- Difficile de ne pas être cochonne avec toi. Et ce n'est pas pour ça, mais pour nettoyer tes plaies, je ne voudrais pas que ça vire en gangrène ».

Ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la douche où, bien sûr, ils ne firent pas que nettoyer les plaies de Luke.

-----------88-----------

Après être sortis de la douche, Lorelai tentait de s'habiller pendant que Luke observait les dommages à son mobilier.

« Je te l'ai dit et je le répète, nous sommes des animaux, dit-elle en regardant son chandail déchiré. Plutôt, tu es un animal. Regarde ce que tu as fait à mon T-shirt, qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant?

- Reste comme ça, dit-il en la regardant dans ses sous-vêtements, un sourire en coin.

- Et comment je vais retourner chez moi?

- Je te prêterai quelque chose. Pour l'instant, aide-moi à remettre la table sur ses pieds, dit-il alors qu'elle prenait son côté de la table.

- Fais attention, il y a du verre cassé près de ton pied.

- Wow, on est chanceux de ne pas s'être blessé.

- Penses-tu vraiment que ça nous aurait arrêté? Dit-elle en le prenant par la taille.

- Ça m'aurait surpris, dit-il en lui embrassant le front.

- Réalises-tu qu'il est quatre heures? On a passé la nuit debout.

- Debout, plus ou moins.

- Tu sais ce que je veux dire, une chance qu'on est dimanche. Je crois que je vais retourner chez moi, histoire de dormir un peu. Tu pourras te reposer avant d'ouvrir le resto.

- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas coucher ici?

- On ne peut pas dormir tous les deux dans ton lit

- Je suis sûr qu'on trouverait un moyen.

- Allez, va te coucher, je reviendrai aussitôt que je me lèverai.

- Je t'aime, dit-il en l'embrassant légèrement sur les lèvres.

- Je t'aime aussi, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte de l'appartement.

- Euh... Lorelai?

- Han?

- Tu n'oublierais pas quelque chose?

- Oh mon Dieu, tu vois l'effet que tu as sur moi, j'ai failli retourner chez moi pratiquement nue!

- Je te prête un t-shirt... tiens.

- Eh Luke? Demanda-t-elle, pendant qu'elle enfilait le t-shirt et ses pantalons.

- Oui?

- Quand penses-tu qu'on pourrait rendre notre affaire... publique?

- Ça se fera le moment venu.

- J'ai déjà entendu ça.

- On ne recommencera pas là-dessus.

- On ne dit pas à sa meilleure amie qu'on a déménagé trois semaines après l'avoir fait.

- J'avais peur de te blesser.

- Tu l'as fait pourtant.

- Je m'excuse.

- Tu ne dois pas, c'est là que je me suis rendue compte que je ressentais peut-être quelque chose pour toi. Tu sais que j'ai failli te le dire?

- Quand? Dit-il en levant les sourcils.

- Quand on est allé briser ce stupide clocher, tu m'as demandé pourquoi je ne voulais pas que tu déménages.

- Je m'en souviens. Et là le prête est arrivé.

- À mon plus grand bonheur. Qu'aurais-tu fait si je t'avais dit que je t'aimais?

- J'aurais divorcé.

- Comme ça? Demanda-t-elle en levant les sourcils à son tour.

- Oui, oui, j'ai toujours su qu'avec toi ce serait différent, je veux dire que... que... que ... que tu es la femme de ma vie. Ça fait des années que je ressens quelque chose pour toi et j'ai toujours su qu'avec toi, je serais... Tu sais? Heureux.

- Oh, wow, Luke! C'est à peu près ce que j'ai entendu de plus beau dans ma vie.

- Merci, mais je n'ai rien à voir avec ça, c'est ce que je ressens, dit-il en baillant.

- Oh mon doux, je vais te laisser te recoucher, merci pour le chandail, on se voit plus tard.

- Tu peux en être certaine ».

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois et Lorelai sortit pour aller se coucher.

-----------88-----------

À six heures, Luke, qui était toujours couché, entendit quelqu'un cogner à sa porte.

« C'est qui? Demanda-t-il sur un ton dérangé.

- Luke, c'est Lane, me laisses-tu rentrer.

- NON!!! Cria-t-il sachant que l'appartement était toujours en désordre. Non, je descends, ça ne devrait pas être long.

- Ça va aller Luke? Tu es super en retard ce matin.

- Je sais, je descends.

- OK ».

Luke s'assit dans son lit et regarda l'heure. Il n'avait jamais passé tout droit, il était épuisé, mais plus heureux que jamais. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain où il regarda son dos qui était couvert d'égratignures. Il rit légèrement se souvenant de tout ce qu'ils avaient fait, Lorelai et lui, la nuit précédente. Personnellement, il ne se serait jamais pensé aussi en forme, Lorelai non plus. Il s'habilla et descendit aider Lane à ouvrir le restaurant.

-----------88-----------

« Luke? ... Luke?... Luke?... disait Lane en claquant ses doigts devant son visage.

- Euh! Oui?

- Luke, je venais juste te montrer l'omelette aux œufs blancs de Taylor, dit-elle en lui tendant une assiette comprenant un œuf tourné contenant toujours le jaune.

- Oh Seigneur, désolé, je vais en faire une autre.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ce matin? Tu te trompes de plats, tu échappes la nourriture et je ne sais pas si tu as goûté au café, mais il n'a jamais été aussi corsé.

- Certaine personne aime le café corsé.

- Sauf Lorelai, j'en connais pas beaucoup.

- Oh, je suis juste un peu fatigué. Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit.

- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas retourner te coucher?

- Certain, je n'ai presque pas été ici ces derniers temps, mentit-il pensant qu'il ne voulait pas manqué l'arrivé de Lorelai ce matin.

- C'est comme tu veux, je sais que c'est toi le patron, mais ça ne doit sûrement pas être bon pour les affaires de perdre tout ce que tu as gaspillé. Sans compter le pourboire que je perds quand la nourriture est mauvaise. Je crois que tu devrais remonter en haut.

- Ça va aller, retourne travailler », dit-il quand il entendit une voix provenant de la salle à manger.

« Luke?

- Liz? », dit-il en sortant de la cuisine. Il se dirigea vers sa petite sœur et la prit dans ses bras. « Puis, comment c'était la lune de miel?

- Génial, TJ et moi avons fait un voyage merveilleux.

- Parlant du beau-frère, où est-il?

- Il est allé porter les bagages à l'auberge de Lorelai. Toi, comment ça va? Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller.

- Je vais sûrement te surprendre, mais je n'ai jamais aussi bien été depuis très longtemps.

- Tant mieux. Pourquoi cet air, d'abord?

- Juste un peu fatigué.

- Une mystérieuse fille draine ton énergie? Dit-elle en l'agaçant alors que Luke baissait les yeux.

- Quelle mystérieuse fille? Demandait Patty assise au comptoir qui n'avait entendu que la dernière phrase.

- Ce n'est rien Patty, répondit Luke. Liz ne faisait que me taquiner.

- Tu sais Liz? Luke agit très bizarrement depuis que tu es partie, essaie donc de trouver ce qui le tracasse à ce point.

- Peut-être était-il amoureux de TJ et il ne voulait pas que je l'épouse, dit Liz.

- Je suis toujours là, vous savez?

- Je sais, répondit Liz. Retourne donc à la cuisine pour que je puisse raconter les détails de la lune de miel à Patty.

- Je ne veux pas entendre ça », dit-il en se précipitant vers la cuisine.

Après une dizaine de minutes, TJ arriva dans le restaurant avec quelques sacs.

« Eh! Liz.

- TJ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ces sacs?

- Je me disais qu'on pourrait laisser un peu de bière et du bœuf haché en haut comme ça, on en aura quand on en aura besoin.

- Ok, j'y vais tout de suite, la bière sera froide plus tôt ainsi.

- Je t'attends ici ».

Pendant que TJ montait dans l'appartement de Luke, ce dernier sortit de la cuisine. Il se dirigea vers les deux femmes pot de café à la main.

« TJ n'est pas encore arrivé?

- Oui.

- Où est-il?

- Dans ton appartement.

- Évidemment.

- Donc, rien de nouveau dans ta vie?

- Oh rien de spécial.

- Parce que Miss Patty dit que tu agis bizarrement ces temps-ci.

- Moi, je dis que si tout le monde se mêlait de ses affaires tout irait mieux ».

À ce moment, on entendit des pas descendant rapidement l'escalier. Luke se souvint alors de l'état dans lequel il avait laissé l'appartement. 'OH! Merde!'

TJ entra dans la salle à manger sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles et donna une bonne tape dans le dos de Luke.

« Ouch!

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a chéri, dit Patty.

- Rien.

- TJ pourquoi as-tu fait ça? Demanda Liz.

- Je voulais juste le féliciter, répondit TJ le plus grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Pourquoi?

- Rien, répondit rapidement Luke alors que TJ le frappait à nouveau. OUCH!

- Qu'est-ce que tu as au dos?

- Je n'ai rien.

- Montre, disait Liz alors qu'elle contournait le comptoir.

- Non, reste l'autre côté du comptoir.

- Montre.

- Non, dit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à partir du collet.

- Oh mon Dieu, Luke, tu as vu ton dos?

- C'est pas si pire.

- Comment tu t'es fait ça?

- Je suis tombé dans l'entrepôt rien de grave.

- Montre donc, Liz, dit Patty.

- Eh! On est dans un restaurant ici.

- Ce ne sera pas long, dit-elle en remontant son chandail laissant voir plusieurs lignes rouges, certaines en sang.

- Oh Seigneur, darling, ce n'est pas des graffignes d'étagère ça.

- Je t'ai dit que j'étais tombé sur un étagère dans l'entrepôt.

- Je ne te crois pas, ç'a la forme d'ongles de femmes!

- Comment saurais-tu que ce sont des ongles de femmes?

- J'ai laissé beaucoup de marques comme ça dans ma vie.

- Ce ne sont pas des marques d'ongles », dit-il en rabaissant son chandail et en reprenant le pot de café.

À ce moment, entra dans le restaurant madame Slutsky, la voisine de Luke.

« Luke?

- Madame Slutsky

- Luke, mon cher, écoute, je suis contente que tu te sois fait une petite amie. En fait, il était temps. Mais SVP, la prochaine fois que tu l'inviteras à coucher chez toi, veux-tu lui demander de crier moins fort? Je ne suis plus très jeune et j'aimerais dormir la nuit ».

Les yeux de Luke devinrent gros comme des sous-verre. Non, seulement, il ne voulait pas que tout ça sorte, mais en plus, certains détails étaient sortis qui ne laissaient aucun doute sur le fait qu'il y ait eu de l'action dans son appartement hier.

« Luke, est-ce vrai? Demanda Patty.

- Euh... oui... c'est vrai.

- OH MON DIEU, dit Liz, c'est qui?

- Pas question que je vous le dise.

- C'est pas Nicole, j'espère

- Non, ce n'est pas Nicole.

- Rachel est revenue?

- Non, Rachel n'est pas revenue.

- Alors c'est qui?

- Penses-tu vraiment que je vais te le dire?

- Allez, pour ta petite sœur!

- Non.

- On finira parle savoir.

- Non.

- Oh oui.

- Non ».

À ce moment, Lorelai entra dans le restaurant et Luke servit du café immédiatement content de voir qu'il ne serait pas seul finalement. Elle lui fit un beau sourire, mais voyant qu'il n'était pas seul, évita de garder le contact trop longtemps.

« Merci tu es mon sauveur! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? Dit-elle en prenant une gorgée de café.

- Oh Lorelai, tu peux peut-être nous aider, on cherche quelle fille aurait égratigné le dos de Luke hier soir ».

Lorelai fût tellement surprise qu'elle cracha tout le café qu'elle venait de mettre dans sa bouche avant de la couvrir avec la main. Luke lui jeta un regard meurtrier.

« Quoi!!!!

- Apparemment Luke aurait eu de la visite nocturne hier soir et on cherchait qui ça pourrait être.

- Luke, est-ce vrai? S'amusait-elle pendant que Luke soupirait et regardait au plafond. Comment savez-vous ça?

- Luke a des marques d'ongles dans le dos et sa voisine est venue l'avertir de demander à sa petite amie de faire moins de bruit la prochaine fois.

- Ce n'est pas vrai!!! Comme je vois quelqu'un a eu du bon temps hier! Dit-elle en le fixant du regard (Regard qui dura une seconde de trop).

- NON!!!

- Quoi?

- Ce n'est pas vrai.

- Au risque de me répéter, quoi?

- Vous deux...

- QUOI!!!

- C'était toi Lorelai?!

- Comment moi?

- Vous vous fixez comme des adolescents!

- Nous!... Euh... ben voyons Patty...

- On ne me la fait pas à moi.

- Patty, Luke et moi, on n'...

- Nous sommes ensembles, dit soudainement Luke.

- QUOI, dit Lorelai

- Écoute, on ne s'en sortira jamais, autant le dire tout de suite.

- Euh... je... me...

- Est-ce vrai Lorelai?

- Euh oui, Patty, Luke et moi sommes ensembles.

- Oh mon Dieu, c'est merveilleux! Je vais appeler Babette maintenant.

- Babette le sait.

- Quoi? Dit Patty à son tour.

- Elle se sait, Luke l'a laissé glisser l'autre jour, on ne lui a que demandé de garder le secret.

- Oh! Dit-elle un brin de déception dans sa voix, de toute façon, il y a d'autres personnes en ville qui ne connaît la nouvelle.

- Écoute Luke, dit Lorelai en se levant, je suis désolée, je sais que j'avais une journée de congé, mais je dois aller à l'auberge.

- La grippe?

- Toujours la même.

- On se voit ce soir.

- Comme ta voisine n'aime pas m'avoir chez toi, pourquoi n'irions-nous pas louer un film et l'écouter chez moi?

- Parfait, veux-tu un café pour sortir?

- Pourquoi pas!

- Tiens, dit-il en lui donnant son verre.

- Merci ».

Lorelai ne savait pas si elle devait l'embrasser ou simplement lui dire 'au revoir'. Elle opta pour la première option. Elle s'approcha de lui au-dessus du comptoir et approcha ses lèvres des siennes. Luke recula immédiatement.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?

- J'hésite entre utiliser la phrase 'Veux-tu arrêter de bouger' ou 'D'ah, je veux t'embrasser'.

- ICI?

- Pourquoi pas?

- C'est un resto Lorelai, les gens mangent.

- Je sais, mais si je n'ai pas le droit d'embrasser mon petit ami dans son propre restaurant, je ne sais pas où je pourrais.

- Je suis juste pas trop à l'aise avec toute cette affaire de baisers en public.

- Cochon! Et moi, je veux t'embrasser maintenant.

- Non

- Oui

- Non

- Oui

-N... »

Lorelai le coupa en le prenant par la nuque et en l'embrassant à pleine bouche, laissant même sa langue caresser ses lèvres. Luke répondit au baiser, même s'il le brisa rapidement. Se fixant l'un et l'autre, il lui lança un regard mortel.

« Bien quoi? Il fallait bien de mettre plus à l'aise! Sans ça, je n'aurais plus jamais été capable de t'embrasser.

- C'est pas grave, ce n'est pas comme si t'embrasser n'était pas agréable.

- Pareil pour moi. Bon je me sauve, tu arrives à 19h avec les films?

- Promis, bye.

- Bye.

- Lorelai? Demanda-t-il avant qu'elle ne soit trop loin.

- Oui », dit-elle en se retournant vers lui.

Il déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres qui fuit suivi d'un grand sourire. « Je t'aime, dit-il.

- Je t'aime aussi », dit-elle en se retournant vers la porte. Elle prit soin de lui faire un signe de la main avant de sortir du restaurant sourire aux lèvres.

« Ah, s'ils ne sont pas mignons ces deux-là! Dit Patty.

- Mon grand frère des amoureux, chantonnait Liz.

- Oh SVP, vous deux!

- En tous cas, disait TJ, si tu voyais l'appartement en haut, Liz, tu n'en reviendrais pas. Je crois que Luke a eu beaucoup de plaisir hier.

- TJ!!!

- Quoi? Ce n'est pas vrai Luke? ».

En seule guise de réponse, Luke leva les yeux au plafond et erra vers la cuisine.

À suivre...

Lire et commenter, Read and rewiew, (AN you can rewiew in english if you want, I can read it!)


	10. Les résultats d'une journée de merde

Couple LL

Note d'auteur : Désolée si j'ai pris du temps à mettre à jour, j'ai été un peu... légèrement... beaucoup... bloquée, jusqu'à hier soir! Donc, voilà!

* * *

Lorelai entra au travail le sourire aux lèvres se sentant un peu coupable de laisser Luke seul avec Miss Patty et Liz.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Dit Lorelai, voyant Sookie dans la cuisine de l'auberge.

- Je cuisine.

- Je sais, mais je veux dire, Davey n'est pas malade?

- Oui, mais Jackson a pris le relais, je m'ennuyais, je suis donc venue ici.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe? Tu n'as pas l'habitude de t'ennuyer!

- Oui, mais aujourd'hui, je m'ennuyais

- Sookie...

- Quoi?

- Tu sais comme moi que tu n'es pas ici pour ça!

- Moi?

- Sookie!

- OK, je l'avoue, j'ai reçu un coup de téléphone de Miss Patty disant que tu avais eu une nuit mouvementée.

- Oh mon Dieu! Cinq minutes... je te le jure... cinq minutes que je suis sortie de chez Luke et déjà toute la ville le sait, dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Alors...

- Alors?

- Raconte.

- Raconte quoi?

- Seigneur Lorelai, il paraît que l'appartement de Luke était sans dessus dessous ce matin.

- Oh non, non, non... no, no, non, no, non, non, non. Tu ne sauras rien.

- Oh, voyons, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

- Je suis pratiquement sûre que Luke ne serait pas très content de savoir qu'on ait cette conversation en ce moment.

- Allez!?!

- Oh, d'accord, dit-elle pratiquement aussi excitée que Sookie. Hier, ce n'est pas plaisant à dire, mais c'était la journée la plus ennuyante que j'aie eue depuis très longtemps.

- Désolée.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Alors, comme je le disais, j'ai passé la journée à penser à Luke et à Rory quand j'ai décidé de l'appeler.

- Luke?

- Non, Rory. En tous cas, je continue. On a parlé et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais tout semblait tombé en ordre. Rory était plus contente que jamais pour Luke, elle semblait être bien pour elle aussi, ma mère semblait être en forme. Tout ceci me donnait juste envie de retourner chez Luke et lui dire combien j'étais contente. Ce que j'ai fait.

- Euh... Lorelai... euh... ce n'est pas de ça dont je parlais.

- Je sais.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé en haut?

- Sookie, je ne sais pas si tu serais à l'aise avec tout ça!

- Oh mon dieu, c'était... c'était... c'était...

- Sauvage? Je dirais plutôt animal!

- Ok, trop de détails maintenant, dit-elle pendant que Lorelai riait. Donc? Qu'est-ce qui se passe maintenant?

- On se voit ce soir.

- Oh!

- Soirée cinéma, sourit-elle.

- OH! Je suis contente pour vous deux. On devrait faire quelque chose tous les quatre.

- Je suis d'accord », dit-elle alors que le téléphone sonnait. Elle se dirigea vers la réception et décrocha le combiné.

« Auberge la Libellule, Lorelai à l'appareil, comment puis-je vous aider?

- Lorelai?

- Luke?

- Elles ne veulent pas s'en aller.

- Qui?

- Patty et Babette, elles me harcèlent pour savoir ce qui s'est... tu sais... Arrête de rire!

- Désolée, mais c'est trop drôle.

- Aide-moi.

- Chéri, mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse?

- Je sais pas, viens... et ne m'appelle plus chéri.

- Je peux pas quitter ici, Michel est toujours malade!

- Je suis sûre que tu peux quitter quinze minutes.

- Je suis désolée, mais non.

- AH! Je vais m'arranger.

- Ça va aller?

- Oui, oui.

- On se voit à sept heures.

- Ouais.

- Ok bye

- Bye.

- Je t'... » Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que le combiné avait raccroché.

* * *

Lorelai s'était demandé toute la journée ce qui s'était passé plutôt au téléphone. Luke lui avait pratiquement raccroché au nez alors qu'ils avaient passé une si belle nuit la veille. Elle se demandait si elle ne devait pas faire un tour au resto, histoire de calmer les deux reines du potinage de Star Hollow. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Avec Michel qui était malade, elle ne pouvait pas quitter l'auberge. De toutes façon, ce ne sera sûrement pas la dernière fois que Luke aura à subir des questions à propos de leur relation.

Une fois retournée à la maison, elle s'habilla de ses vêtements les plus sexy, elle arrangea ses cheveux et son maquillage de manière à ce que Luke ne pourrait pas lui résister et elle attendit patiemment que sept heures arrivent. Elle avait allumé des chandelles, avait tamisé l'éclairage et mis une douce musique d'ambiance. Vers huit heures, elle pensa à appeler au restaurant voir s'il y avait un problème quand on cogna à la porte. Elle s'assit donc sur son sofa d'une manière assez révélatrice de ses intentions et hurla que la porte était ouverte.

Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir, et des pas se diriger vers le salon.

« Lorelai? »

Lorelai paniqua. La personne qui venait d'entrer était la dernière qu'elle ne s'attendait de voir ce soir. Elle se leva et chercha rapidement de quoi cacher la très mince robe qu'elle portait, mais en vain.

« Papa? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

- Je suis passé venir te voir... Nom de Dieu Lorelai, que se passe-t-il ici?

- Euh...

- Laisses-tu vraiment n'importe qui rentrer dans ta maison alors que tu es habillée comme ça?

- Bien sûr que non papa.

- Mais explique-toi jeune fille.

- J'ai... j'attendais... quelqu'un.

- Ça se voit. Lorelai, quel genre d'exemple tu donnes à ta fille. Laisser des gens entrer chez toi alors que tu es à peine habillée.

- Je te l'ai dit, j'attendais quelqu'un.

- Est-ce que tu le connais, au moins?

- Non papa, dit-elle sarcastiquement. Je m'ennuyais, j'ai alors décidé de me faire livrer une pizza et filmer la réaction du livreur pour l'envoyer à drôle de vidéo.

- Dis-moi que tu plaisantes.

- Oui, je plaisante papa. J'attendais mon petit ami. Es-tu content?

- Je n'étais même pas au courant que tu avais un petit ami.

- Jusqu'à ce matin, il n'y avait personne au courant à l'exception de Rory et Sookie.

- Ce matin?

- C'est sorti plus ou moins par erreur.

- C'est Jason, non?

- Jason, pourquoi ce serait avec Jason? As-tu autant de mésestime pour moi? Non seulement tu te doutes du fait que je me prostitue presque dans ma maison, celle où j'élève ma fille, mais en plus, tu crois que je sors toujours avec Jason. Papa, s'il y a une chose à laquelle je ne pardonne pas, c'est la trahison. Crois-tu vraiment que je serais sorti avec un homme qui intentait des poursuites contre toi? Tu me déçois papa.

- Oh... vous n'êtes plus ensemble.

- Non, nous ne sommes plus ensemble et tu le savais.

- Mais il y a deux semaines à l'auberge, je croyais...

- Je n'étais probablement pas plus contente de le voir que toi papa.

- Mais alors. Ton nouveau petit ami, est-ce que je le connais.

- Oui papa, tu le connais.

- Serais-je trop te demandé de me dire qui est-ce?

- C'est Luke

- Luke?

- Oui papa, Luke.

- Wow, Lorelai... euh. Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

- Ne dis rien, parce que je sais ce que tu penses de lui. Tu te dis que c'est un homme sans ambition, sans argent et sans éducation, non? C'est ça, hein que tu penses? Mais, laisse-moi te dire que c'est un travailleur acharné. Il a bâti son entreprise de ses propres mains et même si ce n'est une chaîne de restaurant qui vaut des milliards, elle lui permet de vivre quarante fois le train de vie qu'il mène présentement. Il est simple, attentionné, gentil, drôle. Il est comme un père pour Rory et par-dessus tout, il est loyal. Je sais que pour peu importe ce dont j'ai besoin dans ma vie, il va être là. Je peux compter sur lui pour quoi que ce soit et je suis certaine que ce sera accomplie...

- Lorelai, as-tu fini maintenant?

- Je serais mieux d'arrêter maintenant parce que je sais que je pourrais continuer toute la nuit à nommer ses qualités et je sais que ça ne changerait absolument rien à ton opinion.

- Tu ne comprends pas Lorelai. Tout ce que tu as dit sur cet homme, je sais que c'est vrai. Autant Rory m'a raconté des choses qu'il a fait pour vous deux, autant au fil des années, j'ai vu cet homme agir autour de Rory et toi et je sais que cet homme est bon pour toi.

- Ah oui?

- Mais Lorelai, penses-tu que je me fous autant de ta vie? Je sais combien tu aimes cet homme et comment tu agis avec lui. Je vois qu'il peut te rendre heureuse.

- Euh...

- Je suis contente que tu sortes enfin avec quelqu'un de décent grâce auquel j'aurai moins à m'inquiéter pour vous deux.

- Euh wow, papa... euh... je suis contente que tu 'approuves'. Merci.

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi.

- Alors, papa, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

- À vrai dire, je ne sais pas trop.

- Peux-tu t'expliquer?

- Je veux dire, je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis ici. J'étais chez nous et soudain, je me suis lever, j'ai embarqué dans ma voiture et me voici.

- Ok... Donc, veux-tu quelque chose à boire? Assois-toi.

- Oui, as-tu une bière?

- Une bière?

- Pourquoi pas?

- C'est juste que tu n'es pas le genre de type à boire une bière.

- Aujourd'hui, je sens que j'ai grandement besoin d'une bière.

- Une bière ce sera donc. »

Lorelai erra dans la cuisine cherchant quelque chose pour se couvrir et en tentant de trouver pourquoi son père était-il ici. Elle savait que même s'il avait dit qu'il était là par « hasard », il y avait une profonde raison au fait qu'il soit ici. 'Richard Gilmore ne fait jamais rien sans raison'. Elle se dirigea vers le frigo, sortit deux bières et retourna au salon.

« Alors papa, quoi de neuf?

- Oh, rien de spécial.

- Oh réellement, même avec ton retour dans la société de Floyd.

- Lorelai SVP.

- Je me faisais juste me demander.

- Tu sais ce que je veux dire, tu sais comme moi que je ne suis pas ici pour parler du travail, encore moins du conflit avec Jason et Floyd.

- Oh, je n'ai rien dit de méchant. Si tu n'es pas ici pour ça, alors pourquoi l'es-tu?

- Je suis ici pour parler de ta mère.

- Ah!!!

- Elle me manque... »

Lorelai n'avait jamais entendu parler son père sur ce ton. C'était le ton d'un enfant déboussolé et seul. Il semblait faible et sans défense. La peine de Richard pouvait se faire sentir jusqu'à dix milles à la ronde. Lorelai restait gelée dans cette situation. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir avec cet homme qu'elle n'avait jamais vu émotionnel sauf quand il était en colère et ceci ne s'était passé que lorsqu'on parlait de sa grossesse ou de son refus de marier Christopher.

« Lorelai, je pensais être capable... je pensais avoir tout sous contrôle, mais non. Ta mère est la seule personne avec qui je veux me lever le matin, la seule personne avec qui je veux partager et elle est ... partie à l'autre bout du monde et je suis seul.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, papa? Comment les choses ont-elles pu se désintégrer à ce point?

- Je l'ai négligé, Lorelai, je l'ai prise pour acquis. Elle n'était plus capable de s'épanouir dans la maison. Elle étouffait... et je l'ai négligé encore plus et elle est partie... je l'ai perdue... pour toujours...

- Oh papa, je suis désolée, je suis certaine que ça va s'arranger. S'il y a une chose sur Terre sur laquelle je peux croire, c'est que maman et toi, vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre.

- Mais Lorelai... qu'est-ce que je vais faire si elle ne revient pas?

- Tu la reconquérra... peut-être n'attend-elle que ça?

- Peut-être...

- Allez, papa, tu sais comme moi qu'elle va revenir.

- Je sais, mais j'ai peur Lorelai, je veux pas me retrouver seul.

- Personne ne veut finir seul papa. Et tu sais que tu ne finiras pas seul, parce que même si maman et toi ne vous remettez pas ensemble, tu auras toujours Rory et moi pour te soutenir. Rory t'aime, elle ferait n'importe quoi pour toi et c'est pareil pour moi.

- Vraiment?

- Oui, tu sais papa, on n'a peut-être pas toujours été super proche, mais je ne te laisserais jamais moisir seul dans ton coin.

- Oh, mais... merci Lorelai, ça fait du bien de savoir que je peux compter sur quelqu'un.

- C'est bien d'avoir quelqu'un sur qui compter.

- Je vais y aller, parce que ton petit ami va arriver et je ne suis probablement pas ce qu'il attend de voir ce soir.

- Ça va aller?

- Oui, oui, certain.

- Parfait. Tu sais que tu peux passer quand tu veux, si tu veux parler.

- Je sais, merci Lorelai.

- Bye papa.

- Bye ».

Richard quitta la maison. De l'intérieur, Lorelai entendit la voiture quitter son entrée et se diriger vers l'extérieur de la ville.

Lorelai se leva pour aller nettoyer les bouteilles de bière laissées par l'entretient avec son père. Il était 8h30 et Luke n'avait toujours pas donné de nouvelles. Au lieu de l'appeler, elle décida de faire un tour au resto afin de voir ce qu'il le retardait tant.

Elle arriva devant le café quand elle vit Luke qui essuyait les tables et le comptoir. Il n'était même pas préparé pour leur rendez-vous et n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de commencer. Lorelai se sentit mal. Pourquoi Luke agissait-il ainsi? Avait-il oublié leur rendez-vous? 'Pas après la nuit dernière', se dit-elle en entrant dans le restaurant.

« Eh Momemtum, y aurait-il un moyen de te ramener la mémoire, car ça fait plus d'une heure et demie que je t'attends à la maison ».

Luke leva les yeux. Dieu qu'elle était belle... et sexy, s'il ne savait pas pourquoi elle était habillée comme ça, il se serait demandé si elle n'avait pas changé de métier. 'Arrête de fantasmer Danes, se dit-il, n'oublie pas que tu es en colère contre elle'. Il rebaissa les yeux vers le comptoir alors que Lorelai continuait son discours.

« Dans le fond, ce n'est pas grave que tu sois en retard, car grâce à toi, maintenant, mon père croit que je suis une nouvelle venue dans le groupe Madonna, Britney Spears et cie.

- Ton père est venu chez toi alors que tu étais habillée comme ça?

- Ouais, moment assez embarrassant, crois-moi.

- Ouais, bien, imagine s'il était venu pendant que j'étais là, il t'aurait peut-être pris en position encore plus embarrassante, dit-il sur un ton monotone.

- Non, parce que je n'aurais probablement pas crié que la porte était ouverte en attendant mon petit ami parce qu'il aurait été avec moi, dit-elle avec colère.

- Et bien, si le petit ami en question n'avait pas passé une journée de merde, peut-être se serait-il pressé à aller chez madame la reine.

- De quoi tu parles?

- Ne fais pas l'innocente.

- Je n'ai sincèrement aucune idée de quoi tu parles.

- Oh non, écoute Lorelai, dit-il avec frustration, je sais combien l'auberge prend de ton temps, jamais tu m'entends, jamais j'oserais te déranger pendant que tu travailles sauf en cas d'extrême urgence. Cet après-midi, c'était une extrême urgence!!! Écoute, j'avais Babette, Miss Patty et ma sœur qui me harcelaient à savoir des détails de la nuit passée. Tu ne peux pas savoir combien ça peut être bizarre d'avoir ta sœur qui te demande des détails sur ta vie sexuelle, crois-moi.

- Je n'ai pas de sœur.

- Ce n'est pas le point. Et là, je suis resté tout l'après-midi avec du monde qui m'achalait pour connaître la dernière chose que je veux exhiber et je t'ai demandé de venir pour m'aider et tu ne t'ai même pas daigné te montrer le nez. Je croyais qu'on était une équipe Lorelai. Une équipe, tu sais ce que ça veut dire? Je croyais que tu serais la première à te pointer pour m'aider, mais apparemment, non. Apparemment, tu ne vois pas ce dans quoi on est comme un travail d'équipe, tu ne vois pas ça comme un partage, je ne suis qu'un jouet que tu utilises pour te satisfaire une fois de temps en temps ».

Luke arrêta de parler. Il savait qu'il avait été trop loin. Les yeux de Lorelai en avant d'elle se remplissait d'eau alors que lui n'avait qu'une envie : se cacher en dessous du plancher.

Lorelai avala un peu de salive, prit une grande inspiration et parla lentement :

« Je ne peux pas croire que tu viens de dire ça...

- Lorelai, je m'excuse... les paroles ont dépassé mes pensées...

- Eh! C'est à mon tour de parler. Comment peux-tu même pensé que je ne nous vois pas comme une équipe? Je t'aime Luke, tu sais que je t'aime. Je suis désolée si je n'ai pas pu venir cet après-midi, mais je ne savais pas que c'était aussi pire. Mais là, tu me gueules après, tu me dis des méchancetés, encore pire, tu me dis que je te prends pour un jouet... (elle prit une grande inspiration)... je crois que je vais retourner chez moi...

- Lorelai...

- Non Luke, je ne veux plus te voir pour aujourd'hui.

- Lorelai... »

Sur ce, elle sortit. Luke la fixa du regard alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers chez elle. Il la vit descendre les marches du café, se diriger vers le trottoir et puis, il vit quelque chose qui lui brisa le cœur. Elle stoppa devant la confiserie de Taylor, s'assit par terre et se mit à pleurer dans ses genoux. 'Oh mon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait'. Il sortit à l'extérieur et lui mit une main sur l'épaule.

« Lorelai.

- Ne me touche pas, dit-elle ne tassant sa main.

- Lorelai, je... je ... je ne sais pas quoi dire. Tu sais que...

- Comment peux-tu même penser ça? Dit-elle avec colère. Comment peux-tu même penser que je t'utilise? Hein?

- Je ne le pensais pas...

- Oh non, monsieur. Tu ne commenceras pas ça! Si tu l'as dit, c'est qu'à un moment donné, la pensée t'a traversé l'esprit, lui criait-elle. Comment peux-tu croire que tu n'es qu'un jeu, que je te prends comme j'ai pris les autres. Tu sais la dernière fois que j'avais dit 'je t'aime' à quelqu'un? HEIN? C'est juste avant que Chris et moi fassions Rory. Je n'avais JAMAIS, je dis bien JAMAIS été capable de le redire à quelqu'un après!!!! Je croyais que TU étais différent, que ce que nous avions était différent, mais apparemment, je me suis trompée! Tu n'es pas celui que je croyais. Bye Luke.

- Lorelai! Attends ».

Mais elle n'attendit pas. Elle se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers sa maison sans se retourner vers Luke. De l'endroit où il était, Luke pouvait la voir trembler de chagrin. C'était son tour, il lui avait brisé le cœur. Il lui avait brisé le cœur comme tous ces salops avant lui. Il était maintenant devenu un de ces salops. 'NON, se dit-il, non! Je ne suis pas comme ces gars, je ne suis pas là pour lui briser le cœur!'

Luke retourna dans le restaurant plus décidé que jamais à reconquérir le cœur de Lorelai.

* * *

À suivre...

Si vous voulez une mise à jour rapide, commentez. Il ne suffit que de cliquer sur le bouton Ok à côté de l'endroit où il est écrit « Submit Review! »


	11. Points et sanglots

**Chapitre 11 : Points et sanglots**

Lorelai retourna chez elle. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui s'était passé. Mais qu'est-ce qui s'était passé? Tout s'était passé si vite. Mais qu'est-ce... De toute façon, elle s'en foutait. Luke n'avait pas le droit de lui parler comme ça. Il n'avait pas le droit de même penser ce qu'il lui avait dit. Il n'avait pas le droit de croire qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. Elle l'aimait, Dieu qu'elle l'aimait. Mais maintenant? Il croyait, plutôt, il lui avait dit qu'il ne croyait pas qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. En fait, il ne l'avait pas dit comme ça, mais c'est ce que ça voulait dire. Il croyait qu'elle l'utilisait! Merde... comment pouvait-il dire ça?

Lorelai pleurait quand elle entra dans sa maison. Elle lança son sac et s'effondra sur le divan.

-----

Un point. Une douleur. Juste au dessus de la nuque. Entre l'arrière de la tête et la nuque. Lorelai ne pouvait bouger. Elle ouvrit les yeux et prit un instant avant de se rendre compte qu'elle se retrouvait sur le divan de son salon. Elle étira ses jambes, puis ses bras, puis elle essaya d'étirer son cou, mais le point de douleur s'intensifia. Elle était complètement incapable de bouger sa tête. Elle attrapa à bout de bras le téléphone qui était sur la table du salon et composa un numéro de téléphone familier.

« Allô?

- Je suis paralysée.

- Comment peux-tu être paralysée? Dit Rory

- J'ai essayé de bouger et je ne suis pas capable.

- Ça fait combien de temps que tu es assise sur tes pieds?

- Je ne suis pas assise sur mes pieds, je suis couchée sur le divan et je n'arrive pas à bouger ma tête.

- Tu n'es pas paralysée.

- Oui, je le suis.

- Non, tu n'es pas paralysée, parce que si tu étais paralysée tu n'aurais pas été capable de m'appeler.

- Je peux être paralysée de la tête.

- Non parce que tu ne peux être paralysée que de bas en haut et non le contraire.

- Alors comment se fait-il que je suis incapable de bouger ma tête?

- Un, comment ça se fait que tu sois couchée sur le divan?

- Euh... j'ai dormi sur le divan.

- Pourquoi diable es-tu couchée sur le divan? »

À ce moment la réalité lui frappa en plein visage. Luke, elle, leur querelle. Le manque de confiance de Luke envers elle. Une chicane qui n'aurait pas dû avoir lieu. Un chat monta dans sa gorge. Elle ferma les yeux doucement pendant que la douleur s'intensifiait.

« Maman?

- Rory, je crois... je crois... dit-elle en tentant de retenir ses sanglots... je crois... que j'ai rompu avec Luke.

- Quoi?

- Je crois que j'ai rompu avec Luke, pleurait-elle maintenant.

- Maman, mais que s'est-il passé?

- On a eu cette terrible querelle et il m'a dit une de ces bêtises et je lui ai dit qu'il n'était pas celui que je croyais et que je ne voulais plus le voir.

- Mais maman, ça ne veut pas dire que vous ayez rompu.

- Tu ne comprends pas Rory, il a dit des choses tellement horribles que je ne croyais pas que je pourrai le croire à l'avenir.

- Mais, qu'a-t-il dit de si pire?

- Il a dit... que je l'utilisais... que je n'étais qu'un jouet pour lui... oh mon dieu, disait-elle maintenant en sanglots. Pourquoi a-t-il dit ça? Je veux dire... il savait que je l'aimais, je l'aimais... et maintenant, il a tout gâché!

- L'aimes-tu toujours?

- Je ne sais plus... pourquoi il a dit ça, hein? Pourquoi? Je suis plus certaine de rien. Comment je peux aimer quelqu'un alors qu'il n'a pas confiance en moi? SVP, dis-moi ce que tu en penses, parce que je ne pense plus correctement.

- Maman, essaie de le comprendre, il a dû vivre des années en te regardant passer de gars en gars sans le voir et maintenant que tu es avec lui, c'est sûr qu'il a de la difficulté à croire ce qu'il lui arrive. Il a sûrement du mal à avoir confiance que les choses peuvent prendre un bon tournant, il n'a pas toujours été chanceux dans sa vie. Regarde ses parents, Rachel, Nicole, Liz, Jess, ça n'a pas toujours été une partie de plaisir.

- Mais il a dit...

- Essaie de comprendre, maman, il t'aime, mais c'est dur pour lui de ... croire.

- Cesse de prendre sa défense.

- Je ne prends pas ta défense, je tente de voir les choses de son point de vue.

- Bien arrête de prendre son point de vue.

- Ok, j'arrête maintenant... Que vas-tu... vas-tu... faire?

- Absolument rien. Je vais essayer de bouger et je vais m'apitoyer sur mon sort toute la journée.

- Il faudra que tu lui parles un jour.

- Regarde-moi.

- C'est ça, la plus belle histoire d'amour que Star Hollow a connu depuis que miss Patty a trouvé son quatrième mari se terminera seulement deux semaines après qu'elle n'ait commencé!

- Exactement.

- Tu es ridicule

- Rien de nouveau.

- Parfait

- Parfait.

- Tu me rappelleras quant tu auras retrouvé le gros bon sens! Ou que tu auras réussi à bouger. En attendant, apitoie-toi sur ton sort en ne faisant rien pour faire marcher ta relation avec Luke! Bye maman!

- Bye Rory. »

Lorelai raccrocha le téléphone et laissa les larmes couler sur ses joues. 'Laisse-toi aller, tu en as besoin'. Elle reprit le téléphone et composa un autre numéro qu'elle avait si souvent composé.

« Auberge la libellule, ici Michel, comment puis-je vous aider?

- Michel, c'est moi. Je ne viendrai pas travailler ce matin... »

-----

Luke n'avait pas été capable de fermer l'œil de la nuit. Dans sa tête, la scène se répétait... encore... et encore... et encore... et encore... 'Mais quel idiot', se disait-il avec colère. Comment avait-il pu laisser les choses aller à ce point? 'Merde!' Il ne croyait pas ce qu'il avait dit. Il ne le pensait pas du moins. Ok, peut-être la pensée lui avait traversé l'esprit, mais pas après ces deux derniers jours.

Cette femme était la femme de sa vie. Et maintenant, il l'avait déçu au point de la perdre.

Soudainement, un son irritant se fit entendre dans l'appartement. Luke, qui avait fermé les yeux, les rouvrit, se déplaça dans son lit pour atteindre sa table de chevet et tut son réveille-matin.

« AAAAAAAAWWWW » fut le seul son qu'il eut été capable de sortir tentant de se faire à l'idée qu'il n'avait pas été capable de dormir de la nuit et que maintenant qu'il était sur le point de s'endormir, il devait se lever. Donc, il se leva et se dirigea vers la douche où, croyait-il, il pourrait enlever les saletés de son corps, s'il ne pouvait pas les enlever de sa tête. Par contre, dans la douche, il eut une affreuse impression de déjà-vu. La scène rejouait... encore!

-----

Kirk était assis dans le kiosque n'arrivant pas à croire ce qu'il venait de lui arriver. Il était venu chez Luke comme il le faisait à tous les matins depuis qu'il était ouvert. Il s'était assis à sa table et avait hésité avant de choisir son repas. Mais aujourd'hui seulement après la troisième fois où il avait changé d'idée, Luke l'avait foutu à la porte répétant des bêtises dans un langage que Kirk ne préférait ne pas répéter, même dans sa tête. Donc, assis dans le kiosque, Kirk fixait le restaurant s'inquiétant de l'état de son meilleur ami.

-----

Liz descendit l'escalier de l'auberge le sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle laissait derrière elle un TJ épuisé de tout ce qu'il avait dû donner la veille. De toutes les merveilleuses nuits qu'elle avait passé avec TJ, celle-ci était de loin la meilleure. Tout dans sa vie se fixait de manière merveilleuse... enfin! Jess s'était trouvé un boulot et vivait un peu plus décemment, Luke avait trouvé son âme sœur, ELLE avait trouvé son âme sœur. Tout allait comme sur des roulettes. Elle avait lu quelque part que plus ça allait bien dans ta vie, plus ça allait bien au lit... et la nuit dernière lui avait bien prouvé.

Elle arriva dans le hall de l'auberge et se dirigea immédiatement vers le comptoir d'accueil pour souhaiter bonne journée à Lorelai.

« Bonjour Michel, est-ce que vous savez où est Lorelai?

- Lorelai n'est pas venu au travail ce matin.

- Comment ça, pas ici?

- Elle a appelé et elle a dit qu'elle ne venait pas travailler.

- Est-ce qu'elle va bien?

- Écoutez mademoiselle, je suis un homme occupé, si vous voulez discuter avec moi, je vous dis d'aller voir ailleurs parce que je ne suis pas disponible pour vous aider, si vous voulez savoir comment est Lorelai, il y a un téléphone public au centre-ville, appelez-la.

- Vos habiletés sociales sont vraiment votre force vous, non?

- Merci beaucoup, dit-il avec un sourire sarcastique ».

Bizarrement, Liz voulait en savoir plus sur ce qu'avait Lorelai. Elle sourit en pensant qu'elle avait probablement passé la soirée avec Luke et que leur nuit n'était pas terminée. Un seul moyen d'en être certaine, elle sortit et prit une marche vers le café de son grand frère.

Elle y entra et fût désagréablement surprise de voir son frère.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

- Bonjour à toi aussi et j'habite ici si tu ne t'en rappelles pas.

- Je veux dire, pourquoi es-tu ici et pas chez Lorelai?

- Pourquoi je serais chez Lorelai? Dit-il sèchement.

- Dah! Peut-être que c'est parce qu'elle est ta petite amie.

- Ça n'ajoute rien au fait que je ne viendrais pas travailler un matin.

- Elle n'y ait pas elle.

- Quoi?

- Elle n'était pas à la Libellule, c'est pour ça que je croyais que tu ne serais pas ici, si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

- Seigneur! Ne me dis pas que tu nous imaginais Lorelai et moi... »

La non-réponse de Liz parla plus que si elle y avait répondu.

« Seigneur, je n'y crois pas!

- Écoute... dit-elle ne sachant plus quoi dire, amusée par la situation... Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller? Ça va?

- Oui, oui, mentit-il. Ça va, c'est juste une mauvaise journée.

- Luke? Dit-elle sur un ton menaçant.

- Ok, Ok, non, ça ne va pas, gueula-t-il à travers le restaurant. J'ai blessé Lorelai hier, je lui ai dit des choses que je ne répèterai pas aujourd'hui, parce que ça fait mal juste à y penser. Elle ne veut plus me parler, elle ne veut plus m'entendre, elle ne veut même plus me voir. J'ai tout gâché. Je viens de perdre la femme que j'aime. Alors si tu me demandes si ça ne va pas bien, NON ça ne va pas bien, parce que je vais mourir seul comme il était écris.

- Monte dans ton appartement, je crois que tu as besoin de repos. Aller, suis-moi » dit-elle en le traînant vers la cage d'escalier.

Ils montèrent les escaliers, arrivèrent à l'étage et s'assiérent sur le sofa. Aussitôt, Luke mit sa tête dans ses mains et mit à sangloter. Liz essayait de se rendre compte que son grand frère, celui qui réparait tout était en train de fondre à côté d'elle. Elle le prit dans ses bras et le laissai poser sa tête sur sa poitrine.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

- Je sais pas. J'étais frustré à cause de Patty et Babette et toi qui n'arrêtiez pas de me poser des questions et j'imagine que le bouchon a sauté quand elle est arrivée le soir. Oh mon Dieu, je lui ai dit des choses. Je n'en reviens toujours pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit?

- Qu'elle m'utilisait, que je n'étais qu'un jouet pour elle.

- Aïe

- Exactement... Je veux pas la perdre, j'ai attendu tellement longtemps pour l'avoir et là, je gâche tout. Pourquoi, est-ce que je fais tout pour perdre la seule onze de bonheur que j'ai eu depuis 10 ans! Je l'aime, je l'ai aimé le jour où elle a mis les pieds dans le resto et je l'aimerai toute ma vie.

- As-tu essayé de la rappeler.

- Je suis pas capable. Je pourrai pas lui faire face à nouveau. Pas après que je lui ai dit ça!

- Eh! Imagine ce qu'elle doit penser présentement! Si tu ne la rappelles pas, elle va penser que tu es toujours fâché contre elle.

- Oh Seigneur!

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?

- Laisse-moi y penser, SVP, Liz, veux-tu demander à César d'appeler Lane, je crois que je vais faire un somme pour le reste de la journée.

- Bonne idée ».

Pendant que Liz aidait son frère à se mettre au lit, ils échangèrent des histoires sur Lorelai, Rory et Jess.

« Tu sais que j'ai failli l'embrassé ce soir-là?

- Non?

- Imagines-tu si ça avait été le cas, je serais peut-être marié aujourd'hui.

-... ou divorcé.

- Ça, je le suis déjà! »

Sur ce, ils rient tous les deux. Luke se glissa enfin sous les couvertures.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?

- Je ne sais pas encore, mais je vais trouver quelque chose.

- Bien.

- Liz?

- Mm?

- Merci.

- Tu as tellement tout fait pour moi, mon grand frère.

- Tu es une bonne grande sœur!

- Eh, tu es le plus grand des deux.

- Tu es née avant moi!

- Tu es le plus responsable.

- Plus maintenant.

- EH! Ça va aller! Repose-toi et tu vas voir, ça va s'arranger.

- Merci, je t'aime Liz.

- Je t'aime aussi Luke ».

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et sortit de l'appartement.

-----

Lorelai sentit à nouveau la douleur dans son coup, puis elle sentit une main qui lui flattait les cheveux. Elle sursauta.

« Eh!!! C'est moi, n'est pas peur!

- Sookie, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

- J'ai entendu dire que tu n'allais pas bien, je suis venue voir si tu allais survivre et apparemment, non.

- Qui t'a dis que je n'allais pas bien?

- D'abord, Michel est venu me parler pour me dire que tu ne serais pas là, alors j'ai pensé que Luke et toi preniez votre avant midi, si tu comprends ce que je veux dire.

- Je comprends ce que tu veux dire continue.

- Ensuite, Liz est revenue à l'auberge tout décontenancée et je l'ai entendu dire à TJ que Luke n'allait pas bien du tout ce matin.

- Et puis?

- Et puis, je suis retournée en ville pour voir ce qui se passait et Patty m'a dit que Luke avait fait une crise dans le resto un peu plutôt aujourd'hui. Ça va aller?

- Super! Je vais très bien, je suis complètement incapable de bouger, je ne parle plus à mon petit ami, si on peu toujours l'appelé mon petit ami et ma fille est à l'autre bout du monde. La vie est parfaite! Dit-elle avec un sanglot dans la voix.

- Oh chérie. As-tu dormi sur le futon?

- D'après toi?

- Oh Dieu du ciel, Lorelai, fais attention à toi.

- Tu parles comme ma mère.

- Ouch. Aller, viens tu vas te coucher et pendant ce temps, je vais cuisiner le Sookie spécial apitoiement sur son sort.

- Tu es la meilleure.

- Je sais.

- Merci.

- Les amis sont là pour ça », dit-elle avant que Lorelai grimpe l'escalier pour aller dormir. Après tout, la nuit, ou plutôt le jour dans ce cas-ci, portait conseil.

* * *

À Suivre...

Ne me détestez pas, j'ai des plans. Prochain chapitre : les flèches d'amour de Willams Danes.


	12. Les flèches d'amour de William Danes

Radotage d'auteur : Attention zone de quétainerie extrême!!! À éviter si vous êtes mon père, punk, anti-St-Valentin, ou en peine d'amour. C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire à ce sujet!

**Chapitre 12 : Les flèches d'amour de William Danes**

Il devait être midi lorsque Luke se réveilla, il passa une main dans son visage, soupira et ouvrit les yeux. Il voulait se lever quand une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent et un léger sourire machiavélique se traça sur ses lèvres. Cela lui prendrait quelques jours, mais il allait définitivement reconquérir le cœur de Lorelai.

---------

Après trois jours d'apitoiement sur son sort, Lorelai décida qu'elle en avait assez! Elle ne passerait pas toute sa vie à se morfondre pour un gars qui n'avait pas eu la bonté de croire en elle. Elle se remit sur ses pattes. Son ménage commencerait par le salon. Elle lavait le salon, passait l'aspirateur, époussetait les meubles, ramassait ce qui traînait.

Elle se traîna ensuite vers la cuisine où elle commença par se faire un café. Elle se dirigea vers le réfrigérateur et chercha le sac de café. Elle chercha derrière la boîte de jus, sous une boîte de pizza, sous une autre boîte de pizza, et une autre. Nulle part. Plus de café. Elle avait tout bu le café. Aucun café dans toute la maison. Pas de café. Pas de café dans le congélateur, pas de café dans la cafetière, pas de café sous l'évier. Plus de café. Elle cherchait partout et il n'y avait vraiment plus de café dans la maison!

Elle allait bientôt être en manque, mais pas question d'aller chez Luke. Ce sera donc chez Doose.

Une fois chez Doose, elle ne crut pas ce qu'elle vit. Il ne restait plus de portion géante de café. Juste des petites. Des minis pots de café instantané. Du jus de café en canne. Du faux café en bouteille. Ne restait que des minis portions de café instantané (autant dire de la mixture de pipi de cheval) et du café décaféiné.

Décidemment, la ville avait décidé de lui faire passer une cure... ou à l'obliger à aller chez Luke. Jamais!

Elle se rendit à la Libellule où elle, enfin, réussit à trouver le divin liquide sous la cafetière de l'auberge. Elle s'avança, prit une tasse et la remplit à rebord vidant en même temps la cafetière. Au moment où ses lèvres allaient enfin toucher au paradis...

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? »

Et elle échappa la tasse.

« FATALITÉ!!! Cria-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Dit Sookie

- Tu sais que je n'ai pas réussi à boire une tasse de café ce matin?

- Il y en n'avait pas chez toi.

- Tout bu.

- Chez Doose?

- Vide.

- Ici?

- Ce qui restait est maintenant étendu sur le plancher.

- Peut-être que c'est un signe.

- Non, je n'irai pas chez Luke, j'aimerais mieux boire celui de chez Jojo!

- Lorelai, sois raisonnable.

- Je suis très raisonnable, tu vois? Je vais ranger tout ce fouillis et je vais retourner chez moi.

- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas parler de tout ça?

- De quoi?

- De la situation avec Luke.

- Il n'y a absolument rien à dire.

- OH oui chéri. Assis-toi, on va avoir une petite conversation toutes les deux.

- Je me sens traitée comme si j'avais dix ans.

- Bien arrête d'agir comme si tu avais dix ans.

- De quoi veux-tu parler? Dit Lorelai en s'assoyant sur un banc.

- De Luke.

- Tu ne trouves pas que tu fais l'enfant

- Aucunement.

- Sers ton vocabulaire, on est sérieuses ici.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

- Je veux dire, parle-lui. Tu es malheureuse c'est évident.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que je suis malheureuse?

- Quelle est la première chose que tu as faite en te levant ce matin?

- Euh... ce matin... je me suis levée et j'ai fait du ménage?

- AH HA!

- Quoi, ah ha?

- Dis-moi la dernière fois que tu as rangé ta maison?

- Euh... mm... euh... m'en rappelle plus

- AH HA!

- As-tu fini de me hahaé?

- La dernière fois que je t'ai vu ranger, c'est quand tu ne savais plus quoi faire pour trouver de l'argent pour l'auberge. Juste avant que...

- Ne le dis pas, ne le dis pas.

- Juste avant que tu empruntes de l'argent à Luke.

- Elle l'a dit!

- Penses-tu vraiment que tu es heureuse sans lui?

- Euh oui! Regarde-moi, je suis rayonnante ce matin.

- Tellement que tu me fais peur!

- Oh arrête!

- Tu es en pleine crise maniaco-dépressive.

- Je ne suis pas maniaco-dépressive

- Fais-moi rire. Tu es aussi bipolaire que moi, mariée avec un petit.

- Comment ça va la vie de célibataire?

- Lorelai! Remets tes idées en place, Luke te manque.

- Non, Luke ne me manque pas, le café de Luke me manque et je suis capable de survivre sans son café. Tu te souviens quand on s'était querellé après que Jess ait eu son accident avec Rory, bien, j'ai survécu tout l'été sans le café de Luke. Je suis capable de survivre sans lui.

- Si tu le dis... quand tu reviens travailler?

- Demain, je reviens, j'ai deux ou trois choses à faire avant.

- Comme?

- Allez emprunter 30 000$ à mon père.

- Non, c'est pas vrai.

- Je ne veux absolument plus ne rien devoir à Luke Danes, c'est terminé, on n'en parle plus.

- Comme tu veux, je te dis que tu fais une gaffe et que tu le regretteras, mais tu es assez grande pour savoir ce que tu fais.

- Bien

- Bien ».

Sur ce Lorelai quitta la cuisine de l'auberge.

--------

« Heu... Sookie... euh... c'est Luke... ouais, pourrais-tu éloigner Lorelai de chez elle pour la prochaine heure, SVP... Ouais... euh... bien... j'ai un plan... chez elle, non, chez Doose, oui, mais pas pour ce que tu penses... tu le sauras bien assez tôt... essaie juste de l'empêcher de retourner chez elle ... SVP... pour nous? ... Merci!!! ... Merci!! ... je te rappelle sur ton cellulaire quand ce sera près ici... Parfait... »

--------

« Lorelai! Lorelai! Attends!!! Eh Lorelai... je viens d'avoir un appel de ... euh... de qui dont... euh... JACKSON!!!

- Tu as oublié le nom de ton mari?

- Non, il voulait... voulait... que tu... euh... que tu... mm... gardes Davey pour le reste de l'avant-midi.

- Oh Sookie, tu es sûre? Tout ce que je voudrais faire est de retourner chez moi et me changer pour aller voir mon père.

- NON!!! Cria-t-elle

- Quoi?

- Non, j'ai vraiment besoin de toi. Jackson a vraiment besoin de quelqu'un pour garder svp. Tu serais ma meilleure amie.

- Je suis déjà ta meilleure amie.

- Et c'est pour ça que tu vas m'aider, non? Dit-elle en faisant un regard de pitié.

- Ok, seulement parce que c'est toi qui le demandes.

- Youhou, je t'adore.

- Je sais, dis à Jackson que j'y serai dans 10 minutes.

- Pourquoi 10 minutes, nous restons à côté.

- Je suis recouverte de café, je ne peux pas rester comme ça toute l'avant-midi.

- Non, ce n'est pas grave, tu n'auras qu'à prendre un chandail dans ma commode, dépêche-toi, Jackson est pressé.

- Euh ok, je me grouille.

- MERCI!! Merci! Je t'adore!

- Ok, mais laisse-moi partir, maintenant sinon Jackson va être en retard pour... pour quoi, déjà?

- Dépêche, dépêche!!!

- Ok, je suis partie ».

Lorelai quitta le terrain de la Libellule laissant derrière elle une Sookie qui n'espérait qu'une chose, que Jackson soit à la maison.

--------

Lorelai retourna chez elle épuisée. Comment un enfant qui était autant un ange quand il était à l'extérieur de la maison pouvait-il être aussi tannant à la maison? Même à 8 mois.

Elle stationna sa voiture dans l'entrée de sa cour quand elle remarqua un objet bizarre accroché à un poteau de téléphone. Elle s'y approcha pour y trouver une flèche autour de laquelle était enroulé un parchemin. Elle décrocha la flèche et défis ce qui retenait le parchemin à la flèche. À l'extérieur de celui-ci était écrit, 'Lady Lorelai'. Elle ouvrit et lu son contenu.

_Ma chère Lorelai,_

_Mille fois désolé de t'avoir fait mal. Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de te blesser. Toute ma vie, j'ai blâmé ces salops qui t'avaient fait du mal et maintenant, c'est à mon tour d'être un de ces salops. Je t'en prie, pardonne-moi pour les mots que je t'ai dit, le mal que je t'ai fait._

_À toi pour toujours,_

_Ton Luke._

'Si tu penses... il faudra plus que ça pour me reprendre bucko', se dit-elle. Elle chiffonna la lettre et s'approcha des poubelles pour la jeter quand elle vit un autre message accroché toujours à une flèche à la barrière du perron de sa maison

_Ma belle et folle Lorelai,_

_Je sais que ma précédente lettre n'était pas assez pour te faire comprendre à quel point je m'en voulais de t'avoir fait mal. Ma vie sans toi n'a plus de sens. Tu es la raison pour laquelle je me lève chaque matin depuis huit ans. Tu es celle qui amène le soleil dans mes journées. Tu es la lumière qui m'a sorti de l'ombre. La vie sans toi est si sombre, si obscure. Je ne vois jamais le ciel, la beauté des étoiles, je ne sens jamais l'odeur de la neige. Tu as éclairé mon restaurant, tu l'as repeint, tu lui as donné une touche de vie que toi seule laisse sur ton passage. Tu es unique, Lorelai. Et pendant un instant, j'ai eu la chance de te connaître encore mieux et de pouvoir partager un peu plus avec toi. Mais tout ça n'est plus assez. Je suis dépendant de toi. Je suis dépendant de tes blagues, je suis dépendant de ton sourire, je suis dépendant de ton corps, je suis dépendant de la manière dont tu fais l'amour, je suis dépendant de tes caresses, de ton toucher. Je suis complètement intoxiqué par toi et je ne peux plus m'en passer._

_SVP, pardonne-moi et laisse-moi reprendre ma place dans ta vie._

_Ton toxicomane,_

_Luke._

_P.S. Une toxicomanie en amenant une autre, il y a un cadeau pour toi en arrière de la maison. _

Lorelai essuya les larmes qu'elle avait aux yeux et se dirigea vers l'arrière de la maison. Ce qu'elle vit lui fit monter une boule dans la gorge. Sur une table était déposé des dizaines de tasses de café. Elles faisaient une forme. 'Je t'aime' disaient-elles. En avant d'elles, se trouvait une énorme tasse; elle devait mesurer un mètre de hauteur.

Lorelai s'avança et remarqua une inscription sur la grosse tasse.

_Mon amour, _

_Je ne pouvais pas te demander de me reprendre sans te dire que je t'aime. Je t'aime, tu ne peux pas savoir combien. Tu le sais que je t'aime... et même si je dis des conneries, même si je fais des choses qui te déplaisent, je t'aime, je t'ai toujours aimé et je t'aimerai toute ma vie. J'ai confiance en toi. Je sais que tu m'aimais, que tu ne voulais pas ne pas être là cette journée là. Mais SVP, je t'en supplie, pardonne-moi, laisse-moi revenir dans ta vie. Si tu m'aimes encore, SVP, reprends-moi, pardonne-moi._

_Je t'aimerai toujours,_

_Luke._

Lorelai ne se préoccupa pas de tout le café qu'elle avait devant elle. Elle se releva, essuya ses larmes et courut...

---------

Luke servait ses clients. Un par un, il leur versait du café et prenait des commandes. Mais sa tête n'y était pas. Il se demandait si Lorelai avait remarqué ses flèches, si elle avait vu le café, si elle allait lui pardonner.

Soudainement, un coup de vent entra dans le restaurant. Rapide comme un courant d'air, Lorelai s'approcha de Luke et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, celui-ci laissa son pot de café sur la table d'un client et se dirigea vers son appartement, tout ça sans jamais ne briser le contact avec Lorelai devant le regard admiratif de sa sœur et de Lane.

Une fois dans l'appartement, complètement nu, s'apprêtant à faire l'amour pour la première fois depuis près d'une semaine, Luke se sépara respirant violemment.

« Je suis désolé

- Moi aussi.

- Je t'aime

- Je t'aime aussi, William Danes

- William Danes? C'était mon père!

- William, c'est ton deuxième nom, non?

- Ouais, mais ça reste bizarre que tu m'appelles selon le nom de mon père alors que je suis nu

- De toute façon, je faisais référence à William Tell.

- Ce n'est pas le gars qui a tiré des flèches sur une pomme qui était sur la tête de son fils?

- Exactement.

- Quel honneur de me faire nommer d'après ce fou.

- Comme lui, ta flèche a atteint sa cible, dit-elle alors que Luke la fixait le regard illuminé.

- Je t'aime, dit-il le souffle coupé.

- Je t'aime encore plus.

- Impossible».

Sur ce, ils se laissèrent tomber sur le lit et firent l'amour comme aucun des deux ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant.

À suivre...

OK, je sais, mais je vous ai averti que c'était quétaine!!!

Je sors mon plus beau français pour vous demander : please, please, pesez su'l'piton « Submit Review » pour m'envoyer un commentaire. Ça prend 30 secondes et je saurai ce que vous en pensez. Sur ce je vous quitte en vous disant : « n'ayez pas peur, sortez le côté quétaine en vous. Moi, je suis quétaine et je m'assume »!


	13. Et maintenant?

Radotage d'auteur : Voici un tout petit chapitre pour conclure cette partie de la fiction. J'ai d'autres idées, mais il y a quelques éléments nécessaires pour pouvoir continuer.

**Chapitre 13 : Et maintenant?**

L'après-midi avait été mouvementée. Ils étaient maintenant couchés, Lorelai dos à Luke. Luke avait mis sa main contre son abdomen quand Lorelai l'avait pris pour la serrer contre elle, près de sa poitrine. Avec son autre main, il déplaçait quelques cheveux de son cou afin de le dégager pour pouvoir l'embrasser.

Doucement, ses baisers se déplaçaient le long de sa clavicule, puis dans son dos pour remonter sur l'autre épaule. Partout sur cette partie de son corps douce comme il n'avait jamais senti, il faisait la seule chose qu'il avait envie de faire. Il continuait de placer ses lèvres contre son omoplate remontant en frôlant jusqu'à l'épaule, s'écrasant contre la clavicule envoyant un frisson parcourir le corps de Lorelai.

« Luke? » Lorelai avait brisé le confortable silence qui s'était glissé entre eux.

« Uhmm? Dit-il toujours occupé à laisser ses lèvres explorer son dos.

- Es-tu sûr que tu as choisi le bon métier?

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça? Murmura-t-il.

- Parce que ce que tu as des habiletés que peu de gens ont.

- Huh?

- Ce que tu viens de faire... tu pourrais faire pas mal d'argent avec ça ».

Il rit, le front collé légèrement contre son cou avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Il adorait sa manière de rire de tout, même quand lui était sérieux. Il essayait de ne pas le démontrer, mais il adorait la voir rire et rayonnante quand elle essayait de le faire fâcher.

« Content de te plaire. Mais tu sais, c'est un jeu qui se joue à deux. Quand on est bien accompagné, on a la moitié du travail de fait!

- Oh, c'est gentil.

- Je le pense.

- Ne laissons plus les choses dégénérer à ce point.

- Non, il ne faut plus

- Il faut parler, pas crier.

- Parler, dit-il toujours distrait.

- Luke, je suis sérieuse, dit-elle en s'assoyant plus carré dans le lit.

- Ok! Parle, dis ce que tu as à dire.

- Je veux juste... pas te perdre, je t'aime tellement, j'ai peur que si ça continue d'aller aussi vite, on va se tanner.

- Je sais, j'y ai pensé aussi. Ça va vite nous deux, non?

- Vite tu dis? En moins d'un mois, on a commencé à sortir ensemble, on s'est embrassé, on a couché ensemble, on s'est dit 'je t'aime' et on a rompu!

- La réconciliation n'est pas désagréable non plus, dit-il en embrassant son épaule.

- Luke, qu'est-ce qui va nous arriver si on continue d'aller aussi vite? » Dit-elle sur un ton inquiet.

Luke leva les yeux et vit la peur dans les siens. Il caressa doucement sa joue et embrassa ses lèvres. Après un moment, Lorelai appuya sa main contre celle du Luke qui était toujours sur sa joue. Elle la prit et la baissant contre leurs corps toujours collés. Le baiser se brisa. Fronts collés, ils jetèrent un regard vers leurs mains entrelacées. Luke la caressa avec son pouce et la regarda dans les yeux.

« Je laisserai rien nous arriver.

- Je sais, mais j'ai peur.

- J'ai peur aussi... je crois... que... euh... si tu... si tu préfères, on peut ralentir un peu.

- Que veux-tu dire par ralentir?

- Ce que tu a dit est vrai, on va vite, à ce rythme, dans deux mois tu seras mariée et dans six mois, nous aurons divorcés. On devrait peut-être laisser les choses où elles sont pour l'instant.

- Comme?

- Toi et moi, ensembles et amoureux, ni plus ni moins.

- Tu es sûr?

- Seulement si tu l'es.

- Ça me va.

- Ça te va?

- Oui, ça me va, toi?

- Ça me va, aussi.

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi ».

Sur ce, ils s'embrassèrent légèrement, contents de leur entente. Lorelai coucha sa tête contre l'épaule de Luke qui lui fut bientôt sur le point de s'endormir.

« Luke?

- Mm

- Dors-tu?

- Plus maintenant.

- Luke, j'ai faim.

- Je savais que c'était trop beau pour être vrai.

- Pourrais-tu aller me chercher quelque chose à manger?

- Peut-être, que veux-tu?

- Mm? Des frites?

- De la graisse en bâton, quoi d'autre?

- Un hamburger?

- Pour la bactérie E-coli.

- Et un café?

- Et une scie à chaîne dans le système nerveux.

- Je t'adore.

- Je suis trop bon avec toi.

- Non, pas trop, juste assez. À vrai dire, à bien y penser, ce n'est pas tout à fait assez, tu pourrais faire plus.

- Quoi? » Demanda-t-il, impatient.

Elle l'embrassa profondément sur les lèvres, puis introduit sa langue dans sa bouche avant de déplacer la sienne contre son cou.

« Oh, ça, je crois que je suis capable de te le donner », dit-il roulant par-dessus elle.

-----------

Près d'une heure plus tard, Luke descendit les escaliers vers le café pour leur préparer quelques choses à manger à Lorelai et lui. Comme il le vit rapidement, Lane et César avait rapidement prit le relais laissant toute liberté à leur patron. Il entra dans le restaurant, léger sourire aux lèvres et fut rapidement accueilli par les remarques de Babette et Patty.

« Oh Luke, chéri, ça fait un bout que vous étiez en haut! Il y a des jeunes gens en forme en ville », disait Patty en lui faisant un clin d'œil alors que le visage de Luke se transformait en une teinte intéressante de rouge. Il tenta d'ignorer les deux potineuses et se dirigea rapidement vers la cuisine.

Après avoir fait cuire leur repas, Luke remonta les escaliers confiant en ce que l'avenir lui réservait.

_À suivre..._

Un tout petit chapitre, pour pouvoir continuer vers une autre route. Bien sûr, les mises à jour dépendent de vos commentaires ;) (appuyer sur le bouton Go, à côté de la boîte submit Review).


	14. Anecdotes de vie et retrouvailles

Blabla d'auteur : Ok, désolé si ç'a pris du temps à mettre à jour, mais j'avais des travaux, des examens, etc. En plus, ce chapitre est particulièrement long. Je voulais qu'on apprenne un peu plus sur nos deux héros, mais je ne voulais pas commencer un autre chapitre sans Rory. Donc, tout ça fait un chapitre de 27 pages! Aussi, comme je l'ai déjà dit, je n'ai jamais foutu un pied dans un aéroport de ma sainte vie ( :( ) ! Donc, l'irréalisme de ces scènes est à son comble. Lol. Il est possible qu'il y ait des fautes, je suis trop lache pour les compter ce soir!

**Chapitre 14 : Anecdotes de vie et retrouvailles**

Luke et Lorelai restèrent enlacés le reste de la journée et de la nuit pour se réveiller le lendemain matin avec un sentiment de liberté et de bien-être rarement ressenti dans leur vie. Ils le savaient, dorénavant, même s'ils avaient décidé d'attendre un peu avant d'aller plus loin, leur vie ne serait plus jamais la même.

Les semaines qui suivirent passèrent sans grandes anicroches. Bien sûr, ils avaient leur moment un peu plus tendu car, dans le fond, ils étaient toujours Luke et Lorelai.

Un soir, Luke avait cuisiné un dîner extrêmement romantique pour elle. Devant elle étaient disposés plusieurs plats de pâtes et une bonne bouteille de vin rouge. Ils parlaient tranquillement quand Lorelai remarqua quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vu dans l'appartement de Luke.

« LUKE!!! Cria-t-elle presque, ne croyant pas ce qu'elle voyait

- Quoi? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

- Tu as une guitare!

- Ouais, dit-il nonchalamment.

- Comment peux-tu t'être procuré une guitare sans me l'avoir dit?

- Je l'ai depuis un bout de temps!

- Quoi? Comment? Depuis quand? Je veux dire... Comment ça se fait que je ne l'ai jamais remarqué?

- Je sais pas, dit-il toujours en continuant son repas.

- Peux-tu jouer?

- Mouais... un peu... ça fait un bout de temps.

- Wow!!! Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu étais musicien.

- Je ne suis pas musicien, je gratte un peu la guitare, c'est tout.

- Qu'est-ce que tu joues?

- Oh tu sais... la base... Springsteen... un peu de country.

- As-tu déjà écrit une chanson?

- Moi? demanda-t-il surpris. Il avait déjà écrit des chansons, oui, mais il souhaitait garder ça pour lui.

- Oui toi, pourquoi pas? Je veux dire... quand tu connais les accords, tout va avec, non?

- C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça, mais oui... j'ai déjà écrit une chanson.

- VRAIMENT!!?!! Dit-elle surprise.

- Ça fait un petit bout de temps, je ne suis même plus sûr que je m'en souviendrais ».

Luke continuait à manger en priant le ciel que Lorelai ne lui demande pas de lui chanter. Il ne s'était jamais considéré comme un excellent chanteur et il ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle ne le voie dans cette position embarrassante. Mais fidèle à elle-même, elle ne put s'empêcher de vouloir en savoir plus sur cette fameuse guitare.

« Luke? Dit-elle sur un ton innocent révélateur de ses intentions.

- NON, il n'en est pas question. Mange, ça va être froid.

- LUKE? Continua-t-elle.

- J'ai dit non.

- SVP.

- Oublie ça.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que ça fait trop longtemps que je n'y ai pas touché, mentit-il. En fait, il s'était pratiqué l'après-midi même.

- Pas grave.

- Non.

- Luke, écoute, nous sommes dans une relation. Relation obligeant, nous devons nous apprendre à nous connaître l'un l'autre. Je viens d'apprendre que tu joues de la guitare, chose qui était très loin dans mes pensées. Maintenant que ma curiosité a été piquée, je ne peux pas rester ignorante à savoir si tu as du talent ou pas pour ça.

- C'est juste que je ne... je ... je ne ... je ne suis pas... pas ... pas vraiment... euhm... tu sais? ... À l'aise... euhm... avec... tu sais... tout ça... j'aime pas vraiment jouer devant les gens.

- Tu parles comme si j'étais n'importe qui, dit-elle feignant d'être blessée par ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Mais non, ma belle, tu sais que tu n'es pas n'importe qui, tu es la plus importante, mais je reste quand même mal-à-l'aise avec tout ça.

- Aller, tu sais que je suis pas intimidante.

- Toi! Pas intimidante? Tu es la personne la plus intimidante que je connaisse.

- Je suis blessée.

- J'ai... juste peur... que... tu sais... que ... tu ... que tu ne me trouves pas bon.

- Oh mon Dieu, rit-elle devant son embarrasse évidente, je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais mignon quand tu étais gêné?

- Seigneur, dit-il en levant les yeux au plafond.

- Luke, dit-elle en lui prenant sa main, c'est quelque chose que j'aimerais vraiment entendre. Même si tu es terriblement mauvais, ce que je ne doute pas sera...

- Merci.

- Désolé chéri si je ne te vois pas vraiment sur une scène à chanter devant des milliers de spectateurs.

- Au moins une chose sur laquelle nous sommes d'accord.

- Mais, je tiens réellement à t'entendre chanter.

- C'est vrai?

- Oui, dit-elle sincèrement.

- Si tu insistes.

- Oh yay!! Dit-elle levant ses bras dans les airs avant de les jeter à son cou. J'ai toujours su que mes cours de manipulation finiraient par marcher un jour.

- Seigneur, dit-il en se levant pour prendre sa guitare.

- Ok, qu'est-ce que tu vas me chanter?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux entendre?

- Une de toi.

- Oh Lorelai... je suis vraiment pas sûr.

- SVP, dit-elle en lui jetant un regard de chien battu.

- D'accord.

- Oh mon Dieu, ça fonctionne vraiment mieux que je le croyais.

- Tu me fais ses yeux là depuis le jour où tu es entré dans le restaurant.

- Sais, je n'ai jamais dit que mes cours étaient récents ».

Il rit un peu, prenant sa guitare dans ses mains et s'asseyant sur une chaise près d'elle. Il se plaça et alors qu'il allait commencer à chanter...

« Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes?

- Quoi?

- Le titre de la chanson.

- Euh, elle n'a pas de titre.

- Comment peux-tu écrire une chanson sans lui donner un titre?

- Écoute, je l'ai composé, mais je n'ai jamais écrit les paroles sur une feuille de papier, c'est juste... dans ma tête.

- Comment tu fais pour t'en souvenir?

- C'est comme ça. Je veux dire... je suis pas un poète... je suis juste quelqu'un qui avait envie de composer une chanson sur la femme qu'il aime, c'est tout.

- Elle parle de moi? Dit-elle touchée.

- Oui, elle... parle de toi.

- Mais si tu avais à lui donner un titre, ce serait quoi?

- Probablement 'elle est presque irréelle', dit-il faisant sourire Lorelai.

- Mais alors... dit-elle impatiemment

- Quoi?

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends? Chante-la moi »

Il leva les yeux au plafond avant de se mettre à gratter sa guitare. Le pincement des cordes laissait s'échapper une douce mélodie qui parvenait aux oreilles de Lorelai. Quelques notes laissaient présager une chanson légère, mais quand même passionnée. Quand il se mit à chanter, Lorelai fût surprise de comprendre à quel point sa voix pouvait être juste, profonde et sensuelle. Il chantait bien, terriblement bien. Elle sourit en entendant les premiers vers, définitivement, la chanson parlait d'elle.

_« Elle est pratiquement irréelle_

_Quand dans sa voix chante_

_Des mots incompréhensibles, _

_Des phrases inintelligibles_

_Elle est pratiquement irréelle_

_Quand elle entre et me sourit_

_Quand ses yeux me fixent et s'illuminent_

_Comme des étoiles claires comme des diamants_

_Elle est pratiquement irréelle_

_Quand je la vois forte comme une déesse_

_Solide comme la Terre_

_Fragile comme le cristal_

_Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle soit avec moi_

_Quand je me lève le matin et qu'elle est l_

_Si douce, si belle, je ne crois pas_

_Qu'un jour elle saura combien elle peut compter pour moi._

_Elle est pratiquement irréelle_

_Quand elle me dit qu'elle m'aime_

_Qu'elle veut être avec moi_

_Qu'elle n'est plus la même depuis ce soir-l_

_Elle est pratiquement irréelle_

_Quand dans ses yeux, je vois l'inquiétude_

_D'une mère qui n'a pas l'habitude_

_D'être seule sans sa fille auprès d'elle_

_Elle est pratiquement irréelle _

_Quand elle me serre dans ses bras_

_Qu'elle colle son nez contre moi_

_Qu'elle m'amène là où je ne sais pas._

_Je ne peux pas crois qu'elle soit avec moi_

_Quand je me lève le matin et qu'elle est l_

_Si douce, si belle je ne crois pas_

_Qu'un jour elle saura combien elle peut compter pour moi._

_Elle est presque irréelle _

_Quand sa voix chante _

_Des mots incompréhensibles_

_Des phrases inintelligibles. _

Il gratta ses derniers accords et leva timidement les yeux pour voir ce qu'en pensait Lorelai. Il vit dans les siens des larmes et un sourire s'esquissa sur son visage. Elle avait aimé... enfin, il le croyait.

« Alors?

- C'est magnifique.

- Vraiment?

- Oui, wow, c'est ... personne n'a jamais ... tu sais ... écrit une chanson pour moi et ... je crois que tu devras te mettre à l'ouvrage mon beau parce qu'il y a définitivement beaucoup de travail qui t'attend, dit-elle faisant lever les yeux de Luke au ciel.

- Définitivement pas.

- Oh! Boudait-elle. Pourquoi?

- Je te l'ai dit, je suis pas un poète. Je peux pas sortir une chanson comme ça de ma tête. Ça vient quand ça vient, c'est tout.

- Oh! Dit-elle désappointée. Dis-moi au moins, s'il y a d'autre chanson que tu as écrite pour moi ».

Luke baissa le regard, un peu gêné. Bien sûr qu'il en avait d'autre. Il y avait d'ailleurs une très belle chanson où il racontait comment le soir où lui et Nicole l'avaient fait pour la première fois; il avait été déçu d'ouvrir les yeux le matin et de s'apercevoir qu'il n'était pas avec la bonne femme. Il y en avait une autre qui racontait combien il avait été difficile de se rendre à cette fête pour elle, alors qu'elle fêtait ses fiançailles avec un autre homme. « J'ai vu pourtant ce soir que dans tes yeux, tu souhaitais peut-être danser avec moi », disait-elle.

Ainsi, toute la soirée, il lui avait chanté des chansons, qui étaient de lui ou pas, émerveillant Lorelai pendant chacune de celle-ci. À la fin d'une mélodie, elle se leva et s'assit sur les genoux de Luke glissant les mains autour de son cou et l'embrassant doucement, mais passionnément, sur le bout des lèvres.

« Tu me rends heureuse, Luke.

- Tu me rends heureux aussi Lorelai, disait-il en l'embrassant à nouveau.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour te mériter?

- Veux-tu que je te fasse une liste?

- Vas-y, donc.

- Disons que juste le fait d'avoir élever Rory seule de cette manière est suffisant pour mériter quarante gars comme moi, mais ce n'est qu'une poussière de ce que tu as fait de merveilleux dans ta vie.

- Je t'aime tellement.

- Je t'aime aussi ».

Sur ce, ils s'embrassèrent très passionnément. Alors que ses lèvres quittaient sa bouche pour se diriger vers son cou, Lorelai murmurait quelque chose d'inaudible.

« Lorelai, si tu veux que je te comprenne, faudra que tu prennes le temps d'articuler.

- J'ai dit : 'je ne sais pas si tu savais, mais j'ai toujours été un peu groupie'.

- Je ne te crois pas, prouve-le moi.

- Avec plaisir », dit-elle en ramenant ses lèvres au cou de Luke descendant de plus en plus bas, amenant son amoureux au septième ciel.

Ainsi, les semaines passaient et tranquillement, ils apprenaient un peu plus sur l'autre. La découverte des talents musicaux de Luke n'était qu'une infime partie de ce que chacun nourrissait l'autre à tous les jours.

Une autre journée, ils avaient pris une marche dans Star Hollow. Main dans la main, leurs pas se guidèrent vers la vieille auberge de l'Indépendance qui n'était maintenant plus là. Explorant les fondations de ce qui avaient été une bonne partie de la vie de Lorelai, elle fut soulagée de voir que la partie la plus importante de l'auberge était toujours debout. Elle traîna Luke vers le vieux cabanon lui faisant visiter leur première vraie maison à Rory et elle.

« Je n'en reviens pas que ce soit toujours là, dit-elle en ouvrant la porte.

- Tu as vraiment vécu ici?

- Oui pendant presque dix ans.

- Es-tu sérieuse?

- Oui, regarde, Rory et moi dormions ici, là c'était la salle de bain si on peut l'appeler comme ça. J'avais installé des rideaux pour qu'on puisse être un peu plus intime quand nous prenions notre bain. Et là, quand il y avait des fêtes à l'auberge, nous ouvrions les fenêtres pour pouvoir laisser entrer la musique dans la maison, disait-elle imitant sans le savoir les mêmes gestes que sa fille avait fait quelques années auparavant quand elle l'avait fait visiter à sa grand-mère.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu as vécu ici pendant tout ce temps, c'est tellement petit.

- Dit l'homme qui vit dans l'endroit où son père tenait ses comptes à jour.

- Je veux dire, regarde, l'endroit n'a qu'à peine dix mètres carrés.

- Je sais, mais nous restions rarement longtemps à l'intérieur. Je travaillais beaucoup et Rory me suivait tout le temps. Et quand il faisait beau dehors, on ne pouvait s'empêcher de venir s'installer ici et nous jouions sur le bord du lac, dit-elle en entraînant Luke à l'extérieur près du magnifique étang qui avait fait la réputation de l'Auberge de l'Indépendance.

- Quand même, tu n'as jamais pensé retourner chez tes parents? Je veux dire, tu étais tellement jeune, dit-il s'asseyant dans l'herbe et l'amenant à s'asseoir entre ses genoux, le dos collé à sa poitrine.

- Non, jamais! Je ne pouvais pas retourner là-bas, j'étouffais tellement, tu ne peux pas savoir. J'avais toujours ma mère sur le dos et je voyais qu'elle voulait faire avec Rory ce qu'elle avait fait avec moi et je ne voulais pas ça pour ma fille.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait de si terrible?

- Elle voulait la transformer en quelqu'un qu'elle n'était pas, comme elle l'a toujours tenté avec moi.

- Je vois.

- Une chance que j'ai rencontré Mia. Je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenue sans elle.

- Je sais, c'est pareil pour moi.

- Tu m'as jamais raconté comment c'était quand tu étais petit. Raconte, SVP.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise?

- Ce que tu veux. Comment elle était ta mère?

- Ma mère? Ma mère était ... euh... je ne m'en souviens plus beaucoup, j'étais tellement jeune quand elle est morte.

- Tu avais quel âge?

- Dix ans.

- Ç'a dû être terrible.

- À cet âge-là, c'est tout ton univers qui s'effondre. Après, mon père ne disait pratiquement plus un mot. Il nous élevait du mieux qu'il pouvait avec le meilleur de son cœur, mais ce n'était pas pareil Après un bout de temps, Liz a commencé à prendre de la drogue et moi, je me suis jeté dans le sport et dans la lecture... jusqu'à ce que j'apprenne que mon père était malade. Là, j'étais essayé d'apprendre à cuisiner pour lui donner moins de ça à faire pour nous. On est devenu très proche jusqu'à ce qu'il meurt.

- Mon Dieu. Le cauchemar.

- Peut-être pas un cauchemar, mais loin d'être le paradis, j'essaie juste de tenter de me mettre à sa place. Perdre la femme qu'on aime doit détruire un homme.

- Comme pour une femme qui perd son homme. Comment as-tu rencontré Mia?

- Tu te souviens de Mazie? Tu sais, la propriétaire de chez Sniffy?

- Comment oublier?

- Mia, ma mère et elle étaient les trois meilleures amies du monde à la petite école. Quand elle est décédée, elles m'ont pris Liz et moi sous leur aile. Tu savais que Mia était ma marraine?

- Sérieux?

- Sérieux. Mazie est celle de Liz. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans elles. Elles m'ont guidé un peu, je crois.

- Je comprends, c'est bien.

- Oui c'est bien.

- N'empêche que ça explique bien des choses.

- De quoi?

- Ton adolescence, ça explique pourquoi tu as toujours été aussi solitaire.

- Jusqu'à ce que je te rencontre...

- Tu as eu Rachel avant.

- Ouais, mais tu sais, avec Rachel, c'était différent. C'est sûr, je l'aimais, mais j'ai toujours eu l'impression que ce n'était pas la bonne. Elle partait trop souvent, souvent sans me dire 'Au revoir' avant. Je n'étais pas très heureux. En tous cas, pas autant que je le suis présentement ».

Et elle tourna sa tête afin qu'elle puisse regarder dans ses yeux. Elle les voyait scintillant et brillant. Elle savait qu'il disait vrai et elle savait aussi que les siens disaient la même chose. Tendrement, ils s'embrassèrent se confirmant ce qui venait d'être dit.

N'ayant pas averti personne de son voyage à Star Hollow, Mia voulait faire un tour sur le site de son ancienne auberge, qui avait été toute sa vie. Elle marchait à travers les ruines de l'incendie quand elle vit un couple s'embrasser devant la vieille remise. Elle sourit comprenant que son auberge continuerait quand même à apporter du bonheur à ceux qui la fréquenterait. Regardant de plus près, elle s'aperçut que le couple n'était nul autre que ses deux protégés. Elle avait toujours vu un peu de chimie entre ces deux-là, mais elle n'avait pas été souvent là pour se rendre compte à quel point les deux étaient attirés l'un par l'autre. Doucement, elle voyait son filleul embrasser celle qu'elle avait toujours considéré comme sa fille avant qu'elle laisse tomber sa tête sur son épaule fixant la vieille bâtisse qui lui avait servi de maison il y a de ça plusieurs années. Elle décida de s'approcher pour entendre la fin de la conversation.

De leur côté, ne se sentant aucunement épiés, Luke et Lorelai continuaient leur conversation après un court silence.

« Tu sais que c'est ce que j'admire le plus chez toi.

- De quoi?

- Ton indépendance, ma manière dont tu n'as jamais eu besoin de personne pour en arriver là où tu es.

- Ce n'est pas vrai.

- Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas vrai?

- Je ne suis pas indépendante. Je te rappelle que c'est beaucoup grâce à toi si aujourd'hui je détiens ma propre auberge. Je n'y aurais jamais arrivé sans toi.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. C'est que tu es tellement forte. Tu n'as pas besoin que quelqu'un te dise où aller pour aller quelque part. Tu as toujours été capable de te débrouiller seul, même si pour ça, tu devais vivre dans un cabanon. Tu es tellement têtue, personne n'aurait pu t'empêcher de bâtir ton auberge ou d'élever Rory autrement que de la manière dont tu aurais décidé.

- Oui, mais ça fait pas de moi quelqu'un de plus indépendant. J'ai toujours eu besoin des gens d'ici. Si je n'avais pas trouvé ici, je me serais probablement retrouvé en ville dans un coin dangereusement pathétique entre les transactions de drogues et les prostituées. Sans vous, je ne serais rien.

- Tu as tout fait par toi-même, avec Rory, l'auberge. Regarde-toi maintenant, à dix-sept, tu n'avais rien sauf un enfant de un an sans père et maintenant, elle va à Yale et tu as ta propre auberge. C'est de l'indépendance pour moi.

- J'aurais quand même pas pu y arriver sans Mia et toi.

- Content d'avoir aider... c'est à ton tour.

- Quoi?

- Raconte-moi comment tu es venu ici.

- Tu connais l'histoire.

- Je sais, mais j'aime l'entendre.

- Oh qu'il est mignon!!! Notre petit Luke veut qu'on lui raconte une histoire.

- Oh Seigneur! Tu veux vraiment que j'aie honte, non.

- Je dois dire que c'est plutôt amusant.

- Racontes-tu ton histoire ou je devrai le faire pour toi?

- J'y vais, j'y vais, ne monte pas sur tes grands chevaux! Ça commence comme suit. Un soir de pluie, je retournai à la maison avec mon petit ami...

- Oh seigneur Lorelai, je ne veux pas savoir comment ça s'est fait! Tu me crois-tu assez pervers pour vouloir comment l'autre gars et toi avez conçu Rory, c'est déjà assez bizarre que tu m'aies mis cette image dans la tête.

- Ok! Ok! Si tu ne veux pas savoir l'histoire...

- Je veux savoir l'histoire, mais... commence... disons... quand tu as déménagé à Star Hollow.

- Oh, tu n'es pas drôle

- Désolé

- Mais je t'aime quand même, dit-elle faisant lever les sourcils de Mia qui se tenait non loin du couple. Bon commençons. Après la naissance de Rory, je ne voulais pas retourner à la maison, mais j'étais trop jeune et trop faible pour fuir. Alors j'y suis restée un an, entendant tous les jours les sarcasmes et blâmes de Emily Gilmore qui avait toujours honte que sa fille soit une fille-mère. Aussitôt que j'ai pu, je me suis enfuie de la maison avec Rory. Nous n'avions qu'assez d'argent pour prendre l'autobus. Après un bout de chemin, nous sommes atterris ici. Je suis débarquée de l'autobus et je me suis rendue au premier endroit où j'ai vu, la boulangerie Weston. J'y suis entrée et je me suis adressée à une gentille vieille dame appelée Fran pour lui demander où pourrais-je trouver un travail et un endroit pour rester. Alors, elle m'a envoyé ici. Quand j'ai...

- Quand on a ouvert la porte, j'ai vu une enfant tenant un bébé dans ses bras me disant : avez-vous un emploi, n'importe lequel, je peux tout faire », dit une voix en arrière deux.

Les deux retournèrent leur tête pour voir Mia qui se tenait derrière eux, le sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles. Lorelai n'en arrivait pas à croire ses yeux, Luke, non plus. Sans attendre, Lorelai laissa sortir un petit cri et se jeta au coup de Mia.

« MIA!!! Avait-elle crié.

- Hey Lorelai! Dit-elle en la serrant fort dans ses bras.

- Oh mon Dieu, je ne savais pas que vous veniez en ville! Comment allez-vous? Wow, et la Caroline? Que faites-vous ici?

- Woah trop de questions à la fois.

- Bonjour Mia, dit Luke en se levant pour la prendre dans ses bras.

- Lucas, dit-elle en le serrant faisant pouffer Lorelai de rire.

- Seigneur, Lorelai, ne commence pas. Il y a trois personnes dans le Connecticut qui peuvent m'appeler Lucas : Mazie, Buddy et Mia. À part de ça, personne spécialement pas toi, ne peut m'appeler ainsi.

- C'est compris, Lucas.

- Seigneur.

- Alors, comme je peux voir, vous deux êtes ensembles.

- Ouais, on est ensemble depuis deux mois aujourd'hui, dit Lorelai en prenant Luke par la taille, ce qui a eu pour effet de le faire rougir singulièrement et rire Mia.

- Deux mois, mm, intéressants. Félicitations, j'ai toujours trouvé que vous deux ensembles feraient un joli couple.

- Apparemment, tout Star Hollow croyait comme toi, dit Luke

- Sauf moi... ajouta Lorelai. Quelle perte!!! Toutes ces années perdues... Gaspillage.

- Contente de te voir aussi heureuse, Lorelai et toi aussi, Luke.

- C'est gentil, merci Mia.

- Ouais, merci.

- C'est sincère. Mais où est Rory, j'ai entendu dire qu'elle fréquenterait Yale, j'aimerais bien la féliciter!

- Oh, elle n'est pas ici. Elle est en Europe pour l'été avec sa grand-mère.

- Gilmore?

- Oui, Gilmore, pourquoi?

- Oh! Je suis juste surprise, la dernière fois où je vous ai vu, tu n'étais pas très proche de ta mère.

- Oh, elles ne le sont pas meilleures aujourd'hui. Bien... presque pas... peut-être qu'elles sont un peu meilleures, mais ce n'est pas encore le grand amour.

- Je comprends. Et j'ai entendu dire que Sookie et toi aviez ouvert votre propre auberge, félicitations.

- Merci. C'est un rêve qui se réalise. Alors qu'est-ce qui vous emmène à Star Hollow.

- Oh, je voulais juste visiter un peu de famille et venir voir des vieux amis, prendre des nouvelles.

- En espérant que les nouvelles soient bonnes.

- Jusqu'à présent, elles le sont », sourit-elle en regardant Lorelai et Luke se tenant par la main.

Ils se dirigèrent vers La Libellule où Mia avait pris une chambre pour la durée de son séjour. Pendant tout le temps du souper, accompagnés par Jackson et Sookie qui les avaient rejoints aussitôt qu'ils avaient appris la nouvelle de la présence de la vieille dame en ville, ils s'échangèrent des histoires sur l'enfance de Luke et de Rory, sur toutes les fois où Sookie avait fait sauter des concoctions mystérieuses dans la cuisine de l'auberge de l'Indépendance ou certaines anecdotes de Lorelai pendant qu'elle y vivait.

Lorelai regardait ses amis et son amoureux jaser de tout et de rien autour de la table et se disait qu'elle ne pouvait être plus heureuse que présentement. À ce moment, un grand sentiment de culpabilité envahit son corps. Rory. Elle avait oublié sa fille pendant un instant. Quelle mère pouvait-elle être aussi heureuse sachant que sa fille souffrait à l'autre bout du monde sans elle?

Ayant l'air coupable, Lorelai se leva rapidement de table et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Alors que Sookie commençait à se lever pour aller voir ce qu'elle avait, Luke lui fit signe qu'il allait y aller. Il se leva à son tour et se dirigea, lui aussi, vers la cuisine pour y retrouver une Lorelai en larme.

« Eh! Dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Rien... rien... c'est juste que... tu sais... je me sens mal...

- Pourquoi?

- J'étais là et je vous regardais ... et tu étais là et tu avais tellement l'air heureux. Je me suis donc trouvée heureuse aussi... et j'ai pensé à Rory... et je me suis trouvée tellement horrible de l'oublier comme ça! Comment je peux oublier ma fille, le sang de mon sang, et être heureuse alors qu'elle est dans une des périodes les plus dures de sa vie.

- Tu as le droit d'être heureuse aussi.

- Pas si elle est malheureuse.

- Tu sais qu'elle ne sera pas toujours avec toi, c'est déjà commencé, elle est au collège et tu la vois moins. Quand elle sera journaliste, tu la verras encore moins. Elle va en vivre des périodes difficiles loin de toi. Tu ne pourras pas toujours être là pour la protéger.

- Tu crois qu'il est trop tard pour se faire coller par la taille comme dans 'collé à toi'?

- Je ne suis pas sûre que Rory accepterait de mettre un rideau entre vous deux pendant... qu'on... tu sais... dit-il en zigzagant son doigt entre eux deux.

- J'avoue que ce serait un peu malsain, rit-elle.

- Aller viens ici », dit-il en la prenant encore plus fort dans ses bras.

Pendant ce temps, dans la salle à manger, Sookie et Mia épiait de loin l'échange entre les deux. La porte était entrouverte et laissait voir Lorelai et Luke enlacés.

« Ils sont amoureux, non? Demanda Mia.

- Tellement que ça me fait peur.

- Pourquoi?

- Si un jour l'un perd l'autre, je ne suis pas certaine qu'ils vont survivre.

- Si intense?

- Ouais, ils ont beau tenté de ralentir, mais comme tu vois, ça ne marche pas vraiment.

- Wow! En tous cas, je n'aurais jamais cru voir mon Lucas si heureux. Il a enfin trouvé sa femme »

Ils continuèrent à bavarder ainsi alors que dans la cuisine, Luke et Lorelai étaient toujours fortement enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Soudainement, Lorelai sortit de l'embrasse et sortit téléphone cellulaire.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?

- J'appelle Rory.

- Il doit être deux heures du matin en Europe!

- Je sais, mais je dois lui parler », dit-elle en composant le numéro.

Après quelques sonneries, quelqu'un décrocha le combiné.

« Allô, qui que ce soit, soyez sûr que je vous déteste, dit Rory d'une voix endormie.

- Rory?

- Maman? Il est deux heures du matin, pourquoi tu m'appelles à deux heures du matin. Tu n'as pas encore rompu avec Luke, j'espère.

- Je vais bien, merci et toi?

- Maman, viens-en au fait.

- C'est juste que... tu me manques chérie.

- Tu m'appelles pour me dire ça?

- Ouais.

- C'est clair, maintenant, je te déteste.

- Eh! Sois polie avec ta mère, jeune fille.

- Maman, tu ne m'appelles pas juste pour me dire que je te manque.

- Pas juste pour ça, mais je voulais que tu le saches, c'est tout.

- Maman, je t'en supplie, arrête de tourner autour du pot et dis-moi pourquoi tu appelles.

- Oh, c'est rien, c'est juste que... Mia est ici.

- Quoi?

- Mia est ici.

- J'avais entendu. Pour vrai?

- Ouais.

- Je veux lui parler ».

Lorelai acquiesça et retourna dans la salle à manger pour donner son téléphone à Mia. Luke la suivit derrière elle, le sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles sachant que sa petite amie était heureuse enfin. Il la prit par derrière pendant que Mia bavardait avec Rory et la serra fort dans ses bras. Le bonheur existait vraiment.

---------

Au grand bonheur de Lorelai, l'été passa comme un éclair et les six semaines que Rory avait passées en Europe avec sa grand-mère étaient maintenant finies. Un matin, elle se réveilla dans les bras de Luke et sourit à pleines dents quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle devait aller chercher Rory cette journée-là à l'aéroport. Elle se retourna, prit son amoureux par la taille, mis une de ses jambes entres les siennes et enfouit son nez dans le creux de son cou.

« Chéri?

- Ne m'appelle pas chéri, murmura-t-il évidemment en train de rêver, Lorelai décida de s'en amuser.

- Que fais-tu chéri?

- Comment, ce que je fais, je travaille dans la chambre du bébé, murmura-t-il à nouveau faisant lever les sourcils de Lorelai.

- Le bébé?

- Tu sais, celui qui fait que tu aies l'air d'un ballon de basket.

- Eh!

- Je te taquine, tu es la plus belle femme enceinte que la Terre ait portée, dit-il en la serrant plus fort dans ses bras alors que Lorelai décida d'aller un peu plus loin.

- Luke, comment sincèrement te sens-tu par rapport au bébé?

- Comment peux-tu même me demander ça?

- Je faisais juste dire que...

- Tu sais Lorelai que je suis à 100 dedans ».

Lorelai ne savait pas si elle devait sourire ou avoir peur. Luke rêvait qu'elle était enceinte... et il était heureux de ça.

- Je t'aime, chuchota-t-elle après un moment dans cette position.

- Moi aussi, dit Luke maintenant réveillé.

- Eh, tu es réveillé, l'accueillit Lorelai.

- Eh, toi aussi.

- Tu rêvais.

- Ah oui?

- Et tu parlais.

- Je te crois pas.

- Et tu ronflais aussi

- Ça non plus, je te crois pas.

- Ok, tu ne ronflais pas, mais tu parlais vraiment.

- Si je parlais, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit?

- Oh rien d'important.

- Tu es tellement mauvaise menteuse!

- Tu as dit que tu ne voulais pas que je t'appelle chéri, es-tu content?

- Assez, dit-il souriant de toutes ses dents. C'est aujourd'hui le grand jour.

- Ouais! Enfin, je vais pouvoir prendre ma fille dans mes bras.

- Je suis content pour toi. À quelle heure, penses-tu être revenue à la maison? Tu pourrais passer par le restaurant et je vous ferai un spécial 'Bienvenue-à-Star-Hollow-Rory'.

- Comment ça à quelle heure je reviendrai à la maison? Tu viens avec moi.

- Comment, je vais avec vous? Non! Je peux pas.

- Oh oui, monsieur 'Très-sexy-propriétaire-du-joyeux-café', tu viens avec moi.

- Pourquoi?

- J'ai besoin d'un chauffeur, je serai beaucoup trop excitée pour conduire.

- Mais, ta mère sera là.

- Oui, et alors?

- Tu veux dire, tu veux... qu'elle sache... pour ... tu sais... toi et moi?

- Pourquoi pas, je ne vois pas ce qui dérange?

- Wow,

- Quoi?

- Rien, c'est juste, c'est quand la dernière fois que ça ne te dérangeait pas qu'elle sache pour une de tes relations?

- Jamais.

- Jamais?

- Jamais.

- Même pas avec Jason?

- Encore moins avec Jason! Elle aurait trop sauté au plafond. Ce qu'elle a fait d'ailleurs.

- C'est bon à savoir.

- Tu sauras, mon cher, que tu es parmi les privilégiés qui font face à la nouvelle Lorelai.

- La nouvelle Lorelai?

- Tu sais celle qui n'a pas peur et qui est prête à s'investir dans une relation amoureuse.

- Oh cette Lorelai!

- Ouais cette Lorelai. Alors qu'est-ce que tu en penses? Tu viens?

- Avec plaisir, Lorelai!

- Merci, dit-elle en l'embrassant. Ewww!

- Quoi?

- Haleine du matin, dit-elle en déplaçant l'air entre eux.

- Tu es mal placée pour parler mademoiselle », dit-il en la chatouillant.

Rapidement, ils sortirent du lit, se douchèrent et errèrent vers le restaurant pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner.

---------

Lorelai ne tenait plus en place. L'avion de Rory avait plus de deux heures de retard et elle était inquiète comme jamais elle ne l'avait été auparavant. Malgré tous ses efforts pour la calmer, Luke n'arrivait pas à trouver un moyen pour la faire respirer par le nez. Il devait avouer que lui aussi était assez inquiet par la situation, même s'il savait que tout ceci arrivait souvent.

Ensemble dans la salle d'attente de l'aéroport, ils attendaient plus ou moins patiemment qu'on annonce l'arrivée du vol Paris-Hartford. Tannée, Lorelai se leva d'un bond pour aller engueuler un employé de l'aéroport, peu importe lequel, elle devait faire quelque chose pour faire sortir l'inquiétude qu'elle retenait en elle. Alors qu'elle commençait à se déplacer vers le bureau d'information, elle fût retenue par Luke qui la serra fort dans ses bras.

« J'ai peur Luke, qu'est-ce qui va arriver si jamais son avion... tu sais.

- J'ai peur aussi, mais c'est commun, calme-toi, dit-il en embrassant le dessus de sa tête.

- Maman?

- Rory? »

Lorelai poussa presque violemment Luke et se jeta au cou de sa fille. Elle n'arrivait pas qu'elle la tenait réellement dans les bras.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Ton avion a plusieurs heures de retard.

- Mais, non, je suis juste à l'heure. À vrai dire, ça fait deux heures qu'on te cherche.

- Bien voyons, regarde au tableau. Le vol Paris-Hartford est retardé de...

- Euh maman?

- ... de plusieurs heures pour cause...

- Euh maman?

- ... inconnue.

- Maman?

- Oui chérie?

- On était à Rome.

- Quoi?

- Nous étions à Rome quand nous sommes parties de l'Europe.

- Tu rigoles?

- Lorelai, pourquoi penses-tu que Rory rigolerait?

- Bonjour maman. C'est juste que je devais être dans la lune quand vous m'avez donné les renseignements.

- Occupé avec quelqu'un, dit Emily en fixant Luke du regard.

- Maman? Tu te rappelles de Luke?

- Oui, c'est ... euh... une surprise de vous revoir... Luke.

- Bonjour madame Gilmore.

- SVP appelez-moi Emily.

- Bonjour Emily.

- Comme je vous disais, je suis surprise de vous voir ici aujourd'hui... en train d'embrasser les cheveux de ma fille, dit-elle sur un ton de voix sec.

- Oh euh... Lorelai... voulait... que ... euh... je l'accompagne... euh... parce qu'elle disait qu'elle serait trop énervée pour... euh... aide-moi au lieu de rire.

- Maman, j'ai demandé à Luke de venir avec moi pour m'aider avec tout ceci. En tant que petit ami, il me doit bien ça.

- Petit ami? Demanda Emily.

- Oui maman, petit ami.

- Oh! Contente qu'au moins cette fois, tu as eu la décence de me dire que tu fréquentais quelqu'un avant d'annoncer tes fiançailles.

- Oui, c'est différent cette fois », dit-elle en mettant une main autour de la taille de Luke le regardant dans les yeux. Rory, quant à elle, souriait à pleines dents alors qu'Emily feignit un sourire pour masquer sa déception.

------

Le voyage du retour fût tranquille... du côté conducteur. Du côté passager, Lorelai était retourné vers l'arrière et discutait vivement des endroits que Rory avait visités durant son voyage et des événements qu'il y avait eu à l'auberge. Quant à Luke et Emily, ils restaient silencieux. La tension aurait pu être coupée au couteau entre ces deux-là et il était clair que la situation ne plaisait pas du tout à Emily. Soudainement, elle se redressa et prit la parole.

« Alors Lorelai, comment toi et Luke vous vous êtes rencontrés.

- Tu veux dire, il y a huit ans de ça, quand j'ai commencé à manger dans son resto ou quand j'ai commencé à le voir comme plus qu'un ami?

- Je veux dire, comment est-ce que vous deux avez commencé à ... sortir ensemble, dit-elle en retenant presque les deux derniers mots comme s'ils étaient difficiles à dire.

- Euh... et bien ... ça commencé... euh... quand est-ce que ç'a commencé Luke?

- Tu veux dire que vous ne savez pas quand est-ce que vous avez commencé à sortir ensemble?

- Pas exactement. Ça dépend, je veux dire... euh... on a sorti quelques fois, on a été au mariage de sa sœur et là, il m'a demandé à sortir, mais je n'étais pas sûre si c'était en amis ...

- Elle paniquait totalement... s'empressa d'ajouter Rory pour agacer sa mère.

- Merci.

- Mais c'est vrai.

- C'est vrai? Demandait Luke

- Oui, c'est vrai, répondit Lorelai, la tête baissée faisant sourire Luke avant qu'il lui prenne la main

- Donc, il t'a invité à sortir? Ajouta Emily clairement agacée.

- Ouais, mais je n'étais pas certaine si c'était plus qu'en ami.

- Et puis?

- Maman, je ne suis pas sûre que tu voudrais le savoir.

- Ce n'est rien de cochon, j'espère, dit-elle faisant lever les yeux de Lorelai au plafond et rougir Luke.

- Non, ce n'est de cochon. C'est juste qu'à la soirée-test, il a parlé avec Jason qui lui a dit que nous étions toujours ensembles, le menteur, et Luke s'est comme ... un peu... choqué, me disant combien il avait travailler fort pour m'avoir. Alors, je lui ai dis combien qu'il y avait eu quelque chose. Et là, j'ai dit : 'mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?' et il m'a répondu 'veux-tu arrêter de bouger?', dit-elle en imitant le ton de voix de Luke.

- Deux phrases mémorables dans l'histoire de l'humanité, ajouta Rory.

- Juste après 'c'est la manière romantique de faire les choses, maudit!', rit Lorelai qui jouait le jeu de Rory.

- Je suis perdue.

- Ne vous en faites pas, madame Gilmore, elles sont toujours comme ça.

- Je sais, Luke, j'ai passé plus de temps dans ma vie que vous à tenter de connaître ma fille ».

Sur ce, l'entièreté de la voiture se tut, Luke, de gêne, Rory, de surprise et Lorelai, de colère. Comment sa mère pouvait-elle être aussi méprisante envers Luke alors que lui n'avait été rien d'autre qu'aimable avec elle.

« Comment peux-tu dire ça, maman?

- Quoi?

- Pourquoi tu as dit ça?

- Dis quoi?

- Ce que tu viens de dire. À part pour être odieuse, je n'en vois pas le but.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça pour être odieuse envers lui.

- Alors, pourquoi tu lui as dit?

- Lorelai, ce n'est pas grave, la rassura Luke.

- Oui, c'est grave, Luke. Elle n'a pas le droit de te dire ça! Aller, réponds maman, pourquoi as-tu dit ça?

- Je trouve juste ton ami un peu arrogant de tenter de m'apprendre comment vous réfléchissiez.

- Comment arrogant? Il tentait juste de t'aider.

- À vous comprendre? Personne ne peut passer assez de temps avec vous deux pour pouvoir vous comprendre.

- Sauf Luke.

- Bien sûr, dit Emily sur un ton sarcastique.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a maintenant?

- Rien.

- Non, maman, je sais ce que tu penses, tu te dis qu'il n'est pas assez bon pour moi, qu'il n'a pas assez d'ambition et qu'il ne sera jamais un bon beau-père pour Rory, non? Dit-elle en perdant le contrôle de soi, alors que Emily restait silencieuse. Tu te dis qu'il n'est pas Christopher, non? »

Le voilà. Le mot que tout le monde avait évité de dire depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble était sorti. Rory pouvait sentir de son siège les muscles de Luke se tendre et le visage de sa grand-mère allonger. À sa grande surprise, Emily fut très honnête dans sa réponse.

« Non, il n'est pas assez bon pour toi, et oui, tu devrais être avec Christopher, dit-elle alors que la voiture avait atteint l'entrée du terrain de Lorelai.

- Maman, je crois que tu devrais t'en aller d'ici », dit-elle avant de sortir rapidement de la voiture et de se diriger dans la maison.

De son côté, Luke s'était senti plus que mal-à-l'aise dans cette situation, la conversation le concernant, mais ne lui étant pas du tout destiné. Il sortit de la voiture et se mit à sortir les paquets du coffre arrière de la jeep.

« Luke, tu ne devrais pas faire ça, dit Rory, clairement embarrassée du commentaire de sa grand-mère alors que Luke débarquait les valises d'Emily hors du camion.

- Non, c'est correct Rory.

- Grand-mère, je n'arrive pas à croire ce que tu viens de dire.

- C'est correct, Rory. Ta grand-mère a raison sur certains points.

- Bien voyons, Luke, disait Rory alors que sa grand-mère ajoutait un 'intéressant'.

- Non, c'est vrai, je ne suis pas Christopher. Contrairement à lui, j'ai été là quand tu en avais besoin et j'ai un emploi et une vie stable et je ferais tout pour ta mère et toi, dit-il en continuant de vider le coffre. Je ne sais pas si vous vous en êtes rendu compte, madame Gilmore, c'est qu'après toutes ces années où je ne me suis pas trouvé assez bon pour Lorelai, je n'avais que pour choix de le devenir. Je suis maintenant l'homme qu'elle aime et je suis tellement heureux de ça que depuis deux mois, je n'ai l'impression que de flotter. N'ayez pas peur pour votre fille, Emily, car vous pouvez en être certaine, je ne laisserai jamais rien lui arriver », disait-il calmement en finissant de sortir les paquets.

Incapables de prononcer une parole, Rory et Emily restèrent debout immobile en regardant Luke se dirigeant à toute vitesse vers l'intérieur de la maison pour consoler Lorelai.

Après un bon moment, Emily se dirigea vers l'intérieur de la maison, puis en haut des escaliers vers la chambre de sa fille où elle vit Lorelai pleurer contre la poitrine de Luke. Elle cogna à la porte.

« Lorelai?

- Va-t-en.

- Lorelai, j'aimerais te parler, dit-elle doucement.

- Si c'est pour encore m'insulter ou pour ramener Christopher sur le tapis, tu sais où est la sortie.

- Lorelai, je voudrais m'excuser, dit-elle faisant lever les têtes de Luke et de Lorelai.

- Je vais vous laisser, dit Luke en embrassant le dessus de sa tête avant de quitter la chambre.

- Lorelai, je...

- Maman, pourquoi tu ne peux pas être heureuse pour moi?

- Lorelai, je ne pensais pas que c'était si sérieux entre lui et toi.

- Ça l'est, je l'aime maman. Je l'aime plus que je n'aie jamais aimé personne. Même pas Max, et merde... j'ai failli épousé Max.

- Ton langage, jeune fille.

- Laisse tomber le langage, maman et écoute-moi. À tous les jours qui passent, à tous les soirs où je m'endors, la certitude que cet homme-là est l'homme de ma vie est plus forte!

- Lorelai, je ne sais pas quoi dire, sauf te donner ma bénédiction.

- Ta bénédiction?

- Ouais, c'est que je n'avais jamais vu à quel point, il pouvait t'aimer et que tu pouvais l'aimer, alors il ne me reste qu'à te dire que c'est bon pour moi. Je suis contente que tu aies trouvé un homme bien.

- Même si je n'avais pas besoin de ta bénédiction, je vais l'accepter, maman. Je suis contente que tu 'approuves'. Merci.

- C'est le but d'une mère de vouloir que ses filles soient heureuses.

- Et c'est toi qui a dit ça », rit Lorelai.

À suivre.

Désolé, je viens de me rendre compte que je viens de commencer ma 27e page de texte, donc, je vais arrêter là pour aujourd'hui. À la prochaine! N'oubliez pas de commenter, svp... pitié... c'est ce qui fait que j'ai envie d'écrire...

(Vous ne savez pas comment faire pour commenter? Cliquez sur le bouton à côté de submit review. Aussi, like I ever said, you can review in English, I read it!)


	15. Cauchemars

Note d'auteur : Bon je suis désolée de vous l'annoncer, mais ce sera le dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction. J'ai eu l'idée en regardant un vidéo en anglais. Appréciez.

**Chapitre 15 : Cauchemars**

Trois mois passèrent et les choses prenaient leur place. Rory avait réussi à faire son « deuil » de l'affaire Dean et était retourné à l'école, les grands-parents Gilmore étant toujours aussi têtus s'étaient séparés et restaient chacun dans une résidence sur le terrain du manoir et Luke et Lorelai venaient de sortir de leur « Lune de Miel ». En effet, même s'ils étaient toujours aussi amoureux, ils tombaient tranquillement dans une routine et ça ne les dérangeait pas. La passion diminuait un peu, c'est tout. Sûr, les querelles étaient plus fréquentes et souvent pour rien.

Un soir, ils s'étaient chicanés à propos du film à choisir. Luke était sur le point de partir quand il mit le nez à l'extérieur. La chaussée, les trottoirs, les escaliers, les rampes, tout était glacé. Il y avait eu une pluie verglaçante et tout Star Hollow était figé sous la glace. Ne voyant que Luke ne quittait pas son perron, Lorelai se dirigea vers lui pour savoir ce qu'il y avait. Elle sortit et vit l'état de son jardin.

« Oh mon Dieu!

- Je ne te le fais pas dire.

- Il n'est pas question que tu retournes comme ça chez toi.

- Oui, oui, je vais simplement faire attention.

- Luke, dit-elle sur un ton ennuyé, tu ne peux pas. Il doit y avoir un pouce d'épaisseur de glace partout dehors, tu pourrais te tuer. Tu coucheras ici.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que j'aie envie de dormir avec toi ce soir, dit-il toujours en colère.

- Oh comme si j'allais te laisser partir ou te laisser coucher sur le divan, t'es fou?

- Le divan sera bien.

- Oh non, Luke, tu vas te massacrer le dos si tu couches là-dessus.

- Si tu le dis! Je coucherai en haut.

- Parfait!

- Parfait! »

En colère, il monta se coucher dans la chambre de Lorelai et ne prit pas le temps de l'embrasser avant de s'endormir.

------------

Le lendemain, le restaurant était terriblement plein. Luke avait beau tenté de servir tous et chacun, mais il avait peine à répondre à la demande des plus exigeants. Il perdait tranquillement patience quand entra Lorelai dans le restaurant.

« Eh, est-ce qu'on pourrait parler?

- Lorelai, je suis très occupé pour l'instant, est-ce que ça pourrait attendre?

- Luke, je ne veux pas qu'on reste fâchés.

- Ce n'est pas pour ça, mais regarde autour de toi et tu verras que tu n'es pas seul, j'ai des clients à servir.

- Si je t'aide, vas-tu m'écouter après l'heure du dîner?

- Prends ça », lui dit-il en lui lançant un carnet et un crayon.

Ensemble, ils servirent chacun leur tour les clients du restaurant. Ils faisaient particulièrement une bonne équipe. Souvent, ils n'avaient qu'à se regarder pour comprendre ce dont l'autre avait besoin. Ainsi, chacun prenant la place de l'autre quand il fallait qu'il aille ailleurs, la foule s'amincissait et finalement, ils eurent un cinq minutes pour parler.

« J'ai juste un mot à dire, merci!

- Fait plaisir.

- Que voulais-tu me dire?

- Wow, tu es direct... euh... je voulais... euh... juste... m'excuser.

- T'excuser? Wow, pourquoi? Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de t'excuser.

- Je sais, mais j'ai passé la matinée à réfléchir à toi et moi et comment on s'était chicané hier et je me suis rendue compte que tu avais raison. Je n'aurais pas dû choisir un film que j'étais sûre que tu détesterais. Tu le choisiras la prochaine fois. »

Sur ce, Luke se mit à rire.

« Quoi?

- Tu es nulle pour t'excuser.

- Quoi?

- Ce n'est rien, c'est de ma faute, je n'aurais pas dû monter sur mes grands chevaux comme ça.

- Bien.

- Bien.

- On n'est plus fâchés maintenant?

- Non.

- Parfait.

- On se voit ce soir?

- Tu veux du sexe de réconciliation, non?

- Exactement. Donc, on se voit?

- Tu peux en être certain, je crois que j'aurais une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer, dit-elle en l'embrassant, elle ajouta avec empressement : Je dois y aller.

- Déjà?

- Ouais, il faut que je passe à la banque avant d'aller faire un tour à la Libellule.

- Tu n'étais passupposée d'être en congé aujourd'hui.

- Juste un tout petit tour.

- Droguée!

- Comme si c'était la première fois que tu me traitais de droguée.

- Mais là, c'est droguée du boulot habituellement, je parle du café.

- Je commence à l'être pas mal de toi aussi!

- Ah oui?

- Oui. Il faut vraiment que j'y aille. Bye.

- Bye ».

Lorelai sortit du restaurant et fit signe d'au revoir de la main à Luke. Aussitôt, il lui répondit en y ajoutant un 'je t'aime' muet. Elle lui répondit à son tour et partit vers la banque en souriant.

En fin d'après-midi, le téléphone du café se fit entendre. Il sourit étant certain que c'était Lorelai qui s'ennuyait de lui.

« Chez Luke.

- Luke?

- Emily? Non, Emily, Lorelai n'est pas ici.

- Je le sais Luke, c'est pour ça que je vous appelle, elle est à l'hôpital ».

Les yeux de Luke grossirent et son cœur remonta dans sa gorge. L'hôpital. La voix d'Emily était sèche et presque inaudible, ce qui ne laissait pas présager de bonnes nouvelles.

« Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Est-ce qu'elle va bien? Pourquoi est-elle à l'hôpital?

- Il y a eu un vol à la banque, dit-elle en sanglots, elle a été touchée par une balle ».

Le monde de Luke s'envola... elle avait été touché. L'assiette qu'il tenait dans ses mains se brisa en mille pièces sur le sol. C'était un cauchemar. Impossible. Ça ne se pouvait pas. Pas Lorelai. Lorelai était une déesse, elle ne pouvait se faire blesser. « Non » était tout ce qu'il arrivait à dire.

« Non.

- Elle est aux soins intensifs

- Non.

- Ils disent qu'on risque de la perdre.

- Non.

- Il faudrait que tu viennes, tout de suite.

- J'arrive », chuchota-t-il, sa voix n'arrivait pas à parler plus fort.

Il laissa tomber le combiné sur le téléphone, le visage pâle et en sueur. Tous les visages qu'il y avait dans le restaurant étaient tournés vers lui. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Dans sa tête tournaient mille scénarios, un million de pensés. Il avança vers la cuisine, mais retourna sur ses pas. Il regarda autour de lui, complètement perdu dans ses pensées. Il retourna vers la cuisine et stoppa à nouveau.

« Luke, ça ne va pas? Demanda Patty assise au comptoir inquiète.

- Lorelai... banque... hôpital..., était tout ce qu'il était capable de laisser sortir respirant violemment.

- Quoi?

- Luke, dit TJ en entrant dans le restaurant. Il y a eu un vol à la banque, j'ai entendu dire que Lorelai avait été amenée à l'hôpital... Mais, à voir ton visage blanc comme un draps et les gouttes d'eau que tu as sur le nez, je crois que tu le sais déjà ».

Luke ne réussissait toujours pas à penser correctement. Ses yeux pleins de larme regardaient fixement TJ. Sa respiration était ardue. Une boule dans son estomac empêchait l'air d'entrer dans ses poumons. Ses lèvres tremblaient et il devait tout faire pour s'empêcher d'éclater en sanglots.

« Hôpital, tout de suite. Le resto est fermé, tu t'en occupes Patty? Dit-il en lui lançant les clés.

- Tout ce que tu voudras chéri ».

TJ avait beau accélérer, il n'allait toujours pas assez vite pour Luke. Il ne pouvait que penser à combien il ne voulait pas la perdre. Il l'aimait tellement. Arrivé à l'hôpital, la voiture n'était pas encore arrêtée que Luke sauta à l'extérieur pour entrer dans le hall.

« Lorelai Gilmore? Demanda-t-il en vitesse à l'infirmière.

- Monsieur, calmez-vous. Êtes-vous un membre de la famille.

- Euh... n...

- C'est son mari, dit une voix en arrière. Luke, merci mon Dieu, tu es ici.

- Emily, où est-elle? Comment va-t-elle? Est-ce que Rory le sait? Dites-moi qu'elle est toujours vivante.

- Vaguement, ils viennent de la sortir de chirurgie et ils ne savent pas si elle va passer la nuit.

- Non, dit-il alors que des larmes montèrent à ses yeux. Pas Lorelai...

- On ne peut rien y faire sauf attendre.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

- Il y a eu un vol et ils avaient pris une caissière en otage. Quand ils ont demandé aux otages de s'accroupir dans un coin, Lorelai se serait enfargée et un des voleurs lui auraient tiré dans la poitrine par accident.

- Non... Dit-il en pleurant.

- C'est un cauchemar.

- Est-ce que je peux la voir?

- Luke, je ne crois pas que.

- Je veux la voir.

- Si le médecin vous voit.

- Je m'en fous, je veux la voir.

- Suivez-moi ».

Emily la guida vers la chambre et regarda des deux côtés avant d'ouvrir la porte pour l'y laisser entrer.

Luke entra dans la chambre et retint son souffle. Lorelai était couchée sur le lit plus blanche qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible. Elle était nue sous les couvertures, un bandage imbibé de sang installé au dessus de son sein droit. Elle dormait, la respiration saccadée. Des machines étaient branchées un peu partout sur son corps dont une faisait régulièrement un son strident et aigu. Quand il fut capable de regarder ce qu'il y avait devant lui, il s'approcha d'elle lentement. Il prit sa main et l'embrassant pendant que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Une douleur inconnue avait envahie son corps la voyant ainsi.

« Eh! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Dit-il en sanglots. Tu as oublié notre incroyable sexe de réconciliation.

(silence)

- Sûr que je pourrais m'arranger seul, mais je vais avoir froid demain matin sans toi.

(silence)

- Oh mon Dieu, Lorelai, dit-il laissant ses larmes couler de plus belle. Ne meurs pas... s'il-te-plait... ne meurs pas... je t'aime trop pour que tu meures... s'il-te-plait... Tu peux pas mourir... tu es la plus forte... C'est impossible... Je t'aime... Je t'aime... Je t'aime... Je t'aime...

(elle ouvrit les yeux et un léger sourire se traça sur ses lèvres)

- Eh! Tu es réveillée. Merci d'être là.

(elle prit sa main et la mit sur son ventre)

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi, murmura-t-elle ».

Luke l'embrassa sur son front. Soudainement, sa main dans la sienne se crispa et la serra très fort. Luke ouvrit les yeux pour voir le visage de Lorelai se tordant de douleur. Le moniteur cardiaque accélérait dangereusement son rythme.

« LORELAI » cria-t-il alors que plusieurs personnes envahirent la chambre. Le reste se passa comme dans un rêve. Luke ne voyait pas clairement. Tout était embrouillé autour de lui. 'Son Cœur' 'Il faut l'amener en chirurgie' 'On va la perdre' 'Préparer le transfert'.

En moins de temps que Luke en prenait pour former une pensée cohérente, il était seul dans la chambre, Lorelai et tous les autres en chirurgie.

« Monsieur? ... Monsieur? ... Eh... dit une femme habillée en blanc qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre. Monsieur... vous ne pouvez pas reste d'ici.

- Elle va mourir, non?

- Monsieur, sortez d'ici, vous pourrez parler au médecin plus tard.

- Elle va mourir, non?

- On fait tout ce qu'on peut pour la sauver. Vous ne devez pas rester ici, dit la femme en lui prenant l'épaule. Suivez-moi, nous allons aller dans la salle d'attente ».

Elle le guida vers la salle d'attente où il s'assit son visage dans ses mains, ailleurs. Peu de temps après, Rory entra à son tour dans la salle et ils attendirent tous les deux... longtemps... trop longtemps. Après un moment, le médecin avança dans la salle d'attente, le visage fatigué, les yeux cernés, les traits longs. Il demanda à les voir dans son bureau. Une fois assis, Emily, Luke et Rory avaient de la misère à garder patience pour en savoir plus sur l'état de santé de Lorelai.

« Je suis désolé de vous l'annoncer, mais mademoiselle Gilmore aurait subit un arrêt cardiaque suite aux événements que vous connaissez. Nous n'avons... nous n'avons pas pu la sauver.

- NON!

- Je suis désolé.

- Non, c'est... c'est impossible, non.

- On l'a perdu, elle. Elle et le bébé.

- Le bébé? Dit Luke en relevant la tête, les yeux rouges et le visage tordu de douleur.

- Vous ne saviez pas? Elle était enceinte ».

_« Tu peux en être certain, je crois que j'aurais une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer» ... (elle prit sa main et la mit sur son ventre)..._, les souvenirs se heurtaient dans sa tête. Elle lui avait donné des signes. Elle allait lui dire ce soir.

« Vous avez dit : enceinte?

- Oui, monsieur, elle était enceinte.

- Oh Luke, cria Rory tombant dans ses bras pleurant comme un bébé. Ça se peut pas. Pas maman, pas maman, je veux pas, pas elle, pas maman, pas maman, pas elle, pas maman, je veux pas, pas maman, je veux qu'elle soit vivante, elle allait l'avoir. Le tout, elle allait l'avoir. Toi, elle, moi, le bébé. Pourquoi? Pourquoi? Pourquoi? Pourquoi? Pourquoi maintenant, hein? Pouquoi?

- Sais pas ». Ménageait-il de dire entre deux sanglots. Il n'arrivait pas à parler, la douleur était trop grande. Il venait de le perdre lui aussi, le tout; pire, il venait de perdre la femme qu'il aimait. « J'imagine qu'on devra se débrouiller à deux... Oh non, Lorelai... », il éclata de plus belle.

--------

Luke était l'ombre de lui-même. Liz et Jess étaient descendus en ville pour l'aider à passer outre, mais aucune de leurs actions n'arrivait à le réconforter. Il n'était plus capable de cuisiner. Il ne parlait jamais. Ses yeux étaient cernés comme s'ils n'avaient pas dormi depuis une semaine, ce qui était le cas. Tout ce qu'il faisait était de se lever aux heures pour refaire du café, comme s'il attendait que Lorelai entre dans le restaurant pour en prendre une tasse.

Le jour des funérailles était un jour sombre, sans pluie. Dans un mois de novembre triste, tout Star Hollow était noir pour dire 'au revoir' à une de ses plus ferventes citoyennes. Par contre, il n'y avait pas que des citoyens de Star Hollow. Provenant de partout dans le pays, des journalistes étaient venus épier le dernier salut à cette femme extraordinaire. L'affaire était devenue célèbre : 'La femme qui avait été tué alors qu'elle ne faisait qu'un voyage à la banque'. L'homme qui avait tiré avait été arrêté. Et maintenant, partout dans Star Hollow des caravanes des médias se déplaçaient en ville.

Ceci rendait encore plus difficile pour Luke. Il aurait souhaité être plus intime pour les funérailles. Assis au premier rang entre Rory et Sookie, il n'arrivait pas à regarder le cercueil. Tête baissée, il écoutait les gens parler d'elle. Il rit lorsque le prêtre entama une prière. Après un moment, c'était à son tour, il devait se lever et parler à cette bande d'inconnu pour dire bye à Lorelai. 'À quoi bon!' ' Fais-le pour elle' 'J'y vais'. Il se leva, passa l'autel et se dirigea vers le pupitre.

_Lorelai Gilmore était une femme extraordinaire. La plus intelligente, drôle et généreuse des femmes que je n'aie jamais connues. Lorelai Gilmore était la femme dont j'étais amoureux. Elle est née à seize ans lorsqu'elle a donné naissance à cette merveilleuse jeune femme devant moi, Rory Gilmore. Elle l'a élevé et Rory est devenue la personne dans laquelle pose tous mes espoirs. Aujourd'hui, Lorelai est partie laissant derrière elle un immense trou dans le cœur de ses proches et a emmené le mien avec elle. Lorelai, tu as été celle qui me donnait la lumière, tu étais celle qui me donnait le sourire, tu étais celle qui me donnait l'envie de vivre. Toi, la mère de mon seul enfant que tu as ramené avec toi, je te promets que je vais m'occuper de Rory comme si elle était de moi. Tu peux dormir sur tes deux oreilles, mon amour, ta fille sera bien avec moi. Je t'aimerai toujours, au revoir, Lorelai. _

Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues et il lui avait tout pris pour être capable de dire la dernière partie du discours. Il remis dans sa poche son bout de papier, se dirigea vers le cercueil et l'embrassa. Il se rassit et attendit qu'on finisse la cérémonie.

Il n'avait pas été capable de sortir convenablement de l'église qu'il était assailli de journalistes de tous les côtés. Quand il réussit enfin à s'en défaire, ils se dirigèrent vers le cimetière où ils mirent le cercueil en terre. Avant qu'on le descende, Luke s'approcha du cercueil pour dire « on se revoit bientôt, ma belle ». Il y déposa une fleur, recula d'un pas et resta immobile regardant fixement le trou dans lequel sa vie serait enterrée.

Il resta immobile, pendant des heures, fixant le cercueil. Après un moment, il sentit une main sur son épaule, c'était Rory.

« Tu vas survivre?

- Je ne suis pas sûr.

- Moi non, plus.

- Au moins, nous ne serons pas là-dedans seuls.

- Je ne dirais pas ça.

- Quoi?

- On m'a offert un poste d'étudiant étranger à l'Université de Lyon, j'ai décidé de l'accepter.

- Rory.

- Non, Luke. Je ne suis pas capable de rester ici, tout me rappelle elle. Mes grands-parents me rappellent elle, tu me rappelles elle, je veux juste... arrêter d'avoir mal. J'aurai plus mal là-bas.

- Rory, ce n'est pas en fuyant que tu vas éviter le deuil, il ne faut pas fuir.

- Je ne peux pas dire non à ça, Luke.

- Rory, ce n'est pas comme ça que tu dois faire les choses.

- Comment Luke, comment je dois faire les choses. La seule chose que je veuille, c'est qu'elle revienne. Je veux qu'elle revienne. Elle me manque tellement.

- Elle me manque aussi, mais on ne peut pas rien faire.

- Moi, je sais ce que je vais faire, je m'en vais en France.

- Comme tu veux. Tu m'écriras?

- Comme si j'écrivais à maman ».

----------

Luke ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait là. Assis sur un siège de la salle d'attente du palais de Justice, il observait le cercle médiatique présent au procès du gars. Celui qui l'avait tué. Sookie l'avait traîné ici lui disant que ça l'aiderait à faire son deuil. Il s'en foutait du gars, il voulait juste s'asseoir dans son appartement et s'apitoyer sur son sort.

Sookie lui fit signe d'entrer dans la salle où ils s'assirent dans les premiers rangs. Luke pensa avoir le cœur qui s'arrêtait quand il vit l'homme qui était assis sur le banc des accusés. Il devait avoir son âge, il lui ressemblait énormément.

L'enquête préliminaire débuta. On reconstituait la scène devant lui jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive au moment où le coup a été tiré. Luke essaya de tenir en place, mais plus on avançait dans le temps, plus la colère montait en lui. La rage qui envahissait son corps était tellement grande qu'il arrivait à peine à rester immobile. À un moment, ça éclata.

« Pourquoi? Cria-t-il dans le palais de justice. POURQUOI TU AS FAIT ÇA! POURQUOI AS-TU BRISÉ SA VIE? LA MIENNE? CELLE DE SA FILLE? ELLE ÉTAIT ENCEINTE, DIEU DU CIEL, ENCEINTE, COMPRENDS-TU ÇA? MAINTENANT TU AS TUÉ LE BÉBÉ, TU L'AS TUÉ, ELLE. TU M'AS TUÉ, MOI. TU AS ENVOYÉ SA FILLE À L'AUTRE BOUT DU MONDE PARCE QU'IL ÉTAIT TROP DÛR POUR ELLE DE RESTER ICI. Arrêtez, lâchez-moi, LÂCHEZ-MOI. »

Des gardes de la cour l'avaient sorti de la salle. Sur un siège du corridor, il tomba, sanglotant. Rapidement, Sookie le rejoint.

« Ça va aller?

- Non.

- Veux-tu en parler?

- Non.

- Ça adonne bien parce que moi, j'ai besoin de parler. Ça fait mal, ça fait mal de voir à quel point la vie peut être cruelle. Elle était vraiment enceinte? »

Luke accota sa tête contre le mur derrière lui et hocha oui de la tête des larmes coulant toujours sur ses jours.

« C'est ce qui me fâche le plus, je crois. Toute sa vie, elle a cherché quelqu'un de stable avec qui elle pourrait avoir une famille et maintenant qu'elle était sur le point de l'avoir... fini!

- Comment tu crois que je me sens là-dedans?

- Je... c'est... pas... ce que je voulais dire.

- Si tu ne sais pas quoi dire, dis rien.

- Oh désolé si monsieur est en colère, mais il n'est peut-être pas le seul qui souffre ici.

- C'est ça. Si ça ne te dérange pas, je vais rentrer à la maison et me faire exploser la cervelle.

- Va donc faire ça ».

Luke se leva et conduit la route pour Star Hollow avec les yeux remplis de larmes, n'y voyant rien en avant et à vrai dire, il s'en foutait. Il arriva chez lui, monta l'escalier, se dirigea vers le coffre-fort, y sortit une arme à feu et prit son porte-monnaie pour y sortir une photo de Lorelai.

« J'arrive, ma belle, tout le monde sera mieux sans moi ».

Il dirigea le fusil vers sa tempe et...

-----------

« LORELAI !!! », Luke s'assit carré, en sueur, respirant violemment, ne comprenant pas où il se trouvait.

« Luke? Luke, ça va aller? Dit-elle en se levant pour lui caresser le dos.

- Lorelai? Tu es vivante, dit-il en la touchant partout : sur son visage, ses cheveux, ses épaules, la tâtant pour savoir si elle était bel et bien là.

- Eh! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

Sur ce, il éclata en sanglot.

« Tu étais morte et tu n'étais plus là et j'étais plus capable de penser.

- Oh mon Dieu, viens ici, dit-elle en l'amenant à se coucher sur la tête sur sa poitrine, puis à se coucher à son tour.

- Ça faisait tellement mal.

- Je comprends

- La douleur.

- Je vois. Comment je suis morte?

- On t'avait tiré dans un vol de banque.

- Comme s'il y avait beaucoup de vol de banque à Star Hollow.

- Et Rory était partie étudier en Europe.

- Pourquoi?

- Elle ne pouvait pas rester ici.

- Triste.

- Et je me suis suicidé.

- Oh Luke!

- Et tu... tu... tu étais enceinte.

- Vraiment?

- Tu étais pour me le dire quand je t'ai perdu. Dit-il avant de garder le silence pour un bout de temps. Je suis désolé pour hier.

- Moi aussi, c'est un peu idiot comme querelle.

- Je t'aime Lorelai.

- Je t'aime aussi Luke.

- Sais-tu quoi? Je crois que c'est de savoir le fait que tu étais enceinte qui avait empiré les choses.

- Pourquoi?

- C'est ce que tu as toujours voulu, non? Une famille, un mari, des enfants.

- Peut-être, mais je suis très heureuse présentement, on a déjà eu cette conversation, ça sert à rien de presser les choses.

- Je sais, mais c'est mon rêve aussi, tu sais.

- Un jour, mon beau, un jour... »

Ils restèrent couchés un bout de temps et au moment où Luke était sur le point de s'endormir, Lorelai s'assit carré dans le lit.

« MERDE! »

_À suivre_...

* * *

Note d'auteur : Pensez-vous vraiment que j'aurais tué Lorelai? Ah ha!!! Ce n'est pas la fin, c'était juste une blague! Il y a encore quelques chapitres à venir, j'ai une bonne idée de la ligne de conduite de la fanfiction d'ici la fin. Je le sais, ce n'est pas des blagues à faire, mais j'avais à le faire, ça faisait un bout de temps que j'y pensais ( j'avais déjà commencé à l'écrire) et je l'ai donc fait! Donc, ne m'en voulez pas. Vous pourrez relire l'histoire quand vous serez en peine d'amour ;-) 


	16. L'être ou ne pas l'être

Note d'auteur : hihihi!! Je vous ai fait peur hein? HA! J'adore écrire :D. Ok pour ce chapitre, je dois d'abord dire quelque chose. J'en remercie le ciel, je n'ai jamais eu à faire ce qui se fait dans ce chapitre, donc désolé si ça manque de réalisme. Pendant que j'y pense, merci beaucoup, je viens d'avoir mon 25e commentaire et c'est génial, je vous adore tous!! :D

**Chapitre 16 :** **L'être ou ne pas l'être**

_- C'est ce que tu as toujours voulu, non? Une famille, un mari, des enfants._

_- Peut-être, mais je suis très heureuse présentement, on a déjà eu cette conversation, ça sert à rien de presser les choses. _

_- Je sais, mais c'est mon rêve aussi, tu sais._

_- Un jour, mon beau, un jour… »_

_Ils restèrent couchés un bout de temps et au moment où Luke était sur le point de s'endormir, Lorelai se coucha carré dans le lit « MERDE! »_

* * *

« Quoi? Dit Luke inquiété alors que Lorelai se leva du lit et sortit en vitesse de la chambre à coucher. 

- Merde, merde, merde, merde, merde, merde, merde, merde, merde, dit-elle en descendant à la course les escaliers. Luke se leva à son tour et la suivit.

- Lorelai, attends, arrête. Lorelai, pour l'amour du ciel, veux-tu arrêter de courir? »

Mais Lorelai n'arrêta pas. Elle continua de descendre les escaliers et arrivée en bas, elle chercha son sac à main.

Elle avait de la difficulté à respirer. Elle ne pouvait pas croire ce qui était en train de lui arriver, pas encore. Elle paniquait totalement. Elle continua à chercher… partout… sous les coussins, sous la table, près du téléphone, son sac à main ne se trouvait nulle part.

« Eh, dit Luke en la prenant dans ses bras, qu'est-ce qui se passe? »

Lorelai sortit de l'embrassade sans dire un mot et continua ses recherches.

« As-tu vu mon sac à main?

- Lorelai?

- Mm?

- Il est en avant de toi. »

Lorelai vit enfin le sac qu'elle avait laissé à côté du meuble de télévision. Elle le prit, l'ouvrit et sortit nerveusement une petite boîte et l'observa.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais », murmura-t-elle alors qu'elle chercha plus profondément dans son sac duquel elle sortit un calendrier. « Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept, huit, neuf, dix, onze, douze, treize, quatorze, quinze, seize, dix-sept, dix-huit, dix-neuf, vingt, vingt-et-un, vingt-deux, vingt-trois, vingt-quatre, vingt-cinq, vingt-six, vingt-sept, vingt-huit, vingt-neuf, trente, trente-et-un, trente-deux… »

Elle avait murmuré les derniers nombres. Elle n'arrivait pas à quitter des yeux le calendrier. Elle le fixa un moment, puis les ferma et soupira.

De l'endroit où il était, Luke avait pu voir Lorelai alors qu'elle comptait les jours sur son calendrier, mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Il restait figé sur place. Il comprenait ce qui arrivait à Lorelai et n'arrivait pas à croire que ce dont ils parlaient plutôt arriverait plus vite qu'il le croyait.

Lorelai trouva enfin le courage de lever ses yeux, qui étaient remplis de larmes et de fixer Luke du regard. « Luke… », dit-elle avec des sanglots dans la voix. Il se précipita et la prit dans ses bras alors qu'elle pleurait doucement sur son épaule.

« Comment j'ai pu oublier de prendre ma pilule? Je comprends pas, j'ai oublié de prendre ma pilule, idiote.

- Eh, eh, eh, eh, dit-il sur un ton calme. Ce n'est pas grave. Tu n'es pas seul là-dedans, il faut être deux pour ça.

- Peut-être, mais c'est moi qui a oublié.

- Et je n'ai pas mis de condom non plus.

- Mais tu savais que je prenais la pilule.

- Mais tu n'es pas la seule responsable là-dedans.

- Quand même.

- Es-tu sûre? Tu sais, tu travailles beaucoup ces temps-ci, il pourrait être possible que tu ne sois que pas en forme.

- Au point où je manquerais mes règles? Réfléchis-y Luke.

- Ok, regarde ce qu'on va faire, on va retourner se coucher, prendre une bonne nuit de sommeil et on ira acheter un test de grossesse demain. Ok? »

Comme seule réponse, Lorelai hocha oui de la tête et se dirigea vers son lit en tirant Luke par la main.

Luke s'occupa de bien la border avant de se coucher de son côté du lit. Il se tourna sur le côté, se colla contre Lorelai et mit sa main sur son abdomen.

« Qu'est-ce qui va se passer? Dit Lorelai inquiète.

- Si tu es vraiment enceinte?

- Oui, qu'est-ce qui va arriver?

- On est deux, on va le faire ensemble.

- Comment? Es-tu sûr de vouloir un petit, ça change une vie, tu sais?

- Je sais, mais je te l'ai déjà dit, il n'y a rien que je trouverais de plus beau au monde que d'élever un enfant qui a été fait par notre amour. Un peu de toi, un peu de moi.

- Mais si tu te rends compte que tu n'aimes pas les enfants, hein? Tu n'as jamais été un fan des enfants, tu te souviens quand tu disais qu'ils avaient toujours les mains pleines de confitures?

- Je disais ça parce que j'avais peur, mais dans le fond… je sais que … que … que des mains pleines de confitures, ça fait partie du travail. En fait, j'adorerais des mains pleines de confitures.

- C'est vrai?

- Oui. Lorelai, juste le fait de penser que tu porterais peut-être mon enfant dans ton ventre me remplit d'une joie que je n'avais jamais vécue avant. Je t'aime et je sais tu seras à jamais la seule femme que je vais aimer et si on peut faire un enfant qui peut à la fois être nous deux? Et bien, on y va, et on va faire la meilleure équipe de parents que la Terre ait portée. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis?

- C'est bien, toi, moi et lui, dit-elle souriante alors qu'elle croisa ses doigts avec ceux de Luke dans sa main. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à leurs mains enlacées le front collé au sien.

- Lui?

- Ouaip.

- Comment tu sais que ce n'est pas une elle?

- Je le sais, c'est tout, dit-elle en souriant le plus beau sourire qu'elle était capable de lui offrir.

- On va avoir un bébé, dit-il une larme à l'œil.

- Oui, on va avoir un bébé », répondit-elle en l'embrassant, leurs mains toujours au même endroit.

* * *

Luke se réveilla dans la même position, leurs mains enlacées contre le ventre de Lorelai, sa tête sur son épaule, son bras à lui enroulé serré autour de son corps. Il ouvrit les yeux en premier, souriant à pleines dents, enthousiaste devant la journée à venir. 

Il se tourna la tête pour observer Lorelai qui semblait dormir si paisiblement sur son épaule. Il n'osait pas la réveiller. Un léger sourire était tracé sur ses lèvres. Il savait qu'elle rêvait à lui. Il caressa sa main légèrement avec son pouce et déposa un gentil baiser sur le dessus de sa tête. Quelques secondes plus tard, le corps qu'il tenait dans ses bras se tendit légèrement, puis elle ouvrit les yeux et sourit, à son tour à pleines dents.

« Bien dormi? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Pas vraiment, dit-elle faisant froncer les sourcils de Luke d'inquiétude.

- Comment ça?

- D'abord, je n'arrivais pas à dormir, parce que je m'étais chicané avec mon très sexy petit ami.

- Ah.

- Après, une fois endormie, je me suis fait réveiller par ce même petit ami qui faisait un TERRIBLE cauchemar.

- Me le rappelle pas.

- Puis, je me suis rendue compte que j'étais enceinte.

- À ma grande joie.

- Tu es content?

- Très.

- Moi aussi. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais avoir un autre enfant. Il y a tellement à préparer.

- On a beaucoup de temps pour ça.

- Depuis quand tu es un expert en grossesse.

- Pas besoin d'être un expert en grossesse pour savoir qu'elle dure neuf mois.

- Oh c'est vrai, ça m'avait paru plus long avec Rory.

- Alors, comment te sens-tu?

- Oh très bien. Pas de changement physique connu, sauf bien sûr l'absence de mes règles, et ça, je ne m'en plaindrai pas.

- Alors que planifies-tu de faire aujourd'hui?

- Oh, je ne sais pas, peut-être aller acheter des tests de grossesse à Hartford.

- Bonne idée, quoi d'autre?

- Prendre un rendez-vous chez le médecin.

- Une autre bonne idée.

- Fêter avec mon petit ami.

- Ta tête pullule de bonnes idées aujourd'hui.

- Pullule? Tu sors ton vocabulaire l'homme-monosyllable.

- Je sais, ça doit être la paternité.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois aussi excité.

- Moi non plus.

- Qui aurait cru voir un jour Luke Danes, le macho de Star Hollow, devenir papa?

- Pas moi, rit-il.

- Ah non?

- En tous cas, pas jusqu'à ce qu'on soit ensemble.

- Oh tu es tellement mignon.

- Arrête de dire ça!

- Ah! Le revoilà le Luke que j'aime.

- Il n'est jamais bien loin.

- Je t'aime Luke.

- Je t'aime aussi ».

Il l'embrassa passionnément laissant la main, qui était toujours dans la sienne pour explorer son abdomen sous son haut de pyjama. Après un moment où les baisers s'intensifiaient, Lorelai était rendu par-dessus Luke le déshabillant.

« Lorelai… Lorelai… Tu es sûr? Avec le bébé.

- Oh… euh… c'est pas… ça doit sûrement pas faire de mal, je veux dire, on en aurait entendu parler si c'était dangereux, non?

- Tu as raison, continuons », dit-il en l'amenant près de lui. Alors que Lorelai était sur le point de laisser sortir la bête, il l'arrêta à nouveau. « Lorelai… Lorelai…

- Quoi? Dit-elle impatiente.

- Tu me le dis si ça fait mal. On arrête tout de suite.

- Ok, chéri, si tu n'as pas envie que je te fasse l'amour aujourd'hui, tu n'as qu'à le dire et je vais arrêter tout de suite.

- Non, non, c'est juste que… eh bien… j'ai peur de te faire mal. Et ne m'appelle pas chéri.

- Oh tu es chou, mais je te le promets, j'arrête aussitôt que ça ne va pas, mais pour l'instant… »

Elle l'embrassa à nouveau amenant Luke à se laisser aller et à oublier de s'inquiéter pour l'état de Lorelai.

* * *

Une heure et demie plus tard, Luke et Lorelai sortirent dans le but d'aller à Hartford. Les routes étaient glacées et ils prirent une éternité à se rendre. Le bon sens aurait voulu qu'il reste chez eux, mais l'impatience des futurs parents à savoir s'ils allaient réellement être futurs parents l'avait emporté. Ils étaient donc en route vers un centre commercial à Hartford pour trouver des tests de grossesse loin des regards indiscrets des habitants de Star Hollow. Ainsi, ils prenaient leur temps, faisant attention pour ne pas se tuer. 

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies amené cette merde dans mon pick-up!

- SACRILÈGE!!!

- Je n'ai même pas de lecteur CD.

- C'est pour ça que j'ai amené ceci!

- C'est quoi ça?

- C'est une cassette qui permet de faire jouer les walkmans CD dans les lecteurs cassettes.

- Seigneur.

- Donc, voici maintenant le top du top des CDs, le summum de la compilation musicale, la reine des Trames sonores et j'ai nommé…

- Seigneur!

- Et j'ai nommé…

- Quoi?

- Il faut que tu répondes. Et j'ai nommé…

- Moulin Rouge, murmura-t-il. Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux aimer ce CD.

- Je ne comprends pas comment tu ne peux pas aimer Moulin Rouge, c'est le « best » des trames sonores. Il y a tout là-dedans.

- Nomme.

- U2, David Bowie, Beck.

- Elton John

- Chanté par Ewan McGregor, c'est différent. Sting, les Beatles.

- Les Beatles?

- « All you need is love »

- Seigneur!

- Madonna, Marilyn Monroe.

- Fat Boy Slim.

- … Ok, j'avoue que Fat Boy Slim ne soit pas le meilleur ajout qu'ils ont pu donner à l'album.

- Et ce chanteur bizarre qui chante en français avec un aussi gros accent que Michel.

- Mais il y a tellement de belles chansons et Ewan McGregor chante tellement bien.

- Je le sais, tu n'as pas arrêté de faire des recherches Internet sur lui après avoir écouté le film pour la première fois.

- Même pas vrai.

- Alors comment as-tu su qu'il avait failli jouer Lupin dans Harry Potter 3 ?

- Tu es trop cultivé, il faut que j'arrête de me tenir avec toi.

- Je n'en reviens toujours pas que m'aie laissé écouter ce film-là.

- Il est tellement bon! Tellement Romantique.

- Tu trouves ça romantique qu'une fille couche avec n'importe qui pour du fric.

- Rappelle-moi de te louer « Pretty Woman »

- Je ne plus attendre, dit-il sarcastiquement.

- Aller ! Laisse-moi l'écouter, SVP ?

- Non.

- Pour la mère de ton enfant ?

- Non.

- Ça va rendre ton fils heureux

- Pas sûr

- SVP ?

- Ok.

- Je t'adore.

- Je sais ».

Lorelai installa son accoutrement et un chanteur à la voix bizarre (selon Luke) se mit à chanter. Quelques minutes plus tard, Lorelai dansait et chantait dans le camion.

« VOULEZ-VOUS COUCHER AVEC MOI CE SOIR…HANHAN… VOULEZ…

- Seigneur, j'avais oublié qu'elles faisaient partie du CD, celles-là ».

Quelques minutes plus tard, dans un magasin de Hartford, Luke et Lorelai fouillaient dans les allées pour trouver des tests de grossesse.

« Maquillage, parfum, brosse à cheveux.

- Es-tu sûre que nous sommes dans la bonne allée.

- Non, je voulais juste te faire venir dans celle des cosmétiques.

- Seigneur, penses-tu que tu pourrais arrêter aujourd'hui ?

- Jamais, je suis bien trop de bonne humeur pour ça.

- Et je dois avouer que je ne déteste pas te voir aussi enthousiaste.

- Je te renvoie le compliment… si c'en était un.

- Considère-le comme tu veux, mais je veux juste te dire que je suis réellement excité face à l'idée de devenir papa.

- Oh mon Dieu, une phrase que je n'aurais jamais cru t'entendre dire un jour.

- Moi non plus.

- Nous voilà

- Comment peut-il y avoir autant de marques de tests de grossesse.

- Tu demandes ça à moi, je n'ai pas plus d'expérience que toi dans ce domaine.

- Tu plaisantes, tu as une fille de vingt ans.

- Ouais, mais disons que je n'ai pas vraiment eu besoin de tests de grossesse quand je me suis rendue compte que j'étais enceinte.

- Comment ça ?

- Oh, ça faisait juste cinq mois que je n'avais plus mes règles et je ne rentrais plus dans mes jeans.

- Tu ne t'étais pas posé de questions avant.

- À seize ans, disons qu'une fille n'est pas tout à fait régulière dans ses règles, en tous cas, pas moi et puis, tu sais, je me pensais invulnérable.

- Pourquoi ça ne me surprend pas ?

- Je peux te jurer que tout de suite après la naissance de Rory, ç'a été la pilule !

- Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

- Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, répéta-t-elle. Lequel on prend ?

- On devrait peut-être en prendre plus qu'un, on sera plus sûrs.

- Bonne idée. Tiens en voilà qui dit « pregnant » si tu es enceinte et « not pregnant » si tu ne l'es pas.

- Tests de grossesse pour les nuls.

- On le prend ?

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Ok, en voilà un autre et tiens, on peut prendre lui aussi et lui… et lui… et lui…

- Ok, je crois que six est assez.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Lorelai, dit-il sur un ton menaçant.

- Bon, on va payer, je ne peux plus attendre ! Ça me fait mourir qu'il y ait autant de glace dehors.

- Moi aussi… et c'est dangereux, on a réellement été imprudents ».

Ils firent leur chemin vers le comptoir de paiement. Attendant dans la file alors qu'une seule caisse était ouverte, ils restaient silencieux rêvant chacun de leur côté de ce que leur enfant aura l'air. Après un moment, une voix se fit entendre qui gela les nouveaux parents sur place. Lorelai cacha immédiatement les tests de grossesse dans son manteau.

« Lorelai ?

- Maman.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Bonjour à toi aussi, maman.

- Bonjour, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je pourrais te demander la même question.

- C'est complètement malsain de rouler sur cette température.

- Oh, tu sais, on voulait juste tester les nouveaux pneus d'hiver du camion de Luke.

- Seigneur Lorelai, tu ne prends jamais rien au sérieux ?

- Après 36 ans, tu viens de le remarquer ?

- Que faites-vous ici ?

- Rien.

- Lorelai !

- Rien maman ! Oh regarde Luke, du chocolat, tu veux du chocolat ?

- Ne change pas de sujet Lorelai.

- Quoi, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Que caches-tu sous ton manteau ?

- Rien, moi ? Voyons maman, disait-elle pendant que Emily fouillait dans son manteau, voir si je cachais des choses sous… non… maman… non ! »

Et une boîte tomba. Emily s'accroupit pour la prendre et lit ce qu'il s'agissait. Elle leva les yeux pour voir un Luke visiblement embarrassé. Ses joues avaient pris une intéressante teinte de rouge. Lorelai, quant à elle, avait les yeux fermés et soupira ayant peur de ce qu'il allait arriver.

Emily se releva alors que Lorelai laissait sortir les tests de son manteau avant de prendre la main de Luke. Un silence inconfortable avait envie le trio quand Emily parla.

« Es-tu sûre ?

- Pas tout à fait, mais c'est probable.

- Bien… je ne sais pas quoi dire Lorelai.

- Maman, je veux que tu saches avant que tu dises quoi que ce soit que je suis excitée à propos de tout ça et Luke aussi et on va devenir les meilleurs parents du monde, dit-elle en amenant Luke à la prendre dans ses bras derrière elle.

- Je n'ai rien dit, Lorelai, je suis contente de te voir aussi enthousiaste, c'est tout.

- Merci, maman. »

À nouveau un très inconfortable silence se mit en place. Bientôt, Emily reprit à nouveau la parole.

« Bon, je devrais aller prendre cette prescription avant que Richard manque de médicaments.

- Papa ?

- Oui ? Pourquoi ?

- C'est juste que dernièrement vous n'aviez pas l'air à vous soucier de la santé de l'autre.

- Ne sois ridicule Lorelai, ce n'est pas parce que ton père et moi ne vivons plus ensembles que je ne peux pas faire des commissions pour lui. Sa voiture n'avait pas de pneus d'hiver, il ne pouvait venir et tu sais qu'il a besoin de ses médicaments. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était quelque chose d'immense Lorelai »

Lorelai souriait en écoutant le radotage de sa mère. Son inconfort indiquait réellement qu'elle ressentait toujours quelque chose de profond pour Richard.

« Pourquoi tu souris ?

- Pour rien

- Lorelai.

- Oh maman, vas chercher les médicaments pour papa, de la manière dont tu parles, tu ne retourneras pas à la maison avant demain matin.

- Lorelai ! En tous cas, tu m'appelles quand tu auras les résultats.

- Ok, bye maman.

- Bye Lorelai, bye Luke.

- Bye Emily ».

Lorelai avait un léger sourire aux lèvres. Alors qu'ils étaient à la caisse.

« Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? demanda Luke.

- J'ai l'impression que mes parents vont revenir ensemble bientôt.

- Moi aussi.

- 83,65$, dit la caissière.

- Quoi ? répondit Luke

- Ça fait 83,65$.

- Je te jure, Lorelai, c'est cher être père.

- Eh ! Ce n'est pas moi qui aie voulu acheter autant de test.

- Tu plaisantes, tu t'es pratiquement jeté dans l'étagère.

- Oublie ça ».

Ils payèrent et reprirent le chemin de la maison.

* * *

Ils se tenaient maintenant dans la salle de bain, tous les deux nerveux devant ce qu'il allait se passer. Ils lisaient chacun de leur côté les instructions d'une boîte. 

« Ils disent ici qu'il vaudrait essayer ça en se levant le matin.

- Tiens-tu vraiment à attendre demain pour faire ça ?

- Non, du tout.

- Donc, on y va, dit-elle en prenant une bonne respiration.

- On y va.

- Par lequel qu'on commence ?

- Celui pour idiot ?

- Lequel ?

- Le « pregnant »/ « not pregnant ».

- Ah, ok… Oui d'accord, commençons par celui-là.

- Je vais attendre dehors.

- Pourquoi, tu ne veux pas me voir pendant que je vais faire pipi sur le bâton ?

- Si ça ne te dérange pas, je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu ».

Il lui sourit, l'embrassa et sortit de la salle de bain pendant que Lorelai s'apprêtait à faire ce qu'elle avait à faire.

* * *

« Est-ce que tu as terminé ? 

- Presque, dit Lorelai en se rhabillant. Tu peux entrer maintenant.

- Bon… qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

- On attend trois minutes.

- Ok, attendons ».

Ces trois minutes avaient été les plus longues de leur vie. Lorelai était assise sur le bord de la baignoire en se rongeant les ongles alors que Luke faisait les cent pas dans la salle de bain.

« Est-ce que ça fait trois minutes ? Demanda Luke.

- Presque… attend… attend… attend… ok, ça fait trois minutes.

- Donc, tu es prête ?

- Non.

- Lorelai ?

- Ça va changer notre vie, Luke

- Pour le mieux.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui, je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr de ma vie, dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras. Es-tu sûre, toi ?

- Oui, dit-elle fermement. Donc, on y va, dit-elle en prenant le test dans ses mains. Un, deux, trois, go ».

Ils dirigèrent leurs yeux vers le test et Lorelai s'assit à nouveau sur le bord de la baignoire fixant le vide…

_À suivre..._

* * *

NA : Mouhahahaha, j'arrête là ! haha ! je ne voulais pas arrêter là, mais il me semble que ça finit bien, non ?

Je crois que j'oublie quelque chose... euh... OH OUI! N'oubliez pas de commenter... svp! Regardez mes yeux de petits chiens battus :(


	17. Désillusions et épuisement

NA : Je n'ai rien à dire aujourd'hui, lol.

**Chapitre 17 : Désillusions et épuisement**

_Ils dirigèrent leurs yeux vers le test et Lorelai s'assit à nouveau sur le bord de la baignoire fixant le vide…_

Dans ses mains, Luke tenait le test. Son visage était pâle et sa main tremblait. Il regarda à nouveau le test, puis Lorelai et il reprit ses sens.

« Ça ne veut rien dire.

- Quoi ? Il est écrit. Le résultat est « not pregnant », so I'm not

- Depuis quand tu parles anglais.

- Depuis que je me suis rendu compte que je ne suis pas enceinte.

- Ça ne veut rien dire.

- Quoi ?

- Ça ne veut rien dire. Il est écrit que tu dois le faire en te levant, peut-être que tu n'avais pas assez d'hormones quand tu as fait le test.

- Peut-être.

- Peut-être, oui et puis, ce n'est pas sûr à cent pourcent, non ?

- Non, mais à 99.

- Donc, à chaque cent personnes qui essaient un test, il y en a une qui a un faux résultat.

- Ça pourrait être moi.

- Ça pourrait être toi ».

----------

Après avoir décidé que le test n'était pas bon, Luke et Lorelai passèrent la journée à faire des plans. Ils avaient pris un rendez-vous chez le médecin, appelé Rory, planifié comment Luke pourrait déménager avec Lorelai, comment ils pourraient rénover le débarras pour le changer en chambre pour le petit. Ainsi, ensemble, la journée se passait et plutôt qu'ils ne l'auraient cru, c'était l'heure de se coucher.

Lorelai se réveilla à quatre heures du matin. Il était trop tôt pour réveiller Luke, mais elle ne pouvait plus attendre. Elle se leva et erra vers la salle de bain, tests de grossesse à la main.

Il était cinq heures moins quart quand Luke se retourna pour prendre Lorelai par la taille. Il fut assez désagréablement surpris de voir qu'il était seul dans le lit. Il s'assit, se passa une main sur le visage et se demanda où était Lorelai. Il le savait. Il était un peu déçu qu'elle ne l'ait pas attendu pour le faire, mais il savait qu'elle l'avait probablement voulu lui faire une surprise. Donc il attendit.

Après quelques minutes (plus qu'il en prenait pour faire un test de grossesse), il se leva inquiet de savoir ce qu'il arrivait à Lorelai. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et se heurta à une porte fermée. Il y cogna légèrement.

« Lorelai ? Est-ce que je peux entrer ?

- Non, dit-elle sur un ton de voix qui ne lui était pas commun et qui fit craindre le pire à Luke

- Lorelai, SVP.

- Non Luke, je veux rester seule.

- Lorelai, dis-moi au moins ce qui se passe.

- Laisse-moi tranquille.

- Pas question », dit-il en ouvrant la porte.

Ce qu'il vit lui chavira le cœur. Lorelai était assise sur le plancher de la salle de bain, ses jambes collées à sa poitrine. Sur le plancher, les cinq tests qui restaient étaient ouverts et les bâtons, qui avaient chacun une couleur différente, étaient dans la poubelle. À côté des boîtes, se trouvaient des papiers mouchoirs en petites boules parce qu'ils avaient trop été utilisés.

Il s'approchait de Lorelai pour la prendre dans ses bras quand il se rendit compte que ses yeux étaient rouges et que des larmes coulaient sur les joues. Il la serra fort.

« Luke…

- Shh…

- Luke, je suis pas enceinte, dit-elle entre deux sanglots.

- Je sais ».

Il l'amena à coller sa tête contre son épaule et entraîna son corps plus près de lui. Doucement, sur le plancher de la salle de bain, il la berçait lui chuchotant des mots réconfortants à l'oreille pendant qu'elle continuait de pleurer lentement sur son épaule. Luke, quant à lui, vivait aussi un chavirement intérieur. De la paternité la veille, il se retrouvait aujourd'hui comme il l'avait été ces derniers jours. Il était à nouveau le vieux garçon qu'il avait toujours été, celui qui vivait dans un appartement au-dessus de son café, celui qui n'avait jamais rien fait de sa vie sauf d'aimer la femme qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

« Je voulais vraiment être enceinte, dit-elle après un moment, d'une voix presque inaudible.

- Moi aussi.

- On a été naïfs.

- Mm.

- Luke ?

- Oui.

- Est-ce que tu m'aimes toujours ?

- Pourquoi je ne t'aimerais plus ?

- J'ai peur que tu m'aimes plus parce que je ne suis plus enceinte.

- Oh ! Lorelai.

- M'aimes-tu toujours, Luke ?

- Lorelai, tu serais complètement non fertile que je t'aimerais comme jamais.

- Je t'aime aussi, Luke ».

Luke embrassa le dessus de la tête de Lorelai avant de la serrer plus fort contre lui. Ils restèrent ainsi un bon moment. Lentement, le plancher de la salle de bain devenait plus inconfortable et froid, l'endroit devenait de plus en plus difficile à supporter.

« Je te ramène dans la chambre », chuchota Luke en la prenant dans ses bras.

Il la déplaça vers leur chambre à coucher et la déposa doucement sur le lit avant de remonter les couvertures jusqu'à son cou. Luke n'était pas encore couché de son côté du lit que Lorelai était déjà dos à lui, endormie. Luke se recoucha de son côté du lit, déposa une main contre son abdomen et tomba à son tour dans un sommeil profond.

---------------

Quand Luke se réveilla, il décida de se lever immédiatement pour aller faire du café pour Lorelai. Quand il retourna dans la chambre, Lorelai était assise dans le lit rêvassant ; il s'en doutait pourquoi.

« Eh, dit-il

- Bonjour.

- Ça va mieux ?

- Sais pas, un peu.

- Bien, dit-il en embrassant sa joue. Je t'ai fait du café.

- Merci.

- Alors…

- Alors…

- Tu veux en parler.

- Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais fait une fausse couche

- Tu as raison, ce n'est pas comme si tu avais été enceinte.

- On s'est juste illusionné.

- On est bon là-dedans.

- Est-ce qu'on devrait annulé le rendez-vous chez le médecin ?

- Je ne pense pas, tu n'as toujours pas eu tes règles.

- C'est vrai.

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

- Est-ce que ça te dérangerait ?

- Bien non, j'avais déjà pris congé au café.

- Bien, dit-elle avant de garder le silence pendant un moment. Je crois que je vais arrêter la pilule.

- Es-tu sûre ?

- On sait ce qu'on veut, non ?

- Mais on trouvait ça tôt aussi.

- Je sais, mais ce n'est pas comme si on voulait essayer de faire un enfant, c'est juste, ne pas s'empêcher d'en faire.

- Je comprends.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

- Je ne sais pas… c'est ta décision.

- Non Luke, tu l'as dit toi-même, on est deux là-dedans.

- C'est ce que tu veux ?

- Oui, c'est ce que je veux.

- Alors, c'est ce que je veux aussi.

- Bien.

- Bien.

-Merci.

- De quoi ?

- D'être toi.

- Euh ?

- Hier et aujourd'hui aurait été un cauchemar sans toi.

- Hier et aujourd'hui n'aurait pas eu lieu sans moi.

- Oh… c'est vrai, mais merci quand même.

- Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi.

- Sais ».

Il l'embrassa du bout des lèvres avant de se lever pour se préparer pour leur rendez-vous chez le médecin.

--------------

« Madame Gilmore.

- Oui ?

- C'est votre tour, dit une femme médecin alors que Lorelai et Luke se levèrent pour prendre place dans son bureau. Bonjour madame Gilmore, monsieur Gilmore ?

- Euh, non Danes.

- Oh désolé, dit-elle alors que Lorelai laissa échapper un petit rire qui plut à Luke, il était bon de la voir rire. Alors, qu'avons-nous aujourd'hui madame Gilmore.

- À l'origine, c'était pour un test de grossesse, mais après six tests maison négatifs, je veux juste savoir pourquoi je n'ai plus mes règles.

- Ok, y a-t-il eu des changements dans votre humeur dernièrement.

- Euh non…

- Lorelai ?

- Oui chéri, dit-elle faisant lever les yeux de Luke au plafond.

- Tu as changé un peu.

- Quoi ?

- Tu te fâches un peu plus vite disons.

- Moi me fâcher plus vite, dit-elle avec colère.

- Regarde-toi.

- Oh !

- Ok, je vois. Comment ça va au travail madame Gilmore.

- Appelez-moi Lorelai s'il vous plaît. Oh très bien, mon auberge marche à fond, en fait, elle est pleine, ça prend à peu près tout mon temps.

- Ok, dit la médecin en écrivant quelque chose dont Lorelai était curieuse de connaître. À part de ça, des soucis du côtés financiers ?

- Euh…

- Lorelai ? S'inquiéta Luke

- Disons que l'auberge n'est pas encore rentable.

- Quoi ? Dit Luke.

- Rien.

- Non, tu as des problèmes d'argent et tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

- Je te dois déjà trente mille dollars Luke, je ne pouvais pas t'en emprunter plus.

- Lorelai.

- Si ça ne te dérange pas, on en reparlera à la maison.

- Je vois, dit à nouveau la médecin toujours en écrivant, et du côté familial ?

- Oh ça va très bien, du côté familial! Dit-elle sarcastiquement. Ma fille a beaucoup de difficultés à se remettre d'une terrible mésaventure qu'elle a vécu cet été et ne revient pratiquement plus à la maison et mes parents ne se parlent pratiquement pas.

- Et du côté amoureux.

- Heureusement ça va de ce côté, dit-elle en prenant la main de Luke.

- Curieusement, ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensembles ?

- À peu près cinq mois, pourquoi ?

- Oh curiosité ! Je vais quand même vous faire passer un test de grossesse pour être certaine de ce qui se passe chez vous.

- Ok ».

Quinze minutes plus tard, la médecin revint dans le bureau. Lorelai prit la main de Luke, malgré tout, elle avait un léger espoir d'être enceinte.

« Lorelai, après avoir repris en compte ce que vous m'avez dit, je sais ce que vous faites.

- Le verdict.

- Vous souffrez d'épuisement Lorelai.

- Quoi ?

- Vous souffrez d'épuisement.

-J'avais compris, mais ça ne se peut pas, je veux dire je ne suis même pas fatiguée. Je m'en serais rendu compte.

- Ça n'a rien à avoir avec la fatigue. Apparemment l'ouverture de votre auberge, votre fille, vos parents, vos problèmes financiers, même le fait de tomber amoureuse causent beaucoup de stress, stress qui s'est accumulé dans votre organisme et qui a causé l'arrêt de vos règles.

- Oh !

- Ouais. Donc, il est interdit pour vous de travailler. Évitez les sensations fortes, relaxez. Profitez-en Lorelai, vous êtes en congé pour au moins quelques semaines.

- Quoi ?

- Je vous mets en congé.

- Quoi ? Non. Je peux pas, on a un mariage en fin de semaine.

- Vous devrez vous arranger madame Gilmore, mais vous ne pouvez pas continuer à travailler. Vous risquez de tomber en dépression.

- Mais Luke dit quelque chose.

- Eh, je ne suis pas médecin moi.

- Mais… disait-elle entre deux sanglots, je peux… je peux… je ne peux pas arrêter de travailler… il y a Sookie… et Michel… et… et… Kirk.

- Vous voyez madame, vous devez vous reposer. Vous ne pouvez pas continuer à ce rythme sinon vous ne survivrez pas.

- Je suis désolée… je ne voulais pas… pas pleurer.

- Ce n'est rien, dit la médecin en lui tendant une boîte de papier mouchoir, ça arrive souvent, spécialement dans les cas comme le vôtre.

- Lorelai, tu devrais penser à prendre des vacances, dit Luke alors que Lorelai hochait oui de la tête, je vais m'occuper d'en parler à Sookie et à Michel. Ils vont réussir à s'arranger. Ok ? (Lorelai hocha la tête à nouveau). Bien.

- Merci, docteur. Je… je vais… je vais prendre congé.

- Parfait, dit la femme en sarreau en souriant sympathiquement. Par exemple, j'aimerais vous revoir dans un mois pour voir si ça va ou pas. Si ça ne va pas, je vais vous prescrire des médicaments.

- Des antidépresseurs ?

- Oui Lorelai.

- Oh !

- Il n'y a aucune honte à prendre des antidépresseurs, spécialement pour éviter de tomber dans un état de dépression.

- Je comprends.

- Aller Lorelai, on va y aller. Merci beaucoup docteur.

- Ça fait plaisir ».

Sur ce ils sortirent du bureau du médecin.

------------------

Une fois arrivé à la maison Gilmore, Lorelai lança son sac à main sur un meuble avant de se laisser tomber sur le divan enfouissant sa tête dans ses mains. Luke s'assit à côté d'elle et lui caressa légèrement le dos.

« Tu veux que je fasse quelque chose pour toi ?

- C'est gentil, mais non. Je crois… (elle prit une grande respiration) … je crois que je vais juste aller me coucher.

- Je vais retourner au café.

- Reste !

- Tu es sûre ?

- Oui, s'il te plaît reste, suppliait-elle. Je ne veux pas être seule ce soir.

- Ok ».

Ils montèrent à l'étage et se couchèrent.

----------------------

Les jours suivant ne furent pas de plus faciles, mais ne furent par particulièrement difficile non plus. Lorelai eut à faire face à ses associés pour leur faire part de son état et de ce qui en ressortait. Elle passait ses journées à se reposer et à manger de la junk food. Elle s'ennuyait particulièrement. Plus souvent qu'autrement, elle allait au café pour ennuyer Luke qui lui avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter ses sautes d'humeur.

Un bon matin, Lorelai ouvrit les yeux et sursauta. Luke se tenait à quelques centimètres de son visage un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres.

« Seigneur Luke, ne me fais plus JAMAIS ça compris? Je dois éviter les situations stressantes tu te rappelles ?

- Fais tes bagages.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle confuse.

- Tu m'as entendu, fais tes bagages ».

_À suivre_

-------

Oh non, je l'ai encore fait, j'ai laissé un suspense. Oupps!

Commentez, commentez, commentez, commentez, commentez, commentez, commentez, commentez, commentez, commentez, commentez, commentez, commentez, commentez, commentez, commentez, commentez, commentez, commentez, commentez, commentez, … commentez, commentez, commentez, commentez, commentez, commentez, commentez, commentez, commentez, commentez, commentez, commentez, commentez, … respiration… commentez, commentez, commentez, commentez, commentez, commentez, commentez, commentez, commentez, commentez, commentez, commentez, commentez, commentez, commentez, commentez, commentez, commentez.

Est-ce que je vous ai demandé de commenter?


	18. L'auberge du chien noir

NA : Okay, à partir de maintenant, je vais essayer de ne plus laisser de suspense ;-). Pour ceux qui veulent que j'update plus souvent, je vais faire mon possible, mais je veux que vous sachiez qu'un chapitre moyen prend entre cinq et six heures à écrire… et il faut être inspiré. Cette semaine, j'ai été chanceuse, j'ai eu beaucoup d'inspiration, mais il arrive parfois qu'elle ne vienne pas ou que je n'aie simplement pas le temps d'écrire. Je suis désolée si ça prend du temps parfois, mais dans un sens, je suis contente parce que ça veut dire que vous aimez la fic :D. Après tous vos commentaires, j'ai donc décidé de faire des plus petits chapitres, mais d'updater plus souvent.

Aussi, comme le titre l'indique, ce chapitre est un petit crossover avec une émission québécoise que j'adore (j'ai toujours trouvé que c'était un peu le même type d'humour que dans Gilmore girls). Je sais, dans les versions originales, les deux émissions ne parlent pas tout à fait le même langage (même si on parle quand même pas mal français dans Gilmore Girls et beaucoup anglais dans L'Auberge du chien noir), mais pour les besoins de la cause, j'ai décidé qu'on parlait officiellement français dans cette fanfiction de Gilmore girls.

**Chapitre 18 : L'auberge du chien noir**

_Un bon matin, Lorelai ouvrit les yeux et sursauta. Luke se tenait à quelques centimètres de son visage un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres. _

_« Seigneur Luke, ne me fais plus JAMAIS ça compris? Je dois éviter les situations stressantes tu te rappelles ?_

_- Fais tes bagages._

_- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle confuse._

_- Tu m'as entendu, fais tes bagages._

- Luke, il est … il est… (elle regarda son réveille-matin)… il est cinq heures du matin, Dieu du Ciel, tu es fou ?

- Ouais.

- Et pourquoi, 'fais tes bagages' où veux-tu qu'on aille? »

À ce moment, Luke s'approcha d'elle et embrassa Lorelai passionnément. Alors que Lorelai approfondissait le baiser amenant tranquillement Luke à perdre le contrôle, il recula toujours avec ce sourire aux lèvres pour sortir une valise de sous le lit de Lorelai.

« Oh Luke, tu es totalement injuste! Il est cinq heures du matin, un samedi, tu viens ici, tu me réveilles, tu me fais faire une crise cardiaque, tu me dis de faire mes bagages et tu m'embrasses comme ça sans que je puisse continuer. Je ne peux pas accepter. En plus, le pire du pire, je n'ai pas eu de café. Comprends-tu à quel point cela peut être frustrant?

- Oh, pauvre petite, dit-il sarcastiquement.

- Hé monsieur, sois gentil, car il y a plusieurs choses dont je pourrais te priver.

- Hé! Tu n'es pas en position de négocier mademoiselle, car j'ai le café, dit-il en prenant une tasse qu'il avait déposé sur la commode.

- Oh, donne-moi, donne-moi, donne-moi, donne-moi, donne-moi, donne-moi, donne-moi, disait-elle en s'assoyant et tendant droit devant elle les bras.

- Tiens! Quelqu'un est réveillé tout à coup.

- Ne taquine pas monsieur, car ma menace de tantôt tiens toujours.

- J'ai tellement peur… tu les fais tes bagages ou je dois les faire à ta place?

- Ok Luke, tu dois m'expliquer quelque chose, d'où soudainement viens cette envie de fouiller dans mes valises? »

Luke se tourna vers son amoureuse et sourit de toutes ses dents.

« Je t'amène en vacances.

- Quoi?

- Je t'amène en vacances.

- J'avais compris, mais je veux dire, toi, Luke, le Luke Danes, l'homme un peu grognon, celui qui ne sort jamais de Star Hollow, l'homme qui trouve en les voyages ne sont qu'un moyen de faire marché économique américain.

- À vrai dire, présentement c'est l'économie canadienne qu'on ferait marcher.

- Hein? Je suis officiellement perdue.

- Simple, je t'amène en vacances dans une petite auberge près de Montréal.

- Au Canada?

- Ouais puis?

- Je veux dire, c'est le Canada, le royaume des orignaux et de la chasse au harpon!

- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être fermée!

- Pourquoi le Canada?

- Parce que c'est trèèèèèèèèèès loin d'ici.

- Tu plaisantes! Je n'aurais jamais pensé t'entendre dire ça un jour!

- Je veux dire, je veux te faire tout oublier, l'auberge, tes parents, ton argent, je veux juste que tu te reposes loin d'ici et que tu arrêtes de t'emmerder chez toi. Tu pourras faire tu magasinage à Montréal, te faire masser et plein de truc de ce genre.

- Non, on peut pas, tu ne peux pas me payer ça! Je veux pas.

- Ça va être ton cadeau d'anniversaire de six moi.

- Quoi! Non pas déjà!!! On n'est que… que … que le 4 novembre… chuchota-t-elle.

- Dans deux jours…

- Oh mon Dieu! J'ai failli oublier! Oh ! Je m'excuse Luke !

- Pas grave, tu as beaucoup de soucis ces temps-ci, je me doutais que tu oublierais.

- Je me sens tellement mal.

- Tu ne dois pas, c'est ok. Tu ne pouvais tout te souvenir.

- Oh Luke!

- Lorelai, écoute, je t'aime et ça tu le sais, et je veux te donner ça, tu en as besoin.

- Mais je n'ai rien pour toi.

- Tu n'es pas obligée et ça aussi tu le sais, mais si tu tiens vraiment à me donner quelque chose, tu trouveras une fois rendue là-bas, j'en suis certain!

- Je t'aime, Luke.

- Moi aussi, dit-il en l'embrassant avant de lui sourire.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend? Il faut que je fasse mes bagages!

-----------------

« Est-ce qu'on est à veille d'arriver? Demanda Lorelai.

- Lorelai, ça ne fait que deux heures que nous sommes partis, nous ne sommes même pas encore sorti du Connecticut! On en a encore pour au moins, et je dis au moins, encore pour huit heures! Donc, SVP, retourne à ta lecture.

- Oh tu es tellement méchant avec moi.

- C'est que tu peux être très ennuyante quand tu veux!

- Oh désolé, mais c'est monsieur qui n'a pas voulu me laisser conduire.

- Je ne t'ai pas laisser conduire parce que tu as autant le sens de l'orientation qu'une girouette.

- Une girouette sait toujours où elle s'en va, c'est écrit en dessous d'elle.

- Tu sais ce que je veux dire. On se serait perdu et on serait arrivé encore plus tard.

- Je ne sais pas, à la vitesse où tu conduis. Je crois qu'on vient de se faire dépasser par ma tante de 85 ans.

- As-tu fini de chialer ?

- Je chialerais moins si tu n'allais pas à 80 km/h.

- Je vais à 80 km/h, car c'est la limite de vitesse.

- Qui roule à la vitesse limite?

- On ne reviendra pas là-dessus, je crois qu'on doit avoir eu cette conversation cent fois, si ce n'est plus.

- Oh désolé de vous fâcher monsieur, c'est juste que j'aimerais arriver là-bas avant d'être ménopausée.

- Regarde! Retourne à ton livre, et je vais continuer de conduire.

- Je peux pas, j'ai mal au cœur quand je lis en voiture et pourquoi as-tu décidé d'aller là-bas au juste ?

- Si tu n'es pas contente, on peut toujours retourner sur nos pas, dit-il en mettant un clignotant à droite comme s'il voulait prendre une sortie.

- Non, non, non, non, non, non, Luke, je m'excuse je ne dirai plus un mot.

- Oh c'est bien, mais je tournais juste parce qu'il annonçait un Starbucks' et que je croyais que tu voudrais boire un peu de café et que comme ça, j'aurais la paix pour quelques minutes.

- Oh c'est vrai ! Tu es officiellement le meilleur, je t'adore.

- Je sais… malheureusement.

- Pourquoi malheureusement ?

- Si je ne t'aimais pas, je ne serais pas pris dans cet enfer avec toi.

- Oh !!! Oh ! Ça c'est vilain ! Rit-elle. Luuuuuuke ?

- Non !

- Luuuuuke ?

- Non !

- Je n'ai encore rien demandé.

- Peu importe ce que c'est, c'est non.

- Ok. … Luuuuuuuuke.

- Quoi !

- Est-ce que je peux mettre un CD ?

- Tant que ce ne soit pas Moulin Rouge…

- Oh ZUT !

- HA ! »

---------------------

Luke avait passé dix heures en enfer! Ce n'est pas d'avoir passé ces heures avec Lorelai qui lui déplaisait, au contraire ! C'était d'avoir passé ces heures avec une Lorelai qui s'ennuyait qui était le problème. Elle avait passé tout le long du chemin à se plaindre de s'ennuyer et de ne pas savoir quoi faire de son corps. Luke aurait bien voulu lui suggérer quelques conseils obscènes, mais cela aurait très bien pu ne pas tourner à son avantage! Il avait donc dû endurer pendant tout le trajet une Lorelai plaignante et fatigante et tous ces CD qu'il avait achetés pour elle dont le chanteur chantait une chanson de vieux rock des années 80 avec une voix nasillarde et trop aiguë pour ce qu'il était capable d'endurer. Heureusement, elle s'était endormie pendant le temps où ils avaient dû passer les douanes, il put donc éviter d'expliquer aux douaniers les mauvaises blagues qu'elle aurait probablement faites.

Ils arrivèrent dans le stationnement de l'auberge. Lorelai sortit de la Jeep et crut qu'elle n'arriverait pas à marcher à nouveau. Ses jambes étaient engourdies et tout ça était la faute de Luke qui l'avait obligé à rester assise trop longtemps.

« Tu vois, mon cher, tout ça c'est de ta faute.

- Comment ça, c'est de ma faute ?

- Si tu ne m'avais pas obligé à faire ce voyage, je ne serais pas paralysée.

- Ce n'est pas si pire que ça et ce n'est pas toi qui as eu à t'endurer pendant tout le voyage.

- Ce n'est pas vrai.

- Tout le temps où tu ne dormais pas, tu pleurnichais.

- Complètement faux.

- Oh oui, c'est vrai madame.

- Et pourquoi toi, tu n'es pas courbaturé ?

- Parce que je suis légèrement plus en forme que toi, dit-il en sortant les bagages du coffre arrière de la Jeep.

- Tu vois, ça c'est quelque chose que tu je n'ai jamais compris. Je veux dire, tu es bâti comme un Dieu.

- Merci.

- Tu es très en forme, tu as une excellente capacité cardiovasculaire, mais tu travailles tout le temps et quand tu ne travailles pas, tu es avec moi. Je veux dire, t'entraînes-tu en cachette ?

- Probablement que le métier de propriétaire de café est plus exigeant que celui de propriétaire d'auberge.

- OH ! Oh ça, c'est tellement faux ! Dit-elle en entrant dans l'auberge. Oooooooh ! Joli ! dit-elle avant de continuer son discours. Le métier de propriétaire d'auberge est très exigeant tu sauras, la preuve, je suis en état d'épuisement professionnel.

- Partiellement dû à tes problèmes financiers et familiaux, dit-il avant de se retourner vers le réceptionniste. Bonjour, nous avons des réservations sous le nom de Luke Danes.

- Luke Danes… Luke Danes. Oh voilà, Luke Danes, vous avez demandé à avoir une suite, non ?

- Exact.

- Une suite, Luke? Oh Luke, tu seras tellement chanceux ce soir !

- Lorelai! Dit-il clairement embarrassé faisant éclater d'un petit rire le réceptionniste.

- Ok, donc, voilà votre clé, votre suite avec tout ce que vous avez demandé est prête si vous voulez vous installer tout de suite. Mon nom est Marc, je suis le directeur de l'Auberge, si vous avez quelques demandes que ce soit, n'hésitez pas de demander de l'aide à n'importe qui.

- Parfait, merci.

- Ce soir, nous recevons un chanteur assez connu dans la région qui fait un spectacle dans le bar à côté.

- Il y a un bar! Il faut que je voie ça, dit Lorelai avant de se diriger vers les portes du bar.

- Ok, pendant qu'elle est partie, dit Luke en s'approchant de Marc, j'aimerais que vous me rendiez un petit service, pourriez-vous appeler l'aéroport de New Heaven dans le Connecticut pour commander un billet pour le premier vol à partir de demain pour Montréal au nom de Rory Gilmore?

- Ok, parfait. Notre réceptionniste, Élaine, s'occupera de ça aussitôt qu'elle arrivera plus tard cette après-midi, autre chose?

- Oui, j'aimerais réserver une autre chambre pour une personne demain soir.

- Bien sûr, à quel nom?

- Rory Gilmore.

- Rory, vous écrivez ça comment ?

- R-O-R-Y.

- Parfait. Y a-t-il autre chose ?

- Non, merci beaucoup, vous êtes vraiment serviable.

- Nous sommes là pour ça, sourit-il.

- Hé Luke, dit Lorelai en retournant dans le hall, tu devrais voir le bar, il y a une scène et tout!

- J'irai faire un tour plus tard.

- Parfait, est-ce qu'on va à la chambre, j'ai vraiment hâte de voir cette suite.

- Tout ce que tu voudras. Merci encore Marc.

- Fait plaisir.

- Qu'est-ce que vous complotiez vous deux ?

- Oh rien, je lui demandais juste d'envoyer ces produits de bain que tu adores dans notre chambre.

- C'est vrai, tu es le meilleur. Oh ! pendant que j'y pense, dit Lorelai en retournant vers le comptoir de réception, est-ce que le propriétaire de l'auberge est proche ?

- Bien sûr, pourquoi ? Dit Marc sur un ton inquiet.

- Oh rien, je voulais juste qu'il dise à mon arrogant petit ami combien il était dur de détenir et diriger une auberge.

- Oh, je suis désolé, mais je ne crois pas qu'il soit d'une grande aide.

- Pourquoi ? Où est-il ?

- Sur le divan là-bas.

- Le divan ? Il n'y a qu'un chien sur le divan.

- Justement.

- Vous plaisantez.

- Non, le chien est pour l'instant le propriétaire de l'auberge jusqu'à ce que mon frère Luc soit majeur, c'est une longue histoire.

- Je n'y crois pas, dit Lorelai avant de se retourner vers Luke qui lui était mort de rire. Oh, s'il te plaît, ne commence pas.

- C'est vrai que le travail de propriétaire d'auberge est TRÈS exigeant.

- Tais-toi.

- Veux-tu bien me dire comment tu peux être en épuisement professionnel en faisant ce métier, un chien est capable de faire la même chose, riait-il suivant Lorelai qui avait commencé à monter l'escalier du lobby.

- Oh, la ferme, Butch.

- Wouf, wouf ! » ajouta-t-il.

_À suivre_…

------------------

NA : J'adore L'auberge du chien noir, c'est tellement comique… et Tom est tellement cute.

Dans le prochain chapitre : un chanteur qui a tout un effet, du 'Making out' dans un garde-robe et une grande surprise.


	19. Rory? Tu ne devineras jamais!

NA : Malheureusement, ça fait un bout de temps que je n'ai pu écouter L'Auberge du chien noir pour la simple et bonne raison que je travaille en même temps. J'ai donc beaucoup de difficultés à me rappeler à quoi ressemblait la suite de Tom et de ce que contenait le soap!

Droits d'auteur! OH NON, j'ai oublié, les droits d'auteurs de L'Auberge du chien noir ou de ' Jour d'amour, jour de haine' appartiennent à Sylvie Lussier et Pierre Poirier, deux génies d'après moi. Aussi, les tounes de Martin Deschamps, ou Martin Deschamps tout court, ne m'appartiennent pas (personnellement, je l'aurais mis en scène, mais je n'ai pas le droit d'y mettre des personnalités réelles).

ATTETION, NOUS ENTRONS À NOUVEAU DANS UNE ZONE DE QUÉTAINERIE EXTRÊTME, SOYEZ-EN AVERTIS

**Chapitre 19 : Rory, tu ne devineras jamais!**

Luke riait encore alors qu'ils ouvraient la porte de la suite qu'il avait louée. Il s'arrêta aussitôt. Il savait que la chambre avait été le lieu d'hébergement d'un employé de l'auberge qui venait de déménager, mais il n'aurait jamais cru que cette chambre aurait été si grande. C'était parfait… et il voulait absolument que ce week-end soit parfait.

Lorelai était émerveillée. Comment Luke avait-il pu trouver une aussi belle chambre? Elle était immense. Dans un coin, il y avait un gigantesque lit King sur lequel elle n'avait envie que de sauter; au milieu de la pièce étaient dressés un fauteuil et une télévision à côté d'un bureau de travail; juste à côté, on pouvait apercevoir la porte de la salle de bain. Silencieuse, pendant que Luke plaçait ses bagages près du lit, elle y ouvrit la porte et sa mâchoire tomba. Il y avait des dizaines de sortes de produits de bain et des chandelles qui décoraient la pièce. Un immense bain tourbillon y était dressé dans un coin.

« Luke, t'ai-je déjà dit que tu serais terriblement chanceux ce soir? »

Luke sourit. Il déposa les valises et vint rejoindre Lorelai dans la chambre de bain. Il fût lui aussi surpris de voir à quel point les employés de l'auberge avait fait ce qu'il avait demandé en grande. Il était encore plus content de voir Lorelai aussi heureuse. Le sourire qui illuminait son visage rendait cette femme si belle qu'il n'arrivait pas à peine à croire qu'il pouvait l'embrasser. Il sourit à son tour alors que Lorelai se tournait pour admirer une fois de plus son cadeau. Luke en profita pour en prendre avantage et pour se mettre à embrasser son cou pendant qu'il plaçait légèrement ses mains sur les épaules de son amoureuse.

« Ce soir? Dit-il.

- Ooooh boy … » était tout ce que Lorelai était en train de répliquer trop concentrée sur le plaisir que lui donnait la bouche de Luke contre son cou.

Luke déplaça ses mains vers le haut de son chemisier et se mit à le déboutonner lentement. Ce travail terminé, il fit glisser son col le long de ses épaules, puis de ses avant-bras lui laissant un terrain de jeu agrandit.

Lorelai n'arrivait pas à placer deux pensées cohérentes à la suite trop déconcentrée par les mouvements de son petit ami qui recommençait une manœuvre de distraction qu'il avait trop souvent utilisé. Pourtant, un souvenir lui revint à la mémoire et elle reprit tous ses sens… ou presque.

« Bar… spectacle… rockeur, murmura-t-elle entre deux 'mmm'

- Mm?

- Spectacle ce soir au bar… rockeur… se préparer.

- Il n'est que seize heures, dit-il regardant sa montre alors que Lorelai en profitait pour sortir de sa prison.

- Sais, mais si tu veux que je sois belle et que je sente bon, je dois me préparer tout de suite.

- Et qu'est-ce que je vais faire pendant ce temps là?

- Surprends-moi, dit-elle avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain avec ses plus beaux vêtements à la main.

- Attend…

- Quoi?

- Je ne devrais pas prendre ma douche en premier? Je veux dire, tu pourras prendre tout le temps que tu voudras dans la salle de bain après que je sois passé.

- C'est vrai tu as raison, dépêche, il ne reste que trois heures trente minutes avant que le spectacle commence, criait-elle à travers la porte.

- Seigneur! » L'entendit-elle dire avant de fermer la porte alors qu'elle laissait échapper un petit rire.

Lorelai était maintenant devant rien. Elle alluma la télévision et choisit un canal au hasard.

_« Le cœur a ses raisons vous présente 'Jour d'amour, jour de haine' mettant en vedette…_ »

'Mais c'est quoi ça!' Rit Lorelai.

_« Paul, que je suis contente d'être enfin fiancée à toi, ça faisait tellement longtemps que j'attendais ce moment!_

_- Trixie, je t'aime, il n'y aura jamais rien pour nous détruire._

- Oh. Mon. Dieu!!!

_- Trixie, je dois t'avouer que je ne peux plus attendre pour être ton mari, s'il te plaît, laisse-moi t'épouser demain._

_- Demain? Mais n'est-ce pas un peu tôt?_

- Moi qui riait du Donna Reed Show.

_- Je ne peux plus attendre, tu seras enfin ma femme et nous serons heureux jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare, je t'aime tellement._

_- Oh Pauuuul, allons-y, marions-nous demain! Oh mais, as-tu vu l'heure? Je suis en retard pour ma liposuccion, on se revoit ce soir, mon chéri!_

_- À ce soir, ma belle fiancée, disait Paul avant que Trixie sorte à l'extérieur. 'Ouais, à ce soir ma belle fiancée et demain tu seras mienne ainsi que toute ta fortune._

_-_ OH MON DIEU!!! » Continuait de se moquer Lorelai.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Luke sortit de la salle de bain serviette à la taille se séchant les cheveux avec une autre. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la chambre pour voir Lorelai assise sur le bout de son siège se rongeant les ongles et fixant la télévision.

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes?

- Shhh, disait-elle en faisant des mouvements de vagues avec les mains pour qu'il baisse le son. Trixie est sur le point de découvrir les véritables intentions derrière la demande en mariage de Paul.

- Hein?

- Paul, tu parles d'un salop, il a demandé Trixie en mariage juste pour avoir la fortune de son père et tu devrais l'entendre 'Oh Trixie! Je t'aime Trixie! Notre amour durera toujours Trixie!' Ouais, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare, mais ça pourrait arriver plus vite que Trixie pense.

- Lorelai?

- Hein?

- Tu plaisantes, non?

- Quoi?

- Tu ne vois pas ce que tu es en train d'écouter?

- Shh! Je comprends plus rien.

- Je comprends, on entend la version originale en dessous la traduction.

_- Paul, pourquoi veux-tu m'épouser?_

_- Parce que je t'aime chérie._

_- Tu m'aimerais? Tu m'aimerais même si j'étais pauvre._

_- Bien sûr_

- HA!

_- Tu me soulages, mon père est sur le point de perdre tout son argent…disait-elle en sanglots, demain, on annoncera la vente de sa compagnie. Il est fini._

_- Non!_

- On rit moins maintenant, hein?

_- Ouais…je…je …je suis pauvre._

_- Trixie dit-elle vrai? Son père est-il réellement en train de perdre sa compagnie? Si oui, comment Paul réagira-t-il? Tixie découvrira-t-elle son stratagème? C'est ce vous verrez dans le prochain épisode de « Jour d'amour, jour de haine »._

- NON!!! ILS NE PEUVENT PAS NOUS LAISSER EN SUSPENCE COMME ÇA!!!

- Tu plaisantes?

- Tu as ces mots à la bouche aujourd'hui.

- Réalises-tu que tu es en train de regarder une espèce de soap-opéra américain du bout de ton siège?

- Moi?

- 'Oh ce Paul, quel salop…', se moquait-il.

- Tais-toi, dit-elle en se levant pour se diriger vers les bagages.

- 'Ils ne peuvent pas arrêter là!'

- As-tu terminé? Dit-elle en ouvrant la valise.

- Désolé, mais c'était vraiment drôle.

- Tu ferais mieux d'être très gentil pendant que je serai dans la douche, sinon tu risques de ne pas être aussi chanceux que tu ne le souhaites.

- J'ai tellement peur!

- Ok, je dois avouer que dans cette tenue, il peut paraître très difficile de te résister, mais je suis forte.

- J'en suis sûre, disait-il alors qu'il la regardait sortir des sous-vêtements de sa valise.

- Oh non, j'ai oublié de me prendre des chaussettes.

- Tu n'auras pas besoin de chaussettes ce soir.

- Je sais, mais j'aime bien garder mes pieds chauds après avoir pris une douche.

- Tu sais que tu es bizarre?

- Et c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes.

- En partie.

- Je vais en prendre une paire dans ta valise, disait-elle en se dirigeant vers le sac de Luke

- NON!!!

- Oh! On est susceptible aujourd'hui!

- Désolé, j'avais compris, je vais en chercher une paire dans la remise, dit-il en s'approchant du sac pour lui en donner une paire avant de rapidement changer de sujet, combien de temps vas-tu passer là-dedans?

- Oh! Ne m'attends pas avant une heure. Amuse-toi », dit-elle en prenant les chaussettes avant de l'embrasser rapidement sur la joue et de se tourner vers la salle de bain.

Luke laissa sortir un soupir de soulagement avant de fouiller dans son sac et d'y sortir un petit objet qu'il renfourna immédiatement sous la pile de vêtement quand il entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir.

« Luke?

- Oui, dit-il nerveusement.

- Pourrais-tu me faire un café, demanda-t-elle souriante.

- Oui, oui, ajouta-t-il rapidement avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'aurait pas dû accepter aussi rapidement.

- Oookay, tu es bizarre aujourd'hui. Ça va?

- Très bien.

- Ok, tu es sûr que ça va?

- Ouais, bien non, je viens de me mordre la langue et ça fait un peu mal.

- Ah ok, prends soin de toi », dit-elle en refermant la porte de la salle de bain.

Luke soupira à nouveau, mit un pantalon propre et la chemise Lorelai (celle qu'il avait mis pour leur première soirée), prit l'objet et le mit dans sa poche. Elle sera en sécurité là.

Beaucoup plus d'une heure plus tard, Lorelai ressortit de la salle de bain. Luke, qui regardait la télévision, se retourna et resta bouche bée devant la beauté qui se tenait devant lui. Il avala difficilement sa salive puis se leva debout pensant 'Seigneur, elle ne me rend vraiment pas la tâche facile'.

« Lorelai, tu es… tu es… wow.

- Merci, tu n'es pas mal non plus.

- On fait ce qu'on peut.

- Bon… qu'as-tu pensé prendre pour souper, je meurs de faim.

- Moi aussi, j'ai entendu qu'il y avait un buffet en bas, 'Les cuisines du monde', on pourrait essayer.

- Du genre, bouffe sud-africaine pleine de légumineuses et de fruits exotiques que personne ne connaît.

- Je ne sais pas moi, pourquoi tu me demandes ça?

- Je ne suis pas sûre, Luke.

- Aller ouvre-toi un peu! Tu ne sais pas tant que tu n'y as pas goûté.

- Il y a juste toi qui peux me faire manger ce genre de bouffe.

- Bien », sourit-il avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Baiser auquel elle répondit immédiatement surprise devant la passion qu'il y mettait.

« Mm, finit-elle par sortir avant de briser le baiser. Mm, pourquoi ça?

- Aux cas où.

- Aux cas où quoi?

- Aux cas où tu te transformes en extraterrestre dans ton sommeil.

- Luke? Je t'ai dit aujourd'hui que tu étais bizarre?

- Moi! Bizarre? Bien voyons.

- Je ne sais pas, tu sembles nerveux.

- Nerveux? Pourquoi je serais nerveux? On est ici pour relaxer, non?

- Si tu le dis.

- Ne t'en fais pas, ma belle, tout va bien.

- Je n'en doute pas.

- Bon, on y va?

- Juste après vous, mon cher ».

Luke l'avait encore une fois échappé belle, mais combien de temps arriverait-il à garder son secret?

Ils descendirent vers le rez-de-chaussée où était installée une grande table garnie de plusieurs assiettes de mets Thaï.

« Luke! Du Thaï, je n'aime pas beaucoup la cuisine thaïlandaise.

- Veux-tu qu'on aille ailleurs?

- Non, j'ai dit que j'y goûterais, je vais y goûter, mais si ça ne fonctionne pas, on va ailleurs, ok?

- Tout ce que tu voudras ».

Lorelai trouvait Luke bizarre. Il n'argumentait plus et lui accordait tout ce qu'elle voulait. Il était clair que quelque chose chez lui et s'en inquiétait. Serait-il possible qu'il l'ait amené à l'autre bout du monde pour lui dire qu'il était malade? Il ne fallait pas, et si… et s'il avait le cancer ou encore pire la calvitie!

Luke n'était réellement pas à l'aise. Plus le temps avançait, plus il était nerveux. Il se demandait comment il lui dirait ce qu'il avait à lui dire. 'Quand le moment sera venu… quand le moment sera venu', se répétait-il. Mais il n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée que ce soir serait peut-être le dernier soir qu'il pourrait être avec Lorelai et cela le rendait terriblement nerveux. 'Et si elle…' il continuait à penser.

« Ok, ça suffit, dit-elle alors qu'il se servait leur repas. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Quoi?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tu es tendu, tu ne dis jamais un mot, je veux savoir ce qui te tracasse à ce point.

- Si je te le dis, tu vas arrêter de t'en faire?

- Oui.

- C'est promis.

- Promis.

- C'est Jess, mentit-il.

- Quoi, Jess?

- Oui, il a encore perdu son emploi à New-York, je ne sais plus quoi faire pour l'aider.

- Oh Luke, ça fait combien de temps que tu le sais.

- Je l'ai su juste avant qu'on parte, mais tout était organisé, je ne pouvais pas annuler. Tu avais besoin de ces vacances.

- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit?

- Je ne voulais pas que Jess gâche tes vacances.

- Luke, dit-elle l'amenant à la regarder dans les yeux, je ne veux plus que tu gardes des choses comme ça en toi sans m'en parler, ok?

- Ok », dit-il en souriant, soulagé que de un, son mensonge ait pris et que deux, il ne perdrait probablement pas celle qu'il aimait.

Ils trouvèrent une table dans le fond de la petite salle qui leur servait de salle à manger et commencèrent leur repas dans un confortable silence jusqu'à ce que Lorelai se rende compte de quelque chose.

« Oh mon Dieu, Luke, cette nourriture est fabuleuse.

- C'est pas à moi il faut que tu dises ça!

- Mais, c'est toi qui me l'a fait goûté, tu prends tellement bien soin de moi », dit-elle faisant sourire Luke alors que lui continua son repas en silence.

Un moment après qu'ils aient terminé leur repas, Lorelai avait peine à garder tout ce qu'elle avait mangé à l'intérieur. Ils partirent prendre une courte marche pour revenir à l'heure où commençait le spectacle. Alors qu'ils s'installaient à une table du bar, Luke se suggéra pour aller chercher des boissons.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas prendre?

- Je vais prendre un gin martini, s'il te plaît.

- Tout de suite, dit-il avant de l'embrasser sur la joue puis de se diriger vers le bar. Bonjour, je vais prendre un gin martini et une bière en fût.

- Désolée, dit la serveuse à la coiffure excentrique, nous n'avons pas de gin martini.

- Oh, euh ok, euh… avez-vous du vin?

- Bien sûr! Une bouteille, un demi-litre ou un verre?

- Un verre suffira, du rouge, s'il vous plaît.

- Un instant, sourit-elle avant d'aller préparer sa commande alors qu'une autre serveuse accota Luke.

- Allô, mon nom est Manon.

- Moi, c'est Luke.

- Alors, Luke, flirtait-elle rendant évident ses charmes féminins, tu es en vacances?

- Ouais », dit-il un peu inconfortable alors qu'elle continuait à flirter, flirt qui n'était pas passé inaperçu aux yeux de Lorelai qui se sentait tout à coup très territorial. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers Luke pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres.

« Ça va ici? Demanda-t-elle.

- Ouais, dit-il en lançant un sourire appréciateur.

- Salut, moi c'est Lorelai, tendait-elle la main à la serveuse.

- Manon, répondit-elle sèchement en lui serrant maladroitement la main.

- Heureuse de vous rencontrer.

- Pareil, dit-elle tout aussi sèchement alors que l'autre serveuse arrivait avec leurs verres.

- Voilà, dit-elle alors que Luke payant lui donnant un bon pourboire pour le timing.

- Merci beaucoup, au revoir Manon, dit Lorelai avant de se retourner en prenant Luke par la taille en passant.

_- En voilà une qui a de l'expérience, dit Linda la serveuse aux drôles de cheveux. Tu ne pouvais pas t'en empêcher?_

_- Hé, je ne savais pas qu'il était pris._

_- Mon œil, toute l'auberge parle de ce couple. Tu sais, celui de la suite._

_- C'est le gars de la suite?_

_- Comme si je t'apprenais quelque chose, ce gars-là a tellement tout organisé pour sa blonde que même toi, tu ne pourrais rien y faire l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il fait ici._

_- Ok, peut-être que j'étais un peu au courant qu'il n'était pas célibataire, mais regarde-le! Comment tu ne peux même pas avoir à t'empêcher de le cruiser? _

_- Tu n'es pas croyable, non? Et puis, tu n'avais pas décidé d'être fidèle avec ton photographe._

_- Ce n'est pas parce que le magasin est fermé que tu n'as pas le droit de regarder la vitrine. _

_- C'est officiel, tu viens de sombrer dans la folie. Et puis, il doit avoir quinze ans de plus que toi._

_- Ça n'a jamais empêché les choses de marcher, regarde Marc et Mathilde._

_- Et tu as vu comment ç'a fini aussi. _

_- Sainte Linda, veuillez pardonner mes péchés._

------------

- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle flirtait avec toi, elle a tout un culot.

- Ce n'est pas si grave, je te remercie juste pour le timing.

- Pour t'enlever aux griffes de cette aguicheuse, n'importe qui aurait du timing.

- Elle n'était pas si pire.

- Sûr que toi, tu la défends.

- Ne sois pas jalouse, s'il te plaît, tu gâcherais toute la soirée, dit-il en la prenant par la taille.

- Je ne suis pas jalouse, je défends mes intérêts. C'est différent.

- Content de voir que je fais partie de tes 'intérêts'. Je t'aime, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

- Moi aussi », dit-elle en l'embrassant alors que le spectacle commençait.

-------------

Lorelai adorait le spectacle. Le chanteur faisait une revue des meilleurs chanteurs ou groupes de rock québécois, quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais souvent entendu, mais qui lui plaisait particulièrement. Elle avait de la difficulté à rester sur place et avait même réussi à traîner Luke sur la piste de danse quelques fois. Luke aussi appréciait le spectacle, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Il adorait voir Lorelai avoir autant de plaisir. Elle était tellement souriante et radieuse qu'il ne pouvait faire autrement que d'avoir du plaisir avec elle et d'anticiper la suite

Vers la fin du spectacle, le chanteur entama un slow. Luke saisit sa chance et s'approcha de l'oreille de Lorelai.

« M'accorderiez-vous cette danse, mademoiselle?

- Avec plaisir, monsieur », accepta-t-elle en souriant de cette agréable surprise.

Luke prit sa main et l'entraîna à son tour sur la piste de danse. Il glissa sa main libre sur sa taille amenant sa bien-aimée plus près et tint l'autre solidement, mais doucement alors qu'elle glissait sa main sur son épaule avant qu'il se mette à bouger au rythme de la musique. La chanson n'était pas commencée depuis quinze secondes que Lorelai accota sa tête contre la joue de Luke fermant les yeux pour apprécier la sensation de leurs corps qui valsaient.

_M_a_ vie n'a vraiment jamais été  
__Un conte de fée, de cape et d'épée  
__Jour après jour, tout est toujours pareil  
__Jamais de soleil  
__Mais maintenant, je crois que tout va changer._

« Luke?

- Oui.

- Merci.

- Pourquoi?

- De m'avoir amené, ici.

- Crois-moi, tout le plaisir est pour moi ».

_Cette nuit j'ai rêvé de nous  
__C'était si bon, c'était si doux  
__Comment faire  
__Pour qu'un rêve devienne réalité_

_Qui aurait pu penser qu'ici  
__Je trouverais mieux que l'infini  
__Tu es celle que j'ai attendue  
__Toute ma vie._

Luke n'arrivait pas à trouver le courage, il ne voulait pas gâcher leur beau moment avec ses 'envies', s'il pouvait appelé ça comme ça. Pourtant, il y avait quelque chose avec cette chanson et ce moment qui lui disait que c'était peut-être celui qu'il avait attendu.

_Ma vie n'est plus la même  
__Depuis qu'on s'aime  
__Tu fais briller  
__La lumière sur ma sombre vérité  
__Mon amour pour toi  
__Grandira jusqu'à la fin des temps_

« C'est bien, dit-elle

- Ouais ».

_Cette nuit j'ai rêvé de nous  
__C'était si bon, c'était si doux  
__Comment faire  
__Pour qu'un rêve devienne réalité_

C'était le moment, c'était le bon. Il l'avait choisi. Il ne pouvait plus reculer. Il prit une grande inspiration.

« Lorelai… 'respire, Luke respire'

- Oui? »

_Qui aurait pu pensé qu'ici  
__Je trouverais mieux que l'infini  
__Tu es celle que j'ai attendue  
__Toute ma vie_

Il prit une grande inspiration.

« Épouse-moi, Lorelai. », chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

Elle arrêta de danser. Ses yeux qui se remplissaient de larmes étaient fixés vers la poitrine Luke et lui avait peur qu'il n'arrête de respirer. Lentement, elle leva les yeux pour fixer ceux de Luke. Un léger sourire se traça sur ses lèvres et le cœur de Luke se mit à fondre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit?

- S'il te plaît, Lorelai, voudrais-tu m'épouser?

- Peux-tu répéter?

- Lorelai, veux-tu m'épouser? Je sais que ce n'est ce à quoi tu t'attendais comme demande en mariage et que le médecin t'a dis d'éviter les situations stressantes, mais pour l'amour du ciel, fais de moi ton mari et tu… »

Elle le coupa en l'embrassant avec toute la passion qu'elle avait en elle.

_Pour toujours, je rêverai de nous  
__Combien c'est bon, combien c'est doux  
__Mon rêve est enfin devenu  
__Réalité_

Jamais Luke n'avait embrassé quelqu'un comme ça avant. Tout l'amour qu'il gardait en lui, toutes les promesses du futur, tout ce qu'il avait ressentit ces six derniers mois ressortaient dans ce seul baiser. Il souriait à travers le baiser lorsqu'il se brisa.

« Est-ce que ça veut dire oui?

- D'après toi.

- Je t'aime tellement, dit-il en la serrant fort dans ses bras.

- Je t'aime aussi. »

_Je n'pourrais être mieux qu'ici  
__J'ai trouvé mieux que l'infini  
__Tu es celle que j'ai attendue  
__Toute ma vie, toute ma vie._

« On va se marier, finit-elle par dire dans l'embrasse alors que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

- On va se marier, répéta-t-il alors qu'il avait peine à croire à ce qu'il lui arrivait. J'ai quelque chose pour toi », dit-il en sortant le petit objet de sa poche. Il ouvrit la petite boîte de velours pour laisser voir une superbe bague à diamant qui fit tomber d'émerveillement la mâchoire de Lorelai.

« Lorelai Gilmore, me feriez-vous l'honneur de devenir ma femme? Dit-il en la glissant au doigt de Lorelai.

- Oui, je serais honorée de devenir ta femme Luke », disait-elle se battant contre ses larmes et en regardant Luke glisser le jonc autour de son annulaire.

La bague était parfaite pour le doigt de Lorelai et extraordinaire pour son cœur. Elle la regarda un instant, puis dans les yeux de Luke et vit quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Luke portait un sourire, un vrai. Pas un sourire un contentement ou d'excitation, mais un sourire de bonheur. Le genre de sourire qu'on n'aurait jamais été incapable d'enlever même si on avait utilisé des pinces hydrauliques pour le faire. Elle sourit à son tour, puis l'embrassa le même genre de baiser que plutôt.

Alors que le baiser s'approfondissait vers un stage inapproprié, Lorelai le brisa en criant « Rory » et le sourire de Luke s'agrandit encore plus. Elle sortit de ses bras et se dirigea presque en courant vers le hall où elle s'approcha du comptoir.

« Élaine, est-ce que je peux faire un appel interurbain, je vais vous le rembourser.

- Bien sûr, allez-y », dit-elle souriante, consciente de ce qui venait de se passer.

Lorelai s'approcha du téléphone et composa un numéro qu'elle connaissait par cœur pendant que Luke arriva derrière elle pour la prendre par la taille et accoter son menton sur son épaule toujours aussi souriant.

« Rory? Tu ne devineras jamais! »

_À suivre_…

------

Est-ce que j'ai déjà dit que j'adorais cette chanson de Martin Deschamps?

Commentez, SVP


	20. Les nuits folles de Luke et Lorelai

Note d'auteur : À cause des événements que vous connaissez déjà, ce chapitre risque d'être un peu … osé pour du PG-13, vous êtes avertis.

**Chapitre 20 : Les nuits folles de Luke et Lorelai.**

« Rory? Tu ne devineras jamais.

- Maman, il est… il est … onze heures quarante du soir, je veux dormir.

- Mais Rory, j'ai vraiment quelque chose d'important à te dire.

- Vas-y.

- Euh… non… il faut que tu devines.

- Tu as décidé que tu aimais les aubergines?

- Ewwll, jamais. Essaie encore.

- Tu vas chanter en duo avec Madonna sur son prochain album?

- Ah ha, j'aimerais trop ça.

- Ouff, j'ai pensé un instant avoir à supporter à nouveau un flop comme « Me against the music »

- Ce n'était pas si mauvais.

- Je sais, mais toute cette affaire de baisers sur scène, c'est trop pour moi.

- Ce n'est pas ça. Continue.

- Maman, je suis fatiguée, veux-tu en arriver au point.

- Ok, d'abord, essaie de deviner où je suis.

- Chez toi?

- Non.

- Chez Luke?

- Non plus.

- Ne me dis pas que vous êtes chez Miss Patty!

- Nahan, je suis quelque part dans une auberge dans le coin de Montréal.

- Maman, sois sérieuse!

- Je suis sérieuse! Luke a décidé qu'on partait en voyage ce matin.

- Dans ton état.

- Je ne suis pas à l'article de la mort.

- Mais le médecin a dit d'éviter le stress.

- Ne t'en fais pas, l'endroit est tout sauf stressant.

- Donc, wow, tu es à Montréal.

- Ouais.

- Et tu m'appelais pour m'en avertir?

- Pas vraiment.

- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu m'appelles?

- Je t'ai dit qu'il faut que tu devines.

- Vas-tu juste lui dire, dit Luke qui commençait à être impatient.

- Écoute ton amoureux.

- Oh Rory, je veux que tu essaies, juste une fois.

- Ok, bon euh… Luke et toi dansiez ce soir et il t'a demandé en mariage »

Lorelai resta tellement surprise qu'elle ne pouvait pas dire un mot. La dernière chose à laquelle elle s'attendait d'entendre était ça!

« Maman? Es-tu toujours là?

- Oui.

- Alors, tu es supposé de me dire : 'non, jamais, Luke ne ferait jamais une chose comme ça'.

- En fait, il l'a fait.

- Quoi?

- Il… Luke… il… il… il m'a demandé en mariage, ce soir. Je… je suis fiancée », dit-elle sur le bord des larmes.

Luke sourit à entendre Lorelai si heureuse et son sourire devint plus grand encore quand il entendit Rory crier à l'autre bout de l'appareil. Lorelai, qui avait éloigné le combiné de son oreille pour éviter une surdité permanente, souriait elle aussi devant l'excitation de sa fille.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire, c'est… ah!!!!! Cria-t-elle à nouveau. Tu vas te marier, tu vas te marier à un homme que tu aimes et qui t'aime et… oh mon Dieu, pleurait-elle maintenant. Je suis si contente pour vous deux. Je n'arrive pas à y croire.

- C'est plutôt incroyable oui.

- Est-ce que Luke est proche? J'aimerais lui parler.

- Bien sûr, dit-elle avant de tendre le combiné vers Luke. Elle veut te parler.

- Rory? Demanda Luke téléphone à la main.

- Luuuuuuuuuke! Oh, tu l'as fait. Tu l'as demandé en mariage… C'est si, wow, pleurait-elle à chaudes larmes. Tu vas te marier avec maman. Je n'en reviens pas. Je suis tellement contente.

- Moi aussi, j'ai eu peur un moment qu'elle refuse.

- Es-tu fou? Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça avant. Elle est tellement amoureuse de toi et tellement heureuse quand tu es avec elle. Vous êtes faits pour être ensembles.

- Donc tu es contente?

- Contente n'est pas un mot assez fort pour exprimer ce que je ressens.

- Je suis content que tu sois contente.

- Oh Luke, tu es comme un père pour moi. Que tu maries ma mère va juste rendre les choses officielles.

- Merci Rory… dit-il en remarquant le visage un peu triste de Lorelai. J'ai l'impression que ta mère voudrait que tu sois ici.

- J'aimerais être avec elle aussi.

- Alors viens!

- Quoi?

- Quoi? Dit en même temps Lorelai.

- Si tu vas à l'aéroport de New Heaven, demain avant 8 heures, au comptoir, tu y trouveras un billet d'avion à ton nom à destination de Montréal. C'est moi qui paie… et il y a une chambre de louée pour toi aussi ».

Le silence se fit des deux côtés de la ligne. Lorelai regardait Luke les larmes aux yeux. Il savait exactement ce qu'elle aurait voulu. Il avait planifié tout ce voyage en pensant à tout, même à Rory. En cet instant, Lorelai aima Luke plus que jamais elle l'avait aimé avant. Un amour total, plus que profond, sans défaut. Elle ne pouvait faire autrement que de le fixer se demandant combien elle était chanceuse de l'avoir. Il ne restait aucun doute dans son esprit, c'était le bon.

« Rory? Es-tu toujours là?

- Luke… je sais pas quoi dire.

- Alors ne dis rien et viens ici fêter ça avec nous.

- Merci Luke, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu es fait tout ça.

- À voir ta mère, je crois qu'elle non plus ne le croit pas.

- Bon eh bien, je vais vous laisser, je crois que votre soirée est loin d'être terminée.

- S'il te plaît, ne me parle plus de ça!

- Est-ce que je peux parler à maman?

- Bien sûr, dit-il avant de tendre à nouveau le combiné vers Lorelai.

- Rory?

- Maman, peux-tu y croire?

- Non chérie, j'ai plutôt l'impression de rêver pour l'instant.

- Je suis tellement contente pour toi, tu ne peux pas savoir combien.

- Alors on se revoit demain?

- On se revoit demain.

- Bonne nuit chérie, je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi maman, bonne nuit ».

Sur ce Lorelai raccrocha le combiné et dirigea son attention vers Luke. Il leva ses mains, les paumes vers le haut, s'excusant presque d'avoir fait ça.

« Tu as fait venir Rory, dit-elle avec des sanglots dans sa voix.

- Je savais que tu aurais voulu la voir.

- Tu as pensé à Rory et tu as tout organisé ça, même avant de savoir si j'allais dire oui.

- Je voulais juste… te donner… un week-end parfait…

- Tu savais exactement ce que je voulais.

- Sais.

- Tu savais exactement ce que je voulais et tu t'es arrangé pour que je l'aie.

- Sais.

- Je t'aime, dit-elle en lançant dans ses bras.

- Je t'aime aussi, répondit-il le nez enfoui dans le creux de son cou.

- Non, tu ne comprends pas. Je veux dire… je t'aime tellement fort, il n'y a pas de mot pour décrire ce que je ressens. C'est quoi qu'il y a de plus beau que l'amour?

- Toi!

- Oh mon Dieu! Tu vas tellement être chanceux ce soir! » Dit-elle avant de précipiter sa bouche contre celle de Luke. Elle l'avalait carrément tout rond. Les quatre lèvres et les deux langues étaient tellement emmêlées qu'il aurait été impossible de savoir à qui cela appartenait. De tous les baisers échangés ces six derniers mois, de toutes les fois où leurs lèvres s'étaient touchées, aucun baiser ne ressemblait à celui-là. Le mélange entre la passion, l'amour, le bonheur faisait un cocktail qui explosait dans les bras un de l'autre.

Bientôt manquant d'oxygène, ils se séparèrent fronts collés et respirant violemment. Lorelai leva les yeux, fixa courtement ceux de Luke avant de les diriger vers la cage d'escalier. Luke comprit rapidement le message et glissa son bras sur les épaules de sa fiancée pour la diriger vers les escaliers du paradis.

Aussitôt qu'ils eurent fermé et verrouillé la porte de leur chambre, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent à nouveau dans un baiser passionné. Se dirigeant lentement vers le lit, Lorelai, toujours connectée à Luke, déboutonnait tranquillement sa chemise. Au moment où l'arrière de ses genoux toucha au lit, elle se sépara. Chemise complètement ouverte, Luke ouvrit les yeux et regarda la femme dont il était amoureux ses doigts caressant son menton. Les mains de Lorelai écartèrent lentement la chemise de ses épaules et elle leva à son tour les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de Luke.

« Attends un peu, je reviens », dit-elle avant de lui donner un dernier baiser et de se diriger vers la salle de bain sac de voyages à la main.

Pendant le temps où Lorelai était dans la salle de bain, Luke s'assit au pied du lit et pensa à tout ce qui s'était passé ce soir. Elle avait dit oui. Elle allait le marier. Elle allait devenir sa femme. La femme dont il était amoureux si follement allait l'épouser. Toute sa vie, il allait se réveiller à ses côtés, lui faire à manger et être émerveillé par elle. Toute sa vie lui sera consacrée et elle lui consacrera la sienne. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Dans le fond, il le savait qu'un jour ils finiraient ainsi, mais c'était toujours aussi difficile de croire à la chance qu'il avait d'avoir trouvé et de pouvoir aimer une femme comme elle. Sa future femme.

Après un moment, la porte de la salle de bain s'entrouvrit et Luke leva les yeux avec anticipation.

« Ferme les yeux, lança Lorelai de la salle de bain.

- Pourquoi?

- Fais juste fermer les yeux ».

Il le fit. Lorsque Lorelai était sûr qu'il ne pouvait réellement pas la voir, elle sortit de la pièce et se dirigea vers Luke qui était toujours assis au pied du lit. Luke pouvait sentir sa présence. Il avança ses mains pour tenter de la toucher, mais elle s'écarta.

« Garde tes mains sur tes genoux.

- Je me sens ridicule. Non, je me reprends, je suis ridicule.

- Arrête de chialer et laisse-moi faire ».

Elle s'avança à nouveau près de lui, très près. Luke résistait tant bien que mal d'éviter de la toucher, mais quand il sentit les jambes de Lorelai se coller contre ses genoux, il ne pu s'empêcher de caresser légèrement ses cuisses avec son pouce. Lorelai sourit. Elle glissa sa main contre la joue de Luke et ce dernier tourna son visage pour embrasser sa paume les yeux toujours fermés. Lorelai se pencha vers son oreille et lui chuchota un petit mot.

« Tu peux les ouvrir, maintenant ».

Il le fit. Il ravala difficilement sa valise. Un ange, un ange se trouvait devant lui. Elle était si belle. Elle portait un déshabillé blanc, un voile transparent cachant son abdomen. Ses yeux voyageaient sur le corps sublime de la beauté dressée devant lui. Il arrivait à peine à respirer. Il perdait tous ses sens. D'elles-mêmes, ses mains se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers ses hanches. Elles se glissèrent ensuite vers le creux de son dos et emmena Lorelai plus près de lui, entre ses jambes. Ses mains se glissaient maintenant vers son abdomen écartant le tissu pour laisser libre passage à sa bouche. Il colla sa bouche près de son nombril puis elle se déplaça un peu partout contre son ventre. Ses mains se glissèrent à nouveau vers son dos la serrant fort alors que sa langue continuait à remonter jusqu'à l'élastique de son soutien gorge.

Les mains de Lorelai s'étaient glissées dans les cheveux de Luke et amenaient sa tête plus près d'elle encore. Elle se pencha pour embrasser le dessus de sa tête alors que Luke profita de son mouvement pour diriger sa bouche contre ses seins. Elle ferma les yeux appréciant la sensation d'humidité et de plaisir que lui donnait Luke à cet instant précis. Elle glissa ses mains contre son dos caressant ses muscles et tentant d'enlever le matériel qui l'empêchait d'aller plus loin.

Sachant ce que Lorelai tentait de faire, Luke n'était pas capable d'arrêter ses mains, même s'il savait qu'il devait enlever sa chemise. Lorsqu'il eut accumulé suffisamment de volonté, il se sépara de Lorelai la laissant la lui enlever.

Aussitôt fait, il rencontra ses lèvres avec les siennes glissant immédiatement sa langue dans sa bouche. Ses mains avaient retrouvé leur chemin dans son dos et cherchaient maintenant l'attache qui gardait ces vêtements sur elle. Il les glissait sous le voile, sur le voile, même là où il n'y avait pas de tissu, mais en vain. Il abandonna enfin, glissant ses mains dans ses cheveux alors que Lorelai rigolait contre sa bouche.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Dit-il en se séparant, les mains contre ses hanches.

- Ça ouvre par ici », dit-elle en pointant une attache entre ses deux seins.

Luke ravala sa salive. Il se leva, glissa ses bras sous les siens, la retourna et la prit dans ses bras pour la coucher sur le lit. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et glissa derrière ses oreilles une mèche de cheveux qui était tombée sur son visage.

« Tu es tellement belle, chuchota-t-il la faisant rire légèrement.

- Tu n'es pas mal non plus, dit-elle le faisant rire à son tour sa main caressant son avant-bras.

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi ».

Luke sourit et se pencha pour l'embrasser se glissant au-dessus d'elle. Bientôt, le déshabillé vola à travers la pièce accompagné par les derniers morceaux de vêtements de Luke… Et ils firent l'amour, longtemps, pendant des heures, lentement, se regardant dans les yeux et appréciant chaque moment qu'ils passaient ensembles.

------------

« Je pourrais m'y habituer, tu sais?

- À quoi?

- Aux orgasmes à répétition que tu viens de me donner ».

Il rit et se repositionna se rapprochant encore plus d'elle, si c'était possible. Il y avait une jambe entre les siennes et une autre par-dessus elles. Ils étaient l'un en face de l'autre, nez à nez, se serrant fort dans leurs bras, continuant de se caresser doucement.

« Content de savoir que ç'a été aussi bon pour toi que pour moi.

- Alors c'est vrai ce qu'on dit!

- Quoi?

- Que le bonheur sexuel est proportionnel au bonheur général.

- Ah ça! Je dois dire que je suis très heureux présentement.

- Dans tous les sens du mot?

- Dans tous les sens du mot ».

Elle l'embrassa légèrement, trop épuisée pour y mettre plus de profondeur. Elle prit ses mains et les croisa avec les siennes. Jouant et les caressant un peu, les doigts de Luke frôlèrent la bague au doigt de Lorelai et l'embrassa. Elle le regarda sourire aux lèvres alors que lui, levait les yeux.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que nous soyons fiancés, dit-il enfin.

- C'est plutôt fou, non?

- Plutôt, oui.

- Tu comprends ce que ça veut dire?

- Je ne te l'aurais pas demandé si je ne le savais pas.

- Tu es sûr? Ça va vouloir dire d'endurer mes manques de caféine à tous les jours, d'écouter des vieux films avec moi, de chanter des chansons de Noël dans à partir du premier novembre, de me voir pendant mes phases de pleurnicherie…

- Pour les manques de caféines, ça fait des années que je les endure; pour les films, je crois que je pourrai m'en sortir; pour les chansons de Noël, on verra en temps et lieu; et il n'y a rien qui me ferait plus plaisir que d'être celui qui cause un sourire dans une phase de pleurnicherie. Et ce qu'il y a de plus important, c'est que je t'aime, je t'aime plus que je n'ai jamais aimé personne dans ma vie. Je ne peux plus imaginer une vie autrement qu'avec toi.

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi ». Elle l'embrassa à nouveau.

« Penses-tu qu'on devrait commencer à planifier tout de suite?

- Écoute Lorelai, quand je t'ai proposé plutôt, je t'ai dit que j'étais conscient que tu étais épuisé et que tu devais éviter le stress. Et le mariage, on ne s'en cachera pas, cause beaucoup, beaucoup de stress. Je ne veux pas qu'on ne planifie rien avant d'avoir le Ok du médecin.

- Tu veux avoir la bénédiction du médecin pour nous marier? Rit-elle.

- Tu sais ce que je veux dire. Je ne veux pas que tu tombes malade ou en dépression ou que tu perdes encore tes règles à cause du stress. Prenons juste… prenons juste un jour à la fois puis, … on verra, je veux dire… pourquoi on n'attendrait pas cet été ou un peu plus tard à l'automne ou l'hiver prochain, tu aimes la neige, non?

- J'adore la neige.

- Bon tu vois, rien ne presse. Je t'aime, tu m'aimes et l'important est qu'on sache que nous allons nous marier, le reste n'a pas d'importance.

- Tu es sûr? Je veux dire, vas-tu être capable de patienter tout ce temps?

- Ça va bien maintenant, j'ai réussi à t'attendre huit ans, je devrais être capable d'attendre quelques mois de plus et si jamais je ne suis plus capable, on pourrait… on pourrait… emménager ensemble.

- Sérieusement?

- Sérieusement.

- Mais emménager ensemble cause beaucoup, beaucoup de stress, se moquait-elle de lui.

- Ce n'est pas comme si on achetait une maison, je vis pratiquement déjà chez toi.

- Tu es sûr?

- Tu as cette question à la bouche ce soir.

- Je sais, je veux juste être sûre que ce ne soit pas… je ne sais pas une impulsion ou quelque chose du genre. Tu sais je peux être assez…

- Si tu savais combien ça fait longtemps que j'y pense., ignorant la réplique de Lorelai

- Wow…murmura-t-elle. Luuuuuuuuke?

- Pourquoi, je n'aime pas le ton sur lequel tu dis mon nom?

- Luke, j'ai vraiment, vraiment faim.

- Désolé, il est trois heures et il n'y a aucun restaurant ici, il n'y a rien à manger.

- Ohh Luuuuuke, tu entends mon ventre qui crie 'famiiiiiine'?

- Je crois qu'il y a une barre de chocolat dans mon sac.

- Il y a… une barre de chocolat… dans ton sac? Que fais-tu avec ça?

- Il faut toujours être préparé quand on sort avec toi.

- Est-ce que je t'ai dit que je t'aimais aujourd'hui?

- Plusieurs fois, avec plusieurs tons, dans plusieurs positions dont une qui relevait pratiquement du Kama-Sutra.

- Elle provenait du Kama-Sutra, Sookie m'a donné le livre pour nos six mois, dit-elle en lui donnant un rapide baiser sur les lèvres pour ensuite se lever et se diriger vers le sac de Luke.

- Vos six mois?

- Pas nos six mois, NOS six mois.

- Les six mois de qui tu parles?

- Toi et moi.

- Sookie t'a donné un livre pour nos six mois? On ne s'est même pas donné de cadeaux!

- Oh si, on s'en ai donné, tu te souviens? Une soirée, un souper au chandelle, un film que nous ayons tous les deux aimer et des heures de plaisirs charnels, la meilleure nuit que j'ai passée depuis qu'on est ensemble, à part ce soir, bien sûr.

- Comment oublier?

- J'avais commencé à lire et j'ai voulu mettre la théorie en pratique.

- Ok, confirme-moi si je comprends bien. Tu me dis que depuis deux semaines, à chaque fois qu'on… qu'on, dit-il en battant du doigt entre les deux, tu prends des positions qui proviennent du livre de la sexualité extrême et tu ne m'as rien dit!

- Exactement.

- C'est ridicule… penses-tu que tu pourrais me le prêter se livre?

- Mais où sera la surprise alors? Dit-elle en prenant une grosse bouché de chocolat pour revenir s'asseoir à côté de lui dans le lit.

- Je pourrais te surprendre toi aussi!

- Tu ne seras jamais assez souple.

- C'est un jeu qui se joue à deux, chérie ».

Lorelai sourit à pleines dents, sourire taché de chocolat.

« Charmant, dit enfin Luke. Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça?

- Tu m'as appelé chérie.

- Seigneur, je te taquinais, j'utilisais juste… j'utilisais juste une expression que tu utilises souvent c'est tout.

- Tu ne pourras plus me dire de ne plus t'appeler chéri!

- Oh si, parce que, tu vois, contrairement à toi, je déteste me faire appelé chéri.

- Oui, et c'est un fait que je n'ai jamais compris.

- C'est juste… ça fait trop film des années cinquante avec le gars qui retourne chez lui et sa femme qui est parfaite en disant : 'Chérie, je suis rentré'.

- Tu ne trouves pas que je suis parfaite? Dit-elle en faisant une petite moue.

- Seigneur non!

- Tu me déçois, moi qui croyais passer une soirée parfaite avec un parfait FIANCÉ, mais non, apparemment, je ne serais pas parfaite!

- Et c'est parfait comme ça.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis?

- Tu as tes qualités, tes défauts et c'est parfait comme ça. Je ne t'aimerais pas autant si tu n'avais pas ces défauts, ils font partie de toi!

- C'est la chose la plus romantique qu'on ne m'ait jamais dite, dit-elle sarcastiquement.

- Tu le sais que je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi.

- Bon, couche-toi, tu vas avoir une grosse journée demain.

- Tu ne veux plus de mon corps sublime, continua-t-elle de bouder.

- Te sens-tu vraiment en forme pour un autre round?

- Jamais!

- Bon eh bien, couche toi »

Elle finit sa barre de chocolat, mit un objet dans le tiroir de la table de chevet, embrassa Luke et se coucha très près de lui.

« Bonne nuit Lorelai.

- Bonne nuit chéri.

- Seigneur! » Laissa-t-il échapper faisant rire Lorelai avant qu'ils ne s'endorment tous les deux.

----------------

Ce matin-là, Lorelai fut la première à se réveiller et fut étonnée de voir combien c'était agréable de se faire la grasse matinée dans les bras de son amoureux. Plus souvent qu'autrement, Lorelai se réveillait seule dans son lit ou dans celui de Luke, ce dernier ayant déjà commencé à travailler.

Elle accota sa tête sur sa poitrine et jouait avec le poil de son estomac profitant du temps qui lui était donné. Elle faisait glisser ses doigts sur sa poitrine de Luke traçant des dessins un peu partout sur son torse. Elle se promenait de gauche à droite traçant un cœur sur le sien.

Luke se réveilla avec une étrange, mais agréable sensation de toucher contre sa poitrine. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir cette femme superbe couchée contre lui traçant des dessins sur sa poitrine. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur sa bague. Elle la portait toujours. Elle voulait toujours le marier. Tranquillement, à son tour, il se mit à caresser ses cheveux avant de placer un léger baiser sur le dessus de sa tête. Lorelai sourit.

« Eh, tu es réveillé? Dit-elle.

- Eh, toi de même! C'est rare qu'on se réveille comme ça.

- Comme quoi?

- De un, que tu te réveilles avant moi; de deux, de te voir avec cette étrange bague au doigt.

- Tu as remarqué? C'est mon copain qui me l'a offerte hier. Il m'a demandé en mariage et j'ai accepté.

- Mais, quel homme chanceux!

- C'est moi qui ai de la chance, dit-elle avant de l'embrasser. Ouff! Je suis désolée de te l'annoncer chéri, mais tu as une haleine qui pourrait tuer un cheval.

- Je ne parlerais pas mademoiselle, la vôtre n'est pas des meilleures non plus.

- Tiens mets-en sur tes dents, dit-elle en prenant un tube de dentifrice sur la table de chevet.

- Mais que fais-tu avec du dentifrice?

- J'ai lu ça dans un magazine.

- Le genre de magazine où quand tu lies la couverture, ton QI baisse de 20 points?

- Ouais, ils disaient de toujours se garder un tube de dentifrice sur sa table de chevet, comme ça, quand on se lève, on n'a pas cette superbe haleine.

- Oh commode, dit-il en se passant un peu de dentifrice sur les dents

- Il n'y a pas juste des potins dans ces magazines.

- Content de l'apprendre, sourit-il. On peut reprendre où on était.

- Tu es prêt pour un autre round?

- Toujours!

- Parfait !» Dit-elle en sautant pratiquement par-dessus lui. Cette fois, pas question de perdre du temps avec les préliminaires!

--------------------

« Nourrituuuuuuuuuure, se plaignit Lorelai épuisée couchée sur le dos dans le lit.

- Là c'est vrai, je n'ai plus rien à manger, dit Luke dans la même position tout aussi épuisé.

- Il est quelle heure?

- Onze heures.

- Oh boy! C'est presque l'heure du lunch… Et je n'ai même pas encore eu de café.

- Tu veux que je me lève pour t'en faire un?

- Non, c'est gentil merci, mais aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, je n'ai pas envie de café, dit-elle faisant rire Luke. Quoi?

- Je ne croyais jamais vivre assez vieux un jour pour t'entendre refuser du café.

- Tu sais ce qu'on dit?

- Non, quoi?

- La café est le substitut du sexe.

- Oh, ça veut dire que je pourrais combler tous tes manques de caféines en te faisant l'amour?

- Exactement.

- Seigneur, il faut que je me remette en forme.

- Ha ha, rit-elle. Bon! C'est l'heure de se lever, j'ai faim. Penses-tu qu'ils servent toujours des déjeuners à cette heure.

- Je ne sais pas, de toutes façons, je croyais qu'on pourrait peut-être sortir, histoire de faire passer le temps avant que Rory arrive.

- Sortir? Où? Quand? Comment? Pourquoi? Avec qui? Dois-je porter quelque chose de spécial?

- Ok : Où? Dans un centre d'achats quelque part. Quand? Bientôt parce que je vais mourir de faim.

- Toi aussi?

- Comment? L'ignora-t-il. En voiture, quoi d'autre! Pourquoi…

- Ok, ok, j'ai compris. Tu es de bonne humeur ce matin!

- Quiconque serait fiancé à toi serait de très bonne humeur.

- Cesse d'être heureux, ça ne te va pas bien.

- Tu es sûre? Sourit-il.

- Oh non! Oh non! Pas ce sourire-là! Tu sais que je ne suis pas capable de résister, dit-elle avant de l'embrasser. Bon lève-toi avant que tu deviennes incontrôlable.

- Moi incontrôlable? Rit-il. Je ne sais pas qui perd le contrôle plus vite entre les deux.

- Justement, tu ne le sais pas, alors lève-toi.

- À vos ordres, madame, dit-il avant de se lever faisant sourire Lorelai. Quoi?

- Oh rien, je viens juste de me rendre compte que tous les matins jusqu'à ce que je meurs, parce qu'il n'est pas question que tu meures avant moi, je vais te regarder te lever nu de mon lit.

- Pour ce qui est de mourir avant moi, on en reparlera; pour ce qui est du reste, je suis contente que tu apprécies la vue, dit-il avant de l'embrasser et de se diriger vers la salle de bain.

- Crois-moi, apprécier n'est pas un mot assez fort », cria-t-elle derrière lui.

Elle admira donc la vue du derrière de Luke se dirigeant vers la salle de bain se disant que c'était probablement le plus beau derrière qu'elle n'avait jamais fixé. Décidemment, la vie était bien faite!

_À suivre_…

Note d'auteur : OK, je ne voulais pas finir là, mais ça devenait un peu long! :D J'espère que vous avez aimé. En tous cas, moi j'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre et je vous laisse en vous disant ceci : « il est difficile d'avoir des flashs de fanfiction la veille de Noël. Conseil à tous ceux qui voudraient en écrire : ne commencer pas vos fanfictions, surtout celle contenant beaucoup de scènes de peau, si vous savez que vous ne pourrez pas la finir, ça met de drôle d'idées en tête pendant le réveillon. LOL!!!

Commentez !!! :D


	21. Sortis du placard!

NA : Un peu hors sujet mais, j'ai écouté L'auberge du chien noir il y a quelques semaines et je me suis rendue compte que dans _Jour d'amour jour de haine_, Paul était le gentil et que son frère jumeau Peter était le méchant qui lui était fiancé à, vous ne le devinerez jamais, Sherry ou Cherryl, qui, elle, est tout aussi méchante que Peter. LOL!!!! Je me suis aussi aperçu que Linda ne s'appelait pas Linda, mais bien Nadia, désolée :-(

Aussi pour ceux que ça intéresse, vous pouvez trouver des informations sur cette émission au www.radiocanada.ca. Section émission- Auberge du chien noir.

**Chapitre 21 : Sortis du placard!**

Près d'une heure après qu'ils se soient levés, Luke et Lorelai descendirent dans le hall de l'auberge dans les bras l'un de l'autre pour se diriger vers le bureau de réception. Il fût accueilli avec un grand sourire par Marc qui, devant l'évidence de leurs escapades amoureuses, était content de savoir que l'auberge avait pu être l'hôte d'aussi grand bonheur. Les choses n'avaient pas été faciles dernièrement à l'auberge, spécialement après sa rupture avec Mathilde. Du moins, il savait que son travail, lui, était apprécié par les clients.

« Bon après-midi, M. Danes. Madame Gilmore, la salua-t-il. Toutes mes félicitations pour vos fiançailles.

- Oh Seigneur, les nouvelles courent aussi vite ici qu'à Star Hollow, s'exclama Lorelai sur un ton humoristique.

- Lorelai! Suppliait Luke d'arrêter.

- Oh! Ce n'est pas grave, monsieur. Élaine m'a dit que votre fille allait se joindre à vous cet après-midi.

- Oh non! Ce n'est pas ma fille, c'est la sienne.

- Désolé, mon erreur.

- Pas de faute. Si nous sommes ici, pourriez-vous nous avertir lorsqu'elle arrivera?

- Bien sûr.

- J'aurais une question, questionna Lorelai. Servez-vous encore les petits-déjeuners, je meurs de faim?

- Désolé, on ne sert plus de déjeuners à cette heure et il ne nous reste plus rien en réserve parce que Denis, dit-il en élevant la voix fixant un petit homme dans le coin de la pièce à l'ordinateur, a mangé tout ce qui restait.

- Ce n'est toujours pas de ma faute s'ils ne sont pas capables de manger à la même heure que les autres, s'exclama ce dernier.

- Denis, à ta place, je retournerai dans mon bureau si tu ne veux pas avoir rendez-vous à nouveau avec la dame de l'assurance-emploi.

- Tout de suite

- Tu sais, dit Lorelai, il me fait penser à Michel.

- J'avoue qu'il y a peut-être une ressemblance dans le caractère, répondit Luke.

- Donc comme je le disais, reprenait Marc, il ne nous reste plus rien à manger, je suis désolé.

- Oh ce n'est pas grave, nous allons trouver un endroit où on sert le brunch à quelque part.

- Si vous le dites, encore désolé et toutes mes félicitations encore une fois.

- Merci».

Ils se tournèrent pour sortir et aussitôt qu'ils furent hors de l'auberge, Luke prit Lorelai par la taille et elle accota sa tête dans le creux de son épaule pour les quelques secondes que durait la marche jusqu'à la Jeep. Une fois à l'intérieur, Lorelai prit la main de Luke qui lui se contenta de conduire de la main gauche jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent un restaurant où ils pourraient mangé. Le chemin était calme, silencieux, confortable. Aucun des deux n'avaient rien à dire, perdu dans leurs pensés, mais heureux de la tournure des événements. Bientôt, ils aperçurent un restaurant où on ne servait que des petits-déjeuners et s'y précipitèrent.

Ils entrèrent dans le restaurant et l'examinèrent d'un balayage du regard. L'endroit était chaleureux et sympathique, exactement ce dont ils avaient besoin. La serveuse les dirigea vers une table privée et ils explorèrent le menu.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas prendre? Demanda Lorelai.

- Aucune idée, mais la coupe de fruits me tente, toi?

- Il doit y avoir à peu près cinq sortes de crêpes différentes. Je ne sais pas quelle prendre.

- Oh seigneur Lorelai! Toutes ces crêpes sont servies avec de la crème fouettée et du sucre.

- Sais.

- Tu vas être malade.

- Tu crois vraiment que je vais être malade? Dire que tu prétends me connaître assez pour m'épouser.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Je veux dire, il faut que tu fasses attention à ce que tu manges, sinon, ce mariage ne durera pas longtemps.

- Fais-tu du chantage?

- Non, je te dis juste que tu vas mourir d'une crise cardiaque d'ici cinq ans si tu n'arrêtes pas de manger toute cette junk food et de boire autant de café.

- Moi?

- Non, le gars là-bas, bien sûr toi.

- Tu ne me connais pas. J'ai un estomac d'acier.

- Ça j'en doute pas, ce sont les artères qui m'inquiètent.

- De toute façon, à quoi ça sert d'avoir des artères? Répondit-elle faisant lever les yeux de Luke au plafond avant de se faire interrompre par la serveuse.

- Êtes-vous prêt à commander?

- Es-tu prêt chéri? Dit Lorelai faisant lever les yeux de Luke à nouveau.

- Oui, ce sera une coupe de fruits et un jus d'orange pour moi. Lorelai?

- Oui, dit Lorelai, je vais prendre les crêpes aux fruits et faites attention pour ne pas mettre trop de crème fouettée. Je vais prendre un jus d'orange, moi aussi.

- Parfait, dit la serveuse qui finissait de noter avant de partir.

- Ok, est-ce que ça va, Lorelai? Demanda Luke inquiet.

- Qui moi? Répondit Lorelai innocemment.

- Oui, toi. Tu n'as pas commandé de café et tu as demandé à la serveuse de ne pas trop mettre de crème fouettée dans tes crêpes. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Tu n'es toujours pas enceinte? Non pas que je serais fâché, mais ce serait surprenant. Oh mon Dieu, je vais être papa.

- Luke?

- Il y a tellement à planifier.

- Luke?

- Mm?

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis? Reviens à la raison, je ne suis pas enceinte.

- Hein?

- Je ne suis pas enceinte

- Oh! Alors pourquoi cette commande?

- Je voulais juste faire attention à moi, POUR AUJOURD'HUI! »

Luke sourit fièrement. Après toutes ces années où il avait essayé de changer les habitudes alimentaires de Lorelai, il réussissait enfin.

« Enlève ce sourire immédiatement sinon je demande à la serveuse de mettre un extra de crème et un café surcaféiné.

- Je ne souris pas.

- Menteur.

- Mais pourquoi dans le monde est-ce que soudainement tu déciderais de faire attention à toi, comme tu le dis si bien?

- Oh Luke, je ne sais pas.

- Quoi?

- Je suis gênée de le dire.

- Toi, gênée?

- Oui, une fille a droit à ses secrets.

- Tu as toujours été complètement nulle pour garder les secrets.

- Vrai

- Alors?

- Alors quoi?

- Tu vas me donner cette raison.

- Non

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que ça en vaut pas la peine.

- Oh vas-y.

- Tu vas rire de moi.

- Je te promets que non.

- Je ne sais pas Luke.

- Allez

- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression de jouer à inverser les rôles?

- Dis-le moi.

- Ok, mais seulement si tu me promets pour ne pas rire.

- Promis.

- Juré?

- Juré.

- Ok, je voulais juste que tu sois… sois… sois fier de moi. Je sais que ça peu paraître bizarre, mais je sais que ce qui rentre dans ta merveilleuse et sexy bouche est très important pour toi, dit-elle avant que Luke ne se mette à rire. Eh! Je t'ai demandé de ne pas rire.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça, mais 'ce qui rentre dans ta merveilleuse et sexy bouche', COCHON!

- Oh! C'est officiel, les rôles sont inversés.

- Lorelai, dit-il en lui prenant la main.

- Oui?

- Je suis fier de toi.

- Bien, dit-elle dirigeant ses yeux vers le sol, gênée. Merci, ça fait du bien.

- Bien », dit-il en embrassant sa main puis ses lèvres.

--------------

Leur expédition de magasinage fut de courte durée. Aucun des deux, spécialement Luke, n'avait envie d'acheter ou même de regarder. Donc, après quelques heures à marcher main dans la main dans le carrefour, ils finirent par retourner à l'auberge pour voir si Rory était arrivée.

Ils y entrèrent et se dirigèrent rapidement vers le bureau de réception qui était vide. Ils attendirent un peu jusqu'à ce que Luke s'aperçoive que la clé de la chambre de Rory était toujours accrochée au mur. Elle n'était pas encore là.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait en attendant?

- Je sais pas, on pourrait peut-être regarder la télé.

- Et revoir le téléroman que tu écoutais hier? Jamais.

- Oh, ouhouhouhouhouhouh! J'ai une bonne idée, dit-elle en le prenant par le col de chemise et le dirigeant vers une porte d'un coin de l'auberge.

- Lorelai, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda-t-il exaspéré pendant que Lorelai ouvrait la porte du placard.

- Absolument rien », dit-elle avant de l'entraîner avec elle à l'intérieur du placard et d'en refermer la porte.

Elle colla immédiatement ses lèvres contre les siennes approfondissant immédiatement le baiser avec sa langue donnant toutes les difficultés du monde à Luke de protester. Il finit par briser le baiser toujours conscient de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

« Lorelai, disait-il alors qu'elle continuait de l'embrasser dans le cou, lui donnant plus de plaisir qu'il n'était capable d'endurer. Oh Seigneur! Lorelai… Lorelai… arrête… on peut pas faire ça ici… on pourrait se faire prendre.

- Qui t'a dit que je voulais faire l'amour?

- Je crois que c'est assez évident, non?

- Je voulais simplement une petite séance de pelotage, moi.

- Du pelotage?

- Mmhmm

- C'est tout?

- Ouais.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends pour m'embrasser » dit-il en la dirigeant à son tour vers lui.

Ils continuaient ainsi à s'embrasser dans un placard de l'auberge. Les mains de Luke étaient toutes les deux placées sur chaque joue de Lorelai qui, elle, s'était fait un plaisir de projeter sa casquette de base-ball par terre pour passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Elle adorait ses cheveux. Ils étaient si doux, il n'y avait rien de plus plaisant que de passer la main à travers ceux-ci. Quelle honte de toujours les garder cachés par une casquette de base-ball!

----------------

Janette avait travaillé toute la journée dans l'auberge et était épuisée. Depuis que Tom était parti, elle avait beaucoup de difficultés à faire ses journées, même avec la présence d'Anaïs. Elle avait enfin réussir à finir les chambres du premier étage, y compris l'ancienne suite de Tom. Les occupants y avaient incontestablement passé une nuit mouvementée, car il y avait un de ces bordels! Incroyable!

De toute façon, elle avait fini son quart pour aujourd'hui et allait maintenant terminer sa journée pour pouvoir, enfin, regarder le feuilleton dans lequel jouait sa sœur. Elle se dirigea vers le placard, y ouvrir la porte et fit un saut de dix mètres en voyant ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Le couple de la suite était en train de s'embrasser à pleine bouche dans son garde-robe! Quand ils virent la porte s'ouvrir, ils restèrent figés. Bonne et discrète comme elle était, elle ne fit qu'un sourire en coin, plaça son chariot dans le placard déplaçant du coup un peu Luke et Lorelai qui était toujours enlacés -et figés- et referma la porte.

En se retournant vers l'escalier, elle vit entrer dans l'auberge le jeune Luc qui se dirigeait vers le placard en question.

« Salut Janette, est-ce que je peux aller chercher mes biscuits? »

Janette se dépêcha de l'arrêter et de le diriger vers le bar.

« Janette, pourquoi je peux pas avoir mes biscuits ».

Elle continuait de le pousser vers le bar

« Janette?

- Luc, arrête de harceler Janette et va faire tes devoirs, dit Élaine en sortant du bar pour retourner vers le bureau de réception.

- Mais maman Janette est bizarre, elle ne veut pas que j'aille dans le placard.

- Si Janette ne veut pas que tu ailles dans le placard, c'est qu'elle a une bonne raison, va faire tes devoirs.

- Maman!

- Luc! Dit-elle sur un ton menaçant.

- Ok.

- Bien, dit-elle alors que Luc se dirigeait vers la cage d'escalier. Oh, ne va pas dans la suite, elle est occupée.

- Où je vais aller d'abord.

- Assis toi dans le salon.

- Ouin! » Dit-il pas très enthousiaste.

Luc alla s'asseoir dans le salon près du hall pour faire ses devoirs. Pendant ce temps, la porte de l'auberge s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer une jeune femme que se dirigea immédiatement vers le bureau de réception.

---------------------

Pendant ce temps, dans le placard, Luke et Lorelai étaient toujours figés après s'être fait prendre par la femme de chambre de l'auberge.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant? Dit Luke.

- On a deux choix, soit qu'on sorte, soit qu'on continue.

- ON SORT! »

Alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de sortir, Lorelai appuya son oreille sur la porte et entendit des gens parler de l'autre côté.

_« Oh, ne va pas dans la suite, elle est occupée._

_- Où je vais aller d'abord._

_- Assis toi dans le salon. _

_- Ouin! »_

Elle stoppa Luke immédiatement, le placard donnait immédiatement au salon. Ce serait encore pire de se faire prendre par l'auberge entière.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Il y a des gens l'autre côté, murmura-t-elle.

- Oh! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors?

- D'après toi? »

Elle le prit par le collet et écrasa ses lèvres contre les siens dirigeant ensuite ses mains à travers ses cheveux.

---------------------

Rory ne s'était pas fait prier pour ne pas faire la grasse matinée ce matin-là, il n'était pas sept heures qu'elle était déjà à l'aéroport pour aller voir Luke et sa mère à Montréal. Elle entrait maintenant dans l'auberge où ils s'étaient fiancés admirant le hall. Elle ne prit pas deux secondes pour réfléchir et elle se dirigea vers le bureau de réception.

« Bonjour, je devrais avoir une réservation au nom de Rory Gilmore, dit-elle bruyamment, excitée de l'idée de voir sa mère.

- Euh… attendez… oh oui, mademoiselle Gilmore. Vos parents ont dit de les appeler dès que vous arriviez. Entre vous et moi, ils semblaient très excités à l'idée de votre visite.

- Je le suis aussi », dit-elle en souriant devant la mention de Luke et Lorelai comme étant ses parents.

L'instant d'après, on entendit un bruit provenant du coin de la pièce.

-----------------------

Lorelai et Luke continuaient silencieusement leur séance de pelotage dans le garde-robe du rez-de-chaussée. Après un moment, une voix se fit entendre de l'extérieur.

_« Bonjour, je devrais avoir une réservation au nom de Rory Gilmore »_

Lorelai brisa immédiatement le baiser.

« Rory! Cria-t-elle presque.

- Lorelai, tu ne peux pas, il y a des gens à l'extérieur.

- M'en fous ».

Elle tassa le chariot de la femme de chambre et ouvrit la porte. Elle tenta de sortir, mais elle enfargea son pied derrière une roue et tomba face première dans le salon de l'auberge.

« Lorelai! Seigneur! Lorelai, ça va? Dit-il en sortant du placard pour l'aider à se relever alors qu'il se rendit compte que plusieurs visages étaient tournés vers lui dont celui de Rory amusée.

- Très bien, dit-elle maintenant sur ses pieds. Je crois qu'on vient de me voler l'idée de l'auberge-comédie et que je n'ai jamais été aussi embarrassée de ma vie, mais ça mit à part!

- Maman?

- Rory! »

Elle poussa immédiatement Luke dans le placard et courra pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que sa fille était enfin dans ses bras. Elle la serrait terriblement fort.

« Maman, tu me fais mal.

- Désolée. Rory, regarde, dit-elle en lui montrant sa main gauche.

- Maman, elle est superbe.

- Elle l'est, non?

- Oh, maman! Tu vas te marier, dit-elle des larmes aux yeux.

- Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire.

- Moi non plus, c'est… ahhhhhhh, cria-t-elle sautillant et prenant encore une fois Lorelai dans ses bras.

- Salut Rory, dit Luke avec un grand sourire derrière sa fiancée.

- Luke! Cria-t-elle en courant pour le prendre dans ses bras à son tour.

- Je suis content que tu sois là, dit-il en retournant l'embrasse.

- Et moi, dont! Dit-elle en sortant des bras de Luke pour le regarder avant de se mettre à rire.

- Quoi?

- Luke, je comprends pourquoi tu gardes toujours ta casquette de base-ball.

- Quoi?

- Tes cheveux!

- Oh! Dit-il alors que Lorelai se mit à rire à son tour. Eh! Ne ris pas, c'est de ta faute si j'ai l'air de ça!

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faisiez dans le placard? Disait-elle pendant que Luke allait y chercher sa casquette.

- Veux-tu vraiment le savoir? Chuchota Lorelai à l'oreille de Rory.

- Ewwl, maman, pas de détails SVP! Oh! NON! J'AI L'IMAGE DANS LA TÊTE MAINTENANT. Maman, je sais que Luke et toi n'êtes plus vierges, mais le placard?

- Elle m'a forcé, cria Luke

- Je ne t'ai jamais entendu te plaindre chéri, faisant éclater de rire Rory.

- Ne m'appelle plus chéri!

- De toutes façons, dit Lorelai, on n'a rien fait que tu n'aies pas fait avant ton anniversaire de dix-neuf ans!

- Maman! Dit-elle embarrassée.

- Tu sais? Cette teinte de rouge te va particulièrement bien.

- Arrête de l'agacer, Lorelai!

- C'est trop facile.

- Écoute ton fiancé! Dit-elle avant de réaliser ce qu'elle venait de dire. Ton fiancé, ahhh! Dit-elle avant de courir à nouveau vers Lorelai.

- Seigneur! S'exclama Luke avant de se diriger vers le comptoir. Je vais prendre sa clé ».

Élaine, amusée par la scène lui donna la clé. Luke prit ses bagages et attendit que les filles se calment.

« Rory, tu voudrais peut-être voir ta chambre.

- Oh oui! J'oubliais ça », dit-elle en prenant sa mère par l'épaule et se diriger vers la cage d'escaliers.

« Est-ce que je peux avoir mes biscuits, maintenant? » demanda Luc en pointant la porte ouverte alors que Janette se dirigea vers le placard, un sourire aux lèvres.

_À suivre…_

_Note d'auteur : _Je le sais, c'est confondant d'avoir deux personnages qui portent le même prénom, au moins, ils ne s'écrivent pas pareil!


	22. Drame dans une ruelle

**_ATTENTION :_** Ce chapitre change complètement le genre de la fic, même qu'il s'agit d'un chapitre très difficile pour du PG-13. Je songe même à augmenter le rating bientôt. Ne vous en faites pas les choses vont revenir à la normale.

Note d'auteur : n'oubliez pas que l'histoire dans ce chapitre se déroule toujours au Québec, donc la conversation entre deux québécois, s'il y a lieu, pourrait être teintée du dialecte coloré de cette magnifique province ;-)

**Chapitre 22 : Drame dans une ruelle**

Ils avaient passé la fin de l'après-midi ensemble. Ils avaient été souper dans un petit restaurant simple près de l'auberge. Assis, tous les trois, ils parlaient de tout et de rien, du quotidien et de combien Rory était content des fiançailles de ses 'parents'. Mais il y avait quelque chose qui titillait Lorelai; sa fille semblait différente.

« Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire.

- Rory, il va falloir que tu y arrives un jour parce qu'autrement, tu ne pourras jamais être ma demoiselle d'honneur.

- Moi? Demoiselle d'honneur? Oh je ne m'y attendais pas du tout.

- RORY!

- Je sais, je sais.

- Bon! Assez parler de nous. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de neuf dans ta vie?

- Rien de plus que la semaine dernière.

- Mais il n'y avait rien de nouveau la semaine dernière.

- Justement.

- J'ai de la difficulté à croire qu'il ne se soit absolument rien passé en deux semaines.

- Pourquoi c'est si difficile à croire?

- Parce que, de un, notre vie ressemble étrangement à une série télé que, de deux, tu es terriblement différente ce soir.

- Eh bien, de un, je ne vois pas en quoi notre vie ressemblerait à une série télé, enfin la tienne peut-être, mais définitivement pas la mienne; et, de deux, je suis différente parce que l'homme que j'aime le plus au monde a demandé ma mère en mariage hier, dit-elle faisant sourire Luke pendant que le visage de Lorelai tombait.

- Rory, voudrais-tu m'aider à aller chercher des boissons au bar s'il te plaît? Dit-elle alors que Luke leva les sourcils, étonné.

- Maman!

- Quoi!

- Je ne suis pas un peu jeune pour aller chercher des boissons au bar?

- On est au Canada, chérie, et qui dit Canada dit majorité à l'âge de 18 ans. Tu es majeure pour les 24 prochaines heures. Profites-en!

- Si tu le dis », dit-elle en se levant de son siège pour rejoindre Lorelai au bar.

Lorelai n'était plus du tout à l'aise dans cette situation. Était-il juste que Rory aime plus son beau-père, ou plutôt, futur beau-père que son vrai père? Même si Luke avait été si exceptionnel avec elle toute sa vie, Rory avait toujours un père.

« Rory, voulais-tu vraiment dire ce que tu as dit plutôt?

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Voulais-tu vraiment dire que Luke était l'homme que tu aimais le plus?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal avec ça?

- Rory, je ne veux pas que tu ne prennes rien de mal, je sais que Luke est le meilleur homme qui soit entré dans nos vies, mais Rory, chérie, est-ce que tu as pensé à la place de ton père là-dedans?

- Oh non maman, tu ne recommenceras pas ça! Dit Rory avec colère.

- Recommencer quoi?

- Tu es en train de fuir, encore!

- Oh non, non, non, non, non, non, Rory, tu n'y es pas du tout. Je n'ai jamais rien voulu de plus que d'épouser Luke, mais il en reste que Chris soit ton père et ça on ne pourrait jamais rien y changer!

- Et puis?

- Rory…

- Non, maman, coupa-t-elle. Je veux que tu comprennes que Luke mérite quarante fois plus mon amour que papa. Je sais que papa reste mon père et je l'aime pour ça, mais je sais aussi que Luke soit la meilleure chose qui nous soit arrivée à tous les deux. Maman, il a fait plus pour toi et moi que tout le monde qu'on connaisse réuni.

- Je sais ça chérie.

- Je sais que tu le sais et c'est pourquoi tu le maries et c'est pour ça que je suis si contente que vous vous mariez. J'aime toujours papa, mais avec Luke c'est différent.

- Tu sais quoi?

- Non

- C'est exactement ce que je pense moi aussi », sourit-elle en regardant Luke qui lui sourit à son tour. Elle lui murmura 'je t'aime' et lui souffla un baiser de l'endroit où elle était en attendant les boissons.

Bientôt, ils furent tous les trois à la table mangeant leur repas silencieusement. Lorelai leva les yeux pour observer les deux personnes qu'elle aimait le plus. Souvent, Rory et Luke échangeaient des regards et puis baissait les yeux pour retourner leur attention vers leur repas en souriant. Elle sourit. Il était toujours aussi bizarre pour elle que Rory aime plus Luke que son père, mais en même temps, elle comprenait que ces deux-là étaient plus comme père et fille qu'elle ne le sera jamais avec Chris.

« Vous savez ce qu'on n'a jamais fait tous les trois ensembles?

- Non, dirent Rory et Luke à l'unisson sur un ton inquiet devant l'enthousiasme de Lorelai.

- Une soirée cinéma!

- OH OUI, cria presque Rory, une soirée cinéma!

- On pourrait loué un tas de film où des meilleurs amis tombent amoureux.

- Encore mieux, dit Rory souriante, on commence par 'Le mariage de mon meilleur ami' pour nous déprimer et puis on met 'Quand Harry rencontre Sally' pour nous remonter.

- Génial? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Luke?

- Une soirée cinéma? Avec vous deux? Ça va être un enfer!

- Mais non, ça va être un paradis!

- J'imagine que vous allez parler tout le long du film même si vous avez mis des règles très strictes qui s'appliquent à tous sauf vous deux.

- Exactement.

- Et qu'il y aura assez de junk food pour vous rendre malade.

- Exactement.

- Et qu'il n'y a aucun moyen pour moi d'y échapper.

- Exactement.

- Bon, dans ce cas, je crois que je vais survivre.

- Je vais te le devoir, dit Lorelai en clignant de l'œil.

- OH! MAMAN! C'est absolument dégoûtant!

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de dégoûtant là-dedans?

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu as dit, mais c'est que tu impliquais qui est dégoûtant.

- Rory, tu sais que Luke et moi ne sommes plus tout à fait platoniques.

- Dégoûtant.

- Lorelai! Dit Luke en soupirant souhaitant qu'elle arrête de harceler sa fille, souhait ignoré par Lorelai.

- Et que certaines choses que nous faisons ne sont pas dignes de films pour tous.

- Lorelai! Disait Luke, maintenant gêné.

- Luke, ma fille a le droit de connaître la vérité sur ce qui se passe entre nous deux.

- Il n'en reste pas moins que ce soit dégoûtant.

- Dis-moi en quoi tout ceci est dégoûtant.

- Tu es ma mère!

- Et?

- Ma mère n'a pas de vie sexuelle!

- C'est ce que tu crois, dit-elle en riant.

- Dégoûtant et ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire! Je veux dire, je sais que tu n'es plus tout à fait vierge, sinon, je ne serais plus là! Mais dans ma tête, Luke et toi dormez dans des lits séparés et chambre à part.

- Que feras-tu quand nous serons mariés et que tu passeras tes étés à la maison?

- Je m'attendrai à un peu de discipline de votre part.

- Oh pour ça chérie, je suis certaine que Luke sera capable de rester discipliné, mais moi par contre…

- MAMAN!!!!

- Lorelai! Arrête de la harceler!

- Mais…

- Ok, on change de sujet et je ne veux plus entendre parler de ta vie sexuelle.

- Mais là!

- … dans la prochaine heure, du moins.

- Briseuse de fête!

- Si on changeait de sujet, dit précipitamment Luke.

- Je suis d'accord, dit tout aussi précipitamment Rory.

- Parfait. Alors… Rory! Quoi de neuf?

- On ne recommencera pas avec ça!

- Oh oui, je vais te harceler jusqu'à ce que tu m'avoues ce qui te rend si différente.

- Il n'y a rien, mentit-elle évidemment.

- Je ne te crois pas.

- Il n'y a rien.

- Oh si, il y a quelque chose.

- Si je ne te dis qu'il n'y a rien!

- Alors que je dis que tu es une très mauvaise menteuse.

- Luke! Dis quelque chose, supplia Rory.

- Oh pour ça, je ne m'en mêle pas, dit-il sans avouer qu'il était curieux de savoir sur quoi Rory leur mentait.

- Ah! Tu vois, même Luke est avec moi, alors tu vas me dire ce qui ne va pas.

- Eh! Je n'ai pas dit que j'étais avec toi, protesta Luke.

- Il n'y a rien, répéta-t-elle les yeux baissés.

- OH MON DIEU! Dit Lorelai les yeux grands ouverts comprenant ce que sa fille avait. Tu as eu du sexe cette semaine! Accusa-t-elle en la pointant.

- Quoi!?!? Dit Luke en tournant rapidement sa tête vers Rory tenait la sienne baissée.

- NON! Dit Rory en évitant leur regard.

- C'est pour ça que tu étais si gênée d'entendre parler de Luke et moi.

- NON! Continuait-elle de mentir, très mal d'ailleurs.

- C'est qui? C'est qui? C'est qui? C'est qui?

- Ce n'est pas Dean, j'espère, dit Luke presque outré.

- Non, ce n'est pas Dean, dit-elle avant de réaliser qu'elle venait de faire une gaffe.

- AH HA! Cria Lorelai! Luke, tu es le meilleur, je savais qu'il y avait une bonne raison pour te marier.

- Maman! Moins fort!

- C'est qui, c'est qui, c'est qui, c'est qui?

- Maman, je n'ai pas envie et s'il te plait, baisse le son sinon, elle se mit à chuchoter, tout le restaurant sera au courant que j'ai… tu sais.

- Ouf! Ça n'a pas dû être si bon si tu n'es même pas capable d'en parler.

- LORELAI! Ça devient déplacer.

- Ok, désolé, mais je meurs d'envie de savoir c'est qui!

- Je ne suis juste… pas à l'aise… tu sais…

- Vous savez quoi? Interrompit Luke en se levant, je dois aller aux toilettes!

- OH Luke! Tu comprends tellement vite! C'est pour ça que je t'aime!

- Je t'aime aussi, dit-il l'embrassant sur les lèvres avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain alors que Lorelai le regarder s'éloigner.

- Tu sais, si je ne savais pas que vous étiez ensembles, je te traiterais de voyeur.

- Désolée, j'aime juste le regarder partir.

- Crois-moi, il aime te regarder partir aussi.

- Je sais.

- Pourquoi parle-t-on de tout ça?

- Tu as raison, alors qui est le mystérieux gars.

- C'est Logan.

- Ah…………..

- Quoi ah…….

- Ton grand-père m'avait déjà parlé de lui, c'est tout!

- Comment, grand-père t'a déjà parlé de lui, explique-toi!

- Oh chérie, ce n'est rien, il m'avait juste dit qu'il t'avait vu parler avec lui pendant une de ses visites à Yale.

- Oh!

- C'est tout! Par contre, je dois avouer que je souhaite vraiment le rencontrer. Est-il mignon?

- Très!

- Et ça fait…

- Ça fait?

- Ça fait… combien de temps?

- Je ne sais pas, ça fait peut-être trois ou quatre semaines qu'on est ensemble.

- Comment? Je suis outrée! Comment n'as-tu pu ne pas m'en parler plus tôt!

- Je suis désolée, mais tout est si nouveau, je voulais juste ne pas me faire d'illusions!

- Je comprends. Et vous couchez ensemble… depuis… depuis quand?

- On n'a couché ensemble que cette semaine par exemple.

- Comment c'était?

- Je ne vais pas parler de ça avec toi!

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que tu es ma mère!

- Et puis!

- Et je suis pratiquement certaine qu'il y a des lois contre ça.

- Mais on est au Canada, on a l'immunité diplomatique.

- Ça ne s'adresse qu'aux ressortissants!

- Mais ne suis-je pas assez belle et intelligente pour être une ressortissantes?

- Où mène cette conversation?

- Je n'essaie que de te convaincre de m'en parler… en tant que … meilleure amie.

- Ok, bien, en tant que meilleure amie, je vais te dire, que… c'était pas mauvais.

- Ah non!

- Non, c'était même bien. Tu sais, c'était la première fois depuis Dean.

- Je sais et je suis contente pour toi! Es-tu amoureuse?

- NON!

- Pourquoi pas?

- Je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas encore comme ça avec lui, c'est juste de l'attirance, tu comprends.

- Je comprends, c'est sexxxuel!

- Maman!

- Non, je suis à l'aise avec ça. J'ai eu une relation comme ça il n'y a pas si longtemps.

- Luke!

- JAMAIS, j'étais amoureuse de Luke avant même de me rendre compte qu'il m'aimait aussi.

- De qui tu parles.

- De Digger.

- Ewwww!

- Je sais! Mais tu sais, à ce moment là, ce n'était pas désagréable. Nous nous amusions c'est tout!

- Jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe amoureux de toi.

- Pauvre Jason! Il fait pitié dans le fond, tous ces trucs bizarre chez lui! Je savais d'avance que ce n'était rien de sérieux.

- Tout comme moi avec Logan. Tu es sûre que tu es à l'aise avec ça?

- Tu sais, soupira-t-elle, j'aurais préférée avoir cette conversation dans quinze ans et je suis certaine que tu n'aurais pas encore été assez vieille pour moi, mais si toi, tu sais où tu t'en vas…je ne peux rien y faire! Je veux que tu te protèges par exemple.

- Je sais.

- Il est hors de question que tu tombes enceinte en plein milieu de tes études universitaires surtout d'un gars que tu n'aimes pas!

- Je sais.

- Élever un enfant seule est très difficile, et j'imagine que ce doit être encore pire si tu n'es pas en contact avec le père.

- Je sais, j'ai un rendez-vous cette semaine chez un médecin pour la pilule.

- Tu es ssssiiiiiii responsable, es-tu sûre que tu sois ma fille?

- Oh pour ça, j'en suis pratiquement sûre!

- Parfait!

- Mais où est Luke? Se demandait Rory. Ça doit faire dix minutes qu'il est aux toilettes!

- À vrai dire, il est au bar depuis cinq minutes, mais je ne crois pas que tu l'aies remarqué.

- Oh maman! Pauvre Luke, se faire rejeter comme ça!

- Oh ne t'en fait pas, chérie, je vais le chercher, dit-elle en se levant pour rejoindre Luke au bar. EH!

- Eh! Alors, conversation intéressante?

- Mon bébé n'est plus un bébé, soupira-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- Rien c'est juste…

- Tu n'es pas obligée de le dire.

- Non, non c'est correct.

- Alors.

- Oh ce n'est tellement pas elle, dit Lorelai désespérément. Tu sais, elle a cette relation… tu sais… une relation… sans attache! Oh mon Dieu… ce n'est tellement pas elle!

- Oh, je suis sûre que ce n'est pas si pire. Elle a vingt ans après tout.

- Je sais, mais c'est Rory, Rory n'a pas ce genre de relation. C'est trop… détaché!

- Elle vit sa jeunesse, Lorelai, dit-il en mettant ses mains sur ses épaules. Tu ne peux pas l'y en empêcher.

- Je sais, c'est ce que je lui ai dit, mais je n'ai pas eu de relation comme ça avant l'âge de trente-cinq ans et c'était avec Jason. Et ça ne s'est pas très bien terminé si tu te souviens bien.

- C'est si détaché?

- À ce point! Elle n'a même pas prononcé le mot 'petit ami'

- En fait, c'est deux mots, mais peut-être que ça va venir, elle va peut-être s'attacher, qui sait?

- Je sais, soupira-t-elle à nouveau. Bon, retournons-y avant qu'elle ne se doute qu'on parle d'elle.

- Oh, je crois qu'elle s'en doute déjà.

- Plutôt intelligente notre Rory, non?

- La meilleure ».

Il l'embrassa et la prit dans ses bras en lui chuchotant que tout allait bien aller avant de retourner à table où ils finirent leur repas en évitant de parler de sexe, de Logan ou de Christopher. Ils retournèrent ensuite à l'auberge films et nourriture à la main à la main prêts à commencer leur fabuleuse soirée cinéma.

« Pizza, biscuits, pop corn, soda, café… il manque quelque chose.

- Tu plaisantes!

- Non chéri, notre table est vide, il manque quelque chose et je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

- Lorelai, on vient de sortir de table et on a assez de junk ici pour nourrir une armée d'adolescents boutonneux, il y a suffisamment de bouffe ici.

- Non, je viens de te le dire, il manque quelque chose.

- Maman a raison, Luke, il manque quelque chose.

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire.

- Regarde, dit Rory, je vais aller à la salle de bain et énumère tout ce qu'on a, ça va peut-être aider.

- Ok ».

Rory se dirigea vers la salle de bain et y ferma la porte. Aussitôt seuls, Lorelai se projeta contre Luke l'embrassant de toutes ses forces.

« Mm… à quoi m'est dû ça?

- Je n'ai pas pu t'embrasser pour vrai depuis quatre longues heures, une fille se tanne.

- C'est bon à savoir.

- La ferme et embrasse-moi ».

Elle le prit par le cou et l'embrassa à nouveau tout aussi férocement. Les mains de Luke firent leur chemin vers la taille et la ramena plus près de lui.

« J'aime ta jupe, chuchota Luke à son oreille.

- Ah oui?

- Elle s'enlève bien?

- D'après toi… pourquoi penses-tu que je l'ai mise aujourd'hui?

- Mm, tentant! Dit-il avant de l'embrasser et de se séparer d'elle. On devrait arrêter avant que Rory ne sorte. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle serait à l'aise avec cette conversation.

- Dommage, j'aurais bien aimé la continuer, moi, cette conversation…

- Je sais moi aussi », dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Pendant ce temps, Rory avait voulu sortir de la salle de bain, mais avait entendu l'échange entre les deux amoureux de l'autre côté de la porte. Elle sourit. Il était clair que sa mère était terriblement amoureuse et heureuse avec Luke. Elle se sentait presque coupable d'être là, à ce moment précis. Une fois que la pièce, de l'autre côté, semblait avoir repris son calme, Rory ouvrit la porte espérant voir Luke et Lorelai en position décente, ce qui fut le cas.

« Eh maman! Je sais ce qui nous manque : DES GUIMAUVES.

- OH mon Dieu, comment ai-je pu oublier les guimauves! Je n'en reviens pas. J'ai oublié les guimauves, qu'est-ce qu'une soirée cinéma sans guimauve. Il ne faut jamais oublier les guimauves, n'est-ce pas Luke?

- Si tu le dis.

- Je vais aller en acheter au petit dépanneur d'en face, dit Rory.

- Oh non, chérie, je vais y aller… les rues ne sont pas sûres à cette heure.

- Maman! Je sais que la seule chose dont tu as envie présentement est de peloter Luke, aussi dégoûtante peut être cette pensée, sans offenses Luke.

- Pas de faute.

- Je vais y aller, dit Rory en agrippant son manteau. Profites-en!

- Si tu le dis, mais sois prudente, d'accord?

- Certaine, je vais cogner avant d'entrer tantôt, laisser-vous aller l'esprit en paix!

- Ok

- Lorelai… Dit Luke qui n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elles avaient à nouveau cette conversation

- Quoi!?!».

Rory sourit, ellesortit de la chambre et les lèvres de Luke et Lorelai se connectèrent immédiatement.

------------------

Rory sortit de l'auberge et traversa la rue pour se rendre dans le dépanneur de l'autre côté. Par malheur, elle se heurta à des portes closes un écriteau indiquant que l'établissement serait fermé pour une période indéterminée.

Rory se tourna sur elle-même et parcoura la rue du regard pour remarquer qu'il y avait un autre dépanneur situé à quelques rues de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle commença immédiatement sa marche, mais elle se sentait bizarre. Elle se sentait observée, même suivie. Elle fit un tour sur elle-même pour savoir si quelqu'un se trouvait en arrière d'elle, mais elle n'y vit que la pénombre d'une rue sombre de ce quartier de Montréal, pourtant connu comme étant sûr.

Elle fût heureuse d'arriver enfin à l'intérieur du dépanneur où elle fit immédiatement son chemin vers les allées pour trouver des guimauves, malencontreusement sans succès.

« Excusez-moi, demanda Rory à la caissière.

- Oui?

- Avez-vous des guimauves?

- Oui, au bout de l'allée, dans le fond, là-bas, dit la caissière en pointant le coin du dépanneur.

- Merci », dit Rory en souriant en coin.

Elle se dirigea immédiatement vers l'endroit où lui avait indiqué la caissière. Elle trouva facilement les guimauves, mais tarda à aller les payer, car un homme en qui elle ne mettrait aucune confiance venait d'entrer dans le dépanneur. Il était de grandeur normal, ne paraissait pas beaucoup plus vieux qu'elle et avait le visage rond. Il était évident qu'il ne s'était pas rasé depuis plusieurs jours et portait des vêtements sals.

« Salut Paule, dit l'homme.

- Mathieu, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Répondit la caissière sur un ton effrayé.

- Ça va très bien, merci de t'inquiéter et toi?

- Mathieu, va-t-en!

- Tu m'as l'air tendu, pauvre Paule. Tu sais? Je connais un bon moyen pour relaxer, dit-il en cherchant sa main.

- Ne me touche pas!

- Aller, relaxe, tu sais que je ne te veux pas de mal.

- Je t'ai déjà dit plusieurs fois que je ne voulais pas de toi, Mathieu. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si difficile à comprendre là-dedans.

- Il n'y a rien à comprendre parce que je sais que tu me veux.

- Mathieu, non!

- Dans l'entrepôt, tout de suite!

- Il n'en est pas question, dit-elle avant que l'homme ne l'agrippe par le bras. OUCH!

- Tu viens dans l'entrepôt tout de suite!»

Rory n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui se passait. Elle devait faire quelque chose, car sinon, la fille se ferait violé en face d'elle.

« EH! Cria-t-elle.

- Tiens, on a de la compagnie, dit-il en se retournant pour voir une jeune fille toute aussi effrayée que Paule.

- Lâche-la.

- De quoi tu te mêles!

- Lâche-la, sinon j'appelle les flics, dit-elle en sortant son téléphone cellulaire.

- Eh! Je ne sais pas si tu t'en rends compte, mais je suis plus dangereux que tu ne le crois », disait-il en avançant dangereusement vers elle. Elle composa le 9-1-1 et garda son pouce sur le bouton d'appelle. Il stoppa, sourit à moitié, se tourna vers les réfrigérateurs, sortit une caisse de bière, la paya et sortit du dépanneur. « Si tu crois que tu me fais peur! Dit-il avant de quitter alors que la caissière se mit à pleurer.

- Eh! Dit Rory d'une voix douce.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça!

- Oh! NON! Écoute, tu ne méritais pas qu'on te fasse du mal.

- Tu ne comprends pas, ce gars est vraiment dangereux! C'est un voleur, un drogué, il a déjà fait de la prison. S'il t'a sur le dos, tu vas avoir de problèmes.

- Oh! Ça ne m'inquiète pas, je ne viens pas d'ici, je retourne chez moi demain, dit-elle ne mettant de l'argent sur le comptoir pour payer les guimauves.

- Si tu le dis, mais fais attention à toi en retournant!

- Ne t'en fais pas. Dis-moi est-ce que je peux te poser une question?

- Vas-y, je verrai si je peux te répondre.

- Pourquoi ne portes-tu pas plainte contre lui?

- J'aime mieux continuer dans cette situation que de subir sa colère, il est violent, ce serait dangereux!

- Tu devrais porter plainte.

- Oublie ça! » Dit-elle avant que Rory sorte du dépanneur.

Elle marchait d'un pas très rapide, presque à la course vers l'auberge. Elle avait peur. Elle se sentait suivi à nouveau. Elle prit son téléphone et composa le numéro du téléphone cellulaire de sa mère, mais avant qu'elle n'eût le temps d'appuyer sur le bouton d'appel, l'homme sauta devant elle.

-----------------

Luke et Lorelai continuaient leur séance de pelotage sur le divan de leur suite. Luke était couché par-dessus elle et l'embrassait dans le cou pendant que les mains de Lorelai traçaient leur chemin sous sa chemise pour caresser les forts muscles de son dos puis son derrière. Lèvres toujours connectés, ils entendirent un son strident provenir du sac à main de Lorelai.

« Ne répond pas, dit Luke.

- Oh Luke, ce pourrait être important », dit-elle en séparant pour aller chercher le téléphone dans son sac à main. Elle le sortit et regarda l'afficheur pour voir qui appelait et sourit quand elle vit que c'était Rory. « Maison des plaisirs, répondit-elle.

- Lorelai, cria Luke en riant.

- Allô Rory, dit Lorelai inquiète de ne pas avoir de réponse.

- …

- Rory?

- 'Aïe! Lâche-moi, tu me fais mal', 'ne me dis pas que tu n'aimes pas ça!' 'Aïe, maman', pleurait Rory à l'autre bout de la ligne.

- RORY! RORY! RORY! Réponds-moi, SVP!

- 'Oh, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ! Dit une voix d'homme avant que la ligne ne coupe.

- RORY ! » Cria Lorelai à son téléphone les larmes aux yeux. Sans même jeter un regard à Luke, Lorelai se leva, se précipita sur son manteau et courut à l'extérieur immédiatement suivi par Luke.

« Lorelai, criait-il avant de la stopper. Lorelai, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Rory ! » Était tout ce qu'elle arrivait à dire paniquée. Elle continua sa course, suivie par Luke et sortit de l'auberge sans trop savoir où aller.

Ils entendirent un cri provenant d'une ruelle en arrière de l'auberge. Cette fois, ce fût autour de Luke de partir à la course et de s'y diriger, Lorelai courant derrière lui. Ils entrèrent dans la ruelle et Luke ne prit pas une seconde pour se précipiter sur le gars. Il le prit par les cheveux et lui frappa la tête contre le mur de briques. L'homme s'écroula par terre alors que Luke continuait de le frapper, incapable de contrôler sa colère. Lorelai, quant à elle, avait tout de suite pris sa fille dans ses bras sans même se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait plus de pantalon. Heureusement, elle avait toujours ses petites culottes. Lorelai sortit de l'embrasse et se tourna vers Luke pour le stopper avant qu'il ne le tue.

« Luke, Luke arrête!

- Espèce de fils de pute! Salop! Tu n'es qu'une ordure, continuait-il de l'insulter.

- Maman, pleura Rory.

- Rory, shhh, dit Lorelai en la prenant à nouveau dans ses bras. Ça va aller chérie, nous sommes là… shhh... nous sommes la, continuait-elle en prenant son téléphone et en composant une numéro. Allô, police? Ce serait pour signaler une agression.

- Maman, non, suppliait Rory, mais fût ignorée par sa mère.

- Oui au coin de… »

----------------

Luke était assis par terre en attendant les policiers et regardait l'homme gisant sur le sol inconscient. Il avait vérifié plutôt s'il était toujours vivant et c'était le cas, ce qui surprenait beaucoup Luke qui se souvenait de la force avec laquelle il l'avait frappé. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Rory et Lorelai qui restaient enfermées dans les bras de l'une de l'autre. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir ressentit autant de colère dans toute sa vie. Comment un homme avait-il pu tenter de lui faire du mal à ce point! Pas à Rory! Elle était maintenant blottie, toute innocente, pleurant dans les bras de sa mère alors qu'elle n'avait même pas un pantalon sur elle.

Bientôt les sirènes se firent entendre et les policiers arrivèrent. L'homme qui était par terre commençait tranquillement à se réveiller quand les policiers lui passèrent les menottes ne prenant même pas la peine de sortir son visage de la flaque d'eau dans laquelle il était plongé en attendant l'arrivée des ambulanciers qui allaient l'amener à l'hôpital. Il ne passa pas beaucoup de temps avant qu'il ne se réveille complètement et se mette à se plaindre des mauvais traitements qu'il était en train de subir et menaçant de porter plainte contre Luke.

Après un moment, un policier finit par perdre patience. Il le leva par les menottes, le mit sur ses pieds, accota son torse contre le mur et écrasa sa joue contre la brique froide et humide.

« JE VAIS PORTER PLAINTE ! C'EST CONTRE MES DROITS, je dois être traité avec dignité.

- DIGNITÉ, cria le policier outré ! Quelle dignité ? Celle qui te porte à violer des petites filles ! Ostie, je te jure, si mon emploi n'en dépendait pas, disait-il en mettant plus de force contre son visage sur le mur.

- OUCH ! Je vais porter plainte contre toi, christ, voie de fait ! Cria-t-il à Luke qui était toujours dans un état second, choqué.

- OH non, mon écoeurant tu ne porteras pas plainte contre lui, parce que si tu portes plainte contre lui, je vais te fesser tellement fort que tu ne te souviendras même plus du nom de ta mère, as-tu compris ? »

Pendant ce temps, l'autre policier s'était occupé de procurer une couverture dans laquelle il entoura Lorelai et Rory qui continuaient à pleurer de peine et appela une autre ambulance pour l'amener à l'hôpital. Luke leur jeta un œil et reprit soudainement ses sens. Il laissa tomber l'homme qui était toujours sous l'emprise du policier et se précipita sur les deux filles pour les prendre dans ses bras. Il devait être fort. Même si tout en lui se bloquait dans sa gorge, même si des larmes montaient à ses yeux, même si un nœud se formait dans son estomac, il devait les soutenir, il devait les épauler. Il était leur pilier. S'il s'effondrait, elles s'effondreraient aussi.

Après peu de temps, les ambulanciers arrivèrent et s'occupèrent du violeur. Il semblait avoir plusieurs fractures et possiblement une commotion. Lorelai n'arrivait pas à y croire. Les ambulanciers s'occupaient du monstre qui avait failli violer sa fille avant de s'occuper d'elle. Elle se leva pour gueuler contre quelqu'un pour que quelqu'un s'occupe de sa fille. Mais avant qu'elle n'eût le temps de prononcer un mot, une deuxième ambulance arriva et ses occupants coururent immédiatement vers Rory. Ils l'amenèrent à se lever, mais aussitôt qu'elle fût sur pied, Rory perdit conscience.

« RORY ! RORY ! Criait-elle.

- Madame, madame, reculez, s'il vous plaît, reculez, disait un policier en l'éloignant de Rory qui était étendue par terre alors que les ambulanciers la mettait sur la civière pour l'amener à l'hôpital.

- Mais c'est mon bébé… mon bébé… disait-elle en suppliant le policier de la laisser passer.

- Les ambulanciers font leur travail, madame.

- Je veux la prendre dans mes bras, ma petite fille, se brisa-t-elle s'effondrant à son tour sur le sol, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

- Lorelai! » Cria Luke la prenant dans ses bras et la berçant comme une enfant alors qu'elle pleurait sur son épaule.

Bientôt, Rory fût entrée dans l'ambulance et on demandait à Lorelai si elle voulait y grimper. Elle acquiesça sans hésitation et on permit spécialement à Luke d'y monter avec elle pour s'en occuper pendant le voyage vers l'hôpital. Une fois rendus, après quelques examens, on avertit Lorelai que Rory ne subissait qu'un choc nerveux et qu'elle pourrait sortir d'ici quelques jours, mais qu'il fallait toutefois qu'elle rencontre un psychiatre le lendemain pour évaluer les impacts psychologiques de cet incident.

Lorelai n'arrivait pas à remettre les pieds sur terre, l'adrénaline fouettait toujours son corps et elle se demandait si son cauchemar allait se terminer un jour. Elle sortit du bureau du médecin pour voir Luke qui l'attendait dans le corridor, assis sur une chaise la tête dans ses mains. Quand il l'entendit, il se leva immédiatement et la prit dans ses bras.

« Et puis?

- Elle n'a subi qu'un choc, ça va aller.

- Et toi?

- Je n'en sais rien. Je n'arrive tout simplement pas à croire ce qui arrive.

- Je te comprends, je suis encore nerveux, dit-il en lui montrant ses mains tremblantes.

- Et si elle n'avait pas téléphoné, Luke, et si je n'avais pas répondu au téléphone! Tu te rencontres que nous étions en train de se peloter quand tout ça est arrivé! Elle était presque en train de se faire violer et nous, on se pelotait, disait-elle avec colère. Je n'aurais jamais dû la laisser aller. Mais, quel genre de mère laisse sa fille sortir à cette heure dans une ville qu'elle ne connaît pas pour peloter son copain? Je suis la pire mère du monde, pleurait-elle maintenant.

- Eh! Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh… shhhhhh… tu n'es pas une mauvaise mère, tu n'aurais pas pu savoir… shhhhh… ce n'est pas de ta faute.

- Si, ça l'est, cria-t-elle en sortant de l'embrasse. Ma fille a failli se faire violer par ma faute. Imagine si elle n'avait pas eu la présence d'esprit d'essayer de m'appeler quand elle revenait. Elle serait peut-être morte à l'heure qu'il est et tout ça par ma faute!

- Non, Lorelai, ce n'est pas de ta faute, dit-il en la reprenant dans ses bras, tu vas voir, ça va bien… shhhhhhh… répétait-il.Ça va bien aller… shh… ça va bien aller… je suis là.

- Oh! LUKE! Relaxait-elle enfin.Dis-moi ce que j'ai fait pour te mériter.

- Tu as accepté de m'épouser!? Dit-il tentant d'alléger l'atmosphère et Lorelai rit un peu.

- Je t'aime, chuchota-t-elle en se calmant dans ses bras.

- Moi aussi. Je vais aller voir, si je ne pourrais pas trouver un peu de café », dit-il en l'assoyant sur sa chaise avant de partir vers la cafétéria.

Pendant ce temps, Lorelai resta assise un peu, tentant de continuer de respirer, la tête accotée sur le mur derrière elle. Elle se redressa, prit son téléphone et composa un numéro.

« Chris… c'est Lorelai… non, pas vraiment… Chris? Il y a eu… un incident ».

_À suivre..._


	23. Les coeurs brisés

Note d'auteur : Désolée si ç'a prit du temps, j'ai eu un énorme blocage et ça va paraître quand vous lirez le chapitre, car je dois vous avertir, c'est loin d'être mon meilleur.

Note d'auteur #2: Je n'ai jamais été à l'Hôtel-Dieu de Montréal, car je peux compter sur mes doigts le nombre de fois où j'ai été dans centre-ville de Montréal (vous pouvez me traiter d'inculte!).

**Chapitre 23 : Les cœurs brisés**

« Allo… dit une voix endormie au téléphone

- Chris?

- Qui parle?

- C'est Lorelai.

- Oh Seigneur, Lorelai, as-tu vu l'heure, ça ne va pas?

- Non pas vraiment.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Chris? Il y a eu… un incident.

- Ça vaut mieux d'être important Lorelai, pour me réveiller à cette heure?

- Ça l'est, c'est Rory.

- Rory! Cria-t-il soudainement réveillé. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a?

- Chris… Rory s'… elle… je ne sais pas comment dire ça.

- S'il te plaît, dis-moi ce qui se passe.

- Chris… Rory est à l'hôpital.

- Quoi! Comment? Criait-il pendant que des larmes montaient aux yeux de Lorelai.

- Elle... elle… elle s'est presque fait violer… elle a subit un choc nerveux… oh Chris…

- Lorelai, où est-elle?

- Montréal, chuchota-t-elle presque honteuse.

- MONTRÉAL, qu'est-ce qu'elle fout à Montréal?

- Elle était venue en vacances avec Luke et moi et elle est sorti chercher de la bouffe et s'est fait prendre dans un coin. Une chance qu'elle était en train de m'appeler parce que sinon, elle se serait fait violer.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait dehors à cette heure! Criait-il.

- Chris, ne crie pas, s'il te plaît…

- Lor, comment veux-tu que je ne crie pas quand tu me dis que ma fille s'est fait agresser dehors en plein milieu de la nuit.

- Chris…

- Lorelai, comment as-tu pu la laisser sortir à cette heure?

- Elle a vingt ans, Chris, elle est assez vieille pour sortir quand elle veut.

- Lor, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait dehors?

- Je l'ai envoyé, ok? Dit-elle désespéramment alors qu'elle l'entendait soupirer à l'autre bout de la ligne.

- Écoute Lor, dis-moi dans quel hôpital elle est et je serai là demain.

- Chris, tu n'es pas obligé…

- Lor, ne termine pas cette phrase, c'est ma fille et je veux être à son chevet.

- Si tu le dis, on est à l'Hôtel-Dieu de Montréal.

- Je serai là demain.

- Si tu veux.

- Lorelai… ce … c'est pas… on se voit demain.

- Bye.

- Bye ». Il raccrocha le téléphone.

Lorelai ferma le sien lentement, le lança dans sa bourse, s'accouda contre ses genoux et frotta tranquillement son front pour apaiser son mal de tête qui avait tout à coup prit de l'ampleur. Elle soupira. Comment cette soirée avait-elle pu tourner de cette façon?

Luke avait eu peine à trouver du café. Bien qu'il tentait de se convaincre que ce n'était pas le cas, il n'arrivait pas à se déculpabiliser de ce qui était arrivé ce soir. Il fallait pourtant qu'il reste fort pour l'amour de Lorelai et de Rory. Lorelai avait besoin de son soutien et il ne devait pas s'effondrer alors qu'elle-même était sur le point de s'effondrer.

Il marcha tranquillement vers la chambre de Rory quand il vit Lorelai assise sur une chaise du corridor se caressant le front. Son cœur fondit et il soupira. Il serait là à ses côtés, il n'avait pas le choix. Il avança vers elle et lui tendit le café.

« Ça va aller?

- Je sais pas, je viens d'appeler Christopher, dit-elle alors que tous les muscles de Luke se crispèrent.

- Lorelai…

- Luke, je le sais, mais il avait le droit de savoir. C'est sa fille après tout.

- À mon plus grand damne!

- Luke, écoute, il faut que tu comprennes que peu importe ce que tu essayeras de faire pour changer ce fait, Chris est le père de Rory et y restera pour toujours et il sera donc impliqué dans nos vies, à nous trois, pour toujours. Je sais que tu détestes te l'avouer, mais Chris a fait partie de ma vie avant que je te connaisse et il n'y a rien qu'on puisse faire pour changer ça.

- Je le sais, c'est juste que vous comptez tellement pour moi et il vous a fait tellement mal. Je ne veux pas que ça recommence.

- Ça n'arrivera plus.

- Comment tu le sais?

- Parce que je suis avec toi, maintenant et que tu vas me protéger, dit-elle en serrant son bras contre elle avant qu'il embrasse le dessus de sa tête.

- Et si on rentrait à l'hôtel?

- Non, on ne peut pas…on ne peut pas laisser Rory.

- On ne peut rien faire pour l'instant sauf attendre. Viens, dit-il en se levant, on va aller se reposer.

- Si tu le dis », dit-elle en se levant à son tour pour le suivre vers la porte de sortie.

-

Fixant le plafond de leur chambre à coucher, Luke et Lorelai étaient couchés dans leur lit sans dire un mot. Aucun des deux n'osaient parler de ce qui venait juste de se passer.

« Tu n'es pas fâché?

- Non.

- Tu es sûr?

- Oui.

- Luke?

- Mm?

- Dis quelque chose?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise?

- Je ne sais pas. C'est la première fois que je ne viens pas pendant que… tu sais… avec toi. C'est juste que…

- Lorelai, tu n'as pas à t'expliquer.

- Non, Luke, il faut en parler.

- Lorelai, je sais que tu as vécu quelque chose de très difficile ce soir et que tu souhaiterais juste être ailleurs. Je comprends. Il n'y a rien de grave là-dedans.

- Mais Luke, je ne veux pas que tu te mettes à faire du stress de performance. Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas atteint l'orgasme aujourd'hui que…

- Lorelai, c'est correct, je te le promets.

- Mais Luke… tu n'étais pas obligé d'arrêter quand je t'ai dit que je n'y arrivais pas.

- Lorelai, si j'avais voulu juste avoir un orgasme, j'aurais été me branler dans la salle de bain, c'est moins d'ouvrage. Le but de te faire l'amour est de te voir jouir. Savoir que je peux causer ça chez toi est tellement merveilleux. Sans ça, ça n'a plus de sens.

- Je ne veux juste pas que tu te mettes à croire que tu n'arrives plus à causer ça.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je comprends.

- Luke?

- Oui?

- J'ai peur, chuchota-t-elle.

- Peur de quoi?

- J'ai peur de la perdre, de te perdre.

- Lorelai, je suis là et je vais aller nulle part et Rory, non plus.

- Mais on est passé si près Luke, un peu plus et on la perdait. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait sans elle? Tout est si fragile, je ne veux pas vous perdre.

- Je sais, dit-il avant de prendre une petite pause… Lorelai?

- Mm?

- J'ai peur aussi, dit-il sincèrement avant qu'un long silence prenne place.

- Luke?

- Quoi?

- … merci ».

Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras pour lui embrasser le front. Peu à peu, elle se mit à sangloter contre sa poitrine. Cette soirée avait été désastreuse et difficile. Elle se sentait coupable et était inquiète et triste pour sa petite fille. Luke la serrait encore plus fort quand il se rendit compte que Lorelai pleurait. Il gardait sa joue contre sa tête lui chuchotant des « shhhut », « ça va aller », « je suis là », « ça va aller », « pleure ».

Et tranquillement, il devenait plus difficile pour Luke de retenir ses propres larmes. Il n'était pas un homme qui pleurait souvent. Avant d'être avec Lorelai, le nombre de fois où il avait pleuré pouvait se compter sur les doigts de la main. Il y avait eu quand sa mère était morte, mais il n'était qu'un jeune garçon. Il avait pleuré dans le noir de la quincaillerie de son père quand il avait appris que son cancer était entré en phase terminale. Il avait pleuré l'été, il y deux ans, avant de partir sur sa croisière avec Nicole après que Jess soit parti et que Lorelai lui ait dit d'aller de l'avant avec Nicole. Il se sentait tellement raté à ce moment : pas capable d'éduquer un enfant et pas capable de dire à la femme qu'il aime qu'il l'aimait. Il était donc parti avec Nicole pour faire quelque chose avec sa vie, pour se prouver qu'il n'était pas un raté.

Et il était là, tenant Lorelai dans ses bras, pleurant la rage qu'il ressentait, pleurant sa peur que soit Rory ou Lorelai ne s'en remette pas, pleurant de s'être rendu compte qu'un jour, il pourrait peut-être perdre sa femme et celle qu'il considérait comme sa fille. Il pourrait perdre la possibilité de se lever tous les matins avec Lorelai à ses côtés. Il pourrait perdre la possibilité d'un jour jouer au base-ball avec son fils. Il pourrait perdre la possibilité de voir Rory gradué de Yale. Il pourrait perdre à nouveau, pour la troisième fois, sa famille.

Il la serra fort dans ses bras et pendant que des larmes continuaient de couler sur ses joues, il chuchota à Lorelai qu'il les aimait, elle et Rory, plus que tout au monde et s'endormit tranquillement.

-

Lorelai fixait la porte de la chambre sans savoir comment entrer à l'intérieur. Comment pourrait-elle faire face à sa fille après lui avoir fait subir ça? Pourtant, Rory avait besoin d'elle et elle ne pouvait pas la laisser tomber. Elle prit donc une grande inspiration et ouvrit la porte

« Hey!

- Maman? Salut.

- Ça va?

- Mieux qu'hier, j'ai rencontré le psychiatre plus tôt ce matin.

- Oh chérie! Je suis désolée, j'aurais dû être là. Luke et moi, avons passé droit ce matin.

- Maman, ce n'est pas grave, je ne suis même pas sûre que le docteur aurait voulu que tu sois là de toute manière.

- Mais quand même, j'aurais dû être là pour exiger mes droits de maman.

- Maman, c'est correct… ça va aller… enfin, je crois que ça va aller.

- Oh chérie, veux-tu en parler?

- Non.

- Tu es certaine… hier, c'était… euh… je crois que le mot juste est… euh… difficile.

- C'est gentil maman, mais, je ne peux pas en parler… pas tout de suite, je crois que j'ai besoin de temps.

- Du temps pourquoi?

- Je sais pas, réfléchir… je veux dire, j'aurais pu mourir hier… et je sais pas… je sais plus, dit-elle pendant qu'elle se mettait à pleurer.

- Oh chérie, sympathisa Lorelai en la prenant dans ses bras.

- J'avais tellement peur, tellement. Il m'a forcé à l'embrasser même si c'était dégoûtant et quand il a sorti son … une chance que vous êtes arrivés, tu t'imagines s'il… oh maman.

- Chérie, c'est fini maintenant, il ne t'arrivera plus rien. Je te le promets. Je ne laisserai rien arriver.

- Je t'aime maman.

- Je t'aime aussi, chérie ».

Lorelai sortit de la chambre et avait peine à retenir ses larmes. Comment quelqu'un avait-il pu faire ça à sa petite fille, à son innocente petite fille? C'était si difficile de la voir blessée ainsi. Quand elle sortit, Luke, qui était assis sur une chaise dans le corridor leva les yeux pour voir une Lorelai complètement dévastée. Il se leva de son siège, se dirigea vers elle et la prit dans ses bras comme il l'avait fait si souvent depuis ses dernières vingt-quatre heures.

« Il y a-t-il quelque chose que je peux faire pour toi? Lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

- Non… je souhaiterais juste… que ce cauchemar finisse.

- Ça, on ne peut rien faire pour ça.

- Je sais. Luke, je peux rester dans tes bras toute la journée?

- Oh, je ne sais pas si je peux te garder toute la journée, mais je sais que je peux te garder un bout de temps ».

Il la tint donc dans ses bras, la serrant et la protégeant contre le reste du monde dans le milieu d'un corridor d'hôpital. Aucun des deux ne surent combien de temps ils étaient restés dans cette position, mais ils surent que trop tôt, ils furent interrompus.

« Lorelai? Entendit-elle son nom provenir des ascenseurs.

- Chris? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

- Je t'ai dit hier que je serai là ce matin. Je suis là.

- Mais… je ne … je… je croyais que tu ne pourrais pas venir avant… mais où est Sherry… et Gigi.

- C'est qui est important pour l'instant ou c'est Rory? On parlera du reste plus tard.

- Tu as raison.

- Uhmm, toussa Luke alors qu'il maintenait une main dans le creux du dos de Lorelai, mouvement qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Chris.

- Oh oui, euhm… Chris, tu te souviens de Luke?

- Le gars du resto.

- Tout à fait moi.

- Heureux de faire ta connaissance, dit-il en lui présentant sa main.

- Pareillement », dit Luke en ôtant sa main du dos de Lorelai pour donner une forte, solide et dominatrice poignée de main à Chris pour ensuite la remettre dans le dos de Lorelai pendant que Chris brassait subtilement sa main.

Lorelai était étonnée de l'attitude des hommes. Il était poli et semblait presque s'apprécier l'un l'autre. Pourtant, elle pouvait sentir la tension monter peu à peu.

« Luke et moi, sortons ensembles.

- J'avais remarqué, suggéra Chris en levant les sourcils devant la remarque plutôt stupide de Lorelai. Euh… Lorelai? Tu sais quand est-ce que je pourrai aller voir Rory?

- Je ne sais pas. Elle semblait assez troublée et fatiguée quand j'y suis allée tantôt. Tu devrais peut-être attendre quelques heures pour y aller.

- Si tu le dis.

- Chéri? Dit-elle en se tournant vers Luke qui soudainement aimait son surnom.

- Oui?

- Tu irais me chercher quelque chose à manger, j'ai faim.

- Tout de suite. Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

- N'importe quoi, tant que ce soit gras et pas santé.

- Lorelai, on est dans un hôpital. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils servent de la malbouffe

- Tu ne vas pas souvent dans les hôpitaux, non? Tout le monde sait que c'est dans les hôpitaux qu'on mange le moins bien.

- Je reviens aussi vite que je peux », dit-il en lui embrassant la tempe puis ses lèvres avant de se diriger vers l'ascenseur.

Luke se demandait s'il était bon de la laisser seule avec lui. Il ne faisait pas confiance à Chris, pas une seconde. De toutes les fois où il avait fait mal à Rory et Lorelai, il ne voulait pas que tout ça recommence. Toutefois, il voyait qu'il était toujours amoureux de Lorelai. Seigneur! Le gars a une femme et un enfant qu'il s'occupe d'elles au lieu de courir après son passé. Et soudainement, il rit à ces pensées. Il faisait confiance à Lorelai, complètement. Il redirigea donc son regard vers les portes ouvrantes de l'ascenseur.

Lorelai et Chris se tenaient debout à grande distance l'un de l'autre dans un très inconfortable silence. Ça faisait depuis que Gigi était née qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu et elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire.

« Comment va Gigi? Finit-elle par dire.

- Oh… euh… elle va…

- Madame Gilmore? Demanda une infirmière qui se tenait derrière son comptoir.

- Oui, répondit Lorelai en se tournant vers elle.

- Nous avons de la difficulté avec vos assurances.

- Comment, de la difficulté? Je suis assurée, seigneur, c'est mon père qui m'a assuré et si je ne le suis pas, passez-moi un téléphone.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, reprit l'infirmière. C'est juste que nous ne sommes pas habituées de faire affaire avec des compagnies d'assurance-maladie américaines. Je vais devoir vous demander de remplir cette formule pour prendre de l'assurance maladie dans le régime national que votre compagnie remboursera par la suite.

- Vous pouvez répéter, mais en français?

- Vous devez simplement remplir ces formules et l'hôpital s'occupera du reste.

- Je vais aller chercher un café, dit Chris pointant la machine au bout du corridor alors que Lorelai l'encourageait d'un signe 'd'au revoir' de la main.

- C'est plus simple comme ça, dit-elle en s'approchant du comptoir. Vous avez un stylo? » Demanda-t-elle avant que l'infirmière la laisse remplir ses formules.

Après un moment, Chris, qui revenait, cafés à la main, observa Lorelai écrire et ne put s'empêcher de voir quelque chose qui lui brisa le cœur. C'est à ce moment qu'il s'était aperçu à quel point il avait un salop dans le passé et combien il avait bousillé ses chances avec Lorelai. Il soupira de découragement devant cette révélation et s'avança tout de même vers elle.

« Tiens, dit-il en tendant à Lorelai un café, la faisant sursauter du coup. Nouveau bijou?

- Ha! Quoi? Quel bijou?

- Ta bague, dit-il en pointant sa main gauche.

- Oh oui…

- … Toutes mes félicitations.

- Merci.

- Comme ça, Lorelai Gilmore a finalement décidé de se mettre la corde au cou.

- Et c'est la meilleure chose que j'aie faite depuis toujours.

- Ah oui?

- Oh oui, Luke est tellement bon pour moi, je ne crois pas que j'aie déjà aimé un homme et que je me suis sentie autant aimée qu'avec lui, dit-elle enfonçant inconsciemment plus profondément le couteau dans la plaie.

- Il est mieux d'être bon pour toi, sinon, il aura affaire à moi.

- J'en suis sûre, dit-elle en riant avec un léger brin de sarcasme. Luke ne me fera jamais de mal, il a déjà essayé et ça n'a pas marché, ç'a finit avec une tasse de café géante et le meilleur sexe de réconciliation que la Terre ait connue.

- Je n'étais pas obligé de savoir cette partie », continua-t-il en lui touchant légèrement le bras.

Luke avait finit de remplir une énorme boîte de polystyrène de bouffe à la cafétéria de l'hôpital et retournait maintenant au chevet de Rory et de Lorelai en grognant comment la bouffe avec laquelle il avait rempli son contenant était mauvaise pour Lorelai et combien les cartons de mousse étaient mauvais pour la santé et pour l'environnement.

En sortant de l'ascenseur, il fût surpris de voir Lorelai et Chris qui riaient ensembles. Une étrange sensation qui n'était pas de la colère, mais pas de la tristesse, non plus s'installa dans son ventre. Sa jalousie prit un peu plus d'importance quand Chris caressa l'avant-bras de Lorelai. Déterminé à reprendre ce qui lui appartenait, Luke se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le couple.

« Eh! De quoi parlez-vous comme ça? Demanda-t-il en jetant un regard tueur à Chris.

- De toi.

- Et c'est pourquoi vous vous amusiez autant? Dit-il cachant mal sa jalousie.

- Je faisais simplement dire à Chris combien j'étais chanceuse de t'avoir.

- C'est moi qui a de la chance, dit-il sincèrement en la regardant dans les yeux, alors qu'une bizarroïde envie de vomir montait à l'estomac de Chris. Je t'ai amené à manger.

- Oh génial merci, tu sais que je t'adore?

- Ouais, mais c'est toujours agréable à entendre », dit-il en la suivant près des chaises alors que Chris décida de partir prendre une marche.

_À suivre…_

Commentez, commentez, commentez, commentez, commentez, commentez, commentez, commentez, commentez, commentez, commentez, commentez, commentez, commentez, commentez, commentez, commentez, commentez, commentez, commentez, commentez, commentez, commentez, commentez, commentez, commentez, commentez, commentez, commentez, commentez, commentez, commentez, commentez, commentez, commentez, commentez, commentez, commentez, commentez, commentez, commentez, commentez, commentez, commentez, commentez, commentez, commentez, commentez, commentez, commentez, commentez, commentez, commentez, commentez, commentez, commentez, commentez, commentez, commentez, commentez, commentez, commentez, commentez, commentez, commentez, commentez, commentez, commentez, commentez, commentez!


	24. Tenter sa dernière chance

**Chapitre 24 : Tenter sa dernière chance**

Comment du café pouvait-il être aussi mauvais? Il était clair que le café d'hôpital avait quelque chose de particulier et il espérait que ce n'était pas la présence d'antibiotiques. Depuis qu'il avait reçu l'appel de Lorelai la veille, il n'avait pas eu le temps de prendre une tasse de café et il devait s'avouer que même s'il était le pire café qu'il n'avait jamais bu, il en avait besoin. En douze heures, il avait dû trouver une gardienne pour GG, faire la route entière entre Boston et Montréal, se chercher un hôtel, trouver l'hôpital, endurer les mamours de Lorelai avec son … fiancé et il n'avait même pas encore pu voir Rory.

Il avait quitté Lorelai et Luke avec un mal d'estomac, ayant désespérément besoin de prendre un peu d'air. Il se demandait pourquoi il était venu. Mince, il savait pourquoi il était venu, sa fille s'était pratiquement fait violer dans une ville inconnue et il était là pour la soutenir. Mais il avait l'impression que tout ce qu'il avait fait jusqu'à maintenant était en vain. Le pire, pensait-il, était de voir Lorelai avec Luke, elle avait l'air heureuse et il ne pouvait pas faire compétition à ça.

Il retournait vers la chambre de Rory quand il vit Lorelai assise sur la chaise dans le corridor là où il l'avait laissé plus tôt. Elle était seule et mangeait presque gaiement le contenu de l'assiette que Luke lui avait amené.

« On mange en solo?

- Quoi?

- Luke est parti?

- Ouais, il est allé renouveler la location de la chambre, on était supposé de retourner à Star Hollow aujourd'hui.

- Et toi, ça va?

- Bof, tu sais. C'est difficile, je me sens coupable pour tout ça, c'est moi qui lui aie demandé de sortir… ou plutôt lui a fait sous-entendre que je voulais qu'elle y aille et elle l'a fait. Je n'aurais pas dû.

- Lorelai, demanda-t-il calmement. Pourquoi dans le monde as-tu demandé à Rory d'aller faire tes commissions à ta place?

- Elle a compris que… euh… je voulais être seule avec Luke un moment.

- Tu plaisantes, dit-il essayant de calmer sa colère. Ne me dis pas tu as jeté ta fille à la porte pour que toi et Luke fassiez ce que je crois que vous faisiez pendant que Rory était dehors.

- Non, ce n'était pas du tout, disait-elle en tentant de renfoncer le chat qu'elle avait dans le fond de la gorge. Elle a suggéré d'y aller pour que Luke et moi ayons un petit moment seul pour « jaser » en tant que nouveaux futurs mariés.

- Et tu l'as laissé faire.

- Je… oui… euh… je…

- Chris, si j'avais su qui se passerait ce qui s'était passé, je te jure, je ne l'aurais pas envoyé.

- J'espère.

- C'est un accident, dit-elle essayant plus de se convaincre elle-même que Chris.

- Je sais… Lorelai?

- Mm?

- C'est pas de ta faute ».

Elle leva les yeux pour lui faire face le remerciant silencieusement de la rassurer pendant qu'elle doutait d'elle-même. Elle lui sortit un petit sourire en coin, gênée et hocha oui de la tête.

« Je sais. Est-ce qu'on peut changer de sujet maintenant histoire de détendre l'atmosphère?

- Bien sûr, alors?

- Alors… où est Sherry?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée.

- Comment ça, tu n'en as aucune idée, tu dois bien savoir où est ta fiancée?

- J'ignore où est ma fiancée parce qu'on n'est plus fiancés.

- Oh Chris! Je suis désolée.

- Non, tu ne l'es pas.

- Ok, j'avoue que je ne le sois pas, je n'ai jamais aimé Sherry, mais je suis désolée que tu soies triste.

- Je vais m'en remettre.

- Alors, c'est fini.

- Ouaip, plutôt oui.

- Et j'imagine qu'elle est partie avec Gigi.

- En fait, elle est partie avec un GG, un Gary Goldman, je crois, mais pas une GG.

- Oh mon Dieu.

- Ouais.

- Et où est Gigi?

- Chez ma mère.

- Ta mère? Tu n'as pas parlé à ta mère depuis…

- On se parle beaucoup plus depuis que Gigi est née. Elle regrettait de ne pas avoir connu Rory, elle voulait au moins apprendre à connaître sa deuxième petite-fille.

- Wow!

- Elle a beaucoup changé.

- Je vois. Donc, tu es père célibataire.

- À peu près.

- Tu vas voir, la vie de parent célibataire n'est pas si pire que ça.

- Sauf si je retrouve la femme de ma vie, dit-il en regardant Lorelai qui trouvait ses chaussures fascinantes tout à coup.

- Chris, Luke et moi sommes heureux et même si tu essayais de nous faire séparer, tu ne réussirais pas. J'aime Luke, je l'aime du plus profond de mon cœur et je vais l'épouser parce que c'est lui que je veux. Je suis désolée que tu ressentes toujours quelque chose pour moi, Chris, mais c'est terminé, disait-elle calmement. Ç'a terminé le jour où Gigi est née et maintenant, je veux que tu te reprennes en main et que tu trouves quelqu'un qui t'aime et qui va s'occuper de toi comme Luke va s'occuper de moi.

- Tu sais ce qu'il y a de marrant dans tout ça? Je le savais au moment où j'ai entendu le nom de Luke au téléphone hier que c'était terminé. Je voulais juste tenter ma chance pour savoir si j'en avais encore une.

- Je suis désolée.

- C'est correct, je vais m'en remettre, mentit-il. Tu devrais aller voir Rory, voir si elle va bien.

- Tu as raison. Tu n'as pas fait tout ce chemin juste pour te faire faire dire non par ton ex, non?

- Vas-y ».

Lorelai lui sourit sympathiquement, lui tapa gentiment la cuisse et se leva pour cogner à la porte de la chambre de Rory. Aussitôt fait, elle entendit Rory crier que c'était ouvert et elle y pénétra.

« Salut chérie.

- Salut maman

- Ça va mieux?

- Oui, j'ai dormi, ç'a fait du bien.

- Je suis contente que tu ailles mieux parce qu'il y a quelqu'un qui veut te voir dehors.

- Il y a quelqu'un? Ici? Wow! Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça, c'est qui?

- C'est ton père.

- Papa est ici?

- Ouais.

- Comment il a su que j'étais ici?

- Je l'ai appelé.

- Maman! Dit Rory exaspérée.

- Quoi?

- Pourquoi tu l'as appelé?

- Parce qu'il est ton père.

- Non, je veux dire, oui il est mon père, mais il n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

- Mais il avait le droit de le savoir.

- Non, il n'avait pas le droit. C'est à Luke d'être là, pas à lui, dit-elle avec colère.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as Rory?

- Je ne veux pas le voir, compris?

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que je ne veux pas qu'il gâche les choses entre Luke et toi, dit-elle la voix en pleurs.

- Oh Chérie! Dit-elle en s'approchant d'elle. Ton père et moi resterons amis toute notre vie peu importe avec qui on couchera. J'aime beaucoup ton père et quand il veut, il peut être un bon gars, mais je suis amoureuse de Luke. Même si ton père serait à genoux pour me reprendre, je vais rester avec Luke. C'est lui, l'homme de ma vie, pas ton père.

- Je sais, mais… j'aime Luke et… je ne veux pas qu'il ait le cœur brisé.

- Et il t'aime aussi et il n'aura pas le cœur brisé parce que je n'ai aucune intention de lui faire du mal.

- J'espère.

- Bien.

- Bien.

- Alors?

- Alors quoi?

- Je le fais entrer ou non? Parce qu'il a fait le voyage depuis Boston expressément pour te voir.

- J'avoue.

- Alors?

- Qu'est-ce que t'attends? Fais-le rentrer.

- Ça c'est ma fille », dit Lorelai en sortant de la chambre pour y laisser entrer Christopher.

-

_À suivre…_

NA : Je le sais, c'est très court, mais je devais finir cette partie avant d'entreprendre la suite.

Commentez! … SVP! … Pitié! … :D


	25. Dragonfly, prise 2

Note pour « Une fille » Félicitation, ton français est très bon et bien compréhensible.

Ok, je sais que je peux conclure l'histoire de Montréal précipitament, mais je souhaite retourner à l'essentiel de la fic, i.e. de la quétainerie extrête et je dois avouer qu'il y en aura beaucoup dans ce chapitre!

**Chapitre 25 : Dragonfly, prise 2**

252525252525252525252525

Le lendemain de son arrivée, Chris est reparti à Boston avec, bizarrement, l'esprit en paix. Il pouvait aller voir ailleurs et sortir de cette emprise que Lorelai avait sur lui. Il pouvait enfin aller voir ailleurs.

Le jour après le départ de son père, Rory put enfin sortir de l'hôpital et, avec sa mère et Luke, ils ne perdirent pas une minute pour se rediriger vers Star Hollow.

La nouvelle de l'agression de Rory avait rapidement fait le tour de la ville et tous la soutenaient. Toutefois, bientôt l'étau se resserrait contre elle et elle finit par n'avoir envie que de retourner à Yale. En plus,avec tous les incidents advenus pendant leur voyage, les citoyens de Star Hollow n'avait pas remarqué la bague au doigt de Lorelai.

Lentement, Lorelai se remettait de ce qui était arrivé à Montréal. Plus que jamais le support de Luke l'aidait à traversait cette épreuve et à tous les jours, elle tombait un peu plus en amour avec lui.

Luke avait été inquiet pour ses filles, mais il s'aperçut que tranquillement, elles s'en remettaient, heureusement. Lorelai n'avait toujours pas pu retourner travailler et avec la grossesse de Sookie, elle s'inquiétait que bientôt, il n'aurait plus personne pour s'occuper de l'auberge. Elle prévoyait donc retourner travailler bientôt.

Malgré que tout allait mieux, Luke sentait que quelque chose avait été gâchée à Montréal et il devait réessayer de faire quelque chose.

252525252525252525252525

« Salut.

"Salut, dit Lorelai avant d'embrasser Luke qui entrait chez elle.

"Ça va?

"Ouais, j'écoutais un film.

"Encore! C'est officiel, il faut que tu sortes.

"Si ça dépendait juste de moi, dit-elle avant de remarquer le sac à la main de Luke. C'est quoi ça?

"J'ai ramené à souper.

"Oh génial, je vais préparer la table, dit-elle avant de se diriger vers la cuisine et de se faire prendre par le bras par Luke.

"Oh non, toi, tu vas te doucher, tu te mets belle et tu redescends, je vais m'occuper du reste.

"Non, Luke, je n'ai rien fait de ma journée et toi, tu es levé depuis cinq heures, laisse-moi t'aider.

"Il n'en est pas question.

"Oui, il en est question

"Non

"Oui.

"Non

"Oui

"Non

"Oui

"Mais quel âge as-tu? Quatre ans?

"Et toi, tu joues le jeu tout comme moi.

"Laisse-toi donc te gâter. J'ai préparé ça toute la journée et je veux te faire plaisir.

"Tu me gâtes trop, Luke.

"Lorelai, c'est peut-être la dernière fois qu'on puisse passer une soirée ensemble d'ici à ce que tu retournes travailler et que Sookie accouche. Laisse-toi faire!

"Je te dis, Luke, je suis mal traitée avec toi! Disait-elle sarcastiquement avant de se diriger vers la cage d'escalier.

"Justement! Va relaxer, dit-il avant de se tourner vers la cuisine.

"Luke?

"Oui?

"Veux-tu me regarder partir?

"Avec plaisir, crois-moi ».

Sur ces mots, Lorelai se mit à monter l'escalier en exagérant légèrement le mouvement de ses fesses faisant pratiquement baver, du coup, Luke qui n'arrivait pas à ôter ses yeux de la vue qu'elle lui offrait. Pendant que Lorelai était dans la douche, il se glissa dans sa chambre à coucher, changea pour des vêtements plus spéciaux, en installa quelques uns sur le lit de Lorelai, lui écrit un petit mot et vola la bague qu'elle avait laissé sur sa commode pour éviter le risque de la perdre dans la tuyauterie de la maison.

Quand Lorelai sortit de la douche, elle cria à Luke de la rejoindre, mais sans succès. Elle dirigea doncvers sa chambre et fut surprise de voir un ensemble de vêtements particuliers qui traînaient sur son lit accompagné d'un mot. Aussitôt qu'elle le prit, elle reconnu la calligraphie de Luke.

_Ma belle Lorelai,  
__Mets ça et vient au Dragonfly._

_Je t'aime  
__Luke_

Elle sourit en le lisant et dirigea son regard vers les vêtements dirigés sur son lit. Luke était décidément toujours capable de la surprendre et elle allait définitivement passer une très belle soirée.

25252525252525252525

Quand elle arriva à l'auberge, elle la trouva vide. Les invités étaient tous couchés et ne restaient que le gardien de nuit.

« Bonjour Josh, avez-vous vu Luke?

"Ouais, il m'a demandé de vous remettre ça, dit-il en tendant à Lorelai un bandeau et une enveloppe, ce qui intrigua Lorelai au plus haut point.

"Bizarre »

Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe et y lit le mot qui était encore griffé de l'écriture de Luke.

_Content de voir que tu ne m'as pas fait faux bond.  
__Mets le bandeau et attends une minute, je vais venir te chercher.  
__Aie confiance,_

_Je t'aime,  
__Luke. _

Lorelai était légèrement inquiète. Non pas qu'elle ne faisait pas confiance en Luke, au contraire, mais tout le mystère qui encadrait cette soirée la laissait songeuse. Elle mit nerveusement le bandeau et attendis tranquillement que Luke vienne la chercher. Après un moment, elle sentit des mains se glisser derrière son dos vers son ventre et elle sursauta.

« Shhh, calme-toi, c'est juste moi, lui chuchota Luke à l'oreille.

"Luke, qu'est-ce que tu fais?

"Tu vas voir, dit-il en la resserrant contre lui. Je t'avais dit combien tu étais magnifique, ce soir-là.

"De quelle soirée parles-tu?

"Lorelai, ne fais pas l'idiote, tu sais de quelle soirée je parle.

"Oui, je sais de quelle soirée tu parles et non, tu ne me l'avais jamais dit, dit-elle amusée pendant que Luke appuyait son menton sur son épaule.

"Tu avais tellement l'air sûre de toi et tu étais tellement à ton affaire même si, moi seul pouvait le savoir, tu étais terriblement nerveuse. Tu te promenais de personne en personne pour t'assurer que tout aille bien chez eux et quand tu t'es arrêté à notre table, j'ai senti quelque chose. J'avais le pressentiment que quelque chose de crucial allait se passer ce soir-là.

"Il y a quelque chose de spécial qui s'est passé ce soir-là.

"Et c'est pour ça qu'on est ici ». Il prit sa main et la dirigea tranquillement vers un endroit très particulier.

« Lorelai Gilmore, je vous souhaite officiellement un joyeux anniversaire », dit-il en lui enlevant son bandeau.

Lorelai n'arrivait pas à y croire, tout était pareille comme le soir de la nuit test au Dragonfly. L'auberge, l'éclairage, les vêtements de Luke, ses propres vêtements. Luke se tenait devant elle, dans la même position dans laquelle, il y a quelques mois, il s'était tenu juste avant de l'embrasser pour la première fois.

« Mais quel anniversaire?

"Comme nous avons manqué nos six mois, je croyais bien de pouvoir fêter notre septième.

"Oh Luke! C'est trop, je veux dire, wow, regarde tout ce que tu as fait. Comment peux-tu?

"Je voulais juste refaire sentir le courant passé entre nous deux.

"Il passe à tous les jours, chéri.

"Mais jamais aussi fort que ce soir-là

"C'est vrai. Alors, comment crois-tu que tu vas le faire passer à nouveau?

"Peut-être comme ça, dit-il en s'avançant d'un pas vers elle alors qu'elle reconnaissait tout de suite son jeu.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda-t-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

"Veux rester tranquille, une seconde », répondit-il tout aussi souriant avant de l'embrasser.

"Bien sûr, le baiser n'avait rien à voir avec celui qu'ils avaient partagé ce soir-là au même endroit. Ils s'étaient embrassés des milliers de fois depuis, mais toutefois, ce baiser qu'ils partageaient présentement avait quelque chose de spécial. Il était rempli de promesse, de promesses pour leur futur, pour leur présent aussi. Il ne manquait qu'une petite chose pour rendre la soirée parfaite, pensait Luke. En sortant de l'embrasse, il s'agenouilla au sol devant Lorelai et sortit sa bague de sa poche.

« Lorelai, veux-tu m'épouser?

"Quoi? Mais, tu me l'as déjà demandé ça!

"Je sais, mais avec tout ce qui s'est passé à Montréal, j'ai cru que ce serait bien de recommencer. Juste pour que tout soit parfait entre nous deux. Alors?

"Je serais folle de dire, non, tu as ma bague, dit-elle en relevant Luke avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

"Tu sais quoi Lorelai? Dit-il en brisant le baiser.

"Non, mais je sens que je vais le savoir.

"La suite nuptiale a été réservée ce soir.

"Oh, dit-elle désappointée.

"Au nom de Lorelai Danes.

"Es-tu sérieux!

"Oh oui.

"Tu comprends que demain matin, tout le monde de l'auberge sera que nous sommes fiancés et que trois minutes après ça, l'État entier le saura!

"Je sais… et je m'en fous, tant que tu es avec moi.

"Dis moi ce que j'ai fait pour te mériter.

"Tu veux que je le fasse en ordre alphabétique ou en ordre chronologique.

"Je t'aime.

"Je t'aime aussi », ils sellèrent leurs déclarations avec un baiser avant de s'enfuir dans la suite nuptiale pour pouvoir s'évader complètement, ce qu'ils n'avaient pas pu faire depuis une nuit particulière dans une auberge quelque part dans le coin de Montréal.

_À suivre…_

Ça ferait une belle fin pour l'histoire, non? Mais non, il reste quelques chapitres encore à venir.


	26. Caliente, Baby!

Merci pour les beaux commentaires. Grâce à vous je viens d'atteindre le cap des 50! Je n'en reviens toujours pas. Aujourd'hui, c'est un chapitre que je veux écrire depuis au moins 8 mois que j'écris, donc quand je vous dis que j'ai une ligne de conduite, dans cette fanfic, je dis la vérité! C'est aussi un des derniers.

Droits d'auteur : à part le fait que je crois que j'ai peut-être connu une de ses ex (c'est une rumeur à laquelle j'aime bien m'attacher), je n'ai rien en commun avec Kevin Parent et je ne détiens pas ce qu'il chante, mais j'adore quand même ses chansons.

**Chapitre 26 : Caliente Baby! **(je le sais, ça n'a pas de sens, mais j'aime ce titre)

« Salut, marmonna une Lorelai pas très réveillée dans les bras nus de son amant.

Salut.

Il est quelle heure?

Tôt.

Combien tôt?

Dans les six heures.

Mais que fais-tu réveillé à cette heure, spécialement après cette intense nuit de sexe et de plaisirs charnels.

J'admire ma fiancée me demandant comment j'ai eu la chance d'avoir une si belle femme dans ma vie?

Bonne réponse, dit-elle en l'embrassant. Mmm t'as mis du dentifrice.

Ta vie n'aurait pas de sens si personne n'écoutait tes trucs, dit-il en lui tendant un tube de dentifrice.

C'est bon à savoir, dit-elle en appliquant un peu de dentifrice sur ses dents. Je me demandais, comment on va dire à tout le monde qu'on est fiancé.

Tu l'as dit toi-même, avant midi, tout le monde le saura, alors à quoi bon faire un plan pour l'annoncer.

Pour le plaisir de comploter.

Faisons juste la grâce matinée, profiter du moment présent… en silence.

Oh aller Luke, ça va être amusant.

Lorelai…

Aller.

Tu sais que tu as l'âge mental d'un enfant de 4 ans?

Et c'est ce que tu aimes chez moi.

C'est moins que certain, mais je t'aime quand même.

Alors… comment on va l'annoncer à la ville? Oh! On pourrait faire glisser une grande banderole comme l'ermite de Star Hollow.

On pourrait annoncer le « Spécial fiançailles » dans le menu du jour.

Ou encore mieux… on ne l'annonce pas et au moment du mariage, on fait croire à une grosse fête et tout le monde se rend à l'auberge et à ce moment-là, ils se rendent compte qu'ils sont à un mariage.

Ça ne marcherait pas.

Pourquoi?

Parce qu'à moins que tu ne veuilles pas porter ta bague, il y a des fouines qui vont le remarquer.

Oh… ça aurait été tout de même un beau coup à faire avec ma mère, par exemple.

Parlant de ta mère.

Oui?

Comment on lui dit que tu es fiancée du restaurateur de Star Hollow?

On ne lui dit pas et on la laisse deviner par elle-même quand Sookie l'appellera pour l'inviter à la fête qu'elle organisera.

Tu plaisantes?

Non, je l'ai déjà fait… et ça n'a pas bien fini, mais maintenant que je connais sa réaction, ce serait un bon coup à faire, tu ne trouves pas?

Ok, à partir de maintenant, pour tout le temps où nous serons dans ce lit, il est interdit de mentionner d'anciennes fiançailles, mariages ou autre relation sérieuse pouvant diminuer le bonheur que nous avons présentement.

Parlant d'ex.

Seigneur!

On devrait probablement inviter Rachel.

Rachel? Pourquoi?

Parce que c'est une femme qui a été très importante dans ta vie, que vous vous êtes laissés en bon terme et que j'étais copine avec elle.

Elle serait trop fière de moi si je l'appelais.

Comment?

Elle est partie parce qu'elle avait vu que j'avais des sentiments pour toi, j'étais sur le point de te le dire, mais Max est arrivé et vous vous êtes fiancé et ainsi de suite.

EH!

Quoi?

Comment se fait-il que je n'ai pas le droit de mentionner Max et que toi, oui.

Oh c'est vrai désolé.

Alors, est-ce que tu vas l'inviter?

J'imagine que oui, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferais le contraire à bien y réfléchir.

Parfait.

Alors, mademoiselle « je-change-de-sujet-plus-vite-que-mon-ombre »

Beau surnom

Merci, alors mademoiselle, comment allez-vous annoncer à votre mère que vous êtes fiancés?

Je l'ignore. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il faut que je le fasse vite, car sinon, elle va faire comme la dern…

EH!

Comme si elle était encore la dernière à apprendre les nouvelles sur ma vie.

Bien rattrapé.

Merci. Et la ville qu'est-ce qu'on en fait?

Rien, on attend qu'elle trouve par elle-même. Au pire, quand Babette recevra notre invitation, ce sera sorti du placard.

Alors monsieur « je-me-réveille-tôt-pour-faire-croire-à-ma-fiancée-qu'elle-est-une-grande-paresseuse », comment on se sent aux lendemains de ses fiançailles?

De nouvelles fiançailles, mais je dois dire qu'on se sent assez… euh… satisfait, je crois que c'est le mot.

C'est un appel pour un COCHON!

Et c'est avec plaisir que je reçois le compliment.

Je dois avouer qu'après hier, c'est le meilleur qualificatif que je pourrais donner.

Je te renvois la pareille.

Et si nous nous levions, on a une grosse semaine qui nous attend ».

ilyilyilyilyilyilyilyilyilyilyilyily

Les mois passèrent et la nouvelle de leurs fiançailles a eu un effet bombe sur toute la communauté de Star Hollow ainsi que celle d'une petite partie de Harford. Les parents de Lorelai avaient pris la nouvelle affreusement bien, selon Lorelai, et ils s'étaient embrassés sur le coup réveillant de vieux sentiments. Ils avaient donc décidé de se remarier, mais allait attendre après le mariage de Luke et Lorelai pour laisser toutes les lumières sur eux.

Quant à la ville, elle était épouvantablement enthousiaste à l'idée du mariage et avait été déçue lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'il n'aurait lieu qu'au mois d'août, plusieurs mois plus tard. On était maintenant rendu au mois de juillet et tout allait comme sur des roulettes. Luke avait déjà pratiquement totalement déménagé chez Lorelai et il était très rare qu'ils passent une nuit loin l'un de l'autre.

Comme il s'agissait toujours de Star Hollow, il était terriblement difficile de garder un secret, spécialement la fête de leurs fiançailles que la ville avait tenté de préparer en secret. Finalement, le couple, essayant de trouver un coin tranquille pour se peloter, avait découvert le plan de la fête dans un coffre à l'arrière de l'école de chez miss Patty.

Lorelai avait passé la journée à se préparer pour la fête. Une telle célébration qui la mettait en vedette ne pouvait exiger autre chose qu'une minutieuse préparation. Elle avait passé sa journée dans sa chambre devant son miroir à se coiffer et se maquiller pour être la plus belle pour ses amis et spécialement pour Luke. Cette soirée devait être vraiment spéciale, elle avait quelque chose de spécial et d'excitant à lui offrir.

Elle avait la parfaite robe, le parfait maquillage et les parfaites chaussures et se dirigeait parfaitement chez son parfait petit ami pour qu'elle fasse une parfaite entrée à sa parfaite fête. Elle entra dans le restaurant et fut déçue de voir que Luke était derrière le comptoir faire ses comptes.

« Eh! S'exclama-t-elle en se dirigeant vers le comptoir. Tu n'es pas prêt?

Je n'irai pas.

Tu plaisantes!

Non.

Luke, tu ne peux pas ne pas y aller, c'est notre fête de fiançailles, tu ne peux pas la manquer.

De toute façon, qu'est-ce que ça donnerait?

Luke!

Je déteste ces soirées. Je vais me faire accoster par tout le monde, me faire pincer les fesses par miss Patty, me faire harceler par Carrie la nympho et me faire dire par Kirk combien je suis chanceux d'avoir une fiancée comme toi et que si je faisais quoique ce soit pour te blesser, il tenterait de me tuer. Alors, je suis désolé si ça ne te plaît pas, mais je ne me pointerai pas avec toi à la soirée ce soir.

NON! LUKE! C'est nos fiançailles, Dieu du Ciel, tu ne peux pas passer outre nos fiançailles, mais qu'est-ce qui te prend? C'est pas toi.

Je suis désolé, Lorelai, mais tu ne devras y aller en solo ce soir.

Luke! Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire au mariage, hein? Tu vas tout annulé sous prétexte que tu vas devoir m'embrasser, danser et manger du gâteau en public! Oh peut-être que tu vas me mettre en plan sur le bord de l'autel. Peut-être que tu ne veux simplement pas m'épouser.

Lorelai, dit-il en soupirant de découragement. Tu exagères.

J'exagère? J'exagère! Tu me diras si j'exagère, mais je vais sortir maintenant dans le square et je vais annoncer à la ville entière qu'elle ne compte pas assez pour toi pour que tu te pointes à la fête qu'elle avait organisée pour toi.

Je suis désolé de te l'annoncer, mais c'est pour toi qu'elle l'a organisé cette fête!

Elle l'a organisé pour NOUS, pour NOS fiançailles, comment peux-tu t'en foutre à ce point-là?

Je ne m'en fous pas! C'est juste pas ma place.

Bon eh bien, si ce n'est pas ta place, je vais y aller seule, mais ne soit pas surpris si je décide soudainement que l'autel n'est pas ma place, dit-elle en courant vers la porte du restaurant.

Lorelai », dit-il avant qu'elle ne ferme la porte, mais il était trop tard.

wymmwymmwymmwymmwymmwymmwymm?

Lorelai s'était tout de même jointe à la fête sans Luke et tout le monde faisait comme s'il ne s'était rien passé et comme si Luke n'avait pas été invité. Pourtant, toute la soirée, Lorelai avait retenue la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que Luke avait pu lui faire quelque chose comme ça.

Et puis, elle se demanda si elle n'avait pas fait quelque chose qui n'était pas correcte, si elle n'avait pas dit quelque chose qui, sans le savoir avait offensé Luke d'une manière quelconque. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers le restaurant pour pouvoir parler à Luke, mais elle se heurta à une porte close. Elle glissa sa main sur la petite corniche du cadre de porte et prit la clé de secours pour pouvoir y pénétrer. Elle se dirigea vers l'étage pour entrer dans l'appartement et le trouva affreusement silencieux.

Luke n'y était pas, il n'était nulle part. Elle sortit donc du restaurant pour retourner à la fête, mais maintenant, les larmes commençaient aussi à monter dans ses yeux. C'était sa fête de fiançailles pour l'Amour du Ciel, Luke n'était même pas là et elle n'arrivait pas à le trouver.

Alors que le groupe de Lane commençait à jouer, Lorelai trouva Rory dans la foule amassée devant la scène.

_Sur une route de terre_

_On fait lever la poussière_

_Jumelant nos voix _

_Sur du Daniel Lanoix_

« Rory?

Maman! Oh mon Dieu, maman, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda-t-elle devant l'allure paniquée de sa mère.

Rien… c'est juste… Rory, as-tu vu Luke.

Oh maman! Dit-elle sympathiquement.

Rory, si tu l'as vu, dis-le moi, je veux vraiment le voir.

Maman, dit-elle en la prenant dans ses bras. Aie confiance, il n'est pas loin, crois-moi, j'en suis certaine.

Mais, comment tu peux le savoir?

Je le sais, c'est tout, regarde, écoute le groupe avec moi et on le cherchera après, d'accord?

Okay ».

_C'est en plein été_

_Il fait caliente_

_La mer est calme,_

_Mais la plage bondée_

« Tu ne trouves pas que ce n'est pas trop le style du groupe?

C'est une demande spéciale de Luke.

Comment tu le sais?

Je le sais, c'est moi qui ai fait le message au groupe.

Pourquoi.

Écoute les paroles »

_Il y a quelqu'un au chalet_

_Il y a quelqu'un à la maison. _

_Il y a toujours quelqu'un _

_Dans chaque direction_

_On a le fou rire_

_Et on feel cochon_

_La main fouineuse _

_À l'intersection_

_J'ai l'eau à la bouche _

_Quand je t'embrasse_

_Autour de moi_

_Tout est à sa place_

_Il faut pas m'en vouloir_

_Non, il faut pas m'en vouloir_

_Si je veux te revoir encore_

_Et encore_

Plus elle écoutait la chanson, plus l'absence de Luke devenait insupportable, elle se tourna vers son amie et lui sourit en coin la suppliant du regard de l'excuser.

« Désolée Rory, mais je dois y aller ».

Soudainement et bizarrement, Rory se mit à sourire et la foule, à crier. Rory se mit à pointer derrière Lorelai qui était placée dos à la scène en lui disant d'attendre. Lorelai, en entendant une voix plus que familière, se retourna et ses yeux triplèrent de dimension pendant que sa gueule tombait sur le sol.

_On se sauve de la foule_

_En cherchant une cachette_

_Sous une pluie fraîche _

_L'ambiance est parfaite_

Luke. Il était sur la scène, il jouait de la guitare, chantait et avait l'air de s'amuser. Quand il la vit, il sourit et le regard fixé au sien, il continua de chanter en souriant.

_Nos complexes s'envolent_

_On tombe sur le sol_

_Un peu enivré_

_Les veines glacées d'hormones_

_Et on fait l'amour _

_Sans but précis_

_Se farfouillant les yeux_

_Toute l'après-midi_

Lorelai n'en revenait pas. Ses yeux de la grosseur de pièces de monnaie, sa bouche ouverte, son cœur battant à toute allure, elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle voyait ce qu'elle voyait.

_Plus tard, on retourne_

_Dans le courant de la vie_

_Emportant avec nous_

_Cette euphorie._

_J'ai l'eau à la bouche _

_Quand je t'embrasse_

_Autour de moi _

_Tout est à sa place_

Luke gardait le contact avec elle, son regard la ciblant directement. Il ne la quitta jamais des yeux de toute la chanson, lui souriant en lui offrant sa chanson.

_Il faut pas m'en vouloir_

_Non, il faut pas m'en vouloir _

_Si je veux te revoir encore_

_Et encore._

Pendant que Luke entamait son solo guitare, Lorelai se tourna vers Rory qui lui souriait de toutes ses dents. Lorelai ramena son regard vers la scène et regarda Luke s'amuser comme elle l'avait rarement vu auparavant. Il jouait ses accords et souriait brillamment pendant qu'il retournait devant son micro pour reprendre son refrain.

_J'ai l'eau à la bouche _

_Quand je t'embrasse_

_Autour de moi _

_Tout est à sa place_

_Il faut pas m'en vouloir_

_Non, il faut pas m'en vouloir _

_Si je veux te revoir encore_

_Et encore._

Et alors que le reste du groupe continuait la partie instrumentale de la chanson, Luke ne put s'empêcher de retirer la courroie de sa guitare et de la déposer sur son trépied pour courir pour descendre de la scène. Toujours le regard figé à celui de Lorelai, Luke se dirigea vers elle et elle ne put s'empêcher à son tour de se mettre à courir pour aller le prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser alors que la foule, qui les avait suivis des yeux, se perdit en applaudissements.

« Ne me fais plus jamais ça, lui dit-elle.

Si j'étais venu avec toi, je n'aurais pas pu te donner ton cadeau.

Merci.

Tu aimes?

J'adore.

Je t'aime.

Moi aussi ». Et ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Quand le baiser se brisa, Lorelai colla son front à celui de Luke et elle lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

« J'ai un cadeau pour toi aussi,

Ah oui? Dit-il en levant les sourcils alors qu'elle s'avançait vers son oreille.

Mais, je la réserve pour plus tard, lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille.

Je ne peux plus attendre.

Oh mais, tu devras, chéri.

Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

Allons, lui dit-elle en lui prenant la main, allons voir nos invités ».

Ainsi, ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à papoter avec toute la ville de Star Hollow, leurs mains se quittant rarement, accueillant les félicitations et les bonnes chances de leurs parents, car oui, les parents de Lorelai étaient là, et de leurs amis. Même Taylor avait pris la peine de donner à Lorelai ses meilleurs vœux et de féliciter Luke pour leurs fiançailles. Avant la fin de la soirée, Lorelai dit à Rory qu'elle irait dormir à l'appartement de Luke et elle lui rappela de lui donner son cadeau. Lorelai lui promit que oui et retourna auprès de Luke pour lui annoncer qu'elle était soudainement très fatiguée.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

« Est-ce que je t'ai remercié pour la chanson?

Oui, mais c'est toujours agréable à entendre, dit Luke en enlevant sa veste pour être plus à l'aise.

Bon, eh bien, alors merci!

Crois-moi, c'était mon plaisir.

C'est à ton tour maintenant.

De quoi?

De recevoir ton cadeau.

Mm, je me demande ce que c'est, dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras et l'embrassant dans le cou.

Mm non, ce n'est pas ça. Même si je te promets que tu vas avoir la baise de ta vie ce soir, j'ai un autre cadeau pour toi », dit-elle en se dirigeant vers son sac à main pour lui sortir un petit paquet cadeau qu'elle lui tendit. Luke l'accepta et commença à déchirer l'emballage, curieux de savoir ce que Lorelai lui avait réservé. Une fois terminé, il devait avouer que ce n'était pas du tout ce à quoi il s'attendait de recevoir.

« Un test de grossesse?

Ouais.

Tu veux dire que…

Probablement.

Mais, ce n'est pas sûr?

Non, j'attendais. Je voulais le faire avec toi.

Et si tu ne l'es pas…

On pratiquera plus fort.

C'est un plan qui marche pour moi, dit-il en baissant les yeux pour se rendre compte de ce qui se passait pour les remonter, un sourire aux lèvres. Est-ce qu'on peut commencer à pratiquer tout de suite, tu sais… aux cas où.

Aux cas où », dit-elle en souriant brillamment alors que Luke s'approcha d'elle pour commencer une fabuleuse nuit d'amour.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Luke se réveilla en même temps que les premiers rayons de soleil et regarda la beauté qui était couchée sur sa poitrine se demandant comment il avait pu atterrir là où il était. Alors qu'il commençait à lui caresser les cheveux, les yeux de Lorelai commencèrent à bouger et finirent par s'ouvrir.

« Salut, dit-elle en lui souriant.

Salut.

Prêt à savoir si ta vie sera changée à jamais.

Elle l'est déjà.

Oh que tu es mignon, dit-elle en lui caressant le visage. Je t'aime.

Je t'aime aussi. Bon c'est l'heure de se lever.

Oh! Il ne peut plus attendre.

Ouais, mais, tu sais… j'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit.

Je sais, moi non plus.

Est-ce qu'on le fait ce test? »

Sur ce, elle sourit et prit le test de grossesse qu'ils avaient laissé pour être vu sur la table de chevet de Luke. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et quand elle y sortit, ils attendirent le temps demandé. Avec cette attente interminable, elle se demanda ce que ce serait d'avoir un petit Luke qui courrait partout dans sa maison. Elle souriait quand la montre de Luke se mit à sonner annonçant qu'il était le temps de regarder le test.

Ils se regardèrent et prirent chacun leur côté du test. Ils comptèrent jusqu'à trois et y dirigèrent leurs yeux. Ceux de Luke doublèrent d'amplitude et ceux de Lorelai devinrent brillants. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, le visage de Lorelai se brisa d'un immense sourire et elle lui sauta au cou en riant et en l'embrassant alors que lui, ferma les yeux pour mieux apprécier le moment qui lui était donné.

_À suivre…_

Voilà, il ne reste plus que quelques chapitres (au plus 4) à ma fanfiction. C'est bizarre à dire, j'ai l'habitude d'avoir une tonne de chapitres devant moi, mais quand je regarde ça, ça fait plus de six mois que je travaille sur cette dernière!

Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires, j'en ai eu plus de 50 grâce à vous. Je vous adore et continuez de m'en écrire, je les adore.


	27. Inquiétudes d'un futur père

NA : Je vous le jure, j'ai commencé à écrire avant de voir les derniers spoilers, c'est pas tout à fait la même chose, mais ça se ressemble en tipépère! C'est donc la première fois que je mets une alerte aux spoilers pour une fanfiction qui est devenue un univers alternatif!

**Chapitre 27 : Inquiétudes d'un futur père**

Lorsque Lorelai sauta dans ses bras, il comprit que ses yeux ne l'avaient bel et bien pas trompé. Elle était enceinte et lui, Luke Danes, dans environ neuf mois, allait devenir papa. Woah! Papa! C'était tout un boulot être père. Il avait terriblement peur, mais quand il sentit son épaule se mouiller, il comprit que d'avoir un enfant avec Lorelai était la meilleure chose qu'il pourrait lui arriver.

Lorelai n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle était enceinte. Dieu du Ciel! Elle était enceinte. Elle allait avoir un autre enfant et cette fois, elle partagerait le bonheur de la maternité avec son meilleur ami, amoureux et futur époux. Sur ces pensées, elle ne comprit pas ce qu'il lui avait pris, mais elle se mit à pleurer. Elle était si heureuse d'être enceinte pour vrai qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de verser une larme.

« Eh! Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Dit Luke d'une voix inquiète.

« Rien… c'est juste… dit-elle entre deux sanglots… je… suis tellement contente… stupide montée d'hormones ».

En entendant son amoureuse parler de cette manière, il ne put s'empêcher de laisser sortir un petit rire et de resserrer son embrasse sur elle en lui embrassant la tempe. Ils restèrent dans cette position un bon moment et quand les larmes achevèrent de couler, il lâcha un peu ses bras et recula son menton de son épaule. Il la regarda en souriant et effaça avec son pouce une larme qui avait coulé sur sa douce joue.

« Ça va mieux?

« Beaucoup.

« On devrait retourner se coucher, il est encore tôt et tu as besoin de tout ton sommeil.

« Dis-moi que tu ne commenceras pas à me materner comme si je ne savais pas m'occuper de moi-même.

« Tu ne sais pas t'occuper de toi-même.

« Peut-être, mais je souhaiterais vraiment pouvoir prendre une décision à propos de mon corps une fois de temps en temps.

« Je te le promets, mais même si tu n'avais pas été enceinte, je t'aurais suggéré de retourner au lit. César ouvre ce matin, alors nous avons toute la matinée pour se faire de beau projet, d'accord.

« D'accord ».

Sur ces paroles, ils retournèrent se coucher dans le lit de l'appartement de Luke et le silence s'y fût. Lorelai, la tête couchée sur l'épaule de Luke, sa main à lui sur son ventre à elle, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. Il y avait un petit être humain qui grossissait, là, dans son ventre.

« Luke?

« Oui?

« Je suis enceinte.

« Oui, tu es enceinte ».

Il avait été prévu que César ouvre le restaurant et c'était une bonne chose, car Luke et Lorelai passèrent la matinée au lit à faire l'amour et à parler du futur. Luke ne pouvait simplement pas croire que Lorelai était enceinte, ça l'effrayait un peu. Pour le restant de sa vie, il devrait s'occuper de la vie d'un être humain. Sa vie telle qu'il l'avait toujours connu ne serait plus jamais la même! Il ne serait plus le célibataire de Star Hollow, il allait avoir une femme et un enfant. Oh boy! Il aurait cru entendre penser un prêtre. Il s'agissait du rêve américain dont il avait tellement rit qu'il vivait présentement. Pourtant, il le réalisait maintenant, cette moquerie et ces sarcasmes n'étaient que motivés par l'envie; l'envie de trouver la bonne, d'être avec elle, de fonder une famille. Il regarda la femme couchée sur sa poitrine, caressant son ventre de sa main libre, se demandant, comme à chaque journée, comment il avait pu atterrir là. Il y avait à peine un an et demi, Lorelai n'était qu'un rêve si lointain qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer qu'un jour, il serait couché dans son lit avec elle, tous les deux nus et qu'il lui caresserait son ventre qui contenait son enfant pendant que de l'autre main, il jouerait avec sa bague de fiançailles. Il était heureux.

Aux alentours de midi, il décida qu'il en avait assez avec les paresses et se leva pour aller porter main forte à César qui, de toute façon, n'était pas très occupée car, apparemment, il y avait eu une grosse fête la veille. Toutefois, bientôt, les gens commencèrent à arriver et Chez Luke se bonda en quelques minutes. Luke ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Même s'il se sentait débordé de partout, il n'arrivait pas à supprimer le sourire qui envahissait son visage.

« Babette, t'as vu?

« Comment faire pour ne pas remarquer? Je ne l'ai pas vu flotter comme ça depuis que je l'ai croisé devant chez Lorelai, un matin, il y a à peu près un an.

« On dirait que quelqu'un a passé une bonne nuit.

« Et j'ai l'impression qu'une brunette aux yeux bleus y est pour quelque chose.

« Le petit gars est amoureux.

« Il l'a été depuis qu'il la connaît.

« Mais, maintenant, c'est différent.

« Je sais… et je dois avouer que j'aime le changement.

« Ouais, moi aussi ».

Tout Star Hollow avait remarqué le changement d'humeur de Luke et tout le monde se doutait de la raison, mais personne n'avait trouvé ce qui avait réellement causé son bonheur ce matin-là. Quand les potineuses finirent par quitter le restaurant, il devait être treize heures et Lorelai descendit enfin pour être immédiatement accueillie par un baiser.

« Salut.

« Salut.

« Ça va? Tu es pâle.

« Ça va. Juste un petit haut-le-cœur.

« T'as pas été malade j'espère?

« Non, mentit-elle très mal.

« Combien?

« Quatre fois.

« Oh mon Dieu! C'est beaucoup!

« Je sais, avec Rory, ça avait passé comme dans du beurre, je ne m'en suis pas aperçue avant la fin de mon troisième mois, mais là!

« Je peux faire quelque chose?

« J'aimerais bien avoir une tasse de café.

« Il n'en est pas question.

« Luke!

« Non, si tu penses que je vais te servir du café dans ta condition, tu rêves.

« Probablement… mais je veux du café.

« Non.

« Oui,

« Non,

« Oui,

« Il n'en est pas question, je ne sers pas de café aux femmes enceintes, chuchota-t-il.

« Même pas si cette femme enceinte te promet de te faire le truc ce soir?

« Le truc? Quel truc?

« Tu sais bien, le truc.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

« Ne faites pas l'innocent, monsieur, vous savez très bien de quoi je parle.

« Pas du tout, il faudrait peut-être que vous me le rappelleriez.

« Tu sais, ce truc où ma langue… dit-elle en haussant le ton de sa voix.

« Lorelai, on est dans un restaurant, les gens mangent.

« Tu n'avais juste à ne pas me demander de détails.

« C'est toi qui a commencé.

« C'est toi qui ne veux pas me donner de café.

« C'est toi qui est… dit-il avant de baisser le son de sa voix… enceinte.

« Justement, c'est moi qui commande.

« Jamais, plutôt crever.

« Je veux du café, Luke!

« NON!

« Du décaf?

« Non.

« Ah non, ça c'est terriblement injuste, j'ai demandé du décaf, tu es supposé me dire : 'oui, chérie, c'est avec plaisir que je te servirai du décaf' et non 'non plus de café pour Lorelai à tout jamais'. C'est du décaféiné, nom d'un chien, du décaféiné!

« Je sais et c'est pour ça que je te dis non.

« Je ne te suis plus, là.

« C'est simple, les agents qu'on utilise pour décaféiner les graines de café sont plus dangereux pour la santé que la caféine elle-même. On dit que ce sont des produits chimiques hautement cancérigènes.

« Il paraît aussi que le sirop d'érable est cancérigène.

« Je ne peux pas te donner du décaféiné, ce serait comme faire exprès pour rendre mon enfant malade et ça je ne peux pas, tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas un bon verre de jus d'oranges.

« Il n'en est pas question.

« Pourquoi?

« Parce que c'est jaune-orange et qu'on voit des débris à l'intérieur des verres.

« On appelle ça de la pulpe chérie et c'est bourré de vitamine.

« Et puis après! L'huile de foie de morue est excellente pour la santé aussi et je ne fais pas exprès pour en boire.

« Tu es dégoûtante.

« Tu avais juste à me donner du café.

« Jamais, qu'est-ce que tu vas prendre?

« Un muffin au chocolat avec un chocolat chaud, je crois.

« Au moins, il y a un peu calcium là-dedans. Je t'amène ton gruau tout de suite.

« LUKE! Cria-t-elle avant qu'une Sookie terriblement enceinte entre dans le restaurant. Sookie, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

« Je ne pouvais plus rester à la maison à regarder les quatre murs, c'est trop déprimant.

« Mais où sont Jackson et Davey?

« Davey est chez ses grands-parents pour le week-end et Jackson est à un congrès de maraîcher à New Haven.

« Il t'a laissé toute seule à la maison!

« Il n'avait plus le choix après que je l'aie jeté dehors.

« Sookie!

« Je sais, je sais, mais je ne suis plus capable, je ressemble à un ballon de kin-ball, j'ai un mal de dos terrible et tout ce que je rêve d'avoir est une tasse de café. LUKE, DU CAFÉ! Cria-t-elle férocement à Luke qui était parti en cuisine avant qu'il revienne avec une tasse à la main.

« Voilà!

« Eh! S'écria Lorelai. Comment ça se fait qu'elle ait droit au café et pas moi!

« Je ne connais personne sur Terre assez brave pour refuser quoique ce soit à une femme si enceinte.

« Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'à la fin de ma…

« UHMM! Toussa-t-il.

« Oh! Euh! Qu'à la fin de ma journée je vais avoir droit à une tasse de café, car je serai tant fatiguée et à bout que tu ne pourras rien me refuser.

« Oh non, tu n'auras pas droit au café aujourd'hui, mademoiselle, dit-il avant de retourner à ses fourneaux.

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas droit au café? Demanda Sookie intriguée. Tu es en punition?

« En fait… euh… Luke et moi… euh…

« Ouch! Dit Sookie en se touchant le ventre.

« Sookie, ça va?

« Oh, c'est rien, c'est juste que… ouch!

« SOOKIE!

« Lorelai, je crois que c'est le moment.

« Le moment?

« Le moment.

« Le moment moment dans le sens de maintenant!

« Je crois que… ouch… oui.

« Luke!

« Quoi? Dit-il en courrant vers les deux femmes.

« Sookie va avoir le bébé.

« QUOI! ICI! MAINTENANT?

« Pas maintenant, maintenant, mais dans plus maintenant que le maintenant d'il y a trois minutes!

« Oh! Ok, euh, il faut la reconduire.

« Je sais et la Jeep est restée à la maison.

« On prendra le camion alors.

« C'est moi qui conduit.

« Jamais, tout ce qu'on va arriver avec ça, c'est que tu te trompes avec la marche arrière, JE vais conduire.

« Luke, tu ne peux pas, le restaurant.

« LE RESTAURANT EST FERMÉ, cria-t-il. Tout est sur la maison et svp, ne finissez pas vos assiettes. Allons on y va », dit-il en donnant ses indications à César.

Il revint donc auprès Sookie et l'aida à se lever de son banc où elle était assise avant de la diriger vers la porte arrière du restaurant.

« Oh, je ne suis jamais passé par ici, c'est excitant, dit Sookie excitée.

« Ça l'est encore plus quand on sait tout ce qui se passe ici.

« Lorelai! Cria Luke.

« Quoi!

« Tu veux dire, vous l'avez déjà fait ici?

« Non, dit Luke fermement

« Oui, dit Lorelai en même temps que son amoureux alors que les yeux de Sookie se grossirent de questionnement. Ne pouvaient pas se rendre en haut.

« Lorelai! Dit Luke découragé.

« Ah ha, rit Sookie, vos vies sont plus intéressantes à regarder qu'un série télé… ouch.

« Une autre contraction? S'inquiéta Lorelai.

« Ouais.

« Oh mon Dieu, elles sont aux quatre minutes, ça devient urgent, Luke.

« Appelle Jackson ».

Sur ce, Lorelai sortit son téléphone cellulaire pour composer celui de Jackson.

« Sookie?

« Non, Jackson c'est Lorelai, mais c'est à propos de Sookie.

« Oh mon Dieu, dis-moi qu'elle n'est pas en train d'accoucher.

« Je le dirais bien, mais ce serait un mensonge.

« Où est-elle?

« Elle est chez Luke avec Luke et moi, nous l'amenons à l'hôpital.

« Parfait, j'y vais immédiatement, dit-il excité. Je vais avoir un bébé! »

Lorelai l'avait entendu crié cette dernière phrase à ses collègues avant de raccrocher la ligne. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers Luke et Sookie qui essayaient désespérément de monter cette dernière dans l'immense camion de Luke et n'y arrivant pas. Lorelai laissa sortir un petit rire et se tourna pour aller chercher un escabeau que Luke gardait dans son entrepôt. Elle le plaça sur le bord de la portière sous le regard médusé de Luke et de Sookie. Ils réussirent enfin à monter à l'intérieur du camion et ils se dirigèrent tous les trois collés sur la banquette avant du camion pendant qu'ils se rendaient à l'hôpital.

Une fois arrivés à l'hôpital, les médecins ont eu la mauvaise surprise de voir à quel point Sookie était dilatée et ils durent l'envoyer immédiatement en salle d'accouchement, Sookie pleurant pour ne pas accoucher avant que son mari soit arrivé. Lorelai, qui n'avait pas quitté Sookie d'une semelle, la suivit dans la salle d'accouchement alors que Luke resta volontiers dans la salle d'attente en attendant que tout soit terminé.

Heureusement, peu de temps après son arrivée en salle d'accouchement, Jackson se pointa le nez et Lorelai put laisser les nouveaux parents accoucher en paix. Elle sortit de la salle pour voir Luke qui ylisait une revue. Elle lui sourit et alla s'asseoir sur le banc d'à côté pour pouvoir se coller contre lui. Luke entoura son corps de son bras et continua à lire. Il devait avouer que la section maternité de l'hôpital était beaucoup moins pire que les autres. Elle était remplie de gens heureux de voir des enfants naître et maman enceinte, etc. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'idée que bientôt, lui aussi, ferait partie de ces gens heureux.

Toutefois, bientôt, on entendit Sookie quicriaità qui voulait l'entendre à quel point elle détestait Jackson ne l'avoir mis dans cette position. Elle avait l'air vraiment souffrante et Luke eut soudainement peur que la même chose arrive à Lorelai. Il se balançait inconfortablement sur sa chaise et eut de la difficulté à rester à l'aise devant les cris de son amie.

Lorelai, sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas chez Luke, se redressa et comprit tout de suite que l'accouchement de Sookie le mettait très inconfortable. Elle lui prit la main et l'amena à la regarder dans les yeux.

« Ce n'est pas aussi pire que c'en a l'air.

« Non?

« Non, je veux dire, c'est vrai que sur le moment ça fait mal, mais par la suite, quand tu as ton enfant dans tes bras, tu oublies tout.

« J'avoue que ce doit être incroyable de voir un être humain naître.

« Et ça doit être encore mieux de pouvoir partager ça avec quelqu'un qu'on aime ».

Soudainement, Luke se rendit compte de l'exploit de Lorelai. Elle avait vécu tout ce qu'il vivait présentement, seule à 16 ans.

« Tu sais que je serai toujours là pour toi?

« Je le sais… et c'est pour ça que je t'aime.

« Je t'aime aussi ».

Il l'embrassa passionnément, très passionnément, tout en restant pudique. C'était un homme heureux qui embrassait sa future femme qui était enceinte. Alors qu'il était sur le point de se séparer d'elle, il entendit à nouveau un cri provenant de la salle d'accouchement, mais cette fois, il s'agissait de pleurs de bébé. Le bébé était né. Lorelai sourit et ses yeux, fondus dans ceux de Luke, se mirent à briller. Ils ne purent s'empêcher de se prendre dans le bras sous l'impact de l'émotion d'entendre pour la première fois un enfant crier.

Ils restèrent dans cette position longtemps, tellement longtemps qu'ils étaient toujours dans cette position quand Jackson sortit de la chambre pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

« Félicitations, dit Lorelai en se levant pour prendre son ami dans ses bras.

« Merci, dit-il.

« Félicitations, copia Luke en serrant vigoureusement la main de Jackson. Alors, fille ou garçon?

« C'est un autre garçon!

« Oh mon Dieu, un autre petit Jackson qui va courir dans la cuisine pendant que maman va jouer avec de gros couteaux.

« SVP, ne commence pas avec ça, j'ai déjà assez de difficulté à lui faire jeter ces couteaux!

« Jackson, elle est chef, elle a besoin de ses couteaux!

« Je sais, mais j'ai toujours peur qu'elle en échappe un!

« Ne t'en fais pas, les gaffes de Sookie ne sont jamais graves.

« Je sais.

« Et pourquoi au juste nous parlons de ça?

« J'en n'ai aucune idée, mais Sookie m'a demandé de te dire qu'elle voulait te voir.

« Maintenant?

« Maintenant.

« Elle n'est pas trop fatiguée?

« Non, du tout l'accouchement s'est passé comme sur des roulettes, dit-il pendant que le diamètre des yeux de Luke triplait de dimension, surpris d'apprendreque ça aurait pu être pire que cequ'il avait entendu.

« Alors, j'y vais, dit Lorelai avant d'embrasser Luke sur la joue. Je reviens.

« Je t'attends ».

Lorelai agita sa main pour faire au revoir à Luke et se dirigea vers la chambre de Sookie. Elle y ouvrit la porte méticuleusement et vit enfin son amie avec un bébé dans les bras.

« Oh mon Dieu, il est bien beau, ce bébé.

« Il l'est, n'est-ce pas?

« Il est parfait, dit Lorelai la larme à l'œil.

« Où est Luke?

« Il est de l'autre côté.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout resté là-bas, je voulais qu'il vienne avec toi.

« Veux-tu que j'aille le chercher?

« Si ça ne te dérange pas.

« Je ne t'enverrais pas le faire toi-même, ça c'est certain, dit-elle en sortant de la chambre. Luke?

« Oui?

« Viendrais-tu un instant?

« Moi?

« Non, l'autre Luke qu'il y a en arrière de toi.

« Oh ok, dit-il avant d'entrer dans la chambre. Félicitations Sookie!

« Merci. Lorelai tu veux peut-être prendre le bébé?

« Bien sûre, dit-elle en s'approchant de son amie pour prendre le beau bébé emmitouflé dans ses draps. Allô toi!

« Les gars, je voulais juste vous remercier d'avoir fermer le restaurant et d'être venu me porter. J'aurais probablement accouché seule chez moi ou dans ton resto si ça n'avait pas été de vous deux.

« C'est tout naturel chérie. Luke, as-tu vu le bébé?

« C'est difficile de le manquer, il est magnifique.

« Merci, tu veux le tenir Luke?

« Oh non, tu sais moi …

« Aller Luke…

« Aller, dit Lorelai en se levant les sourcils et lui jetant un regard qui en disait long.

« Je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre.

« Je vais te montrer, approche-toi, ordonna-t-elle pendant que Luke s'approchait. L'important est de toujours lui soutenir la tête. Tu peux l'accoter sur ton avant-bras pendant que ton bras le tien ».

Luke s'approcha de Lorelai et elle lui transféra le bébé dans ses bras faisant très attention pour que sa tête soit toujours soutenue. Bientôt, Luke tint le bébé par lui-même lui souriant étonné de voir comment une petite chose si pleine de vie pouvait tant être légère et le regard des femmes s'attendrit.

« Oh notre Luke est un pro se moqua Sookie, dit-elle pendant que Lorelai regardait Luke se demandant si c'était le temps d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

« Oh! Tu sais, il n'a pas vraiment le choix.

« Comment ça, pas le choix?

« Il faut qu'il se pratique.

« Comment se pratiquer?

« Il faut qu'il se pratique, dans moins de neuf mois il en aura un qui lui appartiendra, il doit être bon.

« Quoi! Luke! Lorelai!

« Quoi? Dit Lorelai innocemment lui souriant alors que Luke faisait de même.

« Lorelai, tu es enceinte?

« Peut-être, gloussa-t-elle.

« OH MON DIEU! JACKSON, cria Sookie alors que son mari courra pour entrer dans la pièce.

« QUOI!

« Lorelai est enceinte.

« Pour vrai? Toutes mes félicitations, dit-il en serrant la main de Lorelai qui rit devant son excitation. C'est pour quand?

« On n'a toujours pas vu de médecin, mais c'est probablement du mois de juin.

« Oh mon Dieu, tu réalises Lorelai? Ton enfant et mon enfant seront élevés ensembles, qu'ils vont devenir meilleurs amis ou que peut-être si vous avez une fille qu'elle va se marier avec un de mes gars et qu'on vieillira tous ensembles avec des tonnes de petits enfants communs à nos pieds.

« Ok, ralentis chérie, ton bébé n'a qu'une heure et tu prévois déjà le marier avec un enfant alors qu'on ne sait même pas s'il s'agit d'un garçon ou d'une fille.

« Ok, peut-être que j'exagère un peu, mais je suis tellement contente pour toi, Lorelai.

« Eh! Il ne s'est pas fabriqué tout seul ce bébé! S'exclama Luke

« On le sait, chéri, et tu as fait tout un boulot en le fabriquant, crois-moi.

« Lorelai!

« Quoi?

« Ne dis pas ça devant les enfants, dit-il en faisant référence à l'enfant qu'il tenait dans ses bras avec 26 teintes de rouge différentes.

« Bien quoi? C'est la vérité.

« Ok, assez de cochonnerie devant mon enfant, dit Jackson en reprenant son fils. Vous allez me le traumatiser avant même qu'il apprenne à s'ouvrir les yeux par lui-même! »

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLL(Avez-vous remarqué que beaucoup de nom dans cette émission commençait par L?)

Lorsque Sookie s'endormit enfin, Lorelai s'aperçut qu'elle ne pouvait plus attendre pour annoncer à la Terre entière que Luke et elle allait avoir un enfant. Elle en était si heureuse. Elle sortit dans le corridor pour téléphoner à Rory, mais un son strident lui annonça qu'elle devait vérifier sa boîte vocale. Elle y composa le numéro et attendit un moment.

« Maman? C'est moi, je ne sais pas où tu es, j'ai été chez Luke et Lane m'a dit que tu étais parti avec Luke. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas parti faire du pelotage derrière le studio de danse de miss Patty… encore une fois. En tous cas, je ne t'appelais pas pour te faire la morale, mais je voulais te dire que je partais pour New Heaven pour la soirée voir Marty. J'ai mon téléphone avec moi. Je devrais être de retour demain matin. Byebye ».

Lorelai lâcha un soupire de contentement. Elle était heureuse de la relation entre sa fille et Marty. Marty était un jeune homme bon qui prenait bien soin de sa fille pendant qu'elle était à Yale. Contrairement à sa relation entre elle et Logan, Lorelai pensait que cette relation était très saine, basée sur de vrais sentiments. Elle avait rompu avec Logan peu de temps après son agression, elle disait qu'elle n'avait plus assez confiance aux hommes pour être capable de vivre une relation basée uniquement sur le physique.

Elle était donc revenue à sa routine d'avant passant ses soirées à étudier ou à écouter des films avec Paris et Marty. Puis, un soir, pendant que Paris était sorti avec Doyle, Rory et Marty avaient écouté un film ensemble et tranquillement, ils s'étaient approché un de l'autre, puis Marty l'entoura d'un bras, puis Rory glissa sa tête sur son épaule, puis, Marty se mit à lui embrasser le dessus de la tête, puis Rory lui embrassa la joue, puis d'un geste mutuel, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Depuis ce soir, ils ne se quittèrent plus d'une semelle, et ce, au grand bonheur de Lorelai.

Lorelai savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas attendre une journée de plus pour lui dire la bonne nouvelle. Elle composa le numéro de Rory en vitesse.

« Oui.

« Voilà l'enfant prodigue, celui qui quitte sans dire au revoir.

« Maman, arrête de jouer à la reine du drame.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû partir aujourd'hui.

« Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais parti pour la Californie, je ne suis qu'à une cinquantaine de kilomètres de la maison.

« Je sais, mais tu n'étais pas là pour que je t'annonce la bonne nouvelle.

« Quelle nouvelle?

« Tu ne t'es pas demandé pourquoi Luke n'était pas au resto cet après-midi?

« Si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aime mieux ne pas y penser.

« Ah ha, tu es trop paranoïaque ma fille, tu sais que Luke ne ferait rien d'immoral par exprès.

« Je sais, mais je sais aussi que tu peux lui faire faire n'importe quoi juste en faisant le coup des cheveux.

« Ah ces fameux cheveux, ce que je peux lui faire faire grâce à ces cheveux.

« SVP, tu ne m'as pas appeler pour me parler des tactiques de séduction de ton fiancé.

« Pourquoi pas?

« Parce que je sens dans ta voix qu'il y a quelque chose de spécial qui se passe.

« Yale te va bien chérie, tu es plus brillante que jamais.

« Je sais, mais je pense surtout que je te connais trop pour ne pas voir clair en toi.

« Alors que vois-tu?

« Tu as quelque chose à m'annoncer.

« Et tu ne devines pas c'est quoi?

« Je suis intelligente, pas voyante.

« Ah eh bien, tu n'as qu'à te développer des dons de voyance.

« Maman, dis-moi juste ce qui se passe.

« Oh c'est que ce matin, je me suis levée pour aller harceler Luke pour un café.

« Pauvre Luke.

« Il n'a pas voulu, j'ai insisté, il n'a pas voulu, j'ai encore insisté, il n'a pas voulu, j'ai encore plus insisté, il n'a pas voulu, j'ai fait le tour de cheveux, il n'a toujours pas voulu.

« Il était têtu ce matin.

« Il n'avait pas le choix alors j'ai abandonné.

« Comment?

« Mais ce n'était pas de ça qu'on parle.

« Alors, de quoi on parle?

« On parle du moment où Sookie est entrée en scène.

« Ah…

« Alors, Sookie entre dans le restaurant suppliant Luke pour du café et il lui en donna immédiatement.

« Vraiment?

« Vraiment.

« Tu devais fulminer.

« Tu parles, j'étais carrément en crise et pendant que je lui expliquais à quel point Luke était cruel, elle est entrée en contraction.

« VRAIMENT!

« Oui, elle a accouché!

« Ça fait cinq minutes qu'on parle et tu me lances la bombe maintenant.

« Ouais.

« Alors…

« Alors quoi?

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a eu?

« Un bébé.

« Pas vrai!

« Pour vrai.

« Non!

« Ouais.

« Tu plaisantes.

« Non.

« Maman!

« Quoi? Demandait innocemment Lorelai.

« Je sais que Sookie a eu un bébé, je te demandais quel sexe était son bébé.

« Ah!

« Alors…

« Alors quoi?

« Maman!

« Quoi?

« C'est quoi le sexe.

« C'est un garçon.

« Pour vrai?

« Ouais.

« Oh mon Dieu, criait Rory avec émotions.Je descends à Star Hollow immédiatement.

« Oh oui? Parfait, penses-tu qu'on pourrait souper ensemble Marty, toi, Luke et moi?

« Bien sûr.

« Demain, on va souper avec tes grands-parents aussi.

« Toi, Lorelai Gilmore, va volontairement souper chez tes parents un jeudi soir?

« Ouais, tu sais, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix.

« Comment ça?

« Oh Rory, as-tu vu l'heure? J'ai un rendez-vous chez le médecin dans une demie heure.

« Tu as un rendez-vous chez le médecin, es-tu malade?

« Non, non, juste un rendez-vous de routine, mentit-elle.

« Bon eh bien, on se voit plus tard.

« J'ai hâte de te voir.

« Bye maman.

« Bye chérie ».

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Luke et Lorelai étaient en route pour leur rendez-vous chez le médecin et Lorelai n'arrivait pas à faire autrement que de fixer son ventre les sourcils froncés.

« Chéri?

« Quoi? Dit Luke en levant les yeux au plafond.

« Trouves-tu que j'ai grossi?

« Comment aurais-tu pu grossir, on sait que tu es enceinte que depuis hier.

« Je le sais pas, on dirait… je me sens… un peu plus grosse, est-ce possible?

« Tu ne demandes pas ça à la bonne personne, mais je ne crois pas que tu sois beaucoup plus grosse que tu ne l'aies déjà été.

« Oui, mais regarde mes hanches et mon ventre, on dirait que j'ai des abdominaux et je n'ai jamais eu d'abdominaux de ma vie, pourquoi soudainement aurai-je des abdominaux.

« Je sais pas, les hormones?

« Qui ferait gonflé mes muscles? Voyons Luke, réfléchis-y, ça n'a pas de sens.

« De toute façon, je ne crois pas que tu aies grossi.

« Oh mon Dieu, si je suis déjà grosse après deux jours de grossesse, imagine après neuf mois, je ne serai plus capable de me lever.

« Ne panique pas, tu n'as pas changé, tu rêves complètement, dit-il en tournant ses yeux vers l'abdomen de sa fiancée.

« Non, je ne rêve pas, je suis plus… arrêta-t-elle sa phrase.

« Lorelai? S'inquiéta-t-il.

« …

« Lorelai, ça va?

« Luke, accote-toi, maintenant.

« Oh merde!

« Maintenant, dit-elle en mettant devant sa bouche ».

Luke accota immédiatement la voiture et à peine furent-ils arrêtés que Lorelai ouvrit la portière de l'auto pour vomir le contenu de son déjeuner sur le gravier de l'accotement de la route. Luke sortit d'un bond hors de la voiture et la contourna pour joindre Lorelai de l'autre côté.

Son visage était vert et en sueur. Alors qu'elle se pencha à nouveau pour faire face à un nouveau haut-le-cœur, il ne put faire autrement que de mettre une main dans ses cheveux, les flattant en essayant de la réconforter mais en vain. Quand ses tumultes semblèrent se calmer, Luke ouvrit le coffre arrière, y sortit une bouteille d'eau et la tendit à Lorelai qui l'accepta sans hésitation.

« Merci.

« Il n'y a pas de quoi.

« En tous cas, si nous ne savions pas qu'il y avait un bébé là-dedans, mais nous en serions sûrs, blagua-t-elle avant que Luke s'approche d'elle pour embrasser le dessus de sa tête.

« Ça va mieux?

« Je crois que oui. Seigneur, je crois que j'ai plus dégobillé aujourd'hui que pendant toute ma grossesse d'avec Rory. Tu crois que c'est l'âge?

« Je sais pas, peut-être, il y a les hormones aussi, je n'en sais rien. On le demandera au docteur. Es-tu prête à repartir?

« Je crois que oui.

« Ça va aller, tu verras », dit-il avant de lui embrasser la tempe et de se tourner vers son côté de voiture.

Le reste de la route se fit sans anicroche, mais Luke était soudainement curieux de savoir si Lorelai vivait vraiment les changements physiques qu'elle disait vivre ou s'il ne s'agissait que d'elle. Puis, il lui vint à l'esprit quelques remarques, pas très désagréables soient-elles, qu'il s'était fait sur certains changements qu'il avait déjà remarqués, comme la grosseur de ses seins ou l'accentuation de ses courbes. Il se secoua la tête en se disant qu'il était en train de devenir aussi fou que Lorelai.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

« Madame Gilmore, vous pouvez entrer, dit la médecin pendant que Luke et Lorelai se levèrent pour aller s'asseoir dans le bureau. Alors que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite aujourd'hui.

« Luke et moi avons fait un test de grossesse hier et il était positif, alors je crois bien que je suis enceinte.

« Oh c'est merveilleux, mais avant de faire toute chose, je vais vous poser quelques questions.

« Comme d'habitude.

« Lorelai! S'exclama Luke.

« Désolée, allez-y.

« Ok, avez-vous des changements physiques?

« Je n'ai plus mes règles, je vomis tout ce que je mange et j'ai grossi.

« Tu n'as pas grossi.

« J'ai grossi.

« Tu n'as pas grossi.

« J'ai grossi.

« Non.

« Oui.

« Non.

« Oui.

« Non.

« Ok, ok, à quand remontent vos dernières règles.

« Je l'ignore, attendez, dit Lorelai en ouvrant son sac à main pour y sortir son petit calendrier. Le … le… attendez… le 3 mai.

« Le 3 mai! Cria presque Luke. On est à la fin juillet.

« Sais.

« Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit avant.

« Je croyais que j'étais juste stressée avec le travail, l'auberge, le mariage et tout, je pensais que ça recommençait!

« Lorelai!

« Je sais, je sais.

« Bon, eh bien, madame Gilmore, tout regarde bien en faveur d'une grossesse. Je vais juste vous demander de passer à l'arrière, je vais vous examiner.

« L'examiner? S'inquiéta Luke

« Examiner!

« Calme-toi chéri.

« Dans le sens de…

« Dans le sens où je devrai l'examiner en profondeur.

« En profondeur comment?

« Monsieur Gilmore.

« Danes

« Monsieur Danes, je suis gynécologue, je crois que vous savez ce que nous allons faire. Maintenant calmez-vous, laissez votre épouse aller de l'autre côté, laissez-la se changer et vous pourrez assister à l'examen avec nous.

« Suis-je obligé?

« Luke, ne fais pas l'enfant, ce n'est pas si pire… et ce ne sera pas toi qui sera couché les quatre fers en l'air sur la table, ce sera moi. Alors, calme-toi.

« Ok.

« Je vais t'avertir quand je serai prête.

« Prend ton temps.

« Tu es mignon quand tu es intimidé, je te l'ai déjà dit?

« Vas juste te changer »

Luke se trouvait maintenant seul et terriblement nerveux face au médecin avec qui il venait d'avoir une prise de bec. Pourtant des milliers de questions tournaient dans son esprit pendant qu'il attendait après Lorelai.

« Vous savez, dit la médecin, si vous avez quelque chose à me demander, des choses plus personnelles, vous devriez me le demander maintenant.

« Oh, ok, euh, merci… euh… j'avais justement une question, oui… euh… pendant la grossesse… euh… est-ce qu'il est possible de… euh… vous savez?

« Bien sûr, c'est même très important si vous voulez reprendre une vie sexuelle normale après l'accouchement. Autant votre sexualité restera normale durant la grossesse, autant elle reviendra à la normale après la grossesse.

« Je vois.

« Avez-vous d'autre question?

« En fait, oui, euh… est-ce possible qu'elle commence déjà à montrer, je veux dire probablement pas du ventre, mais je veux dire… euh… les hanches… et les seins.

« Oui c'est très normal.

« Ok ».

À ce moment, Lorelai sortit du bureau tenant sa jaquette fermée à l'arrière pour éviter de montrer à la population entière du bureau ses fesses. Elle se coucha sur la civière et accota ses genoux sur les étriers sous les yeux horrifiés de Luke. Après un moment, et après que le médecin ait bel et bien confirmé la grossesse, elle s'inquiéta d'un petit fait.

« À quand remonte vos dernières règles déjà?

« Le3 mai, pourquoi?

« Votre utérus est beaucoup plus développé qu'il ne l'est habituellement après ce laps de temps.

« OK! Vous m'inquiétez!

« Ça ne doit surtout pas vous inquiéter, c'est signe que la grossesse va bon train.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire.

« On a deux choix

« Comme?

« Soit vous êtes enceinte depuis plus longtemps qu'on penses, mais ça me surprendrait, soit que...

« Ça ne se peut pas j'ai vraiment eu mes règles le 3 mai.

« Ça ne veut rien dire, avez-vous eu des rapport sexuels pendant la période du 16 au 18 mai.

« Le 17 était notre anniversaire.

« Ok, alors avez-vous des antécédents de grossesses multiples dans votre famille.

« De quoi?

« De grossesses multiples, desjumeaux ou des triplets?

« Non, dit fermement Luke.

« Ma mère a une jumelle, dit Lorelai.

« Tu ne m'avais jamais dit ça.

« Qui se vanterait d'avoir une deuxième Emily dans la famille?

« Ouais, mais… WOAH! Est-ce que vous voulez dire que…

« Étant donné que madame Gilmore a elle-même des antécédents familiaux directs, il est possible qu'elle soit enceinte de jumeaux.

« WOAH!

« WOAH, dit en même temps Lorelai. C'est comme dans mon rêve.

« Mais rien n'est confirmé pour l'instant, il faudra attendre l'échographie pour en être sûr. Vous avez déjà eu un enfant auparavant madame Gilmore, non?

« Ouais.

« Aviez-vous des signes de grossesse apparents?

« Non! Je m'en suis aperçu au troisième mois quand je ne rentrais plus dans ma robe de bal.

« Et j'imagine que maintenant...

« C'est affreux, c'est comme le Viêt-Nam, mais en pire

« C'est un autre signe, les symptômes sont souvent plus apparents quand il y a une grossesse multiple».

Luke avait le cœur qui battait à tout rompre et il sentait la sueur couler de son front. DES JUMEAUX. Il avait déjà peur de ne pas être capable de s'occuper d'un bébé, mais deux! Lorelai était excité à l'idée d'avoir deux bébés, mais quand elle se retourna vers Luke, elle vit ses yeux de trop grande dimension et la sueur qui coulait de son front.

« Luke?

« Euh!

« Ça va?

« Très bien.

« Tu es sûr?

« Non.

« Luke!

« Lorelai. Deux bébés, je ne ferai jamais le poids.

« Il n'y a rien de confirmé encore monsieur Danes.

« Je sais, mais deux bébés?

« Luke, dis-toi qu'on n'est plus très jeune, ce sera probablement ma dernière grossesse et je ne voudrais pas avoir juste un bébé avec toi.

« Mais deux en même temps!

« Écoute, on a sept mois pour se préparer. Ça va être génial, je te le promets.

« Mais deux bébés.

« Luke, dit-elle d'une voix rassurante en prenant sa main et en la déposant sur le ventre. Là-dedans, que tu le veuilles ou non, il y a peut-être plus qu'un enfant qui grandit. Je sais, que tu vas être le meilleur papa du monde, parce que tu l'es déjà avec Rory et qu'elle n'est même pas ta propre fille. Tu seras extraordinaire, je le sais.

« Je t'aime.

« Moi aussi. Tu sais ce qu'il y a de pire?

« Non?

« Ma robe de mariée ne me fera probablement plus, comme de quoi que l'histoire ne change pas les choses ».

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

_À suivre_

_lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll_

NA : Je ne voulais pas arrêter là, mais ça fait des longs chapitres!


	28. Inquiétudes d'un futur père 2, la meille...

NA #1 :Ok, je sais que certain d'entre vous n'ont jamais lu la fanfic qui précède « Et que ce quelqu'un soit toi » qui s'appelle « Quelqu'un sur qui compter », si vous ne l'avez pas lu, vous risquez d'être un peu perdu, alors, je vous conseille de la lire avant ce chapitre, car j'y fais référence ici.

NA #2 : il y a une conversation cochonne qui est à la limite du rating R, ou plutôt M maintenant, bizarre ces changements, bien pas vraiment, c'était les autres qui n'avaient pas de sens, maintenant c'est classé comme les jeux vidéos (T veut dire Teenagers et M veut dire Mature!). Bref, soyez-en averti.

Droit d'auteur : Je ne détiens pas « The time of my life », même si je le voudrais bien, j'adore cette chanson!

**Chapitre 28 : Inquiétudes d'un futur père 2, **la meilleure moitié de l'équipe

Après avoir pris un rendez-vous avec la gynécologue pour l'échographie, et ainsi confirmer s'il s'agissait réellement de deux bébés, Luke et Lorelai retournèrent à l'hôpital voir Sookie et son bébé. Quand ils arrivèrent dans l'aile de la maternité, ils aperçurent Rory et Marty qui étaient assis, attendant patiemment dans la salle d'attente.

« Eh Rory.

« Maman, alors ton rendez-vous, comment s'est-il passé?

« Je crois que le mot juste est surprenant.

« Comment ça?

« Je t'en reparlerai plus tard. Comment va Sookie?

« Elle est endormie.

« J'imagine, elle a eu toute une journée.

« Et moi dont! Se plaignit Luke.

« Eh arrête de te plaindre, sinon tu n'auras pas droit à ce que je t'avais promis ce matin.

« Oh SVP, maman, je ne veux pas entendre ça.

« Tu vois? Elle ne veut pas entendre ça.

« Alors si on allait mangé, dit Marty inconfortable avec la direction vers laquelle s'était tournée la conversation.

« C'est la meilleure proposition qu'on m'ait fait de la journée. J'ai tellement faim, je pourrais manger un éléphant.

« Tu es sûr? Demanda Luke inquiet connaissant l'endurance de l'estomac de Lorelai par les temps qui courraient.

« Plus que certaine, j'ai l'impression de m'être fait vider l'estomac… oh c'est vrai, je…

« C'est correct, on va manger. Et si on allait chez Sniffy's?

« Chez où? Demanda Marty.

« Sniffy's, le restaurant d'amis de Luke, expliqua Rory.

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend, dit Lorelai. J'ai une grande envie de poulet… et de cornichons.

« Ewwl, maman, je te jure, tes habitudes alimentaires ne se sont pas améliorées depuis que tu es avec Luke.

« Et elles ne changeront pas pour les prochains mois », chuchota-t-elle à Luke.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

En arrivant chez Sniffy's, la famille fut immédiatement accueillie par Buddy et Maisy. Luke était terriblement nerveux, mais il ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'il était sur le point d'annoncer à sa famille son nouveau titre patriarcal ou si c'était parce qu'il était toujours sous le choc de l'annonce de la possibilité d'avoir plus d'un bébé.

Avec excitation, la vieille dame guida le clan vers une de ses meilleures tables et tous s'assirent en observant les menus, même s'ils savaient que leurs commandes étaient déjà au four car, Luke avait expliqué à Marty, le couple âgé était capable de savoir d'un coup d'œil ce que les consommateurs avaient envie de manger. Quand leur nourriture arriva, Lorelai fut surprise de voir qu'elle avait réellement du poulet au cornichon!

« Oh mon Dieu, tu les as appelé avant de venir pour nous raconter une blague, c'est impossible que quelqu'un sur Terre puisse vouloir manger quelque chose d'aussi dégoûtant.

« À vrai dire, ma chère fille, c'est exactement ce que je voulais.

« Ok, maman, même dans tes meilleures soirées, tu ne manges jamais, au grand jamais deux choses qui normalement ne vont pas ensembles.

« C'est probablement parce que ce n'est pas une de mes grandes soirées. Si tu avais vu l'état de la bouffe que j'ai mangé aujourd'hui.

« Lorelai, je mange, s'écria Luke. En tous cas, j'essaie de manger.

« De quoi parlez-vous au juste?

« Ta mère a été malade aujourd'hui.

« Comment ça malade? Est-ce que ça va?

« On ne peut mieux, dit-elle en mangeant avec enthousiasme en se coupant un morceau de cornichon.

« OH MON DIEU!

« Quoi! Dit Lorelai en souriant.

« C'est pas vrai!

« Ouais.

« C'est pas vrai!

« Oui.

« C'EST PAS VRAI!

« C'est totalement vrai chérie »

Sur ce, Rory lâcha un cri et sauta sur sa mère en la prenant dans ses bras.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda Marty un peu perdu dans le délire Gilmore.

« Maman est enceinte, cria Rory.

« Pour vrai? Toutes mes félicitations madame Gilmore.

« Marty, combien de fois devrais-je te demander de m'appeler Lorelai.

« D'accord, toutes mes félicitations Lorelai et vous aussi Luke.

« Bon enfin! Quelqu'un qui se rappelle du père.

« Quel père? Demanda Maisy qui s'approchait de la table pour voir si tout allait bien.

« Luke.

« Le père de Lucas?

« Non… Maisy… euh… à toi l'honneur de l'annoncer Luke.

« Euh… Maisy… euh… peut-être que Buddy devrait venir ici pour que je vous l'annonce aux deux en mêmes temps.

« BUDDY! Ramène tes fesses ici tout de suite, le petit gars a quelque chose à nous annoncer.

« J'arrive, j'arrive, pas besoin d'effrayer tout le restaurant pour ça.

« Alors petit, quelle est cette merveilleuse nouvelle?

« Euhmm, vous connaissez Lorelai.

« Chéri, tu l'amènes ici à toutes les semaines depuis que tu as commencé à sortir avec elle, bien sûr qu'on la connaît.

« Eh bien, Maisy… et Buddy, vous savez que Lorelai et moi sortons ensembles depuis plus d'un an et qu'on va se marier le mois prochain.

« Nous sommes au courant Lucas, voudrais-tu finir par accoucher, nous avons beaucoup de travail en cuisine.

« Ouais, eh bien, ce n'est pas moi qui va accoucher mais Lorelai au mois de février va le faire.

« Quoi? Lucas! Veux-tu dire que… dit Maisy alors que Luke souriait de toutes ses dents, tu vas être papa?

« Ça ressemble à ça ».

Maisy avait de la difficulté à retenir ses larmes. Elle empoigna le col du chemisier à carreaux de Luke et le prit dans ses bras pendant que Buddy faisait ma même chose avec Lorelai, empoignade en moins.

« C'est un appel pour du champagne.

« Oh non, pas de champagne pour nous ce soir, je déteste le champagne et Lorelai ne peut pas en boire, alors on va passer pour cette fois-ci, mais c'est gentil d'offrir.

« C'est naturel. Oh je n'arrive pas à y croire, mon Lucas va devenir papa. On va avoir ces petits-enfants qu'on n'aura jamais.

« Euh Lucas, tu viendrais ici une seconde, demanda Buddy alors que Luke se levait pour s'éloigner de la table avec lui. Lucas, tu sais que tu es le fils qu'on n'aura jamais.

« Et vous êtes ce qui me reste de plus près de mes parents.

« Et tu sais ce que la paternité veut dire.

« Je sais exactement ce que le mot paternité veut dire.

« Ce n'est pas du gâteau de s'occuper d'un petit enfant.

« Crois-moi, ça ne s'annonce pas facile.

« Que veux-tu dire?

« Il y a de bonnes chances pour que Lorelai soit enceinte de jumeaux.

« Deux d'un coup.

« Ouais.

« Wow, tu ne fais pas le travail à moitié quand c'est le moment de mettre une fille enceinte, alors.

« Ouais, les antécédents sont de son côté, et non du mien!

« Tu as peur, non?

« Je suis effrayé. Tu parles, deux bébés! Je n'étais même pas sûr d'être capable de m'occuper d'un bébé, mais deux! C'est difficile à imaginer.

« Lucas, mon presque fils, tu sais que peu importe quand tu auras besoin d'aide, Maisy et moi sommes là! Et tu sais que tu seras capable d'y arriver.

« Je sais pas, et si c'était de famille, Liz n'a pas les meilleurs antécédents pour élever des enfants. Et si j'étais encore pire qu'elle.

« Lucas, ne raconte pas de folies, Lizzie était trop jeune quand elle a eu son bébé et elle était seule en plus.

« Mais regarde Lorelai, elle était encore plus jeune quand elle a eu Rory et elle était tout aussi seule et regarde-les maintenant.

« Mais Lorelai est quelqu'un d'exceptionnel et c'est pour ça que tu l'aimes, non?

« J'imagine.

« Et si Lorelai est une si bonne mère, c'est une raison de plus pour ne pas t'inquiéter.

« C'est vrai.

« Et je te rappelle jeune homme, que tes antécédents familiaux en terme parental ne sont pas si mauvais, rappelle-toi de Mary et de William, c'étaient de merveilleux parents qui ont fait de merveilleux enfants, mais qui ont eu le malheur de nous quitter un peu trop tôt.

« Ils étaient bons, non?

« Ils étaient les meilleurs et ils s'aimaient réellement. Quand ta mère est morte, William a été complètement dévasté. Il a tenté de vous éduquer du mieux qu'il pouvait, mais, comme il le disait, il manquait la meilleure moitié de l'équipe.

« Ils étaient extraordinaires.

« Tout comme leur fils. Maintenant, tourne-toi et regarde la femme avec qui tu es venu ce soir, dit-il en tournant Luke vers Lorelai qui était en train de se tourner vers lui en lui faisant un petit et timide signe de la main. Cette femme n'est pas la plus belle et la plus formidable femme du monde? N'est-elle pas la femme que tu aimes le plus sur cette Terre? La femme avec qui ton amour a fabriqué peut-être deux beaux enfants? La meilleure moitié de votre équipe? Maintenant, je veux que tu retournes à ta table, que tu embrasses Lorelai et que tu arrêtes de t'inquiéter à propos de ta paternité. Tu vas être un excellent père et ça tu le sais ».

Sur ces paroles, Buddy donna une petite tape dans le dos de Luke et retourna en cuisine en souriant. Luke, lui était resté figé, fixant Lorelai et toujours sous le choc de ce que venait de dire son ami. Soudainement, tout devint clair.

Sans hésitation, il s'approcha de la table, glissa une main sur l'épaule de Lorelai et lorsqu'elle se retourna pour lui sourire, il l'embrassa comme lors de la première fois. Ses lèvres écrasées contre les siennes, ses yeux fermés serrés, il voulait lui faire voir à quel point il l'aimait.

Lorelai avait été surprise par le gentil assaut de Luke, mais avait rapidement repris ses sens et avait placé sa main sur la joue de Luke répondant ainsi au baiser. Rory et Marty, quant à eux, étaient tout aussi surpris de voir Luke se démontrer ainsi, devant eux, dans un lieu très public, mais ils se sourirent quand ils s'aperçurent à quel point il aimait Lorelai.

Quand Luke se sépara enfin d'elle, il resta le front collé avec celui de Lorelai en respirant fortement.

« Je t'aime, soupira-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

« Je t'aime aussi.

« Et je vous… je t'aime toi aussi, dit-il au ventre de Lorelai alors qu'elle leva les sourcils surprise de ce que venait de faire Luke.

« Luke, est-ce que ça va?

« Lorelai, je sais que je n'ai pas été de la plus grande aide aujourd'hui avec le rendez-vous chez le médecin et la panique et tout, mais je te promets que ça ne recommencera plus. Peu importe ce qu'il y a là-dedans, on va l'élever avec tout ce qu'on a et je te promets, que même si tu restes la meilleure moitié de l'équipe, je ne serai pas loin derrière.

« Tant que tu sois là pour moi, le reste, je m'en fous.

« Non, Lorelai, je veux que tu sois capable de compter sur moi autant avec les enfants qu'avec toi.

« Luke…

« Tu te souviens du premier soir, quand on a commencé à sortir ensemble, tu avais passé un soirée d'enfer avec Rory et tout et on était en train de retourner à l'auberge quand tu m'as dit que c'était bien d'avoir quelqu'un sur qui compter, quelqu'un qui est toujours là pour soi, peu importe si on en a besoin ou non. Lorelai, je veux que ce quelqu'un soit moi. Je veux être celui qui prend soin de toi et de nos enfants, je veux être ce quelqu'un vers qui tu te tournes quand tu as besoin d'aide ou quand tu ne veux qu'un câlin. Je veux être ton partenaire, celui qui rencontrera ce stupide évier avant qu'on le retourne au Canada. Je veux être le grand homme derrière cette grande femme. Je veux pouvoir enrouler mes bras autour de toi pendant que nos enfants jouent ensemble dans le parc. Je veux me battre avec toi pour savoir si on s'assoit par terre pendant qu'on fait un pique-nique, je veux abandonner l'idée de manger sur une table parce que tu m'as encore fait flancher. Je veux être cette personne, Lorelai, je veux être ton tout!

« Ce quelqu'un est toi, Luke, tu l'as toujours été, dit-elle en le serrant fort dans ses bras et en pleurant doucement sur son épaule.

« Eh! Ça va!

« Oui, oui ça va, stupides hormones, dit-elle en se séchant le visage de ses mains. Je t'aime.

« Je t'aime aussi ».

Ils scellèrent leur déclaration sur un baiser et Lorelai fut certaine d'avoir sentie les bébés bouger à cet instant, même si c'était carrément impossible, comme s'ils avaient senti ce qui venait de se passer.

Ils finirent leur repas en parlant de tout et de rien. La main de Lorelai restait sur la cuisse de Luke et celle de Marty sur la cuisse de Rory. Il ne s'était pas attendu à être témoin de tout ça en venant au restaurant, mais voir Luke et Lorelai interagir lui donnerait enfin le courage d'avouer à Rory qu'il était amoureux d'elle.

Quand ils eurent terminé leur repas, ils errèrent un temps dans le stationnement du restaurant et Lorelai et Rory décidèrent d'un accord mutuel que Rory irait coucher à Yale ce soir-là pour pouvoir laisser aux deux couples l'intimité requise après une telle soirée.

Quand Luke et Lorelai arrivèrent enfin dans leur maison, Luke s'aperçut rapidement qu'il s'agissait de la première fois qu'ils pénétraient dans la maison depuis qu'ils savaient que Lorelai était enceinte. Il monta l'escalier sous le regard intrigué de Lorelai et ils se dirigèrent vers une pièce de la maison qui servait de débarra et Luke décida que ceci deviendrait la chambre des petits.

« On pourrait défoncer le mur, ici et agrandir l'espace de la chambre pour y installer deux berceaux… et quand ils seront plus grands, il y aura assez de place pour deux lits jumeaux… et plus tard, on pourra séparer la pièce en deux et ils auront chacun leur chambre.

« Luke?

« Oui?

« Tu sais que derrière le mur que tu veux abattre, c'est dehors?

« Oh, ce n'est pas grave, on bâtira une nouvelle aile.

« Une nouvelle aile? Ce sont des gros travaux pour un seul homme.

« J'engagerai des gars.

« On n'a pas d'argent pour ça.

« Faux, si tu étais seule, tu n'aurais pas assez d'argent pour ça, mais maintenant qu'on est une équipe, mon argent est notre argent et crois-moi j'ai assez d'argent pour tout faire démolir et faire rebâtir exactement comme elle l'est.

« Mais on est à la fin de juillet, tu ne trouveras jamais d'entrepreneur assez rapide pour tout faire avant l'automne.

« On s'arrangera.

« Wow!

« Quoi?

« Tu es si enthousiaste!

« Lorelai, on va avoir des enfants, un au moins, probablement deux.

« Luke, c'est encore loin d'être certain.

« Mais j'ai le pressentiment que tu portes des jumeaux.

« Comment tu le sais?

« Intuition masculine, dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

« Oh intuition masculine, hein? Je vais te faire voir c'est si tu as vraiment l'intuition masculine », dit-elle en le prenant par le collet avant de l'amener à leur chambre.

Aussitôt qu'ils y pénétrèrent, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent dans le plus passionné des baiser et Luke ferma la porte avec son talon avant de poser ses mains sur ses hanches jouant avec l'ourlet de son chandail.

« Savais-tu que les hormones ont un drôle d'effet sur les femmes enceinte?

« J'ai bien l'intention de l'apprendre, dit-il avant de glisser sa langue dans sa bouche tout en caressant la peau nue de son dos sous son chandail. J'ai parlé au médecin, dit-il entre deux baisers.

« Oui?

« Elle a dit que si nous faisions l'amour souvent dans la grossesse, on fera l'amour plus vite après la grossesse.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser Tony au repos longtemps, crois-moi, disait-elle en déboutonnant sa chemise.

« Tony? » Ses lèvres se glissaient maintenant le long de sa mâchoire.

« Tu sais, mon ami Tony, dit-elle en faisant glisser ses mains le long de ses cuisses. Luke?

« Mm? Répondit Luke trop occupé à embrasser son chemin vers son épaule.

« Parle-moi cochon.

« Qui moi?

« Non, Tony, bien sûr toi.

« J'aime ton épaule.

« C'est bien.

« J'aime tes seins, spécialement depuis que tu es enceinte, dit-il en y dirigeant ses mains.

« Tu as remarqué, toi aussi, non?

« La grossesse n'a pas eu de mauvais effets sur tes hanches, non plus.

« Attends un peu de voir dans six mois quand elles seront plus larges que le cadre de porte.

« Manière de tuer l'ambiance.

« Continue. SVP.

« J'aime ta bouche. Si chaude, si …

« Fais-moi l'amour, Luke.

« Avec plaisir », dit-il en la couchant dans leur lit.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Près d'un mois avait passé et la nouvelle de la grossesse de Lorelai avait fait le tour de la ville en moins de temps qu'il en fallait pour dire « enceinte » et c'était beaucoup grâce à Sookie et Jackson qui n'ont peu s'empêcher de garder la nouvelle pour eux. Toutefois, personne, à l'exception de Buddy et Maisy, était au courant des chances que Lorelai soit enceinte de jumeaux. Même Rory était restée dans l'ignorance, car Luke et Lorelai ne voulait pas annoncer de nouvelles dont ils n'étaient pas certains.

Si tout allait bien du côté … euhm… conjugal, c'était une toute autre histoire du côté alimentaire. Luke avait peine à croire tout ce qu'une femme enceinte pouvait engobiller et puis dégobiller en une journée. Pour sûr, elle était enceinte. Ses goûts et ses caprices devenaient de plus en plus pointus, pendant que son estomac devenait de plus en plus capricieux.

Sans s'en apercevoir, il fut bientôt le temps de se rendre au deuxième rendez-vous chez le médecin pour voir l'échographie. Depuis le dîner chez Sniffy's, Luke avait goûté avec enivrement la saveur de la paternité et Lorelai était émerveillé devant l'enthousiasme dont faisait preuve Luke. Le lendemain même de leur retour à la maison, Luke avait appelé Tom et ils avaient commencé la nouvelle aile de la maison Gilmore qui, les filles Gilmore le savaient maintenant, ne serait plus jamais la même.

Ils pénétrèrent donc dans l'enceinte du bureau du gynécologue et Lorelai sentit que Luke était terriblement nerveux, il savait pour sûr qu'il allait voir au moins un de ses enfants aujourd'hui et allait apprendre si allait devenir père deux fois plutôt qu'une.

« Madame Gilmore, vous pouvez entrer.

« Bonjour.

« Alors, comment on va aujourd'hui.

« On va très, très bien. Je commence même à montrer un peu, dit-elle en caressant son ventre.

« Ça je vois ça, dit la médecin en souriant. Alors, il y a des effets secondaires à cette grossesse.

« À part mon estomac qui fait des siennes et mes soudaines montées de libido, ce dont je ne me plaindrai pas… et Luke non plus d'ailleurs, tout va pour le mieux.

« Et bien si tout va si bien, allons faire un tour à l'arrière, dit-elle en se levant, suivie par Luke et Lorelai. Vous savez, vous êtes chanceux, vous allez être les premiers à utiliser notre nouvelle technologie.

« C'est vrai?

« On a reçu cette petite merveille, ce matin, 50 000 pour ce machin, mais croyez-moi ç'en vaudra la peine. Bon changez-vous et allongez-vous, je reviendrai quand vous serez prête »

La médecin sortit et Lorelai se mit à se changer pendant que Luke se retournait vers le mur le plus proche sous le regard amusé de Lorelai.

« Luke, tu sais que tu peux me regarder, il n'y a rien ici que tu n'as jamais vu, dit-elle en enleva son chandail et son soutien-gorge.

« Oui, mais habituellement, c'est dans un tout autre contexte que celui-ci … et c'est rare que j'arrive à te regarder nue sans … tu sais?

« Sans élever ton tipi?

« Lorelai! Se découragea-t-il.

« Quoi? J'essaie juste de t'aider à mettre des mots sur tes sentiments. Alors, ton tipi lève réellement pour moi.

« Spécialement maintenant, crois-moi!

« C'est le bureau du médecin qui t'excite, non?

« Plutôt la grossesse.

« Comment la grossesse, je prends du poids, je suis insupportable, ne me dis pas que ça t'allume, car je serai insupportable plus souvent.

« Non, c'est juste, tu es tellement… féminine avec ton corps qui change et tout, c'est très excitant pour un homme.

« C'est très excitant pour la femme aussi, dit-elle ne mettant les mains sur ses épaules, le haut de son corps habillée en jaquette d'hôpital, avant qu'il ne se retourne.

« Ça je le sais, crois-moi »

Sur ce, il l'embrassa gentiment. Pendant que le baiser prenait de l'ampleur, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit et ils se séparèrent instantanément, Luke, très gêné.

« Alors, madame Gilmore, couchez-vous, dit-elle pendant que Lorelai se couchait sur la civière qui était placée à côté de la nouvelle machinerie en découvrant son ventre. Papa, vous pouvez vous asseoir ici si vous voulez. Maintenant madame Gilmore, je vais enduire votre abdomen de gel.

« C'est froid, rigola-t-elle.

« C'est normal. Alors êtes-vous prêts à voir votre bébé.

« Oh, ça oui, alors!

« Et vous papa?

« Plus que jamais, dit Luke en souriant pendant qu'il prenait la main de Lorelai.

« Allons-y ».

Le médecin ouvrit l'appareil et glissa un capteur sur le ventre de Lorelai. Elle fronça les sourcils en s'apercevant que l'écran était resté noir.

« Oh zut! Pourquoi ça fait ça, dont? », se dit la gynécologue

Luke s'inquiéta soudainement d'avoir à attendre encore plus longtemps pour voir son bébé alors qu'elle tentait de jouer avec les boutons de l'appareil. Elle finit par en accrocher un, mais l'image n'apparaissait toujours pas. Toutefois, deux battements réguliers y retentirent. Les yeux de Luke grossirent quand il figura ce qu'il était en train d'entendre et un sourire se traça sur ses lèvres.

« Est-ce que c'est…

« On dirait bien que c'est le battement de cœur, je devrais plutôt dire les battements de cœur, félicitations.

« Luke! ».

Mais Luke ne répondit pas. Il était trop captivé par la régularité des sons. C'étaient ses enfants qu'il entendait présentement. SES ENFANTS! Il respirait au même rythme que les battements de cœur et tranquillement, il se tourna vers Lorelai qui le regardait amoureusement avec des larmes dans les yeux. Pendant que le médecin allait chercher de l'aide chez ses collègues pour savoir comment fonctionnait, Luke n'avait envie que de l'embrasser et de glisser la main sur son ventre même s'il était enduit d'une matière visqueuse et gluante. Alors qu'il était sur le point de le faire, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et les deux médecins se mirent à examiner la machine. Soudainement, un médecin appuya sur une petite touche et l'image apparut sur l'écran.

« J'aurais dû y penser, moi et les nouvelles technologies vous savez »

Elle n'eut pas de réponse. Elle n'eut pas de réponse parce que les deux paires d'yeux étaient rivés vers la machine fixant les mouvements d'un corps qui étaient synchronisés avec un des battements. Elle sourit et regarda un instant Luke qui avec les yeux grands ouverts et sa bouche entrouverte, embrassant la main de sa conjointe sans quitter des yeux la machine. Elle se tourna vers l'écran et se mit à expliquer ce qui s'y trouvait.

« Bon ici, vous voyez, c'est sa tête, son corps, puis vous voyez ici? C'est les bougeons qui deviendront ses bras. Allons voir l'autre, dit-elle en déplaçant le capteur, oh voilà une belle image, vous voyez la tête? » Demanda-t-elle alors que les deux parents hochèrent oui idiotement trop surpassés par les événements.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Lorelai était assise sur son sofa devant la télé ouverte, mais n'y portait pas d'attention du tout. Elle n'y portait pas d'attention, car toute sa concentration était fixée vers les photos qu'ils avaient ramenées de leur rendez-vous chez le médecin. Quand Luke retourna dans le salon avec des réserves de nourriture pour leur soirée cinéma, il sourit en la voyant encore obsédée par ces petits bouts de papier qui étaient devenus leur centre d'attention.

« Tu ne trouves pas que nos enfants sont beaux.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que beau est le mot qu'on cherche étant donné que la seule vue qu'on a eu d'eux est celle d'un pathétique écran télé qu fonctionnait à peine et qu'on peut à peine distinguer leurs têtes du reste!

« Oh ne joue pas au rabat-joie.

« Je ne joue pas au rabat-joie, je fais juste mentionné que ce qu'on a pour vérifier la beauté de nos enfants est un petite photo prise pendant leur échographie. Toutefois, je suis à peu près sûr que nos enfants seront très beaux.

« Comment ça?

« S'ils ont tes yeux, je peux t'assurer qu'ils vont en faire tourner des têtes.

« Oh tu es chou quand tu veux.

« On fait ce qu'on peut. Alors, changea-t-il de sujet, qu'est-ce qu'on est obligé de regarder ce soir?

« Belle entrée en matière.

« Merci, alors qu'est-ce qu'on regarde?

« J'avais le choix, soit on regarde Charlie and the chocolate factory,

« Pas encore!

« Ou on regarde 'Dirty dancing'.

« Dirty Dancing?

« Pourquoi pas?

« Pourquoi?

« Parce que ça me rappelle mon adolescence.

« Heu?

« Il y a cette mère-fille dont la mère est très autoritaire et la bonne petite fille qui tombe pour le mauvais garçon. En plus le film est sorti quand Rory avait à peine 3 ans.

« Mais il y a des tonnes de films qui parlent de grossesse à l'adolescence, pourquoi celui-là?

« Je sais pas, parce que le titre est dirty dancing?

« Euh?

« Et que j'aime tout ce qui a trait à la danse et tout ce qui est 'dirty'?

« Ah, tout reprend son sens!

« Allez fait partir le film ».

Pendant que Luke se leva pour aller mettre la cassette dans le magnétoscope, il vit du coin de l'œil Lorelai ouvrit un restant de met chinois, le sentit pour en vérifier la fraîcheur et prit une cuillère pour commencer à le manger. Luke se tourna pour terminer de préparer le film et quand il se retourna vers Lorelai, il la vit remettre la cuillère dans le bol de crème glacée.

« Dis-moi que tu n'étais pas en train de mettre de la crème glacée dans ton Chop Suey!

« Euh… dit-elle en regardant le fond de son carton. Trop tard?

« Lorelai! Cria-t-il découragé.

« Quoi?

« C'est officiellement dégoûtant!

« Goûte-y avant d'en parler!

« Pas question!

« Je te jure, c'est délicieux!

« Parle pour toi!

« Allez, tu ne peux pas le savoir avant d'y avoir goûté.

« Je n'ai jamais bu de l'huile à moteur, mais je suis à peu près sûr que je n'aimerais pas ça!

« Oh aller, dit-elle en mettant une cuillérée dans sa bouche tout en lui faisant le coup des cheveux. C'est génial.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que je fais ça pour toi! » Abandonna-t-il.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle et elle lui enfourna une bonne cuillérée dans la bouche. Luke ne put la tenir une seconde avant de chercher quelque chose dans laquelle il pourrait la cracher. Quand il trouva enfin, un vieux plat de jujubes, il se dépêcha d'y cracher sa bouchée avant de prendre la première boisson et d'en caler une bonne quantité pour effacer cet affreux goût de la bouche, disons que la crème glacée et le bœuf haché n'étaient pas le meilleur mélange. Quand il eut fini, il regarda la bouteille dans ses mains d'un air écoeuré. Lorelai, amusée, ne sut jamais si cet air avait été causé par son mélange ou le fait qu'il venait de boire la moitié d'une bouteille de coca d'un trait, liquide, qu'il, habituellement, évitait parce que contenait trop de caféine.

« Après, tu te demanderas pourquoi tu vomis si souvent! », dit-il alors que Lorelai échappa un petit rire avant de lui tapoter le genou, puis de partir le film.

En plein milieu du film, Lorelai eut soudainement une question qui lui tournait dans la tête.

« Comment va-t-on annoncer à la ville de notre bonne nouvelle.

« Bonne nouvelle? Demanda Luke fixant l'écran du téléviseur.

« Tu sais, notre double nouvelle!

« Oh ça, je sais pas, on pourrait attendre après le mariage.

« Oh… pour garder les yeux sur le mariage et non les enfants, je comprends.

« Non pas que je ne veuille pas les inclure dans le mariage.

« Mais tu préfères garder l'emphase sur nous. Je comprends ».

Luke resta silencieux. Il se contenta de lui sourire et de lui d'embrasser la tempe avant de retourner son attention vers le film. Quand il fût terminé, aucun des deux ne bougèrent d'un poil pour savoir lequel des deux flancherait le premier.

« Luke?

« Mm?

« Tu n'as jamais remarqué que l'actrice qui jouait la mère de Frances ressemblait étrangement à ma mère?

« Tu trouves? Je n'ai pas remarqué.

« Tu n'as pas remarqué? On dirait des jumelles.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment porté attention à ça.

« En tous cas, lâcha-t-elle pendant que Luke se levait pour rembobiner la cassette. You're the one thing; I can't get enough of, se mit-elle à chanter. So I tell you something,

« This could be love, se mit-il de la partie. Because I've had the time of my life.

« Je te l'ai dit que j'adorais ça quand tu chantais?

« Oui, tu m'as même déjà spécifié, puis démontrer, que ça réveillait ton côté groupie.

« Ah. Je m'en souviens maintenant, tu veux que je te rappelle comment je faisais.

« Just remember, donna-t-il en guise de réponse à chanter avec un sourire en coin.

« You're the one thing, chanta-t-elle en s'approchant de lui.

« I can't enough of.

« So I tell you something, continuait-elle en agrippant sa taille.

« This could be love, chantèrent-ils tous les deux avant de rire à l'unisson.

« Et si tu montais en haut pour profiter de ta dernière nuit dans cette maison en tant que participant volontaire à ce concubinage immoral?

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je ne peux pas coucher à la maison demain soir.

« Parce que demain soir est la veille de notre mariage.

« Et?

« Et le marié ne peut pas voir la mariée avant le mariage et tu le sais.

« Pourquoi c'est moi qui dois partir?

« Tu me verrais vraiment dormir dans ton vieux lit dans ton vieil appart?

« Non mais.

« Il n'y a pas de mais, monsieur le grincheux, c'est la tradition.

« Je déteste les traditions.

« Certaines traditions sont importantes à suivre.

« Je sais, dit-il en souriant et la prenant par la taille. Tu sais que je te taquine, non?

« Je sais, mais j'aime entrer dans ton jeu.

« Je sais, viens, dit-il avant de l'embrasser puis de lui prendre la main, on va aller se coucher ».

Pendant que main dans la main, Luke traînait Lorelai en haut des escaliers, elle remit à chanter. « I've had the time of my life. I never felt this way before. 'Cause I swear, it's the truth. And I own it all to you ».

_À suivre…_

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Devinez quel sera le prochain chapitre!... et désolée pour la chanson, elle joue en boucle dans mon ordinateur depuis six heures … il est une heure du matin et je ne peux m'empêcher de la chanter. Je crois que je vais faire une vidéo demain avec elle, vive la grève!

En passant, c'est réellement Kelly Bishop (Emily) qui jouait dans le film.

Et les paroles en français veulent dire à peu près ça, je les ai traduit pour que ça ait du sens et non mot par mot

Just remember _Souviens-toi_

You the one thing _Tu es cette chose_

I can't get enough of _Dont je ne peux plus me passer_

So I tell you something _Donc je te dirai ceci_

This could be love _Ça pourrait être l'amour_

Because _Parce que_

I've had the time of my life _J'ai vécu les plus beaux moments de ma vie_

I never felt this way before _Je ne me suis jamais sentie comme ça avant_

'Cause I swear it's the truth _Parce que je te le jure, c'est la vérité_

And I own it all to you _Et c'est grâce à toi. _


	29. La veille du grand jour

NA : Ok, si vous fréquentez le forum de onlygilmoregirls, vous avez peut-être déjà vu une des conversations qui se déroule à la fin du chapitre, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la mettre, j'adorais trop cette scène.

**Chapitre 29 : La veille du grand jour**

Lorelai fixait le plafond de sa chambre tentant de calmer les soubresauts de son estomac. Elle avait à peine réussi à dormir cette nuit voyageant de son lit à la salle de bain prise de maux de ventre et de cœur. Elle était terriblement nerveuse et n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle était sur le point de se marier. Elle allait se marier… et pas à n'importe qui, elle allait se marier avec Luke. Luke qui a été plus qu'un amour pour elle pendant tant d'années, Luke qui était l'homme de sa vie et le père de la plupart de ses enfants, Luke qui était un si bon amant, Luke qu'elle aimait à en perdre la tête. Si elle avait à ne choisir qu'un homme à marier dans toute sa vie, ce ne serait personne d'autre que lui.

Ce n'était pas le fait de se marier qui la rendait si nerveuse. Avec toute l'excitation de la grossesse et les rendez-vous chez le médecin, rien n'était prêt, dans sa tête en tous cas. Il y avait tant de chose à faire encore d'ici le lendemain qu'elle n'arrivait plus à dormir. Sa mère allait tellement la gronder! À nouveau, un soubresaut prit d'assaut son estomac et elle n'eut d'autre choix que de retourner à la salle de bain.

Après coup, elle revint pour se coucher dans le lit. Elle se retourna et regarda l'homme qui était à côté d'elle. Il dormait profondément et elle fût soudainement terriblement jalouse de son habileté à se calmer. Il se tourna et mit une main sur son ventre toujours endormi. Elle sourit et elle relaxa; même endormi, Luke était capable de la faire relaxer. Elle finit par s'endormir elle-même. Une fois que Lorelai s'était laissé aller dans un profond sommeil, Luke ouvrit les yeux, content qu'elle réussit enfin à s'endormir.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lorelai était à l'auberge et ne savait plus où donner de la tête, elle paniquait complètement et partout où elle allait, il y avait quelque chose qui la tracassait et la stressait davantage.

« SOOKIE! Cria-t-elle désespérée

« Quoi, quoi, quoi, quoi, quoi, quoi, quoi?

« Il n'y a plus rien qui marche, regarde ces fleurs!

« Elles sont parfaites ces fleurs.

« Non, elles sont pas parfaites, elles sont toutes sauf parfaites. Et où est la hupa? Je me marie demain et la hupa n'est pas là.

« Lorelai, calme-toi.

« Je ne peux pas me calmer, je me marie dans moins de vingt-quatre heures et il n'y a absolument rien de prêt.

« Lorelai!

« Et le repas, dis-moi au moins que la nourriture ou au pire le gâteau est prêt.

« Lorelai, tu paniques.

« Non.

« Lorelai.

« Sookie, est-ce que la nourriture est prête.

« Non!

« Comment non, tu ne peux pas me faire ça!

« Lorelai, la seule raison pour laquelle le repas n'est pas prêt est que tes invités mangeront froid si je le termine tout de suite. Maintenant, calme-toi, dit-elle en la guidant vers une chaise et relaxe et ne pense plus à rien, tout va bien.

« Mais, oh non, oh non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non!

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

« La tente.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a la tente?

« Il y a un trou dans la tente.

« Il n'y a pas de trou dans la tente.

« Oui, il y en a un, regarde, dit-elle en pointant la fenêtre.

« Lorelai, ce n'est pas un trou, c'est une porte! Calme-toi pour l'amour du Ciel, tu vas traumatiser le bébé. Parlant de bébé, il commence beaucoup à paraître, le bébé.

« Oh mon Dieu, le bébé, dit-elle en courant pour monter quatre par quatre les marches de l'escalier de l'auberge.

« LORELAI! Cria Sookie derrière elle. Lorelai revient ici! »

Mais Lorelai ne revint pas, elle courut vers une chambre le de l'auberge et s'enferma à double tour.

« Lorelai, ouvre-moi!

« Non », fut la seule chose que Lorelai dit avant d'ouvrir la porte du placard. Elle en sortit une housse qu'elle déposa délicatement sur le lit. Elle ouvrit la fermeture éclaire et en sortit le contenu. Avec attention, elle décrocha les bretelles du cintre et déboutonna un petit bouton à pression avant d'à nouveau ouvrir la fermeture éclaire de sa robe.

Lorelai soupira, depuis des semaines, elle avait essayé sa robe des milliers de fois et plus régulièrement encore depuis qu'elle savait qu'elle était enceinte. Toutefois avec l'excitation des derniers jours, elle avait oublié de voir si elle lui faisait toujours malgré le poids qu'elle avait gagné. Délicatement, elle se déshabilla et glissa dans sa robe. Toutefois, elle fût complètement incapable de glisser vers le haut sa fermeture éclaire. Elle paniqua. Elle était devenue trop grosse, elle devait aller vite acheter une nouvelle robe de mariée parce que celle-ci ne lui faisait pas et si Luke la voyait dans une robe qui ne lui convenait pas, il ne voudrait pas la mariée.

« SOOKIE! Dit-elle en courant vers la porte. Sookie, je ne suis plus capable de fermer ma fermeture éclaire, ma robe est trop petite! Je ne peux pas me marier sans robe, qu'est-ce que je vais faire?

« Woah, calme-toi et laisse-moi faire », dit-elle en tournant Lorelai pour qu'elle soit dos à elle. Doucement, elle prit la fermeture et la glissa facilement vers le haut pendant que les yeux de Lorelai grandirent!

« Comment t'as fait ça? Oh mon Dieu, tu es une magicienne.

« Lorelai, je ne suis pas une magicienne, as-tu au moins essayé de la fermer? Demanda-t-elle amusée alors que Lorelai baissa les yeux.

« Bien, je n'ai pas été capable de la rejoindre alors, je me suis dit que si je n'étais plus assez souple pour rejoindre le bout de ma fermeture éclaire, je n'étais certainement pas capable de la fermer jusqu'au bout!

« Ah, c'est bien toi ça! Aller, tourne-toi, dit-elle alors que Lorelai se retourna vers elle. Tu es magnifique, Lorelai!

« Vraiment?

« Tu plaisantes, j'espère.

« Luke va toujours vouloir m'épouser?

« La seule raison pour laquelle Luke ne voudrait pas t'épouser c'est qu'il te trouverait trop belle et qu'il se dirait qu'il ne te mériterait pas.

« OH MON DIEU, il faut que je change de robe! Vite, Sookie, aide-moi à me débarrasser de ça!

« Je n'aurais jamais dû plaisanter avec ça, dit-elle en s'approchant de Lorelai. Lorelai, Luke va toujours vouloir t'épouser et tu sais pourquoi?

« Non?

« Parce qu'il est l'homme le plus merveilleux au monde… après Jackson… et qu'il t'aime à la folie et qu'il ne serait pas capable de passer une journée sans toi.

« Tu penses?

« J'en suis certaine.

« Et ma robe, elle n'est pas trop?

« Certainement pas, tu es parfaite, Lorelai, la robe te va à ravir, et elle montre très bien ton ventre. Tu es splendide, Lorelai.

« Merci, Sookie, tu sais que tu es ma meilleure amie.

« Je sais. Aller, lève-toi que je t'admire encore une fois », dit-elle alors que Lorelai se leva et fit un tour sur elle-même pour montrer tous les côtés de sa robe.

À ce moment, on entendit une porte du Dragonfly s'ouvrir et une voix d'homme crier.

« Lorelai? »

À cet instant précis, Lorelai fut prise de panique. LUKE! Il ne pouvait pas la voir comme ça, ça portait malheur de voir la robe de marié avant le mariage! Elle voulait garder la surprise pour lui. Rapidement et d'un air effrayé, Lorelai se mit à faire les cent pas dans la chambre pendant que Luke y dirigeait.

« Oh mon Dieu, Luke, il peut pas me voir avec ma robe, il faut que je me cache… dit-elle avant de se coucher sur le sol pour tenter de se coucher sous le lit.

« Ok, pas de panique! Lorelai, lève-toi. Je vais sortir … et empêcher Luke d'entrer et toi, pendant ce temps-là, tu te grouilles à te changer. C'est clair? » Lorelai hocha rapidement de la tête avant d'ajouter :

« Ne lui dis pas que j'étais en de l'essayer, d'accord?

« Bouche cousue ».

Après s'être entendue, Sookie sortit immédiatement de la chambre et se heurta à Luke. Sookie la ferma à l'instant et s'accota contre celle-ci.

« Luke? Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais, ici?

« Je viens voir Lorelai. Sais-tu où elle est?

« Non, pourquoi?

« Ah bon, j'étais certain qu'elle était ici.

« Elle n'est pas ici.

« Je vois… Que caches-tu derrière cette porte?

« Qui moi?

« Non Dean, bien sûr toi!

« Rien.

« Sookie!

« Je t'assure qu'il n'y ait rien derrière cette porte.

« Je ne te crois pas.

« Si je te le dis! »

À ce moment, on entendit un bruit provenir de l'intérieur de la chambre et Lorelai crier « Ouch! »

« Tu ne sais pas où est Lorelai, alors!

« Je plaide l'aliénation mentale!

« Ça, je n'en doute pas, qu'est-ce que Lorelai fait là-dedans?

« Rien.

« Sookie!

« Rien!

« Sookie! S'il n'y a rien, alors laisse-moi entrer!

« Non.

« Sookie, elle s'est peut-être blessée à l'intérieur, elle ou les… le bébé.

« Elle va bien.

« Comme tu le sais!

« Je le sais, c'est tout. Regarde : Lorelai, tu vas bien? Cria-t-elle à travers la porte.

« On ne peut mieux.

« Tu vois?

« Je ne suis toujours pas persuadé que…

« Ça va, je te dis.

« Alors, laisse-moi entrer, dit-il en tournant la poignée de porte.

« Elleestenrobedemariée », dit-elle rapidement.

« Quoi?

« Elle est en robe de mariée?

« Oh, elle est… Ah ok… bon… d'accord, dit Luke alors que son visage s'éclaircissait visiblement à la pensée de Lorelai en robe de mariée. Je vais… dit-il en pointant la cage d'escalier. Jess est avec moi en bas, on va aller mettre la hupa à sa place dans le jardin.

« Ok, à tantôt ».

Pendant que Luke descendait les escaliers, Sookie souffla une bonne bouffée d'air et accota sa tête contre la porte avant de se retourner pour y frapper.

« Lorelai, tu es décente?

« Je suis décente, répondit-elle avant que Sookie ouvre la porte pour découvrir Lorelai qui raccrochait la robe sur son cintre. Luke est parti?

« Il est dehors avec Jess pour la hupa

« C'est pas grave.

« De quoi tu parles?

« Que tu lui aies dit que j'étais en robe, ce n'est pas grave.

« Comment tu le sais.

« J'ai entendu… et puis ça se voit sur son visage.

« Tu n'es pas fâchée?

« Non, de toute façon, je sais qu'il soupçonne que j'essaie ma robe en cachette, alors…

« Ouff! Tu m'as fait peur. T'as fini?

« Ouais, merci, Sookie, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi.

« Tu aurais probablement couru aller t'acheter une robe de mariée trop grande pour toi.

« Probablement, rit-elle avant de réfléchir un instant... OH MON DIEU!

« Quoi?

« J'ai complètement oublié de confirmer l'heure pour Lane demain.

« Oh non… euh… ok… ne panique pas… je vais m'en occuper, va voir ton fiancé et après tu reviens me voir et je t'interdit de faire quoi que ce soit pour le reste de la journée, c'est clair?

« Oui patron », dit-elle avant de sortir à l'extérieur de l'auberge pour rejoindre son amoureux. Quand elle le trouva enfin, il était en train d'installer la hupa à l'endroit qu'ils avaient choisi avec l'aide de Jess.

« Eh le bel homme.

« Eh, dit Jess souriant en coin comme toujours.

« Je ne parlais pas à toi, mais à l'Apollon qui se tient à côté de toi.

« Salut, dit Luke avant de l'embrasser.

« Oh s'il vous plaît, trouvez-vous une chambre!

« Jaloux, dit Luke avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

« Comme si je pouvais être jaloux, se dit Jess en s'en allant dégoûté. C'est la mère de Rory!

« Comme je vois, il n'a pas changé.

« Oh, il est beaucoup moins pire qu'avant, il a même offert son aide pour venir m'aider.

« C'est vrai?

« Ouais.

« Wow!

« Je sais, c'est ce que j'ai dit aussi, dit-il alors que Lorelai se retourna vers la hupa.

« Je t'ai dit dernièrement combien elle était magnifique?

« Tu parles probablement de ma petite amie? Bien sûr qu'elle me l'a dit, juste avant de m'annoncer qu'elle me détestait à cause qu'elle devenait de plus en plus grosse.

« De un, ne jamais dire à une femme enceinte qu'elle est grosse, tu lui dis qu'elle est de plus en plus enceinte et, de deux, je ne parlais pas de moi, mais de la hupa.

« Non, la hupa n'est pas enceinte!

« LUKE!

« Je sais, merci.

« Je l'adore.

« Je sais.

« Tu as fait ça pour moi.

« … et pour Max.

« Tu brises vraiment l'ambiance, tu sais?

« Je sais, sourit-il avant de la prendre dans ses bras par derrière et de poser les mains sur son ventre. Tu sais combien c'est dur de fabriquer une hupa pour le mariage d'un couple dont tu es amoureux de la mariée?

« Non, je n'ai jamais expérimenté.

« C'est épouvantable, mais je voulais te donner quelque chose de plus utile qu'une machine à crème glacée.

« Je ne te remercierai jamais assez.

« Tu le fais, finalement, c'est moi qui serai en dessous demain… à moins que tu prévois de t'enfuir.

« Tu n'as pas dit ça sérieusement, j'espère!

« Bien sûr que non, tu ne t'enfuirais pas enceinte de deux bébés! Avec un peut-être, mais avec deux, jamais, continuait-il de taquiner.

« Eh! Arrête de…, stoppa-t-elle alors que ses yeux grossirent et qu'un sourire apparut sur son visage.

« Est-ce bien ce que je pense? Chuchota Luke toujours avec ses mains sur le ventre de Lorelai alors qu'elle tentait de trouver un endroit pour y placer les siennes.

« Je crois que… oh! Dit-elle alors qu'elle sentit à nouveau cette sensation dans son ventre.

« OH. MON. DIEU!

« On a un joueur ou une joueuse de soccer là-dedans, c'est certain!

« Tu es sûre qu'ils donnaient un coup de pied?

« Certaine.

« Mais… ça se peut pas… ils sont trop petits.

« Ils ont douze semaines, les jambes sont formées et les bras aussi! Dit-elle alors qu'un autre long coup se fit ressentir.

« Ça pour en avoir, tu peux être sûre qu'ils en ont! Oh mon Dieu, je n'arrive pas à y croire! C'est tellement plus… réel. C'est… palpable.

« Tu es mignon quand tu sors ton vocabulaire.

« Je ne le garde que pour les grandes occasions.

« C'est une grande occasion?

« Oh ça oui! C'est comme si je réalisais maintenant… tu as deux beaux gros bébés qui poussent là-dedans!

« Pourquoi, je n'aime pas la manière dont c'est sorti?

« Désolé.

« C'est pas grave. Je t'aime de toutes façons », dit-elle en tournant sa tête vers lui pour l'embrasser. Mais alors qu'elle était sur le point de lui toucher les lèvres, un son se fit retentir du porche de l'auberge.

« Lorelai! Lane a dit qu'elle… oh… oh… désolée… je ne suis jamais sortie, reprenez où vous étiez ».

Sur ce, Lorelai se mit à rire et embrassa son amoureux. Le baiser prit un peu d'ampleur et Luke commença à caresser le ventre de Lorelai sous son T-shirt. Jess revint avec quelques outils qu'il voulait utiliser pour fixer la hupa à son endroit et fut légèrement dégoûtée par les démonstrations de son oncle et de Lorelai.

« C'est officiel : Prenez-vous une chambre!

« Tu sais, Lorelai, il n'a pas tord.

« Quoi?

« Quoi? Jess fit écho.

« On est à l'auberge… sous-entendit-il.

« Tu sais, Luke, je me demandais si tu ne pouvais pas m'aider à … euh… à … fixer une ampoule dans la suite nuptiale.

« Bien sûr!

« Génial. Suis-moi », dit-elle en lui prenant la main pour l'amener à la suite nuptiale pendant que Jess brassait sa tête pour tenter d'y enlever les images qui venaient d'y apparaître.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

« Ok, le prochain cadeau vient de… Miss Patty ».

Lorelai ne s'était pas amusée comme ça depuis des années. Elle devait l'avouer, miss Patty avait un travail terrible avec son enterrement de vie de fille. Il y avait énormément de boisson, pas pour elle, bien sûr, Sookie avait laissé ses enfants à la maison avec ses parents et étaient présents Babette, Gypsie, Lane, Liz, Lulu, Rory; même Émily avait daignée les joindre.

Lorelai reçut avec bienvenue son cadeau et déballa l'emballage pour laisser découvrir une boîte. Elle l'ouvrit minutieusement pour y découvrir dessous en dentelles. Elle ne fût pas surprise de ne pas être surprise de voir ce que contenait le cadeau de Patty. Elle n'avait toujours qu'une seule chose en tête… et habituellement, cette chose ne se faisait pas seule.

Elle se mit à rire et montra son cadeau aux autres filles qui rirent elles aussi en voyant que leur Patty n'avait bel et bien pas changé. Toutefois, Lorelai remarqua quelque chose d'étrange sur cette pièce de vêtement, elle n'avait pas des dimensions normales. Elle était beaucoup plus grosse que sa taille.

« Tu dois probablement te demander pourquoi c'est si grand?

« Tu lis dans mes pensées.

« Je l'ai pris dans la boutique 'Endevenir'

« La boutique de vêtements pour femmes enceintes?

« Exactement.

« Wow, je ne savais pas qu'il se faisait de la lingerie pour les femmes enceinte. Merci beaucoup, dit-elle en se levant pour prendre Patty dans ses bras. C'est Luke qui sera content.

« J'ai pensé à lui en l'achetant.

« Dis-moi qu'au moins c'était moi qui était avec Luke dans ta tête.

« Au ça, je ne le dirai jamais!

« Ok, ok, alors maintenant, c'est au tour de … »

À ce moment, le téléphone sonna.

« Je prends », cria Lorelai en se dirigeant vers le téléphone. « Allô.

« Eh! Dit la voix d'un homme alors que le visage de Lorelai s'adoucit.

« Salut.

« Alors, la fête, ça va?

« On ne peut mieux, j'ai reçu des tonnes de cadeau que tu vas adorer, dit-elle pendant qu'elle pouvait le voir rougir de l'autre côté de la ligne. Et toi?

« Tu te souviens du bar de striptease dont je t'avais parlé après le mariage de Liz.

« Non!

« Ouais, TJ nous a ramené exactement là.

« NON!

« Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment nous sommes entrés, j'étais certain que nous étions sur une liste noir ou quoique ce soit, mais non, on est rentré sans problème.

« Alors tu es dans un bar de stripteaseuse!

« Crois-moi, je préférerais nettement être ailleurs.

« Ah, ne dis pas ça, vas-y, bois un bon coup et admire ces étudiantes qui se branleront les fesses dans ton visage pour se faire quelques dollars pour se payer du cerveau.

« Je ne veux pas voir les fesses de catins!

« Allez, profites-en parce qu'après demain, ce sera strictement interdit de fréquenter ces endroits sans ma permission que tu devras travailler fort pour l'avoir.

« Oh! Je sais comment obtenir des faveurs de toi.

« Et ça nous donnera l'occasion d'essayer ma nouvelle lingerie!

« Lorelai…

« Quoi?

« Lorelai? Dit quelqu'un derrière Lorelai.

« Mmh?

« Est-ce Luke au téléphone?

« Non, c'est le livreur de pizza.

« Tu parles de lingerie à ton livreur de pizza? Seigneur, je suis contente que Jackson soit maraîcher!

« Lorelai, qu'est-ce qu'on avait dit à propos de Luke ce soir, Luke entendit dire Babette sur un ton sévère.

« C'est juste innocent.

« Rien n'est innocent entre Luke et toi, accentua Rory.

« Ça, c'est vrai, pointa Sookie.

« Luke?

« Oui, je sais. Amuse-toi.

« Merci, je t'aime.

« Moi aussi.

« Tu me manques.

« À moi aussi.

« Ça suffit les mamours, ramène tes fesses ici! Luke entendit gronder Gypsie.

« Il faut que j'y aille.

« Je t'aime. Bye.

« Moi aussi, bye ».

Luke raccrocha le téléphone et se redirigea vers le bar où TJ était en grande discussion philosophique avec Kirk à propos des pour et des contres de l'aggravation des retours à l'enfance des adultes dans la société d'aujourd'hui. Il s'assit et il n'eut pas une seconde pour relaxer qu'une stripteaseuse se dirigea vers lui, recommençant une scène qui avait bizarrement déjà vécue.

« Une petite danse?

« Non… non merci… je ne suis ici que… en fait, je me marie demain… et ma femme… eh bien, sans offenses, a tout ce qui faut pour me … satisfaire… alors… merci de me l'offrir par contre… mais…

« Aller! Tu ne refuseras pas une dernière petite aventure avant de te mettre la corde au cou.

« Jamais, merci quand même.

« Luke! Tu ne refuseras pas un peu de viande fraîche, pas ce soir!

« TJ! Dit-il sur un ton menaçant.

« Luke, il faut que tu prennes en compte quand dans quelques mois… et c'est déjà commencé… Lorelai sera énorme.

« Ses hanches quadrupleront d'amplitude, accentua Kirk.

« Ses fesses deviendront molles et pleines de vergetures, continua Andrew.

« Et ses seins deviendront mous, rétorqua Jess amusé.

« Ne t'y met pas toi aussi.

« Luke, c'est ta dernière chance de pouvoir voir… et peut-être même toucher, une belle femme dure et ferme.

« Lorelai me plaît comme elle est.

« Mais bientôt, elle ne sera plus comme ça!

« TJ!

« Luke, tu ne refuseras pas de donner de l'argent à une pauvre étudiante dans le besoin ».

Luke regarda la jeune fille à peine habillée qui se tenait devant lui et se dit 'Seigneur, elle a l'âge de Rory!' Il se leva, sortit son porte-monnaie et lui présenta une poignée de billet.

« Tiens, écoute, je ne veux pas de danse, fais comme si t'avais dansé et prend l'argent.

« Mais, dit-elle en voulant protester.

« Si tu préfères, tu peux danser pour le pervers qui est assis à côté de moi, dit-il en pointant TJ.

« Merci, je vais me contenter de garder l'argent ». Elle lui sourit et partit pour aller chercher d'autres clients.

« Ah ça, oncle Luke, c'était chevaleresque!

« Laisse faire la chevalerie et tente d'imaginer que si les grands-parents de Rory n'étaient pas aussi friqués, elle serait peut-être en train de travailler ici pour payer Yale!

« Rory ne travaillerait jamais ici.

« Je sais, elle est trop brillante pour se faire avoir dans ces jeux, mais elle aurait pu se trouver ici.

« Bon assez parler des femmes et concentrons-nous sur l'objectif de notre soirée, annonça TJ. Serveuse, tournée pour tous.

« Pas pour moi!

« LUKE! Tu ne feras pas ça avec ça aussi.

« Oncle Luke, je te gage ce que tu veux que tu n'es pas capable de gagner un concours de « cul sec » avec moi.

« Tu crois? » Dit Luke en levant les sourcils.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

« Vous savez, disait miss Patty entre deux hoquets, dans ma vie, j'en ai eu des amants et je vous jure que ce n'est pas qu'une rumeur ce qu'on dit à propos des latins.

« Et que l'expression "Grands pieds, grandes mains, grands...", continuait Babette, est totalement justifiée !

« Je suis d'accord avec ça, dit Lorelai pendant qu'un sourire machiavélique se traçait sur ses lèvres. Luke a des grandes mains.

« Je ne veux pas le savoir! S'opposa Rory

« C'est injuste... dit Gypsie dans son monde, Andrew n'est pas grand, lui ».

Tout le monde se retourna vers Gypsie avec les yeux grands et la gueule ouverte, personne n'était au courant qu'elle aurait pu avoir une relation avec Andrew. Gypsie remarqua bientôt que tous les yeux étaient tournés vers elle et elle rougit aussitôt qu'elle aperçut que son secret était révélé. « Oupps ! ». À ce moment, tout le monde n'eut de choix que de se mettre à rire.

« Richard aussi est grand, et bon, il est capable de le faire durer ça toute la nuit, dit Emily tout aussi saoule que les autres, ne se rendant pas compte de ce qu'elle disait.

« Je ne veux pas le savoir! Cria Lorelai

« Et si on jouait à un jeu, proposa Babette, je vous donne une carte, j'en tire une, celle qui est le plus près de la carte, doit répondre à tous nos questions » Babette passa les cartes à tout le monde, Lorelai reçut le 10 de trèfles. « Bon vous êtes prêtes ? Il s'agit du neuf de trèfle, dit-elle alors que les yeux de Lorelai doublèrent de superficie. Lorelai?

« Euh?

« Aller, dis-nous qui est ton meilleur amant.

« C'est officiel, je ne veux pas entendre, se plaignit Rory avant de se lever et se mettre à faire les cent pas dans le coin de sa maison, les oreilles bouchées chantant "dumdidumdum"

« Je ne peux pas dire ça!

« Au moins, implora Babette, donne-nous ton top 5.

« Comme si j'avais eu plus que 5 amants dans ma vie !

« Lorelai, vas-tu le dire, dit Sookie, je meurs d'envie ici

« Ok, en dernier, c'est ... Alex, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait, pas besoin de se demander pourquoi sa femme l'a laissé.

« Oh! C'était méchant ça! Rit Babette

« Ça reste vrai !

« Le quatrième? Demanda miss Patty très intéressée

« Oh! C'est dur... Je crois que c'est Max.

« Max? disait-elle en souriant.

« Il était trop sérieux, jamais de folies. Et puis, sa poitrine me faisait peur!

« Je me rappelle de l'avoir vu à la plage, assez effrayant!

« Est-ce que c'est fini? Demanda Rory qui faisait toujours les cent pas dans le coin

« Non, on n'est rendu qu'à Max, s'écria Gypsie

« Ewl, tu te rappelles à la plage?

« Crois-moi, se plaignit Lorelai, je l'ai vu de plus près!

« Ok, j'y retourne. Continua Rory, dégoûtée

« Le troisième? Demanda Miss Patty avec un carnet et un crayon à la main

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites Patty? Demanda Liz intriguée

« Je prends des notes.

« Quand Luke va apprendre ça! Se murmura Lorelai

« Je meurs d'envie de savoir qui est le prochain, dit Babette

« Aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître c'est Jason.

« Ewwl, dit tout le monde

« Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu aies couché avec lui, dit Emily

« Sûr, il était bizarre, mais disons qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait au lit.

« C'est ce qui arrive quand on a beaucoup d'expérience, raisonna Sookie

« Ohohoh! C'était bon ça chérie, encouragea Babette

« C'est à la limite d'être dégoutant, s'écria Emily

« Mais, il lui manquait quelque chose, tu sais? La passion.

« C'est ce qui arrive quand on ne s'investie pas amoureusement, dit Patty perdue dans ses pensées

« Exactement, acquiesça Lorelai

« Donc si je comprends bien, dit Babette qui continuait son décompte, il ne reste que deux choix: Chris et Luke.

« Ça va être intéressant, continua Sookie

« Lequel est le meilleur? Demanda Patty, plus prête que jamais à répandre les potins à travers la ville.

« Vous voulez vraiment le savoir?

« Arrête de parler et dis-nous le, cria Lulu découragée.

« Ouais, acquiesça Gypsie

« Grandes mains, grands pieds, grand... », rit Lorelai avec un sourire en coin.

Toutes les femmes se mirent à crier !

« Je m'en doutais, dit Miss Patty, cet homme est …

« Disons qu'il a tout un derrière, termina Babette

« Et tout un devant, dit Lorelai en riant alors que les autres femmes l'imitèrent.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu parles de Luke comme ça, dit Sookie en riant avec les autres.

« Il sera fâché deux ou trois jours et après, on fera la paix, dit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

« Oh c'est un appel pour un COCHON! Cria Miss Patty. Mais là nous avons des détails sur l'équipements, nous en voulons maintenant en savoir plus sur la machine.

« Est-ce que c'est fini maintenant? Demandant Rory en se débouchant les oreilles

« À moins que tu veules entendre parler de la machine de Luke, dit Lane

« OH MON DIEU, dit Rory en retournant dans son coin pendant que les femmes recommencèrent à rire.

« Donc... cette machine, continua Babette

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir? Demanda Lorelai

« La durée, s'intéressa Sookie pendant qu'un sourire très révélateur se traçait sur les lèvres de Lorelai. OH MON DIEU.

« Combien?

« Disons que quand vous entendez des cris à 2 heures du matin ce ne sont pas les loups! Dit-elle alors que les femmes rirent à nouveau.

« Cet homme est une machine! Annonça miss Patty.

« Ça, je ne te le fais pas dire! Confirma Lorelai

« Est-ce que je peux revenir maintenant ? Demanda Rory, tannée de chanter seule dans son coin

« Oui, oui, chérie, dit Lorelai. Miss Patty en connaît assez pour fantasmer pour quatre ans.

« Ne me dis pas que tu as tout raconté, supplia Rory.

« Non, pas tout... mais assez, sourit Lorelai

« Assez pour en rêver jusqu'aux petites heures du matin, confirma Babette alors que les femmes éclatèrent à nouveau.

« Oh ça fait du bien de rire comme ça, pointa Gypsie

« Et toi Gypsie, c'est quoi l'histoire avec Andrew?

Gypsie baissa les yeux mal-à-l'aise, mais avant qu'elle n'eut le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour répondre, un bruit se fit entendre de l'extérieur puis un chant étrange.

« LOOOOOOOOOOOWELAAI, sans toi, le monde est tellement fouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu, LOOOOOOOOOOWELAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI, je t'aime c'est tout ! »

« Oh mon Dieu », dit Lorelai en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre pour y voir les hommes complètement saouls et Luke au devant d'eux qui chantaient à en réveiller les morts.

Elle sortit immédiatement sur le perron de sa maison, suivie de près par le reste de l'assistance pour s'assurer que tout le monde allait bien.

« Ça va ?

« Oui, oui, ça va Lorelai, ne t'en fais pas, j'étais le chauffeur désigné, annonça Kirk.

« Une chance, dit Lorelai en riant devant le paquet d'hommes saouls qui se tenaient devant elle.

« Lowelai ?

« Oui chéri ?

« Je t'ai dit que tu étais supewer belle ?

« Merci.

« Y a pas de quoi… Lowelai ?

« Oui, Luke, dit-elle amusée, Luke saoul était un spectacle que toutes femmes dignes de se nom devait voir dans sa vie.

« Je vais me mawier demain.

« Je sais Luke.

« Ouais, j'vais me mawier et je vais me mawier 'vec toi et on va avoir des beaux enfants, j'les aime mes enfants, dit-il pour prendre le ventre de Lorelai dans ses mains. Je t'aime toi, dit-il au ventre, et je t'aime toi… et je t'aime toi… et je t'aime toi… et je t'aime toi.

« Maman, je crois que Luke vient de te mettre enceinte de quintuplés, dit Rory ignorant comme toutes les autres que Lorelai attendait des jumeaux.

« Et je t'aime toi, dit-il en la regardant avant de l'embrasser.

« Chéri ?

« Oui, répondit Luke en lui souriant idiotement.

« Je t'aime aussi, mais ton haleine pourrait tuer un cheval.

« Oh désolé. J'vais aller m'coucher pawce que demain, j'me mawie et ça powte malheur d'voir la mawiée l'jour de son mawiage, tu te rappelles ?

« Je me rappelle, aller chéri, va te coucher, je vais t'appeler demain pour être sûr que tu te réveilleras.

« Ok, dit-il avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Oh, scuse-moi, j'avais oublié l'haleine.

« C'est pas grave.

« Ok, dit-il en la pointant, j'vais t'voir demain !

« Je l'espère.

« Bye bye, Lowelai !

« Il est adorable, dit Miss Patty, une fois que les hommes retournèrent vers la voiture. Même quand il est saoul, il est adorable.

« Rory, demanda Jess aussi saoul que son oncle.

« Oui ? Dit-elle en se tournant.

« Je t'aime Rory.

« Oh Jess ! Tu es saoul.

« Même quand je suis saoul, je t'aime.

« Jess, soupira Rory.

« Jess, wamène tes fesses ici avant quand j'te botte les fesses, laisse Rowy twanquille.

« Bye Rory ! Dit-il avant de boiter son chemin vers la caravane que Kirk avait loué.

« Ça va aller ? Demanda Lorelai

« Ouais, dit-elle assurée, il ne s'en souviendra pas demain.

« LOWELAI, cria Luke de l'intérieur de la caravane.

« OUI !

« JE T'AAAAAAIIIIIIIME, cria-t-il à nouveau alors que le véhicule commençait sa route.

« Ah ! Dit Lulu, c'est une des plus belles choses que j'aie entendu dans toute ma vie.

« Ouais, confirma Lorelai la voix pleine d'émotion ! C'est la plus belle chose que j'aie entendue ».

_À suivre_…

NA : Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de mettre un Luke saoul dans l'histoire parce qu'un Luke un peu chaud est hilarant, alors imaginez un Luke complètement fini !

NA#2 : La chanson que chantait Luke était « Alyson » du film « Le songe d'une nuit d'Ados », j'ai juste changé un peu les paroles.

NA#3 : Je sais que j'avais promis la scène du mariage pour ce chapitre, mais ça devra attendre au suivant !


	30. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire

(OMG : je n'en reviens pas chapitre 30!)

NA: Les notes d'auteurs sont en bas de page parce qu'elles doivent être lues à la fin.

**Chapitre 30 : Pour le meilleur et pour le PIRE**

_Driiiiiiiiiiing_

« aaaaaaaaawhhhhhhhan »

_Driiiiiiiiiiing_

« Aaaaaaaawhhanahhhan, espèce de … qui c'est qui peut m'appeler à c't heure-là?

_Driiiiiiiiiiiing_

« Ah SVP, pas si fort! Dit-il avant de décrocher le combiné.

« Salut.

« Allô, dit-il alors que Lorelai se mit à rire de l'autre bout du fil.

« Dur lendemain de veille?

« J'ai l'impression de m'être fait frapper sur la tête avec une enclume!

« Ah ha, j'avais peur que ça te fasse ça aussi.

« Quoi?

« Ta cuite! Ce n'était pas beau à voir!

« Comment as-tu su, j'ai de la misère à m'en rappeler moi-même.

« Tu ne te souviens de rien?

« J'ai des vagues souvenirs.

« J'espère au moins que tu te rappelles du moment où tu t'aies mis à gueuler à tue-tête devant chez moi.

« UH?

« Ou du moment où tu as dit quarante fois à mon ventre que tu l'aimais.

« Tu plaisantes, j'espère?

« Ou du moment où tu m'as expliqué à quel point tu étais heureux de te marier avec moi.

« J'ai vraiment gueuler devant ta maison?

« Tu chantais même.

« Je ne te crois pas.

« Ça devait ressembler à : Loooowelai, sans toi le monde est tellement fouuuuu….

« …

« Luke, es-tu toujours là?

« Oui, oui. C'est juste que… je m'en rappelle maintenant… un peu... et je me rappelle aussi de Miss Patty qui se tenait juste en arrière de toi pendant tout ce temps.

« Te rappelles-tu du moment où Jess a confessé son amour à Rory?

« Quoi? Je lui avais dit de … ce petit punk, je vais le…

« Luke, c'est correct, Rory a pris ça avec un grain de sel, ça va bien!

« Lorelai, pourrais-tu parler juste un peu moins fort, SVP!

« Luke, il va falloir que tu t'en remettes, on se marie dans moins de six heures!

« Woah!

« Ça va?

« Euh… je sais pas… euh… Écoute Lorelai, je vais te rappeler quand le plafond au-dessus de moi va avoir arrêté de tourner. D'accord?

« D'accord, dépêche-toi ».

Lorelai raccrocha et moins de trente secondes plus tard, le téléphone sonna.

« Alors les plafonds ont arrêté de tourner?

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles Lorelai?

« Salut maman.

« Lorelai, combien de fois devrais-je te répéter de ne pas répondre de cette manière à des étrangers?

« Maman, je croyais que c'était Luke qui appelait.

« Comment pouvais-tu savoir que c'était lui? Tu es devenue une voyante? Tu lis dans les pensées des gens?

« J'aimerais trop ça, mais c'est moi qui venais de l'appeler et on s'est laissé en se disant qu'il me rappellerait aussitôt qu'il en avait l'occasion.

« Tu l'as appelé?

« Oui.

« Le jour de ton mariage.

« Oui

« Franchement Lorelai! Blama la mère

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal là-dedans?

« Les mariés ne sont pas supposés se parler avant la cérémonie du mariage.

« Non maman, les mariés ne sont pas supposés se VOIR avant la cérémonie du mariage… et on n'utilise pas encore le vidéophone ici alors… en plus, il fallait que je l'appelle.

« Qu'est-ce qui pressait tant pour que tu aies tant besoin de l'appeler?

« Non, mais avec la beuverie que les gars se sont faite hier soir, il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour le réveiller.

« SVP, dis-moi qu'il n'avait pas la gueule de bois!

« Je te le dirais, mais ce serait un mensonge.

« Bon, c'est tout ce qu'il nous fallait, un marié encore saoul de la veille.

« Maman, tu exagères… et j'ai vu Luke avec la gueule de bois, ne t'en fais pas, il s'en remet vite, dans deux heures tout ira comme sur des roulettes.

« Je l'espère, tout va déjà si mal!

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, maman?

« Oh! Eh bien, par où commencer?... je ne le sais pas… euh… peut-être tu n'es pas encore LÀ!

« Maman, je ne me marie que dans cinq heures, dit-elle dans son pyjama rose.

« Justement, tu dois te maquillerette coiffer parce qu'il n'est pas question que tu te coiffes seule!

« Maman, calme-toi, tu es trop stressée!

« Comment ne peux-tu pas être stressée?

« Je le suis, mais à ma façon! En tous cas… Oh maman, je suis désolée, j'ai un appel sur une autre ligne, on se voit dans une heure à l'auberge?

« Ne sois pas en retard, nous le sommes déjà suffisamment!

« Non maman.

« Au revoir, Lorelai.

« Bye maman, dit-elle en soupirant avant d'appuyer sur le bouton d'appel en attente. Allô?

« Eh!

« Eh! Alors cette gueule de bois.

« Elle va mieux, je devrais survivre.

« Pas trop mal à la tête?

« C'est tolérable.

« Alors…

« Alors…

« C'est aujourd'hui le grand jour…

« Ouais.

« Comment tu te sens?

« Légèrement nerveux… toi?

« Pareil… ma mère vient d'appeler.

« Oui?

« Ouais, elle est en train de complètement paniquer… c'est trop drôle.

« Je vois le genre.

« Alors…

« Alors…

« Alors… euh… on se voit plus tard?

« Ouais, je serai celui qui ressemblera à un pingouin.

« Je t'aime.

« Moi aussi ».

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Rory était assise à côté de sa mère qui s'en allait à l'auberge pour se préparer et elle sentait qu'elle était très nerveuse. De son siège de conductrice, elle avait les yeux fixés sur la route pendant que ses mains serraient de plus en plus serrés le volant.

« Fais attention pour le pas avoir de crampes dans les mains.

« Hein?

« Tes mains, je ne crois pas que le volant va rétrécir même si tu le sers très, très fort!

« Oh! Euh… dit-elle en desserrant les mains du volant en ayant l'air toujours aussi crispée.

« Ça va?

« Oui, oui!

« C'est juste… tu m'as l'air nerveuse.

« Je le suis.

« Tu sembles même stressée.

« Je le suis.

« Ça va aller.

« Oui, oui.

« Tu sembles inquiète aussi, tu es sûre que tout va?

« Oui,oui... biennon... bien... je ne sais pas… c'est juste que… j'ai appelé Luke ce matin et notre conversation était… si … bizarre… Comme si on ne savait pas quoi dire à l'autre.

« C'est la nervosité.

« Mais si les choses ne reviennent pas comme elles étaient avant… j'aimais comment les choses étaient avant, elles étaient simples et drôles, mais si nous avons cette conversation bizarre pour le reste de nos vies. Je vais avoir fait la plus grosse gaffe que je n'aurais jamais faite!

« Maman, GARE-TOI!

« Quoi?

« Gare-toi, maintenant.

« Pourquoi? Ça va? Dit-elle en se garant du le bord de la chaussée.

« Moi, très bien, regarde-moi », dit-elle pendant que Lorelai tournait son regard vers sa fille. Son regard était brillant, couvert de larme parce qu'il était trop inquiet.

« Ferme tes yeux, ordonna-t-elle alors que Lorelai exécuta. Imagine que tu te lèves le matin… tu es seule dans ton lit, tu te sers une tasse de café, tu le bois, mais c'est terriblement mauvais. Tu montes à l'étage dans la chambre du bébé, tu lui donnes son boire, tu le changes, tu le prends avec toi et vous allez déjeuner chez Al! À un moment, tu es triste parce que ta vie n'a plus de sens et tu t'en vas chez Luke pour du réconfort… FERMÉ! Luke n'est plus là. Pour le reste de ta vie, tu dois t'occuper du bébé de Luke seule parce que tu as paniqué sur une petite conversation que vous avez eue le matin de votre mariage!

« Oh mon Dieu, je ne peux pas ne pas vivre avec Luke dans ma vie… S'il ne veut pas m'épouser, je vais être finie, je vais devoir élever ses enfants seule… et, en plus vais être tout seule, plus jamais de Luke, plus jamais de sexe avec Luke, plus jamais embrasser Luke, plus jamais tenir Luke dans mes bras, plus jamais agacer Luke, plus jamais de Luke qui parle à mon ventre, plus jamais dire que je l'aime… je ne veux pas, non, je veux Luke… OH MON DIEU… je vais devenir une vieille fille effrayante avec des tonnes de chats et une maison qui tombe en ruine parce que Luke ne sera plus là pour la réparer….

« MAMAN! Calme-toi! Luke ne te quittera pas devant l'autel. Tout va bien aller, vous allez vous marier, vous allez manger du gâteau, vous allez manger et après vous partirez en lune de miel et vous ferez des tonnes de choses dont je ne veux même pas connaître la nature! Tu vas être une femme mariée et enceinte et Luke sera ton mari et vous allez vivre heureux à tout jamais!

« Mais si…

« NON! Ça suffit, maintenant, je prends le contrôle de ce véhicule. Tu n'as plus le droit de parole pour causes de folie passagère. Maintenant, tu vas sortir de la voiture et tu vas prendre ma place sur le siège passager pendant que je vais te reconduire à l'auberge.

« Mais.

« Il n'y a plus de « mais ». Silence et exécution! »

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Malheureusement pour Rory, Sookie et Emily, Lorelai continua de paniquer pendant tout le temps où elle se préparerait. Elle parlait pendant que la maquilleuse lui appliquait du rouge à lèvres, elle bougeait la tête pour regarder partout pendant que la coiffeuse s'occupait de ses cheveux et quand elle se regarda dans le miroir avec les cheveux tirés vers l'arrière dans une chignon serré, elle paniqua de plus bel criant que la fille qu'elle voyait dans le miroir n'était pas elle.

« Calme-toi, implorait Sookie.

« Non, je ne me calmerai pas, il n'est pas question que je me marie avec la tête comme ça, je ressemble à une ballerine, je n'ai jamais été ballerine, j'étais nulle en ballet.

« À mon plus grand damne.

« Maman, s'il te plaît.

« Si tu avais dit ce que tu souhaitais avoir au lieu de déblatérer à propos des fleurs le long de l'allée, tu aurais probablement une tête qui te plaît!

« Maman, n'empire pas les choses.

« Je ne fais que dire que…

« Pourquoi ne demandes-tu pas à la coiffeuse de desserrer un peu tes cheveux? S'interposa Sookie. Je vais m'occuper des fleurs et Emily de ta robe…

« Mais…

« Il n'y a pas de mais Lorelai.

« Mais les fleurs…

« Pas de mais j'ai dit .

« Mais… ah… j'ai besoin d'air!

« Non! Luke va arriver d'un instant à l'autre, tu ne peux pas…», dit Sookie alors que Lorelai se levait pour sortir, paniquant totalement. Elle fit les cent pas dans la chambre pendant qu'elle et Emily courraient derrière elle pour tenter de la calmer. Elle se dirigeait vers la porte pour pouvoir prendre l'air, mais quand elle se retourna vers la sortie, elle frappa de plein fouet son front contre la porte de chambre comme elle l'avait fait un peu plus d'un an plus tôt avant que Luke l'embrasse pour la première fois.

« Ouch!

« Vas-tu te calmer maintenant?

« Mais…

« Fini! PLUS DE MAIS…

« Mais… Oh mon Dieu… est-ce que le prêtre est arrivé … et s'il ne vient pas.

« LORELAI!

« Mais… euh… je… OH mon Dieu, je crois que je vais être malade! Dit-elle en s'assoyant et respirant fortement la main contre son ventre

« Non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, tu ne seras pas malade! Disait-elle pendant que la respiration de Lorelai devenait de plus en plus ardue.

« Je… je… suis plus capable de respirer.

« Tiens, voilà, dit Rory en lui tenant un sac de papier, mets-le contre ta bouche et respire ».

Lorelai respira un moment à l'intérieur du sac. Elle prenait le temps d'inspirer et d'expirer. Après un moment, sa respiration se calma et elle put reprendre son souffle à un rythme plus normal. Dans sa tête, elle avait été certaine de mourir. Son cœur s'était mis à battre vraiment vite et fort contre sa poitrine, son front s'était couvert de sueur et elle était complètement incapable de faire entrer de l'air dans ses poumons. Avec le sac que Rory lui avait remis, elle avait pu enfin recommencer à respirer normalement et son rythme cardiaque avait ralentigrandement.

Sookie détestait voir Lorelai dans un tel état de panique. Elle était sûre que cet état n'allait que s'empirer et que ce serait terriblement mauvais pour le bébé. Elle devait trouver un moyen pour l'aider. Soudainement, une idée lui traversa l'esprit et pendant que la respiration de Lorelai commençait à se calmer, elle sortit de la chambre pour se diriger vers l'escalier.

Quand elle avait vu sa mère se lever ce matin-là, Rory sut immédiatement que tout n'irait pas commesur des roulettes aujourd'hui. Elle paraissait trop nerveuse pour la normale et elle n'arrivait à former une pensée cohérente. Elle avait donc décidé de tout prendre en main et d'amener le nécessaire de premier soin avec elle. Quand Lorelai s'était assise sur le pied du lit, elle s'était dirigée vers elle en lui tendant le sac d'une main et lui caressant le dos de l'autre.

« Maman, dit-elle, calme-toi. Tout va bien aller, je te le promets.

« Merci Rory.

« Ça va mieux?

« Ça va mieux ».

À ce moment, Sookie revint dans la chambre tenant le téléphone sans fil dans sa main, souriante. Elle se dirigea vers Lorelai et lui tendit. Lorelai regarda son amie d'un air surpris et intrigué.

« Il y a quelqu'un qui veut te parler ».

Lorelai leva les sourcils et murmura « C'est qui? », mais Sookie ne dit pas un mot et lui tendit d'un peu plus près le téléphone en souriant. Lorelai, toujours aussi intriguée, prit le téléphone et y répondit prudemment.

« Allô?

« Eh Sookie m'a dit que tu paniquais?

« Luke, tu… tu ne devrais pas appeler… je vais bien aller, tu as trop à t'occuper pour t'en faire pour moi.

« Il n'est pas question que je ne m'en fasse pas, quel mari je ferais si je ne m'occupais pas de ma femme pendant qu'elle fait une crise de panique? Dit-il alors que Lorelai sourit de l'autre côté de la ligne.

« Tu es seul?

« Non, il doit y avoir dix personnes dans mon appartement, je suis certain que c'est contre le code du bâtiment. Comment c'est pour toi?

« C'est pareil ici. J'imagine que ce n'est pas le bon moment pour faire l'amour par téléphone, non?

« Oh, non! Pas d'amour avant le mariage, chérie!

« Mais après, chéri, tu devras devenir mon esclave personnel, et ce, pour l'éternité!

« J'ai terriblement peur.

« Comme ça tu ne me laisseras pas en plan devant l'autel?

« Jamais de la vie! »

À ce moment, ce sentiment de nervosité qui l'habitait se transforma en hâte et elle n'avait plus du tout en vie de paniquer ou de fuir.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Les fleurs étaient parfaites. De la hupa fixée sur un terrain clair derrière l'auberge jusqu'à la sortie de l'auberge elle-même, une route parsemée de lys menait chemin jusqu'à l'autel. De chaque côté de l'allée était placées des dizaines de chaises où tout Star Hollow et une certaine partie de Hartford était assis impatient que la cérémonie commence.

À un moment, le groupe de Lane commença à jouer une douce mélodie, Luke leur avait GÉNÉREUSEMENT demandé de laisser tomber la musique punk, juste pour le moment de la cérémonie. Pendant que la musique envahissait l'ambiance, Luke s'approcha de la hupa suivi de Jess, de Jackson et de Buddy, qui portait l'air d'un père fier de son fils le jour de son mariage. Tranquillement, Emily descendit l'allée, puis ce fut au tour de Sookie qui marcha lentement vers la hupa pendant que son regard restait figé à celui de Jackson. Une fois qu'elle fut arrivée, Richard se dirigea vers Lorelai.

« Prête? Lui demanda son père pendant qu'il lui présentait son coude.

« Prête! » Déclara Lorelai en lui prenant son bras

Lorelai prit une inspiration pendant que Rory partit pour descendre l'allée de l'autel. Avant de partir, elle prit le temps de faire un clin d'œil à sa mère et se tourna vers l'assistance pour avancer vers l'autel.

Elle commença par avancer d'un pas, puis de deux. Pendant que son chemin se faisait vers l'endroit qui lui était assigné, son regard figea un moment avec celui de Luke qui semblait nerveux comme jamais. Elle lui sourit et lui murmura de loin que tout allait bien aller. Quand elle vit Luke faire un subtil signe de tête, elle se permit de faire dévier son regard vers Jess qui semblait avoir perdu la faculté de réfléchir avec cohérence. Timide, elle baissa son regard et finit son chemin en fixant le sol.

La musique changea. La marche nuptiale débuta et Luke retint son souffle pendant qu'il voyait la silhouette de Lorelai apparaître de la porte de l'auberge. Il soupira, les yeux immenses et entrouvrit sa bouche pour être certain de toujours être capable de respirer. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et s'il devait mourir à cet instant précis, il serait l'homme le plus heureux de la Terre ayant comme dernière vision cet ange qui se dirigeait vers lui.

« Oh mon Dieu », ce soupir fut le seul son qui sortit de sa bouche pendant qu'il gardait ses yeux fixés avec ceux de Lorelai. Il ne pouvait regarder ailleurs, il ne pouvait faire autrement que de la regarder. Cette femme, l'amour de sa vie, quis'avançait dans sa robe blanche vers lui, un voile dans ses cheveux attachés souplement derrière sa tête pendant que des mèches frisées tombaient sur son visage. À un moment, elle lui sourit… et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour et il eut soudainement peur de ne plus jamais être capable d'efface ce stupide sourire d'idiot sur son visage.

Lorelai descendait l'allée au bras de son père et des papillons volaient dans son ventre. Luke était tellement beau dans son smoking. Elle devrait se marier plus souvent si ce n'était que pour le voir plus régulièrement dans cet habit. Ses yeux étaient fixés aux siennes et Lorelai ne savait pas si elle devait rire ou pleurer. L'expression que Luke portait sur son visage n'avait pas de prix, mais en même temps, son regard enfermait tellement d'amour! S'il n'y avait pas vu une centaine de personnes qui la fixaient présentement, elle aurait sauté sur lui pour lui faire l'amour juste là sous la hupa. Elle sourit à cette pensée et une larme coulait sur sa joue quand Luke lui répondit en souriant à son tour.

Arrivés à l'autel, son père se tourna vers elle, souleva son voile et déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de tendre sa main vers Luke qui, lui aussi, l'embrassa sur la joue avant de diriger sa bouche vers son oreille.

« Tu es magnifique, lui chuchota-t-il.

« Tu n'es pas mal, toi-même », dit-elle amoureusement.

Main dans la main, ils se dirigèrent sous la hupa où le révérant Skinner débuta la cérémonie. Pendant que le prêtre donnait un sermon sur le sacrement du mariage et la manière dont il a vu la relation entre Luke et Lorelai avait grossie avec le temps, les mariés se jetaient des regards amoureux, mais silencieux toujours main dans la main.

« Un soir, après qu'on ait réparé les cloches de Star Hollow au plus grand damne de toute la communauté, j'ai entendu un bruit provenant de l'église. Intrigué d'y entendre un bruit quelconque à cette heure, je m'y suis rendu pour prendre sur le fait Luke et Lorelai qui, avec leur air coupable, étaient en train de briser les cloches. C'est à ce moment que j'ai moi-même compris que ces deux-là seraient inséparables à tout jamais. Ils étaient des partenaires partout, même dans le crime, même quand des gens se mettaient dans leur chemin, même quand la distance d'ici à Lietchfeild les séparait. C'est à ce moment que j'aie su que je célèbrerais un jour la cérémonie de leur mariage ».

Le révérant Skinner termina son discours et attendit que les potins finirent de voyager dans l'assistance pendant que Lorelai et Luke regardaient le sol en tentant de s'empêcher de rire alors que les souvenirs de cette soirée se déroulaient dans leur tête. C'est ce soir-là que tout avait véritablement commencé, ils le savaient maintenant.

« Luke, Lorelai, regardez-vous s'il vous plaît. Vous avez choisi vous-mêmes d'écrire vos vœux de mariage, Lorelai voudrais-tu, s'il te plaît, dire à Luke ce que tu ressens pour lui.

« Avec plaisir, dit-elle en prenant une bonne inspiration. Luke? Tu le sais, tu es une personne exceptionnelle. Tu es l'homme sur lequel j'ai toujours pu compter et le jour où tu m'as offert une tasse de café pendant que j'avais l'air triste, j'ai su que tu serais toujours là pour moi peu importe ce qui arriverait. Toutefois, à ce moment, j'étais loin de me douter que tu serais cet homme, celui qui serait mon partenaire, mon amant, mon amoureux, le père de mes enfants jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour te prouver combien je t'aime, Luke. Tu es la seule personne qui ne m'a jamais fait sentir comme ça avant et si tu savais combien la vie sans toi n'aurait plus de sens. Tu n'en as aucune idée. Je t'aime Luke.

« Superbe Lorelai », dit-il en jetant un regard vers Luke qui semblait troublé par les mots de Lorelai. Ses yeux pleins de larmes, ce sourire idiot qu'il portait depuis que Lorelai avait descendu l'allée, il s'agissait d'un homme heureux à cet instant et il attendit qu'il se remette un peu de ses émotions pour continuer la cérémonie.

« Luke, es-tu prêt? »

Luke fit un signe de oui de la tête et se tourna vers Lorelai pour la regarder dans les yeux. À ce moment, il oublia tout ce qu'il avait préparé, son discours, ses paroles, il avait même perdu la faculté dans les yeux de cette femme. De leur bleu clair, ils l'hypnotisaient profondément et il dût prendre tout son courage à deux mains pour commencer à parler et ne pas faire un fou de lui-même.

« Lorelai, je ne te mentirais pas si je te disais qu'à toi seule, tu es la personne la plus troublante que j'aie rencontrée. Pendant qu'un jour comme les autres, il y a neuf ans, je servais dans mon restaurant, tu es entrée en coup de vent et tu as littéralement changé ma vie. Depuis cette soirée au Dragonfly, l'an passé, où nous nous sommes embrassés, mon univers s'est complètement bouleversé. Je ne suis plus le même homme Lorelai. Je porte toujours mes flanelles comme avant, mais je les porte parce qu'elles ont ton odeur. Je porte toujours ma casquette de base-ball, mais c'est parce que tu me l'as donné. Je travaille toujours au resto, mais c'est parce que je sais que tu ne peux pas passer une soirée sans que tu n'y fasses un tour. Mais ce que tu as changé le plus chez moi, c'est que de l'homme sans avenir que j'étais, je suis devenu un mari, un père. Il y a présentement deux beaux enfants qui grossissent présentement dans ton ventre… et j'en suis tellement heureux! Lorelai, tu es l'amour de ma vie. Tu es celle pour laquelle la vie vaut d'être vécue, tu es la seule femme que je n'aimerai jamais, tu es la raison pour laquelle, je me lève le matin, tu es celle qui a changé ma vie pour en faire quelque chose de tellement plus heureux, de plus vivant! Je suis heureux aujourd'hui Lorelai et c'est beaucoup grâce à toi, je t'aime tellement ».

Lorelai pleurait à chaudes larmes pendant que Luke lui parlait, jamais pendant tout son discours, ses yeux n'avaient quitté les siens sauf au moment où il parla de leurs enfants. À ce moment, un murmure se fit entendre dans l'assistance et Lorelai entendit même un 'maman?', mais elle n'y porta pas attention, ses yeux restaient fixés à ceux de Luke et se remplissaient de larme au fur et mesure qu'il déclarait son amour pour elle devant toute cette foule.

Luke sourit légèrement et leva sa main pour soulever essuyer les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de son amoureuse, résistant du plus fort qu'il pouvait à l'envie de l'embrasser. Alors qu'il était sur le point de céder à la tentation, le prêtre reprit la parole.

« C'est maintenant le temps de réciter les vœux traditionnels de mariage. Lucas William Danes, voulez-vous prendre cette femme pour légitime épouse de l'aimer et de la chérir, dans la richesse et la pauvreté, dans la santé et la maladie, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare?

« Oui, je le veux, dit-il en souriant alors que Lorelai sourit.

« Lorelai Victoria Gilmore, voulez prendre cet homme pour légitime époux, de l'aimer et de le chérir, dans la richesse et la pauvreté, dans la santé et la maladie, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare?

« Oui, je le veux », dit-elle pendant que Luke sortit un léger soupir de soulagement.

Après l'échange des anneaux, Luke et Lorelai entendirent la phrase qu'ils avaient attendue depuis si longtemps.

« Je vous déclare donc mari et femme, Luke, tu peux embrasser la mariée ».

Luke ne prit pas le temps de se faire prier, il prit Lorelai par la taille et écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ce n'était pas son genre de se montrer en public comme ça, mais il ne pouvait plus attendre. Depuis près d'une heure maintenant, depuis qu'il l'avait vu plus tôt au bout de l'allée, il n'avait voulu que de faire ça.

Lèvres écrasées contre les siennes, elle fût agréablement surprise de l'assaut de Luke. Elle répondit aussitôt au baiser et Luke finit même par introduire sa langue dans sa bouche pendant qu'en arrière plan la foule applaudissait les nouveaux mariés. Luke finit par se retirer et ouvrit les yeux pour voir ceux de Lorelai qui le regardait amoureusement un large sourire sur ses lèvres.

« C'est fini, tu es pris avec moi pour le reste de ta vie!

« Et c'est avec plaisir ».

« Mesdames et messieurs, dit le révérant Skinner, je vous présente monsieur Luke Danes et Lorelai Gilmore-Danes».

_À suivre…_

NA#1 Je ne suis pas prêtre et ça fait environ dix ans que je n'aie pas assisté dans un mariage, dslée pour l'irréalisme, j'ai tout appris en lisant les autres fanfictions!

NA#2 Je ne sais pas si je vais faire la cérémonie… si vous la voulez, faites-le moi savoir.

NA#3 Il reste AU MOINS 2 chapitres (trois si j'ajoute la cérémonie)


	31. Quand Luke tourna sa casquette de bord

NA : Ce chapitre est tout court. Je vais être sincère, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai offert de parler de la cérémonie parce que je n'avais vraiment pas d'idée à propos de celle-ci. C'est donc une histoire toute courte que j'espère que vous allez apprécier.

**Chapitre 31 : Quand Luke tourna sa casquette de bord**

Ils étaient mariés. Enfin! Après tant d'années d'attente, d'amitié, de peine, de jalousie, de tristesse, d'amour caché, d'amour moins caché, d'amour avoué, de joie, d'extase, de colère, de frustration, ils étaient mariés. Bien sûr, l'amitié, la peine, la joie, la tristesse, la colère, la frustration et même la jalousie se vivront toujours, mais il n'y aurait plus d'attente et de l'amour pour toujours.

Luke se tourna vers sa femme toujours en souriant et ne put résister à l'envie de l'embrasser à nouveau. Il la prit alors par la taille et écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes et l'embrassa jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus respirer. Quand le baiser se brisa, ils prirent un moment pour se regarder dans les yeux avant d'aller remercier leurs amis qui les félicitaient.

Lorelai, après ce virevoltant baiser, se tourna vers sa fille et lui sourit de toutes ses dents avant de se diriger vers elle et de la prendre dans ses bras.

« Je l'ai fait, Rory, je l'ai fait, dit-elle enthousiaste.

« Oui maman, tu l'as fait. Tu es une femme mariée maintenant. Tu n'es plus supposée avoir le droit de penser par toi-même et tu pourras terminer ce concubinage immoral dans lequel tu t'es enfoncée depuis quelques semaines.

« Rory, ne sois pas choquée, mais j'ai concubiné bien des années avant aujourd'hui, tu le sais ça?

« Je l'espère, je ne serais pas là aujourd'hui autrement. Alors maman, tu ne m'as pas caché quelque chose?

« Quoi? Dit innocemment la mariée.

« Maman!

« Quoi?

« Les bébés!

« Qu'ont-ils?

« D'abord, ils sont deux. Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit?

« On voulait juste garder le secret pour nous jusqu'à ce qu'on se marie, mais là… notre secret est révélé, je crois, non?

« Maman, je suis tellement contente pour toi! Wow deux bébés!

« Je sais.

« C'est comme dans ton rêve.

« Et si tu savais comme ça me fait peur!

« Peut-être qu'après tout, tu rêvais réellement d'épouser Luke et d'avoir ses jumeaux.

« J'imagine, dit-elle en regardant vers son époux qui serrait la main de Buddy qui le félicitait. Je vais aller voir mon mari maintenant. OH! J'adore le son de ça. Mon mari »

Lorelai donna à Rory une dernière accolade et se dirigea vers son mari.

« Eh! Époux! »

Luke se tourna vers elle et lui sourit à nouveau de toutes ses dents.

« Eh! Épouse! Prête à aller faire la fête?

« Si la fête comporte toi dans des draps de satin, je suis toujours prête!

« Lorelai! Tu vas me faire vivre ce calvaire jusqu'à ma mort, n'est-ce pas?

« Tu parles, dit-elle en lui souriant n'arrivant toujours pas à croire que l'homme devant elle était son mari!

« Alors… on se voit plus tard, Buddy.

« On se voit PEUT-ÊTRE plus tard, Buddy », dit Lorelai alors que Luke rougissait de plus belle.

Main dans la main, ils remontèrent l'allée au bout de laquelle Lorelai tira vers elle son époux pour l'embrasser avec tout ce qu'elle avait devant les yeux attendris de la foule ravie de voir où qu'ils avaient enfin finis ensemble. Après que le baiser se termina, Luke prit la main de Lorelai et la dirigea vers l'auberge où leur était assignée une chambre dans laquelle ils devaient restés en attendant que la réception commence.

Aussitôt arrivés dans la chambre, Luke prit Lorelai et envahit sa bouche de la sienne l'embrassant de plus en plus profondément. Mains caressant les dos, langues se frottant, ils avaient peine à retenir le désir animal qui les avait envahi.

« Je … t'avais… dit… que… tu … étais… magnifique? Dit-il entre les baisers.

« Tu n'es pas mal toi-même, continua Lorelai en une respiration avant de reprendre où ils étaient.

« On… ne … devrait pas!

« Je sais.

« Mais c'est trop dur.

« Je sais.

« J'ai envie de toi.

« Moi aussi.

« On ne peut pas…

« Je sais…

« Tu es tellement belle.

« Merci.

« Je t'aime.

« Moi aussi ».

Ils continuèrent dans cette lignée jusqu'à ce qu'un frappement à la porte les interrompe.

« Es-tu prêt à faire face à l'effrayante foule de Star Hollow?

« Non. Toi?

« Non plus.

« On y va?

« On y va ».

Luke se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre et l'ouvrit pour découvrir Sookie, sourire tracée jusqu'aux oreilles, sourire qui s'élargit à la vue de Luke, la bouche couverte du rouge à lèvres de Lorelai.

« On est prêt à vous accueillir en bas, mais peut-être que vous désirez quelques minutes de plus?

« On arrive dans une minute, rassura Luke en fermant la porte pour se tourner vers Lorelai qui éclata de rire en le voyant. Qu'est-ce qui se passe? »

Lorelai ne dit pas un mot, trop occupée à rire. Elle le prit par le poignet et le mena à la salle de bain où elle y pointa son reflet. Luke sortit un de ses caractéristiques « Oh seigneur! »

Après s'être lavés et préparés pour refaire leur entrée dans la cérémonie, ils sortirent de la chambre pour se diriger à l'extérieur du Dragonfly où plusieurs tables et chaises avaient été disposées afin d'accueillir tous les parents et amis de l'heureux. Au milieu de l'assemblée se tenait une piste de danse au bout de laquelle était placée la table d'honneur qui était presque totalement occupée. Il ne manquait plus que deux personnes.

Lorsqu'il eut le signal que lui envoya Sookie, Zach prit le micro et annonça avec fierté :

« Mesdames et messieurs, je vous présente, monsieur Luke Danes et madame Lorelai Gilmore-Danes »

Alors que l'assemblée entière se leva pour applaudir les nouveaux mariés, ces derniers sortirent à l'extérieur main dans la main serrant des mains et remerciant leurs amis d'être venus. Quand ils purent enfin trouver leur siège, le repas fut servi. Chacun mangeait tranquillement, demandant de temps en temps au couple de se lever pour s'embrasser, ce qu'ils ne se faisaient pas prier pour faire, appréciant la présence de l'autre. Le moment des toasts vint rapidement et ce fut Rory qui se leva en premier pour parler.

« Maman, Luke, si vous saviez comme je suis contente d'être ici aujourd'hui. J'ai longtemps cru que je ne verrais jamais le jour où ma mère se mettrait la corde au cou et je suis terriblement heureuse que ce soit avec Luke que tu le fasses. Tu l'as eu, maman, ton ensemble, ton tout, ce dont tu as rêvé toute ta vie, la famille, un mari, un foyer pour vivre. Je vais te dire une chose, maman, tu le mérites. La manière dont tu m'as élevée et tous les sacrifices que tu as faits pour moi valent cent fois ce que tu reçois aujourd'hui. Luke, tu as été comme un père pour moi toute ma vie. Tu as toujours été là quand maman et moi en avions besoin et si tu savais combien je t'en remercie. Vous êtes les meilleurs, je vous adore et j'espère que vous allez vivre longtemps, car si vous deux ne le faites pas jusqu'à la fin de votre vie, je ne vois pas qui le ferait. Je vous souhaite un gros bonne chance, même si vous n'en avez pas besoin, dans votre mariage et avec le bébé… mais qu'est-ce que je dis-là, avec les bébés qui s'en viennent, il va falloir que je m'habitue à l'idée que je vais être sœur deux fois, pas que j'aie quelque chose contre. Bref, maman, Luke, je vous aime et je vous souhaite le plus heureux des mariages. Un toast aux nouveaux mariés. À Luke et Lorelai.

« À Luke et Lorelai », s'exclama la foule en levant leur verre de champagne et en burent une gorgée, sauf Lorelai qui se contentait de jus de pomme.

La cérémonie continua, chacun son tour se levant pour donner son discours racontant comment Luke et Lorelai s'étaient rencontrés, les aventures rocambolesques qu'ils avaient vécus avant même d'être ensemble.

Richard raconta comment quand Lorelai était petite, il avait dû aller évaluer les assurances d'une quincaillerie de Star Hollow et que Lorelai avait ennuyé un petit garçon à casquette de base-ball pendant des heures avant de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps pour ne pas partir quand ce fût le temps. Luke et Lorelai fixèrent Richard pendant un long moment, étonnés, alors que Lorelai se rappela de cette journée où son père, qui commençait travailler pour un certain Floyd Stiles, l'avait invité à aller passer l'après-midi au travail avec lui. Elle se souvenait du petit garçon qu'elle avait agacé pendant des heures en tentant de le convaincre de porter sa casquette de base-ball à l'envers. C'était beaucoup plus cool comme ça. Elle ne fit que sourire à cette pensée et prit dans la sienne la main de Luke.

Bientôt, on appela le couple vedette sur la piste de danse pour partager leur première danse en tant que mari et femme. Sur la douce musique sur laquelle ils avaient dansé quand Luke avait fait sa demande, ils commencèrent à valser. La main de Luke dans le creux du dos de Lorelai caressait doucement les fibres de sa robe alors qu'il tentait profiter au maximum de chaque instant qui lui était donné. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il l'avait épousé, la femme de ses rêves et qu'il pouvait la tenir dans ses bras l'aimer, lui faire l'amour et élever ses enfants pour le reste de sa vie. Il tourna légèrement sa tête et lui donna un baiser sur la tempe.

Lorelai n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse depuis que Rory soit née. Elle était dans les bras de son mari, sa moitié, son tout, ce qu'elle avait toujours rêvé d'avoir. Elle sentait sa main caresser le creux de son dos et des lèvres sur sa tempe. Elle releva la tête et lui sourit avant de l'embrasser doucement sur ses lèvres, baiser qui dura très longtemps. Quand ils se séparèrent, Luke lui sourit.

« Alors, madame Gilmore-Danes, vous ne m'aviez jamais dit auparavant que vous aviez déjà été faire un tour à la quincaillerie chez William.

« Vous ne me l'avez jamais demandé et de toute façon, je ne m'en souvenais même plus. Je me rappelle juste du petit garçon et de sa fameuse casquette de base-ball qu'il ne voulait absolument pas tourner. Je me demande s'il a fini par la tourner.

« Et moi je me souviens de cette fatigante petite fille qui voulait absolument que je tourne ma casquette de base-ball que je m'obstinais à garder dans le bon sens. C'était comme ça qu'elle devait être.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis?

« Cet ange qui m'a dit que je ne devais pas faire comme les autres me disaient mais plutôt comme moi, je voulais être. Quand elle est partie, j'ai tourné ma casquette, je me suis regardé dans le miroir et j'ai décidé que c'était beaucoup plus cool comme ça.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on se soit rencontré dans ce temps-là… et que ce soit moi qui aie fait changer le bord de ta casquette.

« Tu as changé beaucoup plus que le sens de ma casquette Lorelai… et tu le sais.

« Tu sais que je t'aime?

« Oui, et c'est réciproque.

« Et tu sais que tu seras terriblement chanceux ce soir?

« Je l'espère, on ne vit qu'une fois notre lune de miel… en théorie.

« En théorie », répondit-elle en souriant se rappelant cette discussion sous la chuppa.

Le reste de la cérémonie se passa sans anicroche. Quand il fut assez tard, Luke décida qu'ils avaient assez fêté et qu'ils devaient « aller se coucher » ils dirent au revoir à tout le monde et se dirigèrent vers la suite nuptiale de l'auberge où ils passèrent une des plus belles nuits de leur vie, sachant que plus jamais, les choses n'allaient être comme avant… et c'était une bonne chose.

_À suivre_

NA : Là c'est vrai, il ne reste que deux chapitres : **Histoires d'hiver **et** La lumière dans un jour sombre.**


	32. Histoires d'hiver

NA : Je déteste mon ordinateur parce que j'avais presque quatre pages d'écrites et pour une raison que j'ignore, elles ont disparues et j'ai pleuré! Et puis a brisé et j'ai encore pleuré.

NA#2 : Pas d'offenses pour toutes les Linda de ce monde, ce chapitre n'est pas contre vous.

Chapitre 32 : Histoires d'hiver 

Au retour de leur lune de miel, Luke et Lorelai commencèrent une nouvelle vie en tant que mari et femme. Il s'agissait d'un concept particulièrement nouveaux pour les deux (un peu moins pour Luke, mais il préférait ne pas y penser) mais, dans le fond, rien n'avait réellement changé.

Un autre concept auquel ils devaient s'habitué était la grossesse. Dans une maison maintenant rénovée, Luke s'habituait de plus en plus à l'idée qu'il allait devenir papa et Lorelai s'attardait plus souvent qu'autrement à des magazines de maternité, à la décoration de la chambre des enfants ou aux dangereuses randonnées dans les centres d'achat. Ce que personne ne saura jamais, par contre, était que Luke fouinait lui aussi dans ces livres et magazine pendant que Lorelai travaillait ou était occupée à faire autre chose.

Pourtant, tout n'était pas toujours rose chez les Gilmore-Danes. Même si Luke était enchanté devant la grossesse de sa femme, il l'était moins pendant ses crises et ses sautes d'humeur. Une seconde, il faisait des blagues à propos des « effets bénéfiques » de la grossesse sur son corps, la seconde d'après, il devait consoler une Lorelai en larmes parce qu'elle se trouvait trop grosse.

Il y avait les habitudes alimentaires aussi. Aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître, pendant ses rages hormonales, Lorelai se mettaient à manger n'importe quoi dans la maison, tant que ça ne contienne pas de sucre, de gras ou toute autre substance que Luke avait banni depuis longtemps de son alimentation à son grand bonheur. Toutefois, Luke restait prudent devant les hauts et bas de sa femme, car il lui arrivait aussi de manger des trucs loufoques et pas tout à fait mangeable!

Les mois passèrent et bientôt, les feuilles rougirent et tombèrent des arbres. À Star Hollow la saison touristique la plus forte de l'année commençait et Lorelai devait travailler beaucoup plus fort pour que l'auberge puisse fonctionner à un rythme acceptable. Le restaurant aussi était très bondé, et avec Lane qui était partie en tournée, le couple se voyait de moins en moins souvent et Luke devenait de plus en plus inquiet devant l'état de fatigue avancée de sa femme.

Un soir, il était presque vingt-et-une heure lorsque Lorelai décida qu'il était temps de rentrer chez elle. Ses pieds lui faisaient terriblement mal et le poids des jumeaux de 6 mois dans son ventre y était pour quelque chose. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle mit les pieds dehors, elle sut que cette soirée ne serait pas comme les autres.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Luke était en train de fermer le restaurant se souciant de plus en plus de l'heure qu'il était. Autrefois, ça ne lui aurait pas du tout dérangé de fermer à 21 heures, même qu'il le faisait à tous les soirs, mais maintenant, marié et futur papa de deux enfants, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre du temps avec sa femme comme ça. Alors qu'il était sur le point d'appeler à la maison voir si tout allait bien avec Lorelai, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Luke ne put s'empêcher d'être bête avec ceux qui entraient.

« C'est fermé! Allez-vous me foutre la paix pour que je puisse retourner chez moi.

« Tu parles d'une manière de parler à ta femme!

« Lorelai! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, j'étais sûr que tu étais à la maison. Le médecin te l'a dit, tu dois te reposer, dit-il en courant pratiquement vers elle pour l'amener à s'asseoir.

« Bonjour à toi aussi, et j'imagine que si je te disais que je travaillais jusqu'à il y a 5 minutes, tu me querellerais, non?

« Ouais.

« J'étais à la maison et je m'ennuyais, je voulais voir mon mari, mentit-elle.

« Lorelai, tu travailles trop, tu vas t'épuiser si tu continues. Laisse-moi te ramener à la maison.

« Non.

« NON! Il n'y a pas de non qui tiennent ici, ma chère, je te ramène à la maison, point!

« Non, sent!

« Quoi?

« Sent!

« Sent quoi, dit-il en inspirant.

« La neige.

« Lorelai, ça fait quatre fois que tu sens la neige en une semaine et regarde dehors, rien!

« Je sais, mais je le sens, c'est sûr il va neiger ce soir, dit-elle en le regardant de ses yeux brillants alors que Luke ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.

« Tu veux quelque chose à manger, dit-il toujours en souriant.

« Je ne veux pas te faire recommencer à nettoyer! Dit Lorelai sincère.

« Nettoyer ici ou nettoyer à la maison, c'est la même chose. Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

« De la crème glacée aux cerises.

« Vraiment? Tu as toujours détesté la crème glacée au cerises, tu dis que l'odeur te lève le cœur!

« Je le sais, mais j'en voudrais ce soir et si tu pouvais la saupoudrer de miette de bacon, ce serait encore meilleur.

« Dis-moi que tu me niaise.

« Je ne niaise jamais quand il est question de nourriture.

« Tu es sûre?

« Certaine.

« Une coupe de crème glacée à la cerise avec miettes de bacon pour madame.

« Tu es le meilleur.

« Tu es dégoûtante.

« Merci, dit-elle faussement offusquée, sachant très bien que sa demande était peu traditionnelle.

« Lorelai, tu sais ce que je veux dire.

« Tu veux dire que tu es consciente que mon taux d'hormones me fait délirer? Je sais.

« Tu es folle.

« Merci », dit-elle en lui souriant alors qu'elle se tourna pour regarder la noirceur tomber dans Star Hollow et sourit sachant qu'au même moment l'an prochain, ils seraient quatre à partager leur quotidien, cinq quand Rory serait à la maison. Son sourire s'éclaircit davantage quand elle vit une pluie de flocon de neige s'abattre sur la ville.

« LUKE! Laisse tomber la crème glacée et suis-moi dehors!

« Lorelai, non, il fait un froid de canard dehors… » mais il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que son épouse était déjà à l'extérieur à tournoyer sous ses froids flocons qui tombaient sur sa tête. Il sourit, se dirigea vers la porte prendre son manteau et se dirigea à l'extérieur pour glisser ses mains sur la taille de sa femme. Le menton accoté sur son épaule, respirant fortement la douce odeur du parfum de Lorelai mélangé à l'air de l'extérieur. Si c'était ça l'odeur de la neige, il déménagerait immédiatement en Alaska pour être capable de le sentir pendant toute l'année.

Les flocons devinrent de plus en plus épais et la petite averse s'était transformée en tempête. Toutefois aucun des deux n'avaient bougé de leur position originale. Lorelai était bien enfermée dans les bras de Luke et savourait la chaleur de son corps pendant que Luke essayait de retracer un moment où il avait été plus confortable qu'à cet instant très précis, mais sans succès. Il plaça un doux baiser sur son oreille et lui chuchota :

« Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas eu une tempête comme ça.

« Des années.

« Tu te rappelles, je crois que c'était il y a cinq ans. C'était la première neige comme ça et il y avait ces lunatiques qui refaisaient la fameuse bataille de Star Hollow.

« Tu dois être plus précis, ils font ça à toutes les années.

« Rory n'était pas à la maison et toi, tu étais avec ce gars.

« Ce gars? Fit Lorelai feignant de ne pas savoir de qui il parlait pour forcer Luke à dire son nom.

« Tu sais ce gars de Chilton, le prof de Rory.

« Ah… Max! Dit Lorelai en souriant devant l'évidente jalousie de Luke.

« Max, dit-il avec un brin de dégoût. En tous cas, j'étais à en train de convaincre ces idiots d'au moins prendre un peu de café pour ne pas qu'on ait à récupérer leurs carcasses gelées le lendemain quand je me suis tourné et que j'ai vu ce couple.

« Oupps.

« Ça m'a tellement brisé le cœur de te voir avec un autre homme, en train de l'embrasser, tu ne peux pas savoir.

« Ah! Luke!

« Je t'aimais tellement!

« Tu m'aimais? Ça veut dire que tu ne m'aimes plus? Dit-elle sarcastiquement.

« Non, maintenant que je t'aie marié, je ne ressens plus rien!

« Méchant, dit-elle en lui frappant gentiment le bras.

« Je ne pouvais pas m'imaginer à ce moment qu'un jour je pourrais te tenir dans mes bras et t'embrasser et te faire l'amour. C'était comme inimaginable. C'était impossible. C'était comme un rêve, un fantasme impossible à réaliser.

« Mais maintenant, tu es ici.

« Je sais.

« Et tu me sers dans tes bras.

« Je sais.

« Et tu peux m'embrasser autant que tu veux.

« Je sais ».

Lorelai se tourna, le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa avec passion sur les lèvres. N'importe qui qui aurait été sur la rue à cet instant n'auraient pu faire autrement que de s'arrêter et de contempler l'amour qui était dégagé par ce couple qui s'embrassait sous la neige.

Lorsque le baiser se brisa, Lorelai sentit dans son ventre deux longs coups de pied, coups qui ne fut pas inaperçu par Luke et sourit de toutes ses dents pendant que ses mains se placèrent sur le ventre désormais plus plat de Lorelai. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau et se tinrent dans leurs bras un moment.

« Luke? Chuchota Lorelai.

« Quoi?

« Je t'aime.

« Je t'aime aussi ».

Le silence se fit pendant un moment puis Lorelai reprit la parole :

« Luke?

« Mm?

« J'ai une idée.

« Laquelle?

« Qu'est-ce que tu dirais si je te demandais d'entrer à l'intérieur, de prendre le téléphone, d'appeler César, de lui demander de venir ouvrir demain, qu'on monte dans ton ancien appartement qu'on s'en fuit pour une ou deux journées?

« Tu es sûre, dit-il en jouant dans ses cheveux.

« Je suis sûre, il me semble que ça fait une éternité qu'on n'a pas fait l'amour.

« Une éternité? Ça fait une semaine.

« Justement, dit-elle avant de l'embrasser.

« Aller, on va entrer ». Il embrassa son front et entrèrent dans le resto.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

_Vendredi, 27 janvier 2006_

« Je n'ai jamais été aussi grosse de ma vie, se plaignit Lorelai pendant que sa fille amenait une énorme pizza sur la table-basse pour accompagner la montagne de mal-bouffe qui y était déjà passée

« Dis-toi que c'est une chance qu'il fasse si mauvais et que la grève des professeurs continuent à Yale, on peut se refaire une dernière soirée cinéma avant que tu accouches et tu n'es pas obligée d'aller chez grand-mère.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle veuille que je continue d'assister à ces soirées. Je ne suis pas en état de faire quelconque déplacement. C'est le médecin qu'il l'a dit.

« Comme si je ne t'avais pas vu sautiller partout dans le salon, hier, en écoutant des vieux hits de Roxette! Rit la fille.

« Hey! Ne te moque pas, la grossesse me fait faire des choses que je ne ferais pas en temps normal. Par exemple, danser sur à peu près le pire groupe des années '80.

« Tu avais le Cd, je le sais que tu les aimais.

« Ok, je l'avoue, plaisir coupable, je ne pouvais m'empêcher, mais si mes souvenirs sont bons, tu ne détestais pas Dépêche Mode!

« J'avais quoi? 2 ans? Et puis, leur dernière chanson n'est pas si mauvaise.

« C'est parce qu'elle a été remixée par Linkin Park!

« Et puis après? Peux-tu m'expliquer comment cette conversation a tourné en querelle sur les mauvais groupe des années '80?

« Je n'en ai aucune idée. Où on en était?

« Je le sais pas? Je crois qu'on parlait de grand-mère et de ton incapacité à bouger.

« Eh! Je suis totalement capable de bouger et de me déplacer!

« Ça fait combien de temps que tu as quitter la maison?

« Hier.

« Comment?

« Luke m'a amené au resto?

« Faux! Luke ne te ferait jamais sortir d'ici même s'il avait une arme braquée sur la tempe.

« Ok, c'est vrai, je ne suis pas sortie depuis une semaine, est-ce qu'on peut partir le film maintenant?

« Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as insisté pour qu'on regarde 'Le sixième sens', il n'y a plus grand chose d'intéressant à regarder 'Le sixième sens' une fois que tu sais la fin!

« Je sais, mais les bébés ne l'ont pas vu, eux.

« Tu es folle.

« Non, c'est vrai, les bébés ne l'ont jamais vu.

« Je sais, mais ils ne sont même pas nés!

« Et alors?

« Ils ne naîtront pas encore d'ici trois semaines.

« Au risque de me répéter, et alors?

« Et puis, tu ne crois pas que ça risquerait de les effrayer!

« Comment tu veux qu'ils soient effrayés, ils ne sont même pas nés!

« Ok, ok.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends pour partir le film?

« On n'attend pas Luke?

« Ce serait une idée, il ne l'a pas vu lui.

« Parfait. On attend Luke.

« On attend Luke, confirma Lorelai en regardant sa fille. Alors….

« Alors… Avez-vous décidé des noms pour les bébés?

« William pour le garçon.

« Ah mignon, comme le père de Luke!

« Je le sais, il était tellement content quand je lui ai suggéré ça! Il avait le même air que pendant l'échographie quand la médecin nous a dit qu'on aurait un garçon.

« Luke devait être content.

« Il était aux anges. Je veux dire. Je sais que si nous avions eu deux filles, il aurait été super et il les auraient complètement protégé du monde extérieur jusqu'à un âge inconcevable! Mais un garçon et une fille, tu aurais dû voir le sourire sur son visage, c'était… wow!

« J'aurais aimé être là.

« Chérie, tu ne pouvais pas manquer un examen juste pour ça!

« Je sais, mais j'aurais quand même aimé être là!

« Je sais, dit doucement sa mère.

« Et pour la petite, avez-vous trouvé un nom?

« Non, soupira Lorelai, j'aurais aimé l'appeler Lorelai, mais Luke n'a pas voulu parce qu'apparemment j'ai déjà une fille qui porte ce nom et je ne peux pas donner à deux de mes enfants le même prénom!

« Méchant!

« Je sais.

« Tu n'as pas pensé l'appeler du nom de la mère de Luke?

« La mère de Luke s'appelait Linda.

« Ew!

« Je sais, ça fait trop vieille tante, je ne peux pas l'appeler comme ça.

« Et puis Emily.

« Quoi Emily?

« Tu n'as pas pensé à l'appeler Emily?

« Tu veux rire ou quoi? Tu penses vraiment que j'appellerais ma fille à partir du nom de ma mère?

« Pourquoi pas? On utilise bien le prénom du père de Luke, non?

« C'est différent, Luke et son père devaient être à peu près aussi proches que nous le sommes tous les deux, d'une manière très masculine probablement, mais très proches quand même.

« J'avoue que je vois mal Luke parler vernis à ongles et de maquillage.

« Non, moi non plus, dit une voix masculine de l'entrée de la maison.

« Chéri, c'est toi? Demanda Lorelai.

« Qui d'autres?

« Je ne sais pas, ça aurait pu être mon amant!

« Quel homme voudrait d'une femme qui pèse environ quatre fois son poids habituel, dit-il en riant.

« …, un silence avait envahi la maison.

« Lorelai?

« …, Luke n'entendit toujours rien sauf un petit reniflement.

« Oh non! Lorelai! Je m'excuse, je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer. J'ai juste eu une dure journée. Pardonne-moi, dit Luke en courant vers la femme pour la prendre dans ses bras.

« Je suis grosse!

« Tu es magnifique.

« Maman, tu fais des tas avec un rien. Tu le sais.

« Je ressemble à une baleine.

« Tu es la plus belle femme que je n'aie jamais vu.

« Arrête de mentir, tu viens juste de dire que tu ne voulais plus de moi.

« Je t'agaçais, Lorelai, tu le sais ça. Écoute, ce sont les hormones qui te font faire ça.

« NON, C'EST SURTOUR L'AIR DE CETTE MAISON QUE JE NE PEUX PLUS SENTIR. Maudite tempête, si les routes n'étaient pas bloquées, j'aurais pu sortir… même si c'est pour aller chez mes parents, j'aurais aimé quitter cette maison, se frustra-t-elle. Il faut que je sorte d'ici.

« Oh non, non, non, non, non, non! Tu ne sors pas, Lorelai, tu n'as pas vu le temps qu'il fait dehors, les routes sont bloquées, on ne peut aller nulle part.

« Tu crois que c'est une petite tempête qui va me faire peur! Tu n'as pas encore rencontré Lorelai Gilmore!

« Laisse-moi au moins t'accompagné, supplia Luke.

« Et moi aussi, continua Rory.

« D'accord, d'accord!

« Et on ne prend pas une longue marche, on se rend au gazébo et on revient d'accord?

« OK, est-ce qu'on y va maintenant?

« Oui, oui, dirent Luke et Rory en se levant à l'unisson pour se diriger vers la porte d'entrée.

« Eh! Protesta Lorelai prisonnière de tout son poids dans le fond du sofa. De l'aide!

« Oh désolé, chérie », dit Luke en courant pour l'aider à se lever.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Malgré la quantité phénoménale de flocons qui tombaient sur Star Hollow, la température était tout de même douce et il n'y avait aucun vent. Lorelai avait repris son état naturel et marchait encadrée par Luke qu'elle tenait par la main et Rory qui la tenait par le coude.

« Je peux marcher toute seule, ça fait 37 ans que je marche toute seule.

« On veut simplement éviter que tu tombes Lorelai, c'est tout.

« Je suis tannée de me faire couver!

« Tu veux qu'on te lâche, on va te lâcher, dit Luke en lâchant la main de Lorelai pendant que Rory faisait de même.

« Oh non, maintenant j'ai super froid aux mains, se plaignit Lorelai.

« On te reprend alors.

« Merci »

Il y eu un moment de confortable silence avant que Lorelai ne reprenne la parole.

« C'est magnifique, non?

« Quoi? Demanda Rory.

« La neige… j'adore quand il fait cette température. Tout est si calme si joli. C'est comme si tout… s'interrompit Lorelai en même temps que son pas comme elle l'avait fait si souvent ce soir.

« Si quoi? Continua Rory.

« Oh mon Dieu.

« Quoi? Quoi? Demanda Luke inquiet.

« Je crois que… que… que… je viens de perdre mes eaux…

« QUOI? Dit Luke surpris avant de regarde le très large rond d'eau et de neige fondue aux pieds de Lorelai. OH mon Dieu. Lorelai? On ne perd pas ses eaux comme ça, tu as du avoir quelques contractions, quelque chose!

« Je croyais que c'était une autre fausse alerte!

« LORELAI!

« Désolée!

« Il n'y a pas de désolées qui tiennent. Il n'est pas question que tu marches jusqu'à la maison comme ça. Rory va rester avec toi et je vais aller chercher la Jeep pour t'amener à l'hôpital.

« Luke, non!

« Il n'est pas question que tu marches tout le chemin jusqu'à la maison, ça pourrait tuer les bébés de trop bouger une fois que tu as perdu tes eaux, tu le sais ça.

« Je sais, reviens vite, SVP, je ne veux pas rester ici!

« Je sais, je reviens, dit-il en lui embrassant le front pendant que Rory tentait de trouver un endroit pour la faire asseoir pendant qu'elles attendaient.

« Regarde maman, je vais te faire un siège dans le banc de neige, d'accord?

« Ok, fais tout ce que tu veux, mais dépêche-toi, dit Lorelai en douleur, probablement pendant une contraction.

« Voilà… assieds-toi!… Voilà… Confortable?

« Autant qu'on peut l'être assise dans un banc de neige pendant une tempête en train d'accoucher… Je me sens comme Émilie Bordeleau.

« Émilie Bordeleau n'avait pas de mari qui courrait chercher des secours!

« Elle a quand même accouché dans un banc de neige.

« Dis-toi que tu pourras appeler ta fille Blanche! »

Lorelai sourit soudainement de toutes ses dents.

« Oh non! Maman, c'était une blague, tu ne peux pas appeler ta fille Blanche.

« Pourquoi pas?

« Parce que les autres enfants vont rire d'elle à l'école.

« Bien sûr que non, de toutes façons, son frère va la protéger!

« Maman, tu ne peux pas appeler ta fille Blanche!

« Oui, je peux.

« Non, tu ne peux pas.

« Oui, je peux.

« Non, tu ne… continua-t-elle alors qu'elle se tourna pour voir les phares de la Jeep s'en venir de la maison. Regarde, Luke arrive ».

La Jeep s'en venait effectivement vers eux, mais à une grande vitesse. Elle passa les filles, fit un tête-à-queue et atterrit droit dans une lampadaire.

« LUKE! »

Cria Lorelai affolée en se levant pour courir vers son mari, mais fut retenue par Rory qui gardait en tête que Lorelai ne pouvait bouger.

« Maman! Non, reste assis, je vais voir Luke.

« NON, Rory… Luke… continua Lorelai en larme.

« Assis-toi, je reviens, dit-elle avant de courir vers la Jeep. LUKE! LUKE! »

L'amas de ferrailles qui leur servait autrefois de voiture s'ouvrit rapidement et Luke en sortit visiblement intacte après l'accident. Rory continua sa course vers lui et le prit dans ses bras.

« Luke, ça va aller? T'es pas blessé? Ta tête? Es-tu étourdi? Est-ce que tu saignes?

« Ça va aller? Ta mère, comment elle est?

« Paniquée! … et elle a dans l'idée d'appeler la petite Blanche, dit Rory alors qu'un stupide sourire se traçait à nouveau sur ses lèvres. OH NON, pas toi aussi, pauvre enfant! »

Pendant que Rory disait la dernière phrase, Luke levait son visage pour jeter un œil vers Lorelai et la vit en douleur couchée dans la neige. Il laissa tomber subitement Rory et courut vers sa femme.

« LORELAI!

« LUKE! Cria-t-elle avant de sentir de bras autour d'elle qui la serrait fort. Ça va? T'es pas blessée, pleurait-elle.

« Ça va aller, shhh…., tu vois, je ne suis pas blessé, on ne parlera pas de la Jeep pour l'instant, mais tout va bien.

« J'ai eu tellement peur.

« Je sais, mais penses-tu vraiment que je te quitterais alors que tu es sur le point d'accoucher de jumeaux!

« Ne me quitte pas, SVP.

« Jamais, dit-il avant de l'embrasser.

« Aaaahhhh! Ouch!

« Contraction? Dit-il alors que Lorelai hochait de la tête. Aller respire avec moi, fit Luke en tentant de montrer à Lorelai à souffler.

« Tu es ridicule, rit Lorelai à travers ses larmes.

« Je sais, continua-t-il de respirer jusqu'à ce que la contraction se calme

« Je ne veux pas accoucher dans un banc de neige, pleura-t-elle à nouveau en se couchant dans la neige.

« Je sais chérie, je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

« Mais la Jeep, elle est morte et …

« On y ira en pick-up.

« Mais les routes sont bloquées.

« Je vais m'arranger avec les routes, dit-il en mettant son manteau autour d'elle avant de sortir son téléphone cellulaire et de composer un numéro. TAYLOR? TAYLOR C'EST LUKE… Luke écouta au téléphone et leva les yeux au ciel. OUI JE SUIS OBLIGÉ DE CRIER… CAR IL FAIT TEMPÊTE ET QUE JE SUIS DEHORS AVEC MON TÉLÉPHONE CELLULAIRE… TAYLOR, POSE PAS DE QUESTIONS ET ÉCOUTE… IL FAUT QUE TU ENVOYES UNE GRATTE, UNE DÉBLAYEUSE QUELQUE CHOSE! … PARCE QUE MA FEMME EST EN TRAIN D'ACCOUCHER ET ELLE EST ÉTENDUE DANS UN BANC DE NEIGE ET ELLE PLEURE ET JE NE SAIS PLUS QUOI FAIRE ET JE NE PEUX PAS MÊME LA RAMENER À LA MAISON PARCE QU'ELLE A PERDU SES EAUX ET LES ROUTES SONT ENNEIGÉES! … TAYLOR, TU NE VAS PAS LAISSER MA FEMME ACCOUCHER DANS LA NEIGE COMME ÇA! … LES ROUTES SONT IMPRATICABLES! … VRAIMENT… MERCI… MERCI… JE TE VAUDRAI ÇA! Dit-il en raccrochant le téléphone et se retournant vers sa femme. Taylor va envoyer du secours et les rues vont être déblayée.

« Luke, j'ai peur.

« Moi aussi, j'ai peur ma belle.

« Luke?

« mm?

« Embrasse-moi ».

Luke l'embrassa et ensembles avec Rory, ils attendirent qu'arrivent les secours.

llllllllllllllllllllllll

Il faisait froid et de plus en plus fréquemment Lorelai entrait en contraction. Luke avait de plus en plus peur d'avoir à procéder lui-même à l'accouchement si les secours n'arrivaient pas. Lorelai était gelée et grelottait dans la neige. Elle pleurait de peur et de désespoir devant les secours qui n'arrivaient. Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait était de rester au chaud et d'accoucher dans une chambre d'hôpital avec quelques personnes qui, au moins, sauraient ce qu'elles feraient car, autant elle aimait Luke, autant elle ne se fiait pas sur ses compétences médicales.

Au moment où tous espoirs étaient pratiquement perdus, une sirène se fit entendre puis les camions de la voirie et des voitures de police se précipitèrent vers la famille qui n'avait jamais été aussi heureux d'être entourés de policiers et de secouristes.

Les policiers aidèrent Luke à lever sa femme et l'embarqua sur le siège arrière pendant que Rory montait à bord d'une autre voiture. Pendant que Lorelai eut une autre contraction, maintenant au chaud dans la voiture, la sirène se fit entendre et, précédée du camion de la voirie qui leur faisait un passage dans les décimètres de neige maintenant accumulée, ils partirent en direction de l'hôpital.

« Luke, ça fait mal, pleurait Lorelai.

« Je le sais, ma belle, mais ne t'en fais pas, tu vas aller mieux vite.

« Comment tu le sais?

« Je le sais, c'est tout.

« Luke? Dit Lorelai une fois la contraction calmée.

« Mm.

« Merci d'être là, c'est la première fois que je fais ça avec quelqu'un.

« Je ne raterais pas ça pour tout l'or du monde, dit-il avant d'embrasser sa tempe.

« Luke?

« Mm.

« Merci.

« Tu me l'as déjà dit ça.

« Je veux dire pour ce que tu as fait tantôt avec Taylor.

« Ouais, eh bien, c'est la première fois que je suis heureux d'un service que Taylor m'ait rendu.

« Est-ce qu'on le nomme parrain alors?

« JAMAIS!

« Mais il nous manque un parrain, tu le sais ça.

« Jamais, dans toute ma vie, je n'accepterai que Taylor Doose soit le parrain de mon fils.

« Ok, ok, on règlera ce problème plus tard ».

lllllllllllllllllllll

Quelques heures plus tard à l'hôpital 

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHH!

« Ça va aller chérie, tu fais ça merveilleusement bien.

« Ta gueule Butch! Ouche!

Respire, Lorelai, respire

J'aimerais bien t'y voir espèce de fils de…

Vas-y maman

Lorelai… SVP, respire

C'est de ta faute si je suis comme ça

Je sais, désolé, respire maintenant.

Comment tu veux que je respire, j'ai deux tonnes de bébé qui me pousse dans l'estomac… aghhh.

C'est presque terminé, Lorelai, continue respire.

Ah… »

La contraction cessa et elle se coucha épuisée contre le dos du lit. Luke embrassa le dos de sa main et la regarda dans les yeux. Elle pleurait comme un bébé. Elle était exténuée.

« Oh Lorelai, ma belle, tu es géniale, tu dois continuer, lâche pas.

« Je veux une épidurale.

« Il est un peu tard pour ça.

« Je m'en fous, ça fait trop mal, j'en veux une.

« On ne peut pas, maman

« Je te déteste

« Je sais, moi je t'adore.

« Je t'aime aussi ».

Luke l'embrassa légèrement sur le front lorsqu'une autre contraction vint. Elle eut un réflexe, sa main se leva rapidement et frappa Luke directement sur la mâchoire.

« Outch!

« Ahh…

« Lorelai, aller, suis-moi, dis Luke en lui démontrant comment respirer.

« Arrête, tu es ridicule.

« C'est comme ça que je me sens.

« Ah… son visage continuait de se tordre de douleur.

« Ok, Lorelai, c'est le temps de pousser, vas-y, dis le médecin.

« Ah…

« Aller Lorelai pousse.

« HI…

« Continue maman.

« Je vois sa tête.

« Aller pousse.

« HIIIIIIIIIII…

« Une petite dernière, aller Lorelai

« Arghhghhhhhhhhh…

« Bien.

« Ah.

« Wow, dit finalement Luke.

« Félicitations Lorelai, c'est une magnifique fille, dis le médecin alors que le bébé commençait à pleurer.

« Wow, dit Luke à nouveau

« Bravo maman ».

À ce moment, le cœur de Luke s'arrêta de battre, là dans les bras du médecin se tenait… sa fille.

Le médecin tendit le bébé qui pleurait vers Lorelai qui la prit dans ses bras. Son visage s'éclaira aussitôt. Lorelai souriait assez pour éclairer New York alors que Luke la regarda stupéfait. Comment un tel miracle pouvait-il arriver?

« Bonjour ma belle

« Wow

« Elle… elle… elle est magnifique.

« Elle est parfaite, dit Luke

« Oui, elle est parfaite, dit Lorelai en me souriant.

« Je… je… wow… je t'aime tellement.

« Je t'aime aussi, dit-elle alors que je m'abaissai pour l'embrasser. Veux-tu prendre ta fille?

« Euhm… Non… euh… Ça va aller.

« LUKE!

« Nonn… garde-la, elle a l'air bien dans tes bras.

« Je suis sûre qu'elle sera bien dans les tiens aussi.

« On ne dérangera pas cet ange!

« Luuuuuke!

« J'ai peur ok?

« Elle n'a que trois minutes!

« Justement.

« Tu as peur d'un bébé de trois minutes!

« Non, j'ai pas peur d'un bébé de trois minutes, j'ai peur de **tenir** un bébé de trois minutes.

« Voyons Luke, ça n'a pas de sens!

« J'ai peur de l'échapper, de lui faire mal.

« Voyons Luke, c'est la même chose que dans les cours. L'important est de toujours soutenir sa tête et le reste ira tout seul.

« Tu es sûre?

« Certaine, aller! Arrête de faire l'enfant et vient tenir la tienne ».

Luke se tourna vers sa femme et sa fille et la prit avec précaution dans ses bras. Un sentiment inconnu jusqu'à ce moment l'envahit. Tout ce qu'il avait vécu ces dernières heures, cette dernière année, toute la douleur qu'il avait ressenti à voir Lorelai souffrir, pleurer, même sortir avec d'autres gars étaient oublié, il n'y avait qu'une chose dans le monde, sa fille. Il sourit comme un idiot alors que des larmes montaient à ses yeux. Il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure et le bébé ouvrit les yeux pour le regarder pendant que ce qui semblait être un sourire se traçait sur ses lèvres.

« Salut Blanche, je suis ton papa et je t'aime beaucoup et maman aussi t'aime beaucoup et ta grande sœur aussi et probablement ton petit frère quand il va décider de se pointer le nez.

« Tu as vu Rory, comme il est adorable!

« Ne vous moquez pas!

« Luke, il n'y a rien à se moquer là-dedans. Tu es adorable. Et comment as-tu su que je voulais l'appeler Blanche?

« Rory me l'a dit.

« Mais Rory déteste le nom.

« … je tentais de le convaincre de te convaincre de ne pas le prendre, mais à la voir… elle est une Blanche, il n'y a pas de doutes.

« Tu crois?

« J'en suis sûre.

« Parfait, dit Lorelai en se tournant vers Luke.

« Parfait, répondit-il en souriant alors que le visage de Lorelai se transformait. Ça recommence », demanda-t-il à sa femme qui hocha la tête pendant que le médecin et les infirmières de ruèrent vers elle.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

« AHHH!

« Respire Lorelai!

« Que crois-tu que j'essaye de faire idiot?

« Continue, ça va super bien, je t'aime.

« Je te jure, mon homme, quand on revient à la maison, tu vas coucher sur le sofa

« Continue Lorelai, respire.

« Tu ne me toucheras plus jamaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiis

« Une dernière poussée Lorelai, dit le médecin.

« AAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRWWWWW!

« Voilà le petit gars, dit-il alors que le bébé commença à pleurer… C'est un joli garçon, en parfaite santé, continua-t-il alors qu'il plaçait le bébé toujours gluant dans les bras de Lorelai…

« On a un fils, Luke ».

À ce moment, Luke ne se donnait même plus la peine de camoufler ses larmes.

« On a un fils, confirma-t-il avant de l'embrasser. Je t'ai dit que je t'aimais aujourd'hui?

« Une fois de plus ne serait pas de trop.

« Je t'aime Lorelai… et je t'aime aussi bébé William, dit-il en embrassant son front.

« Tu veux prendre ton fils?

« Avec joie, dit-il en souriant en prenant son bébé pendant que l'infirmière remis Blanche dans les bras de sa mère pour son premier boire.

« C'est trop mignon, dit Rory.

« Quoi, le bébé qui suce mon sein? Demanda Lorelai intriguée.

« Non ça c'est un peu dégueulasse. Je voulais dire la belle photo de famille que vous faites ».

Les deux adultes sourirent à pleines dents quand ils se rendirent compte que Rory avait raison.

« C'est vrai, non, dit Lorelai.

« C'est très vrai », confirma Rory.

Trop tôt, l'infirmière prit William et Blanche pour se faire laver et pour les laisser dormir. Luke et Rory firent de même. Aussitôt sortie de la chambre, Rory décida de se mettre sur le téléphone pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle à ses grands parents et à Sookie alors que Luke se plaça devant une vitrine d'où il pouvait admirer ses enfants.

À suivre…

NA#3: Écrire Lorelai en train d'accoucher est vraiment drôle, lol


	33. Être heureux

NA : Je le sais, je le sais, j'avais dit que celui-ci serait le dernier chapitre, mais j'ai eu un super flash alors ça va attendre au suivant.

* * *

**Chapitre 33 : Être heureux**

_Point de vue de Luke_

_Très tôt le matin, le samedi 28 janvier 2006_

Je marchais vers la cafétéria de l'hôpital pour trouver du café pour Lorelai. J'essayais, dans mon esprit, d'imaginer de visage de Lorelai quand elle se fera réveiller par l'odeur qui lui chatouillera le nez. Ça faisait tout de même neuf très longs mois qu'elle n'en avait pas bu et ce serait une belle récompense de lui donner ce liquide qu'elle a tant vénéré dans sa vie. Je venais de payer ce fameux café quand j'entendis une femme que je connaissais très bien me parler derrière moi.

« Depuis quand bois-tu du café?

« Rachel! Dis-je, j'étais très surpris de la voir, mais j'étais très content aussi.

« Luke! Dit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras. Comment ça va?

« Très bien, on ne peut mieux même, dis-je en tentant d'effacer le stupide sourire qui envahissait mon visage depuis une heure cette nuit.

« Wow! Tu AS L'AIR bien.

« Merci, toi, ça va? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Demandais-je un peu inquiet

« Je vais très bien. Mon beau-père en devenir s'est cassé une jambe hier en tentant de descendre le Mont Southington en ski.

« Beau-père en devenir?

« Oh! Je suis fiancée.

« Vraiment? Wow! Félicitations, je suis tellement content pour toi, dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras. Alors vous étiez au mont Southington? J'ai appris que c'était génial ces temps-ci!

« Ouais, mais avec la tempête d'hier, il fallait être complètement fou pour skier dans des conditions comme ça. Disons que le beau-père n'écoute pas vraiment quand on a des conseils à lui donner, spécialement en ce qui concerne sa santé physique.

« Ça me fait penser à quelqu'un, dis-je en riant.

« Eh! Je suis casse-cou, mais jamais à ce point. Bon! Assez parlé du beau-père, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Tu as l'air particulièrement bien pour quelqu'un qui, à chaque fois qu'il entre dans les hôpitaux, perd toutes ses couleurs et a l'air plus malade que les mourants.

« Ça dépend, l'aile de la maternité est beaucoup moins pire que les autres.

« La maternité? En quel honneur tu fréquentes l'aile de la maternité?

« Lorelai a accouché cette nuit, dis-je avec mon sourire d'idiot qui s'élargissait de plus en plus

« Vraiment! Wow! Tu lui transmettras mes félicitations… Attend un peu… Oh mon DIEU! Dit-elle avant de lui prendre la main gauche… tu es marié?

« Pour la deuxième fois.

« La deuxième fois? Tu t'es marié avant!

« Une avocate!

« Tu plaisantes!

« Malheureusement pas.

« Wow.

« Le seul avantage à marier une avocate est que le divorce se fait plus vite quand c'est le temps.

« Ah… et maintenant?

« Bien, continuais-je avec un sourire presque gêné.

« Oh mon Dieu, je n'arrive pas à y croire… Alors… ça veut dire que tu es papa!

« Depuis 3 heures maintenant!

« Haha, je n'aurais jamais cru t'entendre dire ça. Luke Danes, le macho, l'ermite, le solitaire de Star Hollow, papa!

« J'ai de la difficulté à y croire moi-même, dis-je toujours avec mon sourire idiot.

« Regarde-toi, je ne crois pas avoir jamais vu tes dents pendant une aussi longue période depuis que tu as gagné ta course au secondaire!

« Quelle comparaison! Dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Alors…

« Alors?

« Une fille, un garçon?

« Les deux!

« Quoi? Tu veux dire qu'il est…

« NON! Non.

« Ça veut dire que… OH MON DIEU, des jumeaux! »

Mon sourire d'idiot ne put que s'ouvrir un peu plus grand à la mention de mes enfants.

« Wow, Luke, dit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras. C'est génial, je veux dire, regarde-toi, tu es heureux!

« Je pense que je le suis », répondis-je avec un sourire en coin.

* * *

Quand je suis entré dans la chambre et je me suis aperçu que Lorelai dormait toujours aussi profondément. Dieu qu'elle était belle. Elle était souriante et une mèche de ses cheveux tombait sur son front. Je m'approchai du lit, je posai le café sur la table de chevet et je me couchai à côté d'elle. J'ai repris les événements de la soirée d'hier dans ma tête. Quelle soirée, avec la tempête l'accident et l'accouchement! J'ai de la difficulté à croire que je sois là présentement, dans le lit de ma femme alors que nos deux enfants sont couchés dans la nurserie de la salle voisine. 

Mes enfants. Il s'agit d'une pensée à laquelle je devrai m'habituer. C'est fou, je ne me sens plus pareil, c'est comme si… wow! Ma vie vient de changer de sens! C'est sûr!

* * *

« Luke?…. Luuuuuke! Chuchotait-on dans mon oreille alors que je me réveillai en sursaut. 

« SEIGNEUR!

« Luke c'est juste moi, dit Lorelai en passant sa main dans mes cheveux.

« Eh! tu es levée!

« D'après toi?

« Ça fait longtemps que tu es réveillée?

« Dix secondes et quart!

« Désolé, voulais-tu dormir plus longtemps? Je peux aller dormir sur la chaise.

« Quoi? NON! Jamais, je suis trop bien quand tu es là, même si je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit légal.

« Il est quelle heure?

« Ça c'est à toi de me le dire, ils m'ont enlevé ma montre tantôt, dit-elle alors que je regardai ma montre.

« Il est quatre heures et demie. C'est bientôt l'heure du boire.

« Pourquoi ce que tu viens de me dire vient de soudainement me donner le goût de me lever?

« Je ne sais pas, dis-je en souriant. Veux-tu que je demande à une infirmière de venir te les porter?

« Tu as juste à dire que je suis levée, ils sauront quoi faire, dit-elle avant que je me lève et que je l'embrasse pour la première fois ce matin.

« Salut, dis-je en éloignant mes lèvres des siennes.

« Salut », répondit-elle en souriant en me regardant partir pour le salon des infirmières où je les avertis que Lorelai était levée. Quelques minutes plus tard, les bébés furent apportés dans la chambre pour que Lorelai puisse leur donner le sein. Bizarrement, j'étais fascinée devant ce phénomène. Cette pratique qui m'avait répugnée pour la plus grade partie de ma vie était soudainement devenue quelque chose de terriblement intéressant. Pendant que Lorelai nourrissait Blanche, je pris William dans mes bras pour le bercer.

« Tu sais, ils auront besoin d'un deuxième prénom, dis-je.

« Je sais, j'ai essayé d'y penser toute la nuit.

« Tu ne seras peut-être pas d'accord avec ce que je vais proposer, mais je crois qu'on devrai donner Emily à Blanche.

« Quoi?

« Blanche Emily Danes, qu'est-ce que t'en penses?

« C'est bizarre. Pourquoi je donnerais le nom de ma mère à mon enfant?

« Parce que William porte le nom de mon père.

« Ce n'est pas pareil et tu le sais.

« Je sais, mais ta mère serait réellement heureuse que sa petite-fille porte son nom.

« Je sais, mais j'aurais préféré lui donner Lorelai comme deuxième prénom.

« Tu ne trouves pas que ça fait beaucoup de Lorelai?

« Ouais, peut-être… je sais pas… qu'est-ce que t'en penses?

« Je pense que Blanche Emily est très joli, argumentai-je en admirant ma fille qui se nourrissait au sein de sa mère.

« Ok, sourit-elle. Et pour William?

« Si on y allait pour un duo?

« Un duo?

« Emily et Richard? Ces deux noms semblent inséparables depuis que je les ai entendu pour la première fois.

« Tu crois? William Richard?

« Ça sonne bien, tu ne trouves pas?

« C'est vrai que ça fait… distingué!

« Et qu'est-ce que tu en penses, demandai-je au bébé dans mes bras, William Richard? Tu trouves que ça fait un beau nom? Je le sais, ça fait vieux, mais on va t'appeler Will. Aimes-tu Will.

« J'aime Will, dit Lorelai avant que son expression change.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? M'inquiétai-je

« Rien. C'est juste… tu es adorable.

« Nah… je ne suis pas adorable.

« Si tu l'es.

« Non, je ne le suis pas.

« Si tu l'est.

« Non.

« Si.

« Non.

« Si.

« Lorel….. »

Au moment où j'étais sur le point de perdre patience, la porte s'ouvrit et Rory accompagnée de Sookie et Jackson entrèrent dans la chambre.

« Sauvé par la cloche, ris-je.

« Sookie, s'écria Lorelai. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Il n'est que cinq heures du matin!

« Je sais, mais aussitôt que Rory m'a appelé, je n'ai plus été capable de tenir en place. Alors nous sommes venus te visiter. Ça ne te dérange pas du moins?

« Du tout, dit-elle alors que je me levai pour changer tendre William à Lorelai pour son boire pendant que Jackson se tournai pour ne pas voir les seins de Lorelai.

« Alors, gloussa Sookie. Qui est cet ange?

« Ça, ici, c'est William, dit Lorelai alors que le bébé commençait sa tété.

« Tu ne veux pas qu'on revienne plus tard, demanda Jackson. Par exemple, quand tu ne seras plus nue!

« Oh, est-ce que ça vous dérange?

« Non, nooooon, dit Sookie en gloussant toujours au bébé.

« Si ça ne vous dérange pas, je vais attendre à l'extérieur, dit Jackson.

« Je te suis », dis-je en me levant avec Blanche à qui je tentais de lui faire son rot sur mon épaule.

« Alors, demanda Jackson en se dirigeant vers les sièges de la salle d'attente, la paternité?

« Ce n'est pas ce à quoi je m'attendais.

« Ça te brise juste dans les tripes, non?

« On peut dire ça comme ça!

« Quand Davey est né, continuait Jackson. Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'une telle chose pouvait se passer, j'étais tellement … je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, un peu plus de deux ans plus tard, je n'arrive toujours pas à l'expliquer.

« Je comprends exactement ce que tu veux dire », dis-je en regardant Blanche qui avait enfin digéré son repas.

Oui, je comprenais exactement ce que Jackson voulait dire. Ce sentiment pratiquement inexplicable d'un amour paternel si fort me torturait pratiquement par l'inquiétude qu'il soulevait en moi. J'étais inquiet pour les bébés, pour Lorelai, qu'ils aillent bien, qu'on ne les trompe pas avec un autre bébé et qu'ils ne se fassent pas ramener à la maison par une autre famille. J'étais inquiet qu'ils tombent malade, que ça leur prenne trop de temps pour faire leur rot, qu'ils refusent de manger, qu'ils soient trop petits, qu'ils en grandissent pas en santé ou qu'ils soient malheureux.

En même temps, je ressentais un si grand amour pour ces petits êtres qu'il m'était pratiquement impossible de les quitter des yeux pendant qu'ils étaient dans la même pièce que moi. Comment des choses aussi petites pouvaient me tourner les organes à ce point? J'étais tellement fier de ces bébés que je n'arrivais pas à arrêter de sourire. C'était comme s'ils étaient entrés dans ma chair et s'étaient creusé une petite place dans mon cœur juste à côté de mon amour pour Lorelai.

Pendant que Jackson continuait son long monologue sur ses bébés, j'avais perdu ma concentration et m'étais pris à rêver aux bébés quand ils seraient plus vieux. Bientôt, Sookie sortit de la chambre et m'annonça que Lorelai s'était endormie. Je m'inquiétai à savoir si elle allait bien, si William avait bien fini son boire. Je dis « au revoir » à mes amis et retournai dans ma chambre où Lorelai était couchée dos à moi, William endormi dans sa couchette.

Je déposai Blanche, elle aussi maintenant endormie, dans sa propre couchette à côté de celle de son frère et m'approchai de Lorelai pour lui déposer un baiser sur la joue. Je la sentis bouger ses bras et bientôt me caresser la joue de sa main gauche.

« Tu ne dors pas? Demandai-je.

« Non, je voulais juste un peu de paix, répondit-elle.

« Aimes-tu mieux que je te laisse seule pour te reposer?

« Non, reste, SVP!

« Tu es sûre?

« Je ne suis même pas fatiguée, affirma-t-elle en se redressant dans son lit. Autant j'aime beaucoup Sookie, autant j'aurais aimé mieux qu'elle termine sa nuit avant de venir ici.

« Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, dis-je en pensant effectivement que la venue du couple Belleville était un peu inopportune étant donnée l'heure qu'il était. Veux-tu du café, continuai-je, j'ai été en chercher plus tôt à la cafétéria. Quoique maintenant, il doit être froid.

« Je m'en fiche qu'il soit froid, dit-elle en souriant, tant que je puisse en boire ».

Elle prit le verre de carton et but le liquide tiède d'un trait faisant une grande grimasse quand elle descendit son verre.

« Je n'aurais jamais pensé que cette tasse de café dont je rêvais depuis si longtemps goûterait si mauvais, dit-elle en regardant le fond du verre.

« Peut-être que tu en as perdu le goût, dis-je en lui souriant.

« Même pas en rêve chéri ».

Je souris, voilà la femme que j'aimais! Je jetai un coup d'œil sur les bébés, puis sur Lorelai. Je ne pus résister à l'envie de l'embrasser. Un peu brusquement, je m'avançai vers elle et écrasai mes lèvres contre les siennes alors qu'elle y répondit immédiatement. Quand le manque d'air nous forçai à nous éloigner, je lui souris à pleines dents et lui dit que je l'aimais. 

Le reste du séjour de Lorelai se passa comme un charme. Les bébés grandissaient normalement et le médecin me rassura que les trois semaines qu'ils avaient d'avance ne les affecteraient aucunement dans leur vie et que c'était même normal, car il était rare que les grossesses multiples soient menées à terme. Rassuré sur l'avenir de mes bébés, je puis me concentrer sur eux, en plus de la famille et mes amis qui venaient nous visiter.

Ça, pour avoir des visiteurs, nous avons eu des visiteurs! Sans mentionner Emily et Richard qui passaient le plus clair de leur temps à cajoler leurs nouveaux petits enfants, dont le fait qu'ils portent leurs noms eut l'effet d'un catalyseur sur le niveau de cajolage, la communauté de Star Hollow en entier était venue faire son tour pour admirer les bébés. Malheureusement pour William, et pour moi aussi, miss Patty était passé pendant que je changeais sa couche et, je ne sais pas si elle a appuyé ses propos sur des faits (je n'espère pas, car juste le fait de penser que Patty m'ait peut-être déjà vu nu me lève le cœur), les mots 'tel père, tel fils', furent sortis. Babette, quant à elle, était bien fière d'avoir peut-être entendu le moment de la conception de ces bébés, ce qui m'embarrassa encore davantage. Toutefois, tous s'entendaient pour dire que Blanche était le portrait tout craché de sa mère, et William, le mien.

Malgré tout ce n'est pas ce qui m'avait le plus surpris. Je berçais les bébés pendant que Lorelai dormait quand on frappa doucement à la porte. Je levai les yeux et annonçai qu'on pouvait entrer. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de voir Jess entrer dans la chambre accompagné par sa mère et une jeune femme que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant.

« Jess? Liz? Entrez, je vais réveiller Lorelai.

« Ne prend pas cette peine, Luke, on n'est pas là pour longtemps.

« Elle voudrait que je la réveille, si je ne la réveille pas, j'aurai à subir ces humeurs, dis-je en m'approchant du lit. Lorelai?

« Mm?

« Lorelai, réveille-toi.

« Mmm je veux pas aller travailler, dit Lorelai en me tirant par le bras vers elle.

« Aller réveille-toi.

« Pas tout de suite, continua-t-elle en me serrant de plus en plus, me forçant pratiquement à monter sur le lit. Un peu de peau ce matin, dit-elle en m'embrassant dans le cou avant pendant que moi, je rougissais cinquante teintes différentes.

« Lorelai! Lorelai! Non, euhm… mmmm Lorelai! Arrête…

« Toute résistance est inutile, rit-elle toujours les yeux fermés, inconsciente du fait que nous n'étions pas seuls dans notre chambre.

« Voulez-vous que je vous laisse seul un peu? Demanda Jess amusé.

« JESS! Dit Lorelai en me repoussant avant qu'elle se rende compte qu'elle n'était pas dans son lit, mais à l'hôpital.

« Lorelai, dit-il en la saluant de la tête.

« Liz! Tu es là, rit-elle un peu jaune.

« J'ai appris la bonne nouvelle félicitations, dit-elle en prenant Lorelai dans ses bras. Je t'ai amené un petit cadeau.

« Oh non, tu ne devais pas.

« C'est la coutume, dit-elle pendant que Lorelai sortait un objet un peu bizarre du sac.

« C'est quoi ça?

« Attrapeur de rêve. Il va porter chance au bébé pendant qu'ils vieilliront.

« Oh… euh… wow… euh… merci Liz… ça fait… ça fait chaud au cœur que tu te soucies du sort des bébés comme ça. Euh… comment ça marche?

« Tu le déposes à la fenêtre de la chambre, il va attraper les cauchemars avant qu'ils n'atteignent les enfants.

« Est-ce que c'est comme dans le roman de Stephen King où ce n'est qu'en fait un signal pour les extra-terrestres ou quelque chose comme ça?

« Le roman de qui? »

Lorelai leva les sourcils devant l'ignorance de Liz et lui sourit gentiment en lui disant de laisser tomber.

« Félicitations Lorelai, dit Jess en souriant maladroitement.

« Merci, le rassura-t-elle avec un sourire.

« Luke Danes, dis-je en présentant ma main à la jeune fille qui accompagnait Jess.

« Oh oui, désolé, reprit Jess clairement nerveux. Roxie, je te présente mon oncle Luke et sa femme Lorelai; Luke, Lorelai, je vous présente Roxie.

« Heureux de te connaître, lui souris-je.

« Roxie, j'adore ce nom, continua Lorelai.

« Bizarrement, moi pas, je ne sais pas ce que ma mère avait pris lorsqu'elle a choisi de m'appeler comme ça. On dirait le nom d'une de ces poupées Barbie, dit la jeune femme en riant avant de continuer. Félicitations pour les bébés.

« Merci.

« Jess, tu veux en tenir un, demandai-je à Jess connaissant sa peur des bébés.

« Oh non, tu sais, je vais passer mon tour pour celle-là, dit Jess.

« Oh aller Jess, dit Lorelai.

« Aller Jess », taquina sa petite amie.

Jess se tourna vers Roxie et lui lança un regard meurtrier. Je connaissais ce regard pour l'avoir lancé trop souvent à Lorelai juste avant de céder à une de ses demandes farfelues. Il était certain, cette fille tenait Jess dans le creux de sa main comme Lorelai me tenait au fond de la sienne et j'étais très content pour mon neveu. Après tous les efforts qu'il avait fait pour se reprendre en main, il méritait bien quelqu'un qui l'aime.

« D'accord, soupira-t-il.

« Lequel, William ou Blanche?

« Tu as appelé ta fille Blanche?

« Jess! Cogna Roxie du coude.

« Je suis habitué, ris-je, alors?

« Je vais prendre celui avec un prénom normal, merci ».

Je me levai et le laissai prendre William en lui spécifiant qu'il devait lui soutenir la tête.

Nous restâmes un instant de cette manière à parler pendant que Jess avait l'air de plus en plus adorable, selon les filles. Après un moment Liz, Jess et Roxie durent partir et Lorelai en profita pour se reposer davantage. L'accouchement l'avait complètement vidée et elle était exténuée. Je regardai Lorelai dormir avec mes enfants dans mes bras et il était clair maintenant que je ne pouvais pas être plus heureux que je l'étais maintenant.

_À suivre_


	34. Les Danes men

Merci à **Hannange, gengen07 et Terrashami**, mes premières fans.

Merci à **Gab, cherryocean, ynnafette, nado, mari, Une Fille et Aurélie**, pour vos supers reviews:D

Merci à **Clarissa, Nathalie et Nedrah**, d'avoir été si fidèle.

Merci à **Marie, Pauline,** et à tout le monde du forum francophone de fanforumqui m'ont toujours encouragée.

Merci à **Jessica, liloo, jersey, hallie** et toute la gang du forum de Pascale, vous êtes supers!

Merci à **Pascale** en particulier pour me laisser mettre ma fic sur son merveilleux site

Merci à mes correspondantes **Stéphanie, Vanessa, Aline**, vous êtes géniales.

Merci à **Jessica** de me remonter le morale quand ça ne va pas ;-)

Merci à **Audray** pour toutes ces après-midi à s'échanger des trucs et des bouts de fanfictions, ça n'aurait pas été pareil sans toi.

Un merci tout spécial à **Laurence** :-D parce qu'elle a l'esprit à peu près aussi croche que moi et qu'elle pleure quand moi je ne trouve pas ce que j'écris super bien! Je t'adore.

Si j'oublie quelqu'un, de un, je m'excuse fort, fort, fort, fort, fort de vous avoir oublié! De deux, je vous remercie beaucoup pour peu importe ce quevous avez fait ou dit pour moi, ce n'est pas parce que je ne le dis pas que je ne suis pas reconnaissante.

À toutes celles et ceux qui ont lu cette fanfiction, je suis toujours étonnée de voir à quel point ce que j'écris atteint certaines personnes car, dans le fond, je suis quelqu'un de super ordinaire qui aime écrire une fois de temps en temps. Vous êtes tous géniales et géniaux et je vous aime tous autant vous êtes!

Marie-Eve

* * *

**Chapitre 34 : Les 'Danes men',** **ma lumière dans un jour sombre**

_Point de vue de Lorelai_

_Jeudi,30 novembre 2006_

Ce matin, je me levai et fis ma routine quotidienne. Habituellement, je jète un œil aux bébés pour voir s'ils sont réveillés, je descends l'escalier, prend mon café et regarde pour le déjeuner que Luke m'a fait. La grande différente entre aujourd'hui et les autres jours est que ce matin, J'AI fait mon café, J'AI tenté de me faire à déjeuner, J'AI jeté mon déjeuner parce qu'il était trop mauvais. La différence avec les autres jours est qu'aujourd'hui, j'ai laissé Luke dormir, car je savais qu'il serait mal-en-point.

Nous sommes le trente novembre. Le trente novembre a toujours été une journée difficile pour Luke, c'est l'anniversaire de la mort de son père. Cette journée-là, Luke ne parle à personne, il fuit carrément le monde, il ne travaille pas, ne répond pas au téléphone, ne sort pas de chez lui. Depuis le jour où son père est décédé, Luke n'a jamais parlé à personne de ce qu'il vivait à tous les ans, sauf à moi. J'ai donc laissé Luke dormir ce matin.

Alors que je tentais de figurer comment je mangerais ce matin, j'entendis des petits cris provenant de l'étage. Je montai dans la chambre des jumeaux en tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller Luke et j'entrai dans leur chambre. Pourtant, je ne crus pas ce que je vis dans la chambre quand j'ouvrai la porte. Luke était debout, avec Blanche dans ses bras en train de parler à William qui était debout, lui aussi, dans sa couchette.

« Eh! Tu es levé?

« Ouais, désolé, je crois que j'ai passé droit, dit-il comme s'il ne savait pas quelle journée nous étions. Tu aurais dû me réveiller, j'aurais été faire ton café.

« Je voulais te laisser dormir. Tu sais AUJOURD'HUI, tu avais l'air d'en avoir besoin.

« Je suis très bien, dit-il en me lançant un sourire en coin. Voudrais-tu prendre William? Je vais aller changer Blanche sur la table à langer.

« Bien sûr », dis-je un peu abasourdie. Je trouvais le comportement de Luke bizarrement normal. L'an passé, il avait fait une vraiment grosse affaire de l'anniversaire de la mort de son père et cette année, il agissait comme s'il ne s'était même pas rendu compte de la date.

Je m'avançai vers la couchette de William. « Bonjour bonhomme », dis-je en le prenant dans mes bras. Seigneur! Cet enfant était véritablement le fils de son père, il pesait une tonne et grandissait à vue d'œil. « Il va falloir que tu arrêtes de manger autant de trucs santé, bonhomme, sinon tu vas devenir trop grand! » Dis-je alors que Luke me lançait un regard meurtrier qui me fit rire… et lui aussi à son tour. Décidément, Luke n'avait pas l'air dérangé par le jour où nous étions et il était clair que je n'allais pas presser pour lui ramener ça en tête.

Alors qu'il s'assoyait sur la chaise berçante, toujours avec sa petite fille dans ses bras, je m'avançai vers la table à langer pour prendre sa place.

« Rory vient faire un tour à la maison aujourd'hui. Il y a une demie-journée de libre à l'école et elle a décidé de venir la passé avec sa famille.

« Oh c'est bien, dit-il un peu perdu dans ses pensées.

« Ouais, tu sais, avec tous ses travaux et la fin de sa dernière année à l'université, j'ai l'impression de ne pas l'avoir vu depuis une éternité.

« Je sais, moi non plus, dit-il avant de garder le silence pour quelques secondes pour ensuite sortir d'un coup, je vais prendre William cet après-midi.

« Vraiment? Pourquoi?

« J'avais pensé l'amener au cimetière, passer une journée entre hommes »

Je restai silencieuse pour quelques secondes, la proposition de Luke m'avait prise par surprise, mais en même temps, j'étais soulagée de voir que Luke prenait mieux la journée de l'anniversaire de la mort de son père.

« Ouais, une après-midi entre 'Danes men' alors que moi, je vais rester avec Rory et Blanche et on se fera une après-midi de Gilmore girls! C'est une idée.

« Bien, dit-il

« Bien, répondis-je avant qu'un inconfortable silence prenne place dans la pièce. Est-ce que ça va aller?

« Mm quoi? Pourquoi?

« Tu as l'habitudes de, tu sais, de t'apitoyer sur ton sort la… les… les journées comme celles-ci, dis-je inconfortablement.

« Oui, mais ça ne vaut plus la peine d'avoir des jours sombres. S'accrocher à ça, c'est comme s'accrocher au passé. Je ne veux plus m'accrocher au passé », dit-il pendant qu'inconsciemment il collait un peu plus Blanche sur lui. Je lui souris en coin et ajoutai :

« Je suis heureuse de ça ».

_

* * *

Les pensées de Luke_

Rory était arrivé à la maison un peu après midi et fut accueillie par une énorme embrassade de sa mère. Même si Lorelai ne l'avouait que très rarement, Rory lui manquait de plus en plus et plus elle approchait la fin de ses études, plus la peur de Lorelai de voir sa fille s'éloigner d'elle pour aller voir le monde se concrétisait. C'était là pourquoi Lorelai se concentrait uniquement sur elle lorsqu'elle était dans les parages et c'était une bonne chose.

Toutefois, pendant que les petits grandissaient et qu'elle devenait plus absente, il était clair pour Rory qu'elle avait peur de manquer l'enfance de son petit frère et de sa petite sœur. Quand elle entra dans le salon, elle fût surprise de voir William debout accroché à la table basse à jouer dans les noix.

« NON William, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas toucher aux noix, Lorelai gronda en prenant le plat de noix et le mettre hors de sa portée.

« Mince, il grandit vite. Est-ce qu'il marche?

« Pas encore, mais il est presque toujours debout, Blanche aussi, d'ailleurs, mais il n'a jamais marché. Ça devrai venir bientôt, par contre.

« Qu'il prenne son temps, dis-je en entrant dans le salon, il n'est pas pressé, il n'a que dix mois, continuai-je en le prenant dans mes bras. Tu n'as que dix mois, non? Tu auras à marcher toute ta vie de toute manière alors pourquoi se presser, parlais-je à mon bébé.

« Oh, je crois que c'est la chose la plus mignonne que je n'ai jamais vu, se moqua Rory.

« Tu devrais venir plus souvent, je regrette pratiquement de ne pas avoir en permanence sur moi une caméra, notre Luke n'est plus le même depuis que ces deux garnements ont franchis le pas de cette porte, dit Lorelai alors que William, toujours dans mes bras, se mit à rire.

« Je crois que c'est encore plus mignon, gloussa ma belle-fille. Tu es sûre que tu n'as pas de photos?

« Bien sûr que j'en ai, dit Lorelai.

« Et voilà que ça recommence, répondis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda Rory.

« Il ne peut pas entrer quelqu'un dans cette maison, sans qu'elle ne sorte ses photos, dis-je alors que Lorelai retournait près de Rory, une énorme boîte de photo dans les mains.

« Oh. Mon. Dieu. S'exclama Rory.

« Ça c'est à l'halloween, on avait maquillé les bébés.

« Oh, c'est trop mignon! Couina Rory.

« C'est Luke qui était mignon quand je lui ai fait un maquillage qui ressemblait à celui des bébés.

« Tu n'es pas obligée de mentionner cette partie de l'histoire, tu sais, me plaignais-je.

« Ça, c'était à la fête des pères, dit Lorelai en montrant une photo de moi avec William qui était habillé pareillement.

« Awww! J'ignorais qu'on fabriquait des chemises en flanelle de cette grandeur!

« Moi non plus, dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel, je vais aller faire le dîner.

« Ok, bye Luke », dirent en même temps mère et fille, leurs yeux fixés sur les photos. Je déposai mon fils à côté de sa sœur dans ses jouets et je partis vers la cuisine en hochant non de la tête. Je ne suis pas sûre que je ne comprendrai jamais ces filles.

* * *

J'avais laissé les filles et Blanche au resto et je marchais maintenant vers le cimetière avec William dans mes bras. Une fois arrivé à l'entrée du grand terrain, je stoppai ma marche et ravalai la boule qui restait coincée dans le fond de ma gorge. Même si j'avais décidé de ne plus m'accrocher, c'était difficile. À ce moment, William renforça sa poigne comme s'il avait senti mes nerfs lâcher tout à coup. Je regardai mon fils, lui souris légèrement, pris mon courage à deux mains et entrai dans le cimetière me diriger la pierre tombale que je connaissais si bien. Arrivés à l'emplacement, j'observai ce petit lopin de terre gelé par la froide température de la fin du mois de novembre où se dressait le gros bloc de granit sur lequel était écrit :

_Linda Smith-Danes 1937-1976  
William Danes 1932-1985 _

_Partis, mais jamais oubliés _

Je posai William sur le sol et il commença à jouer avec les quelques brins de gazon qui n'étaient pas encore écrasé par le gel. Je m'assis à côté de lui et fixai longuement la pierre sans ne trouver rien à dire. Je regardai mon fils qui marchait à quatre pattes vers moi pour m'emmener un brin d'herbe, puis je le regardai partir alors qu'il explorait son nouveau terrain de jeu. Je tournai mon regard à nouveau vers la pierre et soupirai.

« Je pense pas que je ne t'ai jamais amené William, non? Je le sais, je ne suis qu'un fou pathétique, dis-je en riant un peu. Tu n'aurais jamais voulu que je donne ton nom à mon fils, non? Comme tu n'aurais jamais voulu que je garde cette stupide enseigne. Elle est toujours là, tu sais? Juste à côté de l'enseigne de mon resto, parfaitement bien placée pour confondre les touristes… et Taylor déteste ça. Juste pour ça, je crois que c'est une bonne raison de la laisser là.

Je souhaiterais que tu soies là pour la voir. Aussi, tu pourrais rencontrer Lorelai. Je sais que tu l'adorais. Elle ressemble un peu à maman… elle a… la même joie de vivre, le même sourire. Je le sais, je me répète, mais si jamais tu t'en doutais, je l'aime toujours autant. Elle a cette manière de tout changer pour que tout paraisse positif… et même si elle n'est jamais sérieuse, je sais qu'elle ferait tout pour que je sois heureux et qu'elle s'inquiète tout le temps pour moi. Et il y a les enfants, aussi. Il y a William et il y a Blanche. Je le sais, c'est un drôle de nom, tout le monde nous l'a dit, mais il y a une histoire en-dessous de ça. On était pris dans une tempête de neige quand elle a commencé son travail. Elle a fait une de ses fameuses citations de la littérature de je ne sais plus quel auteur que personne ne connaît. Tu serais étonné, je m'améliore, je connais à peu près de tout ce dont elle parle maintenant.

Tu avais raison quand tu disais que je comprendrais tout quand j'aurais mes enfants dans mes bras. C'était comme… c'était…, balbutiai-je en ravalant ma salive, tout était différent après ça… et plus rien ne sera jamais plus pareil. Ç'a tout changé! Ma vie a changé et pour le mieux, continuai-je avec mon sourire d'idiot

Je crois… je crois que tu serais fière de moi. J'ai une famille. Je suis marié à la plus belle femme de la ville, je ne plaisante pas, c'est réellement la plus belle femme du coin. On a deux entreprises qui fonctionnent à plein régime. J'ai même une belle-fille qui va à Yale, même si je n'ai pas grand chose à voir avec le fait que Rory aille à Yale, je suis tout de même très fière d'elle, j'espère que ça compte. Tu serais fier de moi et maman aussi, tu serais fière de moi.

Je vous ai amené une photo de famille avec Lorelai, Rory et les enfants. Je ne suis pas fou, je sais que vous ne la verrez jamais, mais je voulais vous la laisser. Je crois que vous avez le droit d'avoir la photo de vos petits enfants ».

J'ignorais comment les quitter. Chaque fois qu'il était temps que je le fasse, j'avais une difficulté énorme à leur dire 'au revoir'. Je jetai un œil à William qui était maintenant debout, se tenant après le monument de granit et quand il tomba, j'eus peur qu'il se frappe la tête contre la pierre. Bien sûr, il allait bien, il y avait presque dix centimètres de couche qui absorbèrent sa chute. Je le regardai avec un sourire en coin et soudainement, je sus quoi dire pour quitter mes parents pour les quitter.

« Je voulais vous dire, avant de partir, de ne pas m'inquiéter pour moi. Je vais bien, mieux qu'avant même. Je crois qu'enfin, je suis heureux d'avoir la famille que j'aie. Je le sais maintenant que c'est ce qui me manquait. Alors, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, l'avenir ne s'annonce que meilleur », dis-je en jetant un regard vers mon fils qui s'était relevé en se tenant sur la pierre et qui fit, à ce moment, un geste qui restera à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire.

* * *

Je retournai au restaurant presque au pas de course après avoir quitté le cimetière. J'étais si fier de ce que je venais de voir que je voulais me rendre le plus rapidement possible au café annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Lorelai. J'étais réellement excité et je sais que ça n'arrive pas souvent. J'arrivai au resto en moins de deux minutes et j'y entrai en coup de vent.

« Seigneur, Luke, ne fait plus ça, SVP, j'ai presque renversé mon café, dit-elle en levant les sourcils en voyant mon air béa. Ça va? »

Je fis oui de la tête et dis : « regarde ». Je traînais ce même sourire d'idiot que le jour où les enfants sont nés. Je me mis à genoux, déposai William sur ses pieds le tenant par les mains alors que Lorelai a eu les yeux qui quadruplèrent de dimension en réalisant ce qui se passait. Elle se mit à genoux, elle aussi, non loin de William qui souriait à la vue de sa mère. Doucement, je lâchai les mains de mon fils qui gambada maladroitement jusqu'à Lorelaiqui le pritdans ses bras immédiatement.

« Oh mon Dieu, cria-t-elle. Il a marché, tu as vu, Luke, il a marché!

« J'ai vu oui, répondis-je en m'approchant de lui. Bravo mon homme, dis-je en embrassant son front alors qu'il s'accrochait à mon col de chemise pour monter dans mes bras.

« C'est ça, dit Lorelai en me le glissant dans mes bras, il n'a que dix mois et tu es déjà son préféré.

« Oh! Ce n'est pas comme si le premier mot de Blanche n'avait pas été « mama »!

« Je le sais et j'en suis assez fière, dit-elle en se remontant les bretelles.

« Attention tu vas attraper la grosse tête.

« Oh! Regarde, il y a tes chevilles quienflent, se moqua-t-elle en pointant mes chevilles au sol.

« C'est assez, plus de café pour aujourd'hui, me moquai-je.

« Oh non, fit-elle, non, non, non, non, non, non, non!

« Tu as eu combien de tasse de café depuis que j'aie quitté.

« Une seule.

« Plus?

« Cinq, mais j'ai vraiment envie d'une autre tasse », dit-elle en se glissant par-dessus le comptoir pour me chuchoter quelque chose de cochon à l'oreille. Quand elle recula, je regardai dans ses yeux et ne pus faire autrement que de flancher. Je pris la tasse de café et la remplis en la traitant de 'junkie'

« Tu es un ange, il va te pousser des ailes, bébé, dit-elle avant de m'embrasser.

« La prochaine fois que tu me diras ce que tu viens de dire, ignorai-je son dernier commentaire, rouge de mes milles teintes, tu attendras que je n'ai plus notre fils de dix mois dans les bras d'accord?

« Tout ce que tu voudras, chéri, dit-elle en me faisant un clin avant de partir s'asseoir à la table où Rory jouait avec sa petite sœur.

« Regarde-la ta maman, William, elle m'épuise, mais je ne la changerais pas pour tout l'or du monde, elle est mon quelqu'un! Toi aussi, un jour tu vas trouver tonquelqu'un» Couinai-je avant de la rejoindre à la table pour embrasser ma femme sur la joue et m'asseoir avec eux pour profiter de ce fameux repas en famille.

_FIN _

* * *

Wow! J'ai fini! C'est difficile à croire!

Je voulais dire avant de quitter (man, ça, ça sonnait dramatique!), s'il y en a qui ne comprennent pas d'où vient le prénom de Blanche, ça provient '_Des filles de Caleb_' d'Arlette Cousture, les deux meilleurs romans québécois jamais écrits. Le premier est l'histoire d'Émilie Bordeleau, une enseignante dans une école de rang au début du vingtième siècle et le deuxième tome est l'histoire de Blanche qui a été accouchée dans un banc de neige, comme Lorelai a failli faire avec sa propre Blanche. Quant au troisième tome, oui, je l'ai lu, mais il n'a pas vraiment affaire dans notre histoire ici (et non, il n'arrive pas à la cheville des deux premiers).


End file.
